Striper a la fuerza
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sasuke, un rockero que se marchó de gira no esperó jamás a su regreso entrar en aquel sucio y vulgar local donde un chico rubio de ojos azules bailaba en una barra desnudándose y dejándose tocar por unos billetes. Sasuke decidido a añadir una nueva conquista a su lista, no se da cuenta de que su pasado le persigue. Advertencia: (Mpreg) Pareja: Sasuke-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Striper

Capítulo 1: Striper

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

La música sonaba en el local y podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que había. Miré a través de la cortina para ver a mi compañero quitándose la ropa con aquellos movimientos tan sugerentes que hacía enloquecer a todos los que allí estaban. Todo su diminuto tanga estaba lleno de billetes y la gente trataba de acercarse a él para meter más. Supongo que esto era mi vida… música, bailes y barras. ¿Cómo había terminado aquí con tan sólo veintidós años? Fácil y sencillo… tenía una familia que mantener y no había salido ningún otro trabajo, supongo que la desesperación nos lleva a cometer errores, pero ahora ya todo daba igual, era un trabajo y era lo que importaba.

\- Naruto – escuché que me llamaban a mi espalda

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté extrañado al ver a Kabuto tras de mí, el jefe del local.

\- ¿Estás preparado para salir? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro – le dije con mi tono serio.

\- Haz el favor esta vez de quitártelo todo esta vez Naruto… y todo también es la ropa interior – me aclaró.

\- ¿No podemos debatir eso de nuevo? – le pregunté – ya te comenté que no quiero hacer desnudos integrales.

\- ¿Quieres el sueldo a fin de mes? Entonces hazlo – me dijo – Eres nuestro mejor bailarín, pagan mucho por verte, haz el favor de complacerles, a partir de ahora los harás íntegros ¿Queda claro? – me preguntó pero sabía que no era una pregunta, era una orden.

\- Sí – le dije.

Kabuto se marchó ya contento con esa respuesta mía y yo me quedé preocupado. Nunca había hecho un desnudo integral por la sencilla razón de que cuando firmé el contrato… fue con la condición de dejarme al menos el tanga, pero cada vez me restringían más, se aprovechaban de que necesitaba este trabajo para pedirme cada vez más cosas. Estaba pensando en ello cuando Gaara vino por detrás de mí y tocó mi hombro con su mano.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo? – me preguntó.

\- Qué remedio – le dije preocupado.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, tu contrato no lo especificaba.

\- Lo sé, pero si no lo haga me echará. No puedo perder el trabajo, ya lo sabes.

\- Naruto… eres la estrella del local, si Kabuto te echa la mayoría de esta gente se marcharía. Contigo gana demasiado dinero, sólo quiere que te desnudes para ganar aún más.

\- No me importa lo que gane el local, sólo necesito el dinero – le dije a Gaara con una sonrisa triste. – Creo que me toca salir.

\- Suerte – me dijo cuando abría ya la cortina y salía al escenario.

Salí frente a todos y los gritos aumentaron aún más. Caminé con decisión hacia la barra y la cogí con mis manos subiéndome en ella y agarrando mi pierna para evitar caerme. Pensar que yo estuve a punto de estudiar en una escuela de artes escénicas… ahora este escenario era mi vida, ya no había nada más para mí, todo lo que aprendí de baile el primer año de escuela me había tocado aplicarlo a mi trabajo.

Resbalé por la barra moviéndome seductoramente. Veía manos por encima de la plataforma intentando tocarme y me acerqué a ellas dejando que levantasen mi camiseta como quisieron, dejando que metieran billetes en el dobladillo de mi pantalón mientras yo bajaba la bragueta y abría los botones con tranquilidad y de la forma más sugerente que pude sacar mientras mordía mi labio levemente y los clientes gritaban y me lanzaban piropos.

Me levanté para quitarme el pantalón despacio dejándoles ver mi trasero cubierto con un fino hilo del tanga. Algunos billetes cayeron en la plataforma al deshacerme del pantalón pero yo volví a coger la barra moviéndome en ella y sintiendo esas lujuriosas miradas encima de mí.

Bajé de la barra nuevamente acercándome al borde de la plataforma a gatas y quedándome arrodillado para quitar mi camiseta mientras un par de manos rozaban mi miembro por encima del tanga y otros colocaban billetes por el hielo de mi trasero. Gemí levemente al sentir aquellas manos pero seguí con el espectáculo terminando de quitarme la camiseta y lanzándola hacia el pasillo por el que había salido. Sólo podía sentir manos tocando mi cuerpo, gente gritando eufórica y otros que chillaban que me lo quitase todo.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron dudar, sabía que tenía que quitarme el tanga, sabía que tenía que enseñarles todo, que tenía que mostrar mi miembro y deshacerme del tanga y coloqué mis dedos en el hilo moviéndolo, jugando con él mientras sonreía… a ellos les encantaba aquello, pero sinceramente… hacía esto para aplazar el momento, como si eso funcionase para no tener que hacerlo, pero sólo intentaba pensar si realmente iba a hacerlo o no. Ellos no se daban cuenta de mis dudas, sólo veían que jugaba a quitarme y subir aquel fino hilo que les separaba de mi miembro y al final cerré los ojos y lo quité de golpe mostrándome de frente a ellos.

Los gritos se escucharon aún más fuertes y es que encima sé que el roce con la barra, que el bailecito frente a la gente y por lo que me habían estado tocando… mi miembro estaba excitado. La gente seguía tocándome y lanzando billetes a la plataforma, uno hasta trató de subir, pero el de seguridad se lo impidió bajando, fue en aquel momento cuando me encontré con la mirada de ese chico moreno y el corazón se me encogió de golpe.

\- S-Sasuke… - susurré sin que nadie me escuchase y cogí mi ropa con rapidez marchándome por el pasillo.

\- ¿Ey? ¿Estás bien Naruto? – me preguntó Gaara al verme tan afectado saliendo.

\- S-Sí – le mentí.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Ves a ese chico moreno – le dije moviendo la cortina un poco y señalándolo.

\- Sí.

\- Si pregunta por mí dile que me he marchado.

\- ¿Quién es? – me preguntó.

\- Nadie importante – le dije marchándome a los vestuarios a cambiarme.

Me cambié con rapidez al vaquero, me puse una camiseta oscura y busqué la bufanda con la chaqueta para irme a la calle. Mi turno terminaba aquí pero Kabuto apareció por la puerta cuando ya estaba prácticamente cambiado.

\- Bien hecho Naruto, te felicito. ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, mi turno ha terminado. Tengo que volver a casa.

\- Verás… Sai el camarero… se ha puesto malo y se ha tenido que ir a casa.

\- No me hagas esto – le dije dejando la zapatilla a medio atar – ya estaba saliendo, he hecho mi jornada entera.

\- Te pagaré las horas extra, sólo será una hora hasta que Gaara acabe su espectáculo. Te lo prometo. Sólo es servir algunas bebidas en la barra, nada más, no hace falta ni que te cambies ya, puedes ir así mismo.

\- ¿Cien dólares? – le pregunté.

\- No nos pasemos Naruto – me dijo – cincuenta.

\- Cien – le debatí – es turno de noche, te estoy haciendo un favor y es turno extra. Vamos… mira todo lo que te he hecho ganar hoy.

\- Está bien – me dijo.

\- Hecho – le dije - ¿Puedo ir entonces con mi ropa de calle?

\- Sí Naruto, estarás detrás de la barra una hora, nada más, luego puedes irte.

\- Vale.

Kabuto se marchó de allí y el que vino fue Gaara a prepararse para salir al escenario. Le tocaba ahora bailar a él.

\- ¿Ya te ha vuelto a cazar para otro trabajo, eh?

\- Son cien dólares más por una hora, ya no tengo que hacer nada excepto servir copas – le dije – joder… van a matarme por salir tan tarde – le dije pensando ahora con seriedad las cosas.

\- Una hora Naruto… piensa en eso.

\- Sí, sólo una hora.

Salí con mi pantalón vaquero ya puesto aunque me quité la bufanda y la chaqueta quedándome con la camiseta corta y es que en este local hacía mucho calor. Salí hacia la barra y empecé a servir copas aunque la mayoría me pedía el número de teléfono, me halagaba por mis bailecitos o trataba de ligar conmigo para ver si me iba esta noche con él, pero yo nunca accedía a nada de ello.

\- Vamos chico… no seas así… sólo es el número de teléfono – me exigió uno cogiéndome de la muñeca cuando intentaba apartar la boca de la botella de su vaso.

\- Normas del club, no podemos dar los números de teléfono a clientes – le dije sonriendo.

\- Nadie se enterará – me dijo.

\- ¿Puede soltarme la mano? Por favor – le pedí de buenas maneras.

\- Ven conmigo esta noche – me exigió rozando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

\- Suéltale – escuché que decía ese chico moreno al hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó.

\- Su novio, ahora suéltale la mano.

El hombre soltó mi mano y terminé de apartar la botella cerrándola y guardándola en la estantería. Aquel señor se marchó enseguida y su lugar fue ocupado por Sasuke que no dejaba de mirarme ir de un lado a otro recibiendo más peticiones extrañas de otros hombres. Cuando pasé por su lado a la siguiente vez me detuvo.

\- ¿Me atiendes? – me preguntó.

\- Claro. ¿Qué quieres tomar? – le pregunté con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tal un gracias? – me preguntó con prepotencia.

\- ¿Por qué debería de agradecerle? – le pregunté con una media sonrisa.

\- Por haberte quitado a ese hombre de encima.

\- Trato con hombres así todos los días… créame… no necesitaba su ayuda, pero si se va a quedar más conforme "Gracias" – le dije marchándome pero él detuvo mi mano.

\- Un whisky – me dijo de golpe

\- Claro

Atendí a uno de los clientes que me había pedido antes que él y después le puse su Whisky. Le dejé el vaso en la barra pero él volvió a retenerme.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó y me sorprendí.

¿Ese imbécil no se acordaba de mi nombre? Yo le recordaba a él perfectamente, recordaba a este cabrón porque no había otra forma de llamar a Sasuke Uchiha. Quizá sólo me tomaba el pelo.

\- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? – le pregunté.

\- Para saber como llamar a mi novio – me dijo sonriendo por la mentira que había soltado.

\- Usted no es nada mío – le dije de la forma más educada que pude.

\- ¿Vas a hacerte el difícil conmigo? Eso me gusta chico.

\- Pues que no te guste tanto – le dije tuteándole esta vez – pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, intenta mejor ligar con otro.

\- No quiero a otro, te quiero a ti esta noche para mí sólo.

\- No – le dije ofendido.

\- Creía que aquí movíais esos cuerpos por dinero ¿Quieres dinero? – me preguntó y me ofendió el doble.

\- ¿Crees que soy tu puta o qué? – le pregunté – que baile en una barra no te da derecho a tratarme como te de la gana. En el local de enfrente seguro que encontrarás lo que vas buscando, tú noche de placer.

\- Ey – escuché que me llamaba Kabuto - tú turno a terminado, vete a casa.

\- Un placer conocerte – le dije irónicamente marchándome hacia dentro a buscar mi chaqueta para irme.

Tuve que correr por la calle y menos mal que llegué justo cuando el metro llegaba a la estación. Entré corriendo en él y me senté a esperar a mi estación. Estaba bastante lejos pero es que el barrio en el que vivía no era precisamente de lujo. Salí del metro y corrí hasta mi edificio tocando la puerta del vecino.

\- Ey Naruto… llegas tarde – me dijo Kakashi.

\- Lo siento – le dije – me tocó quedarme más rato. ¿Dónde está?

\- Durmiendo – me comentó – ten cuidado cuando lo cojas, no lo despiertes.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidarlo – le agradecí a Kakashi sonriendo mientras me acercaba al sofá y cogía a mi hijo de cinco años en brazos con cuidado de no despertarle.

\- Naruto… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? – me preguntó – esto no es vida para un niño, venga… no es vida para ti bailar en ese tugurio de mala muerte.

\- ¿Quién va a contratarme Kakashi? – le pregunté – no tengo estudios… no pude acabar nada y tengo un crío ¿Crees que no se aprovecharían de mí en otro lugar? En cuanto sepan que necesito dinero para mantener a mi hijo me explotarán, da igual un lugar que otro – le dije – enserio, gracias por cuidarle.

\- De nada Naruto, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Cogí a mi hijo y salí al rellano subiendo las escaleras con cuidado de no despertarle. Abrí la puerta y entré dejándole en el sofá durmiendo. Sonreí al verle dormir tan feliz, él era todo en mi vida.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Asahi, mi hijo.

¿Por qué le puse ese nombre? Fue mi sencillo… siempre quise que él fuera mi luz, mi amanecer, mi mañana… me levantaba por él y para él, no había nada más en mi vida que no fuera proteger a mi hijo y verle lo mejor posible.

\- Duerme mi niño – le dije sonriendo acariciándole el cabello apartándoselo de su frente – duerme, mañana hablamos – le besé la frente y me fui a lo que se supone que sería la habitación, pero que sólo había un saco de dormir. Me metí dentro y me dormí enseguida por el cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2: Regreso

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me encontraba en un avión de regreso a mi ciudad y sinceramente… tras haberme recorrido toda Europa de conciertos, volver al condado de Nevada, mis padre vivían en Las Vegas y no me hacía gracia. Quería descansar pero allí no había forma, la gente me reconocería y me llevaría a los locales o me pedirían tocar o autógrafos, al menos vivir en un pueblo algo alejado de la gran ciudad que nunca dormía tenía su punto bueno, algo de descanso y próxima la ciudad de la diversión. Habían pasado cinco años desde que me había marchado de casa y había recorrido el mundo en esta dichosa gira, estaba harto de viajar… sólo quería regresar y descansar una buena temporada.

Nunca esperé tener tanto éxito con mis canciones, con mi grupo, pero aquí estábamos, atravesando países, aguantando a locas fanáticas que intentaban colarse en nuestros camerinos y conciertos larguísimos donde nos pedían seguir tocando tras la última canción y en los cuales acabábamos tocando dos o tres canciones más de nuestro repertorio.

\- ¿En qué piensas Sasuke? – me preguntó Neji, otro de los integrantes del grupo.

\- En que tengo ganas de llegar – le dije en mi forma seria.

\- Vendrás a la ciudad con nosotros a tomarte algo, ¿No? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije de forma cortante.

\- Eres muy soso Sasuke, creí que cambiarías en todos estos años. Cuando estuviste con Naruto eras más simpático.

\- No hables de él – le grité enfadado.

\- Vale, no te pongas así – me dijo Neji sentándose en su asiento de nuevo.

Naruto… aún le recordaba al menos su nombre y que era rubio. ¿Cuánto estuve realmente con él? ¿Una semana? Ni siquiera creo que llegase a eso. Yo era un chiquillo que soñaba con ser un gran cantante, era el bajista del grupo y éramos buenos. Conocí a Naruto de casualidad porque mi madre cuidaba a niños sin familia y trajo un día a Naruto a comer a casa.

Recuerdo que me llamó la atención su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules… su sonrisa porque aunque era huérfano y no tenía a nadie, él sonreía y era un chico simpático que se comportaba de forma muy educada. Durante la cena agradeció todos los platos que le pusimos y halagó a mi madre con sus piropos de niño pobre, pero creo que a mí también me gustó ese chico. Cuando conseguí que saliera conmigo y a los pocos días de acostarme con él… tuve que firmar aquel contrato por el que me marchaba unos años de gira por el mundo con mi grupo.

Me prometió que me esperaría siempre, que estaría aquí para cuando yo volviera… pero me mintió, fue un maldito traidor. Yo creía que le estaba enamorando perdidamente de mí y luego me di cuenta que era yo el que había caído en sus redes, pero fue él quien me dejó.

Se atrevió el ignorante de él a dejarme por un mensaje de texto en el móvil ¿Cómo era posible que un niñato huérfano se atreviese a dejarme a mí por un mensaje? Le llamé… ¡_Claro que le llamé_! Pero el muy desgraciado no se atrevió a cogerme el teléfono. ¿Qué se creía ese crío? Conmigo nadie jugaba. Desde aquel momento decidí no enamorarme de nuevo, nadie más jugaría con mi corazón como lo había hecho Naruto.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que me dejó ese rubio que me había traído de cabeza, ahora lo único que deseaba de los rubios… era hacerles sufrir como uno de ellos me lo hizo a mí, chicos como ellos sólo servían para una cosa… para darme placer una noche y luego despreciarlos como Naruto me despreció a mí. Tenía mucho odio en mi interior y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, me sentía dolido con aquel chico de cara angelical y buenos modales que había venido a mi casa una vez a cenar y del que yo llegué a pensar que se había enamorado de mí.

El avión aterrizó y bajamos entre la multitud de fans que nos esperaban pero en cuanto vi a mi familia me reuní con ellos y subí al coche. Nos fuimos a casa y mi teléfono no dejó de sonar.

\- ¿No vas a cogerlo Sasuke? – me preguntó mi madre con una agradable sonrisa.

\- No – le contesté de forma seca.

\- ¿Es tu novia o qué? – me preguntó Itachi burlón.

\- Peor… mi representante – le dije viendo el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla.

Con la discográfica de Sakura es con quien habíamos firmado el contrato… maldecía el día en que lo hice, esa niña rica y pija de papá se venía con nosotros a todos los lados diciendo que era nuestra representante y es que su padre… el auténtico jefe de la compañía nos había puesto en sus manos y no paraba de perseguirme por todos los rincones.

\- ¿Qué sabéis de Naruto? – pregunté a mis padres.

\- Nada – me dijo mi madre entristecida – se marchó del orfanato hace mucho, nadie le ha visto desde entonces. ¿Por qué preguntas ahora por él?

\- Por nada – le dije – simple curiosidad.

¿Dónde se habría metido ese crío? Bueno que más daba… ya me había destrozado el corazón, había destrozado mi vida, ahora yo sólo vivía por mi trabajo. Ser famoso y tocar con mi grupo era lo importante aquí. No debería preocuparme por él. Cuando llegué a casa me duché y me dormí un rato, sólo quería descansar en mi añorada cama, pero Itachi me despertó a las nueve de la noche para cenar.

Revisé mi móvil y es que había tenido que ponerlo en silencio para que dejasen de agobiarme, tenía como veinte llamadas de Sakura. Podía ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía. Lo que me sorprendió fue el mensaje de Neji diciendo que el grupo se reunía hoy y que saliera un rato con ellos a disfrutar. Al final después de cenar en familia, decidí ir.

Todo el grupo se reunió. Neji, nuestro guitarrista era un poco reservado, pero era un buen tipo y Suigetsu era… bueno… era raro a su manera, pero cantaba genial y nos hacía gracia a todos, siempre estaba bromeando. Al que nunca entendí fue a Lee y es que con ese cabello tan poco favorecedor y sus frases raras sobre la juventud era tremendo. Era nuestro batería y luego estaba yo… el bajista, la guitarra eléctrica era lo mío, había dado clases desde pequeño y me gustaba. A la que no esperé ver fue a Sakura.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó enfadada – te he estado llamando.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?

\- Porque no me apetecía, creí que había quedado claro cuando no descolgué la segunda vez – le dije de forma irónica y todos trataron de aguantar la risa mientras Lee me gritaba.

\- No le digas esas cosas a mi dulce flor – decía hacia Sakura, pero ésta pasó de él.

\- Soy tu representante, debes cogerme el teléfono.

\- Mira… yo obligado sólo le cojo el teléfono a mi madre – le dije claramente enfadado – quería descansar del viaje y no aguantar tus sermones… si sigues así me voy a mi casa – le comenté de forma seria – no soy un crío al que puedas manejar a tu antojo, sólo eres mi representante. De hecho… ni siquiera sé que haces aquí, es una reunión del grupo y dios nos salve de que entrases a él.

\- Sasuke… no seas borde – me dijo Neji ahora aunque ni él se aguantaba la risa.

Puede que fuera un poco frío… y borde… y cabezón, pero… ¿Qué esperaban? Yo era un Uchiha y él único que me había llegado a soportar era Naruto y tampoco mucho tiempo por lo que vi, porque en cuanto pudo me dio la patada.

\- Vayamos de fiesta y pasémonoslo bien – dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa pacificando el ambiente.

Como dijo Suigetsu salimos de fiesta. Vimos los casinos, pasamos el rato en alguna discoteca y ya al final de la noche cuando Sakura más agobiado me tenía, es cuando pedí ayuda con la mirada a mis compañeros para hacer que se marchase. Suigetsu fue el que tuvo el primer plan.

\- Entremos ahí – me dijo

¡_Dios santo_! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquel tugurio de mala muerte con un letrero gigante y con esa estridente luz donde ponía "Stripers". Yo no quería entrar ahí, de hecho iba a decirle que no entraríamos cuando vi a Sakura con la misma cara que yo y lo entendí. Sakura no entraría en ese lugar ni muerta.

\- Entremos – le dije cambiando de opinión.

\- ¿No sabía que te iban esos rollos Sasuke? – me dijo Lee sonriendo.

\- Tengo curiosidad – le comenté mintiendo.

Mi única curiosidad era como deshacerme de la molesta compañía de Sakura. Desde luego en cuanto abrimos la puerta Sakura dijo que se largaba a su casa y yo sonreí triunfante terminando de entrar. Quería entrar, esperar unos minutos a que Sakura se alejase lo suficiente y salir pero cuando vi a aquel chico rubio allí subido en la plataforma quitándose la ropa mientras la gente le metía billetes en el tanga… no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Me recordó en parte a Naruto pero no podía ser él, Naruto quería estudiar artes escénicas, él no estaría en un tugurio como este y menos haciendo eso… Quizá sólo me recordaba a Naruto porque era rubio, pero estaba claro que no era él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó Neji.

\- Quiero a ese chico – le dije – quiero pasar una noche con ese chico.

\- ¿Otra de tus conquistas? ¿No has tenido suficiente con tus fans? – me preguntó Suigetsu.

\- Quiero a ese rubio – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? Hay más gente en este local.

\- Tiene que ser él y punto

\- ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que odiabas a los rubios – me dijo Neji de nuevo.

\- Porque me recuerda a alguien – le dije con seriedad.

\- Sasuke… no hagas locuras, sabemos lo vengativo que eres.

El chaval se desnudó por completo y sé que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras nos enseñaba todo su cuerpo desnudo. Era un cuerpo perfecto, bien trabajado… y su miembro… me gustaba, todo lo que veía de él me gustaba, para una noche ese chico tendría que estar genial. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerlo. El chico abrió los ojos cuando un hombre trató de subir al escenario y uno de los de seguridad lo bajó, pero ese chico rubio no dejó de mirarme ni un segundo.

Me sorprendió porque aunque el chico desapareció corriendo del escenario apartando su vista de mí con rapidez, apareció poco después ya vestido normal tras la barra. Casi todos los que habían estado aquí metiéndole billetes se fueron a pedir copas y yo pensé en la cantidad de dinero que ganaba ese chico para el local, no sólo los billetes que lanzaban en su espectáculo, si no que encima luego les atraía como la luz a las polillas hacia la barra para seguir gastando dinero. Ese chico era sorprendente, todos le cogían las muñecas tratando de lograr algo de él y supe… que quizá no lo conseguiría, pero tenía que intentarlo, quería a ese chico bajo mi cuerpo susurrando mi nombre con locura.

Como supuse… aunque intenté ligar con él creo que al final me comporté como un idiota ofendiéndole. Creí que sería un chico de barrio bajo, que ofreciéndole algo de dinero se vendría conmigo pero no, este parecía tener su orgullo y no muy escondido, tenía carácter y eso me gustaba. Tampoco quiso decirme su nombre y aquello… hizo que lo desease aún más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó Suigetsu mientras veía como ese chico rubio se marchaba de la barra para irse.

\- Creo que hay que venir más veces por este local – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Has encontrado una nueva presa? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí… una muy excitante. La caza sólo acaba de comenzar rubito – susurré hacia Suigetsu sonriendo sacando una sonrisa también en él.


	3. Chapter 3: Trabajo

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

\- Papá – escuché que alguien gritaba lanzándose sobre mí y me desperté de golpe.

¿Cuánto había dormido? Miré el reloj en mi muñeca comprobando que eran apenas las siete de la mañana… me acababa de acostar como quien dice. Eran casi las seis cuando llegaba a casa de trabajar.

\- Asahi… ¿no quieres dormir un rato más? – le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí.

\- No – me dijo sonriendo – quiero dibujos.

\- Pon la tele un rato.

\- No va – me comentó sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo que no va? Bueno… intento arreglártela si me das un fuerte abrazo de buenos días – le dije sonriendo y mi chico de ojazos azules se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con una gran sonrisa – Vale… vayamos a ver qué le ocurre a la televisión.

Me levanté más cansado casi de lo que me había acostado. Asahi era un chico muy hiperactivo, como lo era yo de joven, supongo que últimamente tras estar en este trabajo… mi hiperactividad se había esfumado convirtiéndome en "_El hombre que adoraba su cama_" en este caso… su saco de dormir, porque no tenía dinero para comprarme una cama.

Restregué mis ojos y bostecé como tres veces antes de llegar al diminuto salón y comprobar que efectivamente… la televisión no iba y Asahi me miraba con esos ojillos azules brillando en alegría para que le arreglase la televisión. Intenté varios trucos y cuando nada funcionó… le di un golpe tremendo que hasta me dio miedo que la hubiera roto más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa papá? – me preguntó - ¿Está enferma?

Sonreí ante su inocencia y le revolví su oscuro cabello despeinado sonriéndole. Me levanté para ir hacia el microondas y es que me parece que ya sabía lo que ocurría… ¡_No había pagado la luz_! Y efectivamente… me habían cortado la electricidad. Suspiré agotado y miré a mi hijo que quería ver la televisión.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a ver una tele más grande aún? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo y dando saltos de alegría – al cine.

No tenía dinero para ir al cine, pero en este barrio había un cine gratuito que hacían películas para niños. Muchas veces para calmar a Asahi lo llevaba allí, la televisión siempre le calmaba. Me vestí y cerré la puerta de casa viendo como saltaba Asahi el primer peldaño y yo salté dos sonriendo.

\- Yo también quiero – me dijo y lo cogí de los brazos ayudándole a saltar dos y sonrió empezando a bajar las escaleras corriendo… o para él era correr, era su ritmo cogiéndose a la barandilla - ¿A qué no me pillas? – me provocaba y sonreí bajando tras él haciendo como que le pillaba pero sin llegar nunca hasta él.

\- La mano – le dije sonriendo cuando llegamos al portal y él sonrió cogiendo mi mano.

Caminamos por la acera del barrio hacia el cine y nos cruzamos con varias personas del barrio que saludaban siempre a mi hijo y yo sonreía para que mi hijo no se preocupase de nuestra situación, de hecho nunca le dije nada sobre nuestra mala situación económica, prefería que todo siguiera tal cual. Ino le dio un caramelo a mi hijo y luego se dirigió a mí mientras acariciaba el cabello de Asahi que estaba abriendo el papel del caramelo.

\- ¿Cómo estás Naruto? – me preguntó preocupada – tienes ojeras.

\- He dormido apenas una hora – le dije – no te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- ¿Dónde vais?

\- Al cine público de aquí al lado – le comenté.

\- ¿El que hacen para niños?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me han cortado la electricidad, ya sabes…

\- Lo siento Naru.

\- Ya lo pagaré a principios de este mes cuando cobre, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Habéis desayunado?

\- No… le compraré ahora algo a Asahi de camino.

\- Naruto… no puedes seguir así. ¿Comiste ayer?

\- Sí – le dije – en el trabajo comí algo.

\- Estás haciendo solo una comida al día, no puedes mantener este ritmo, bailar… comer poco y dormir menos, venga Naruto.

\- Él es lo más importante Ino – le dije mirando a mi hijo

Ino trabajaba de limpiadora en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, tampoco cobraba mucho pero al menos tenía un trabajo y eso era importante.

\- Naruto… ¿Quieres que pregunte en mi hotel por si hay algún trabajo para ti?

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer Ino? ¿Bailarles a los clientes? – le pregunté dudando.

\- No… quizá podrías tener dos trabajos pero… eso sería muy agotador.

\- Bueno… pregúntalo por si acaso Ino, te agradezco el detalle.

\- De nada Naruto, sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer pero…

\- Es suficiente, nos vemos Ino – le dije viendo como mi hijo tiraba de mi brazo impaciente por ir al cine.

\- Cuidaos mucho ¿Vale?

\- Sí – le dije marchándome

Caminé hasta un pequeño puesto ambulante y le compré un bollo para que Asahi desayunase. Cuando llegamos al cine estaba desierto, pero era normal, casi nadie venía por aquí y era un cine ya tan destrozado… que nadie se molestaba en venir, pero era uno de los sitios más tranquilos del barrio, así que podía dormirme un rato mientras Asahi se entretenía viendo la película.

Apenas me había sentado cuando caí dormido y me despertó Asahi lanzándose encima de mí abrazándose a mi cuello.

\- Papá dormilón – me sonrió y yo sonreí.

\- Sí, lo siento – le dije mirando el reloj y viendo que habían pasado casi dos horas - ¿Estaba bueno el desayuno? – le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

\- Sí, te he guardado un poco – me dijo.

\- No te preocupes Asahi, era para ti.

\- Pero tú no has comido nada.

\- No tengo hambre – le mentí – venga cómetelo.

Esa tarde la pasé con mi hijo y es que ahora prácticamente todas mis sonrisas eran para él, no tenía ningún otro motivo para sonreír que no fuera verle feliz. Acariciar su cabello me gustaba, ver sus ojos azules felices y llenos de vitalidad me daban alegría, creo que toda mi vida se basaba en cuidarle pero me daba igual. Había perdido a mis amigos hace mucho pero no podía salir con ellos teniendo que cuidar a un niño día y noche, tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera… otra personita dependía de mí así que poco a poco… fui distanciándome de todos hasta que sólo me quedó Kakashi, ese adorable hombre que vivía en la puerta de abajo y que me cuidaba a Asahi por las noches cuando me iba a trabajar. A veces me sentía culpable de dejarle tantas horas a su cuidado porque encima no me cobraba. Él decía que no le importaba, que se divertía con mi hijo pero… yo sabía lo que era tener que cuidar a un niño… era una gran responsabilidad que se la estaba delegando a otra persona y me sentaba mal pensar en ello.

\- ¿Hoy voy a casa de Kakashi? – me preguntó.

\- Sí cielo – le dije sonriendo – papá tiene que trabajar.

\- Siempre llegas tarde – me dijo entristecido.

\- Cierto, lo lamento Asahi, pero aún así tengo todo el día para estar contigo ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – me dijo abrazándose a mí – Te quiero papá.

\- Y yo a ti mi niño.

Pasé la tarde con mi hijo viendo los patos en un parque cercano. Vivíamos muy a las afueras de la gran ciudad, pero en metro no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad de los espectáculos. Mientras mi hijo corría por el parque persiguiendo palomas y subiéndose a desastrosos columpios casi abandonados desde hace años… yo me apoyé de espaldas contra una barandilla del lago y pensaba en Sasuke ¿Por qué tuvo que haber vuelto? Encima ni se acordaba de mí. El muy cabrón se largó de gira dejándome aquí solo y yo le di todo… me dejó embarazado y con la promesa de que le esperaría, pero cuando le mandé el mensaje de que estaba esperando a Asahi… ni siquiera se dignó a contestarme. El imbécil nos abandonó por su fama y su dinero, pues era estupendo… podía quedarse en su mundo de ricos, porque yo no volvería a caer en sus redes.

Encima se había atrevido a tratar de ligar conmigo, a tratarme como a una de sus múltiples conquistas sin recordarme, me había olvidado, olvidó todo lo que vivimos, se olvidó de que era padre. Aquel mensaje que le envié a saber cómo se lo había tomado para que llegase ahora… cinco años después y tratase de ligar conmigo… con el padre de su hijo sin saber que lo era.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – pensé en voz alta y sonreí – el mayor imbécil que me he cruzado.

\- ¿Qué dices papá? – me preguntó mi hijo y yo sorprendido al ver su manita agarrada a mi camiseta intenté sonreí forzadamente.

\- Nada hijo, nada – le comenté – vayamos con Kakashi, ya casi tengo que irme – le dije mirando la hora y sonriendo.

Dejé a Asahi con Kakashi y me marché al trabajo. Cuando llegué fui directamente al vestuario y empecé a cambiarme por la indumentaria del espectáculo. Gaara también estaba allí frente a mí cambiándose.

\- ¿Y esas ojeras? – me preguntó Kabuto de golpe entrando y cogiendo mi rostro – no puedes salir así a bailar, espantarás a los clientes, ponte algo para taparlas por dios, parece como si estuvieras muerto, es un espectáculo… no queremos asustar a los clientes.

\- Lo siento – le dije y él soltó mi cara.

\- ¿Has comido algo? – me preguntó Gaara cuando se marchó Kabuto.

\- Aún no – le dije – cuando acabe el espectáculo iré a por algo, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Tan mal de dinero vas Naruto? – me preguntó Gaara

¿Qué si iba mal de dinero? Fatal, me habían cortado la electricidad, no tenía ni siquiera para comprarme una cama, mi hijo dormía en el sofá porque era lo más cómodo que había en la casa para dormir, le compraba la comida para mi hijo y yo con algo de suerte conseguía comer algo una vez al día, claro que estaba apurado, pero esperaba llegar pronto a final de mes y cobrar para poder mantenernos el siguiente mes.

\- Toma – me dijo Gaara dándome un billete.

\- No puedo aceptarlo Gaara – le dije.

\- Cógelo, tú tienes más gastos que yo, venga, ya me lo devolverás cuando cobre a final de mes.

\- Está bien, gracias – le dije pero me derrumbé a llorar y Gaara se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome.

\- Ey… venga Naruto, todo esto pasará.

\- ¿Qué clase de padre soy? – pregunté preocupado – ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi hijo.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien con lo que tienes, te preocupas más de tu hijo que de ti mismo y es admirable, pero Naruto… tienes que cuidarte, si te pasa algo… ¿Qué hará ese niño? Venga Naruto, intenta animarte, fin de mes ya está cerca.

\- Sí – le dije limpiándome las lágrimas – voy a terminar de arreglarme para salir.

\- Vale.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí al escenario con mi sonrisa de siempre, al fin y al cabo… esto sólo era un espectáculo como decía Kabuto, todo era cuestión de fingir. Aquí nadie me conocía, nadie sabía por lo que pasaba, nadie conocía mis problemas, sólo veían a un chico rubio desnudándose en una plataforma y dejándose tocar mientras le metían billetes.

Llegué hasta la barra como siempre y me subí a ella seduciendo a todos los presentes allí. Si Sasuke ayer llegó justo para ver el final de mi espectáculo… hoy lo tenía en primera línea, le vi allí mirándome con su sonrisa prepotente, pero yo pasé de él y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. Me deslicé barra abajo quedándome al final de rodillas y me quité la camiseta lentamente, todo lo sensual que pude mientras la gente gritaba eufórica y subían las manos metiéndome billetes en el pantalón.

Yo ahora mismo sólo pensaba que no quería estar vida para mi hijo, pero al ritmo que íbamos… acabaría trabajando aquí y yo me negaba. Me daba un poco de miedo que mi hijo cuando creciera un poco y viera lo que hacía me cogiera repulsión, pero de alguna forma tenía que llevar comida a casa, no podía hacer otra cosa por él.

Cuando empecé a bajar la bragueta de mi pantalón con una gran sonrisa mientras movía mi cintura seductoramente, vi la mano de Sasuke a mi lado metiéndome un billete en el calzoncillo y rozando con sus dedos mi miembro cuando la apartaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme y es que ese maldito cabrón lo tenía muy dentro de mi corazón aunque dijera que lo odiaba ¿Cómo podía ser posible querer a alguien que me había hecho tanto daño? No podía entenderlo, pero no dejaría que jugase conmigo ni aunque siguiera sintiendo todo esto por él.

Una vez sólo con el tanga, volví a la barra moviéndome en ella, subiendo y bajando mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente, mientras veía algunas manos que trataban de tocarme y en cuanto podían… lo hacían. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que cualquiera pudiera tocar mi cuerpo, sólo era un trabajo o eso me repetía yo intentando aminorar mi culpabilidad por dejarme tocar. Hasta Sasuke se unió a esas manos tocándome y cuando finalmente me quité el tanga dejando mi miembro al descubierto, el griterío se intensificó alzando las copas mientras alguno trataba de subir a tocarme, pero los de seguridad los bajaban de la plataforma. Yo miré a Sasuke tal y como yo estaba ahora… desnudo. Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me marché de allí. Como siempre… me tocó estar un rato en la barra después de mi espectáculo y me tocó aguantar las groserías que aquellos clientes me decían, pero no podía ser borde con nadie, era un trabajo, ellos me pagaban el sueldo, así que como siempre… colocaba mi sonrisa y trataba de ser "amable" intentando quitármelos de encima con inteligencia en vez de a la fuerza, porque necesitaba que volvieran al día siguiente.

\- Ey – escuché que me llamaban aunque cogió mi muñeca y casi me empotró contra la barra – bailas muy bien chico – escuché a Sasuke susurrarme en el oído.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme? Por favor – le pedí y Sasuke soltó mi muñeca.

\- ¿Vas a servirme algo rubito? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – pregunté y me di cuenta de que se me había escapado su nombre, él se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó alarmado.

Miré por encima de su hombro y mis ojos se cruzaron con uno de los carteles de su banda, aquello me dio la idea para salir del paso.

\- ¿Eres famoso, no? – le pregunté – el bajista de la banda "Taka".

\- Sí, claro.

\- Te daré un consejo entonces… alguien como tú no debería desperdiciar su tiempo en un antro como este.

\- Entonces acepta una cita conmigo y no volveré por aquí.

\- Seamos sinceros – le dije sonriendo – tu no quieres una cita… sólo quieres follarme.

\- ¿Eso es que aceptas? – me preguntó prepotente.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños – le contesté colocándole un whisky y marchándome a servir a otros.

Sé que no me había pedido nada, pero seguramente igual que el día anterior… me pediría eso. Él sólo sonrió y se lo bebió pagándome la copa poco después. No volví a verle por la barra y cuando acabé mi turno me fui al baño. Mi estómago no dejaba de sonar por el hambre que tenía y cuando salía de nuevo hacia la barra, me crucé con Kabuto en el camino.

\- Kabuto – le llamé – por favor… ¿Podrías pagarme los cien dólares de ayer? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Tanta urgencia tienes Naruto? – preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Está bien, vamos a mi despacho y te pagaré tus horas extra.

\- Gracias.

Cuando salí del despacho guardándome el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón ya dispuesto a irme a casa, me encontré a Sasuke tras una esquina.

\- ¿Tan mal de dinero andas chico? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- A ti no te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – le pregunté.

\- Ya sabes por qué. Regálame una noche contigo y te dejaré en paz.

\- A ti no te regalaría ni la hora – le dije acercándome a él hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaron - ¿Te queda claro, Sasuke Uchiha? No vas a tenerme, ahora déjame en paz de una vez – le comenté apartándome y marchándome por el pasillo.

\- Ey… rubito – me llamó sonriendo y cuando me giré me lanzó algo envuelto en papel de aluminio a las manos – para ti.

\- ¿Quieres comprarme con un bocadillo? Eres idiota – le dije devolviéndoselo a las manos.

\- No intento comprarte, se te escuchaban las tripas detrás de la barra. Te estoy invitando a una cena, aunque podrías agradecérmelo diciéndome tu nombre.

\- Pues si esto es la invitación a cenar de un rockero… es muy cutre – le dije cogiendo el bocadillo que volvió a lanzarme y marchándome.

\- Entonces te llamaré "_mi pequeño Ninja_"

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté ladeando levemente la cara hacia él pero aún dándole la espalda.

\- Porque siempre me esquivas las respuestas, eres como un Ninja… no sé como consigues evadirme tan fácilmente.

No le contesté y simplemente me marché de allí hacia mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4: Pasado

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Ver a Sasuke estas dos últimas noches me había afectado. Ahora empezaba a ver que no me tomaba el pelo, realmente no se acordaba de mí ¿Tan poco le marqué en su vida? ¿Tan poco me amó? Supongo que no esperaba a sus dieciocho años tener un niño y lo más rápido fue abandonarnos, ni siquiera molestarse en contestar a mi mensaje.

Llegué a casa de Kakashi y como todas las noches, le agradecí que se quedase con él y me lo llevé a casa dormido como estaba. Cada vez que veía a mi hijo me preguntaba la clase de vida que le estaba dando, ni siquiera me consideraba un padre decente para él. Quizá si Sasuke se hubiera quedado… si no se hubiera marchado a aquella gira… si hubiera aceptado su paternidad nada de esto sería igual, pero también era verdad que esa gira era la oportunidad para Sasuke, la oportunidad de lanzar su carrera como artista y nosotros no podíamos impedírselo. Supongo que ahora la fama se le había subido a la cabeza y ya no veía nada más que a él mismo, ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse por los que éramos su familia? Ni siquiera preguntó ni una sola vez en estos cinco años por su hijo.

Asahi a veces preguntaba por él y yo le decía que trabaja muy lejos de aquí y por eso no podía venir a vernos, pero que le echaba de menos, de eso estaba seguro aunque creo… que me había convertido en un grandísimo mentiroso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a mi hijo de cinco años que su padre nos había abandonado? ¿Qué no le quiso? No podía hacer eso, me rompería el corazón a mí y se lo rompería a él. Quizá cuando fuera más mayor no tendría más remedio que contar la verdad y esperaba que lo entendiera aunque se enfadase conmigo por esta mentira.

Acosté a mi hijo en el sofá bien tapado y me fui a mi saco de dormir. No pude evitar una vez tapado y mirando las pocas estrellas que se veían por la ventana pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke en el pasado.

**_Flashback_**

_Tenía diecisiete años cuando conocí a Sasuke Uchiha. Su familia siempre había sido muy simpática y amable conmigo. Yo… un simple chico de la calle que vivía en un orfanato de aquí cerca y que lo único que deseaba era encontrar a su padre, quizá nunca lo lograse. Quería saber por qué me habían abandonado, por qué nunca me quisieron, quería conocer a esas personas que me dejaron en la puerta de ese orfanato, pero por más información que intentaba buscar, nada aparecía. Empezaba a resignarme con encontrarles._

_Sasuke Uchiha apareció en mi vida como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Yo creía que nunca me querría nadie, pero él con sus escasas sonrisas y pese a esa frialdad que parecía tener, acabó enamorándose de mí tras las veces que iba a su casa a cenar y es que su madre era una persona tan amable y cariñosa, me sentía como en una gran familia._

_La noche del dos de octubre fue cuando se declaró. Yo ya me iba hacia el orfanato cuando Sasuke comentó de acompañarme por si acaso y acepté. Me gustaba su compañía así que era perfecto. Supongo que me había enamorado de ese chico frío, pero jamás me atreví a confesárselo, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y aunque alguna vez fui a verle tocar a ese roñoso garaje en el que ensayaban, yo sabía que no se fijaría en mí, para él sólo era como un amigo si es que podía considerarme así, quizá sólo era la obra de beneficencia de su madre… pero aquella noche él quiso acompañarme y a mitad camino, me detuvo del brazo deteniéndose en seco._

\- _Naruto – me llamó sonrojado y yo me detuve mirándole._

\- _¿Sí? – le pregunté._

\- _¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener una familia? – me preguntó y yo dudé de por qué venía todo eso._

\- _Supongo que sí – le dije sonriendo sin entenderle – pero ya tengo diecisiete años… nadie me acogería y a los dieciocho tendré que irme del orfanato ¿A qué viene esto?_

\- _Yo… yo quiero ser tu familia Naruto._

\- _Sasuke… estoy muy agradecido a tu familia por lo que hacéis por mí, enserio, ya os trato como si fuerais mi propia familia._

\- _No me entiendes Naruto… no parte de la familia Uchiha, quiero que seas mi familia. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Naruto, me gustaría salir contigo, que estemos juntos._

_Me quedé atónito ante aquello pero cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos… todo se me olvidó. Era el chico más dulce, sensual y fogoso que había conocido. Había salido con algunos chicos antes, pero ninguno como Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando él me besaba sentía que todo mi cuerpo quería más de él, sentía que era él ese hombre para el que yo había nacido, era sorprendente sentirse tan feliz y sonreí en sus labios abriendo los ojos cuando empezó a separarse._

\- _Lo siento – me dijo – quizá no querías y yo…_

\- _Vuelve a hacerlo – le dije – vuelve a besarme, Sasuke_

_Sasuke atónito por mis palabras volvió a besarme y aquella noche creo que nos quedamos una hora fuera besándonos. Llegaría tarde a su casa y seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados por él, pero nosotros descubrimos nuestros sentimientos, decidimos empezar a salir… aunque al día siguiente cuando fui a aquel garaje a verlos tocar y Sasuke confesó que estaba conmigo, vi la mirada de su representante, Sakura. Parecía como si quisiera matarme con la mirada aunque enseguida la cambió y me felicitó con una gran sonrisa._

_Al día siguiente cuando sus padres se marcharon a la inauguración de una exposición de arte en la que Mikoto participaba y cuando Itachi se marchó a jugar con sus amigos a la ciudad fue el día que decidí entregarme por completo a él. Fui a su casa y nada más abrirme la puerta, se lanzó sobre mí besándome y entre risas… subimos a su habitación mientras me tiraba en la cama aún riendo._

_Con Sasuke todo me parecía estupendo, no tenía miedo de nada siempre que él estuviera a mi lado. Sé que en el orfanato me habían hablado varias veces de los riesgos de tener sexo por mi condición, pero yo nunca terminé de creérmelo del todo eso de que pudiera quedarme embarazado, para mí no tenía sentido que un hombre se pudiera quedar embarazado así que simplemente… creía que me tomaban el pelo._

_Sasuke me quitó la camiseta con rapidez riéndose mientras acariciaba todo mi pecho y entretenía su boca en mis pezones jugando con ellos. Cogí su cabello con fuerza sin dejar que se moviera de mi pecho, gimiendo a cada lametazo y cada succión que hacía en mis pezones._

_Con fuerza separé la cabeza de Sasuke de mi pecho y le besé con pasión dejando que recorriera cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua, disfrutando de sus juegos hasta que bajó la mano a mi pantalón para quitarlo._

\- _¿Tienes miedo Naru? – me preguntó._

\- _Un poco – le dije sonrojado._

\- _¿Por lo que te dijeron en el orfanato?_

\- _¿Crees que es posible que pudiera quedarme embarazado?_

\- _No lo creo – me dijo Sasuke también dudando - ¿Piensas que es posible?_

\- _No lo sé._

\- _Cogeré un preservativo por si acaso ¿Vale?_

\- _Vale – le dije aún con mis labios rozando los suyos._

_Sasuke volvió a besarme dándome un leve mordisco en el labio inferior que hizo que me excitase el doble. Sasuke siempre era tan malditamente seductor que me volvía loco con tan sólo mirarle. ¿Qué tenía este chico para que me excitase tanto? No estaba seguro, pero sé que le amaba… me estaba enamorando de él aunque no me había atrevido aún a confesárselo._

_Mientras Sasuke se quitaba la camiseta me quedé mirando su torso perfecto y sonreí viendo en el rostro de mi chico también la sonrisa, como si supiera lo que pensaba. Aproveché ya que estaba de rodillas encima de mí lanzando la camiseta al suelo en bajar la bragueta de su pantalón y meter mis manos en busca de su miembro. Estaba casi excitado y empecé a mover su miembro en mis manos dándole placer, escuchándole gemir como nunca lo había escuchado._

_Al final viendo el placer que le daba, me coloqué mejor saliendo del agarre de Sasuke y poniéndome de rodillas encima del colchón me agaché hasta poder tener su miembro cerca de mi rostro. Sasuke se sonrojó enseguida pero yo metí su miembro en mi boca jugando con mi lengua haciendo que Sasuke jadease con mayor frecuencia y cogiera ahora él mi cabello marcándome el ritmo que le gustaba._

_Sé que su mano buscaba algo en la mesilla, creo que los preservativos y es que ambos estábamos muy excitados, yo sólo pensaba ya en tenerle dentro de mí hasta que escuché la queja de Sasuke._

\- _Mierda, creo que no los tengo aquí – me dijo – iré a la habitación de mi hermano a buscarlos._

\- _Da igual Sasuke – le dije cogiéndole de la camiseta – tardarás en buscarlos si no sabes donde están y yo te necesito ya, por favor… ya te he excitado, se te bajará si tardas mucho._

\- _¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si ocurre algo no deseado?_

\- _Seguro que era una mentira del orfanato para que no tuviéramos sexo – le sonreí y él sonrió._

\- _Está bien – me dijo quitándome el pantalón de golpe mientras con una mano cogía mi miembro y con la otra posicionaba el suyo para entrar en mí._

_Me agarré a su cuello con fuerza quejándome cuando sentí su primer empujón y aunque iba despacio y con cuidado, dolía, no podía decir otra cosa, sentía el dolor y cuanto más entraba en mí más lo notaba. Sasuke me besó tratando de calmarme un poco mientras seguía abriéndose camino buscando el fondo._

\- _Aguanta un poco más Naru, ya casi estoy – me dijo intentando tranquilizarme._

\- _Hazlo Sasuke – le dije._

\- _¿Qué? – me preguntó dudando._

\- _Muévete en mí por favor… me acostumbraré enseguida._

\- _Vale._

_Sasuke se movió dentro de mí y cada vez que entraba y salía aunque iba despacio, sentía mi interior abrirse y cerrarse, ir dilatándose y acoplándose a la longitud y grosor de su miembro. Mentiría si dijera que no seguía doliéndome, pero al menos empezaba a sentir placer cuando llegaba al fondo y al cabo de los pocos segundos de esa intensa mezcla de dolor- placer, empezó a desaparecer por completo todo el daño, ya sólo quedaba el disfrute y empecé a jadear y gemir junto a Sasuke, que viéndome a mí comenzó a aumentar la velocidad gimiendo el doble que antes._

_Sasuke agarró mis hombros empujándome más hacia abajo y hundiéndose todavía más en mí. Sus ojos oscuros no paraban de mirarme comprobando que estaba bien pero lo estaba… estaba genial siempre que fuera él. Su mano libre seguía moviéndose en mi miembro y con un gran gemido, me corrí en ella llenándonos a ambos el abdomen con mi semen mientras Sasuke al verlo, se corría en mi interior._

_Los dos caímos en la cama suspirando y sonriéndonos por lo que habíamos hecho, yo estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke era el hombre perfecto para mí, le había buscado toda mi vida y al fin lo había encontrado. Acaricié su cabello y su rostro con delicadeza antes de besarle con suavidad._

_Una semana después de aquello… Sasuke dijo que se marchaba de gira, había firmado un contrato y aunque yo lloré como nunca en mi vida, nos prometimos que nos esperaríamos, yo quería seguir con él y haría lo que fuera por tenerle. Cuando el coche ya se iba calle abajo… me di cuenta de que el móvil no estaba en mi bolsillo y lo busqué por todos los lados, pero no lo encontré. Al final tuve que comprarme uno nuevo trabajando el fin de semana repartiendo pedidos para una empresa y así conseguir el dinero para obtener uno nuevo, el más barato que encontré, pero sólo lo quería para hablar con Sasuke._

_Me costó un mes conseguir el teléfono… justo lo que me costó enterarme de que estaba embarazado, pero Sasuke ya se había marchado. Por suerte para mí siempre apuntaba los teléfonos en una agenda así que guardé su número en el nuevo teléfono. Una de las profesoras del orfanato me acompañó al médico cuando me dieron la noticia y la bronca que me cayó fue enorme, decían que no había tenido cuidado y era cierto, pero no esperaba que un hombre pudiera quedarse embarazado. Sólo tenía diecisiete años._

_Le mandé un mensaje a Sasuke comentándole que había perdido el móvil, le dije que este era mi nuevo número de teléfono y ya de paso… le informé de mi embarazo. Esperé días… semanas… pero nadie me contestó. Supe que Sasuke se había olvidado de mí, que no le importaba nada, ahora estaría muy ocupado con sus conciertos, siendo famoso. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años y ya estaba próximo el parto, es cuando me informé de todo lo que ocurría en mi cuerpo._

_Uno de los médicos me explicó que había nacido con un útero en mi interior aunque no creían que podría quedarme de verdad embarazado. Era un operación tan simple… sólo tenían que quitar esa parte que se había formado mal cuando estuve en el vientre de mi madre, pero yo no tenía dinero para esa operación y ahora embarazado… no quería quitarme el útero. El niño nació con cesárea, no había forma de que pudiera nacer si no, era un hombre teniendo un maldito niño… jamás me lo habría creído y nadie lo haría, todos me tomarían por loco, pero ahora en mi vientre… tenía la cicatriz de esa cesárea y en mis manos… a Asahi. Fui el hombre más feliz de todos cuando me lo dieron tras el espantoso parto y lloré, lloré de felicidad, era idéntico a su padre._

_De la operación para quitarme el útero… decidimos posponerla porque no tenía dinero para pagarla, así que aquí seguía… con el útero en mi interior y evitando tener sexo sin protección por si acaso._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Al final con el pensamiento de Sasuke me di la vuelta y traté de dormir. Acaricié mi vientre y mis dedos recorrieron la cicatriz. ¿Cómo iba a ahorrar para quitarme esta cosa? No quería tenerla en mi interior, me consideraba a mí mismo un bicho raro y todo porque mis padres no me habían formado bien cuando estaba en el vientre. Yo era un chico… pero aunque me comportaba como tal, sentía como tal y tenía todos los elementos para ser un chico… ese maldito útero en mi interior que no se veía y que nadie sabía que tenía, me hacía sentir como un bicho raro. ¿Por qué mi útero funcionaba? Los médicos habían dicho que algunos hombres nacían con un útero, sólo era quitarlo y aunque estuviera allí… no debería haber funcionado ¿Por qué había funcionado entonces el mío? Maldije a Sasuke por haberme dejado embarazado aunque ahora Asahi era la luz de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5: Gira

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Volví a casa algo afectado, creí reconocer a Naruto en ese chico, pero no… supongo que mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Era la segunda vez que le veía y no podía quitarme de la cabeza cómo se había acercado a mí hasta casi rozar sus labios con los míos. Ese chico tenía una fortaleza innata, tenía carácter para pararme los pies y eso me llamaba la atención, sería una gran conquista si conseguía traérmelo a la cama. Sonreí recordando aquella escena cuando se acerco, aquel olor que desprendía y a que mí tanto me sonaba aunque no conseguía recordar de qué. Creo que iba a pasar bastantes noches de mis vacaciones por ese bar y es que haberle visto bailar toda su actuación completa… me había vuelto loco, ese chico bailaba de muerte, tenía un movimiento tan sensual… encima con ese cuerpo que tenía, con su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, no me extrañaba que todos estuvieran tan locos por él.

El teléfono vibró en la mesilla y lo miré saliendo de mis ensoñaciones. Cogí el teléfono y al ver el nombre de "Sakura" en la pantalla decidí colgarle directamente y apagué el móvil dejándolo nuevamente en su sitio y me giré dándole la espalda. Me tapé bien con las mantas y recordé toda la maldita gira.

**_Flashback_**

\- _Venga Naruto… sólo será un año, te prometo que volveré y estaremos juntos – le dije limpiándole las lágrimas mientras yo intentaba sonreír para no empeorar la despedida._

\- _Lo sé Sasuke… pero aún no te has ido y ya te extraño._

\- _Te llamaré todos los días – le dije_

\- _Yo no tengo teléfono Sasuke – me dijo agobiado – Dependo del horario del orfanato para poder recibir llamadas._

\- _Por eso te he comprado esto – le dije sacando un móvil – ya he registrado tú número y te he apuntado el mío, además… tienes mi número apuntado en tu "gran agenda" – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió._

\- _Voy a echarte de menos aunque llames todos los días._

\- _Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré Naru – le dije abrazándole y dándole un beso en la frente._

\- _Sasuke, date prisa o perderemos el avión – me gritó Sakura a distancia pero yo pasé de ella, intentaba despedirme antes de subir a ese coche._

\- _Te quiero Naruto, voy a volver y quiero que me esperes, sólo un año y no volveremos a separarnos, te lo prometo._

\- _Vale – me dijo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos – te esperaré._

_Le besé con pasión antes de secarle las lágrimas con mi pulgar y traté de sonreírle. Cuando le dije que sonriera para poder llevarme esa gran sonrisa en mi mente, él lo intentó, aunque seguía llorando. Le repetí que le quería y lo que me extrañó es que Sakura también fuera a despedirse de él, más cuando le dio un abrazo ¿Tramaba algo o qué? Ella nunca había soportado a Naruto ¿Qué pasaba aquí? no le di mayor importancia cuando la vi caminar hacia el coche y subió. Cuando nos pusimos en marcha, aún saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirarle y empecé a llorar lo que no había podido llorar frente a él._

\- _Le verás en un año Sasuke, no te pongas así – me dijo Sakura._

\- _No estoy de ninguna forma – le dije camuflando mis lágrimas – sé que volveré a estar con él, sólo es un año._

_Cuando llegamos a Londres después de todo un día de viaje haciendo escalas, por fin pude llamar a Naruto y fue extraño, porque no me cogía el teléfono ¿Sería muy tarde allí en Nevada? Puede ser que lo hubiera pillado durmiendo, así que decidí esperar hasta mañana para volver a intentarlo. Quizá viera mi llamada y él me llamase en aquel momento._

\- _¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-Kun? – me preguntó Sakura con tono meloso - ¿Por qué esa cara?_

\- _Naruto no me coge el teléfono._

\- _No te preocupes, seguro que te llamará en cuanto vea tu llamada._

\- _Sí, seguro que sí – le dije marchándome guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo._

_Nos fuimos al hotel y dormí. En cuanto me desperté lo primero que hice fue revisar mi móvil por si Naruto había llamado, pero nada, él no llamaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Supuse que si había ocurrido algo podría llamarme al hotel ¿Sakura le habría dado nuestra lista de destinos? Tenía que preguntárselo._

_Bajé al comedor con el resto de mis compañeros y al sentarme, todos me miraron extrañados al ver mi cara, pero yo no estaba de humor hasta que no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto ¿Por qué no podía contactar con él? ¿La tierra se lo había tragado ya tan rápido?_

\- _¿Has dormido mal, Sasuke? – me preguntó Neji._

\- _Más o menos – le dije – oye Sakura… ¿Le diste a Naruto los números de teléfono de los hoteles en los que nos hospedaríamos?_

\- _Claro, tal y como me pediste – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Aún no sabes nada de él?_

\- _No y es extraño._

\- _Bueno… de momento concentraos para el concierto de esta noche, todas las entradas están vendidas – dijo emocionada marchándose._

_Todo un mes pasó sin que pudiera contactar con Naruto, hasta al orfanato llamé y no sé por qué, siempre me salía error ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Había apuntado mal el número? Eso era imposible, lo comprobé cinco veces para que no ocurriera esto. Hoy teníamos un concierto por la noche y tuve que marcharme al escenario. Cuando volví hacia mi camerino después de haber actuado, me sorprendió cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Sakura con mi móvil en sus manos._

\- _¿Qué haces? – le pregunté._

\- _Había sonado y creí que debía avisar de que estabas en una actuación._

\- _¿Era Naruto? – le pregunté enseguida._

\- _No… una compañía de teléfonos – me dijo – de esos que llaman para venderte cosas, ya sabes, les he dicho que no estabas en este momento._

\- _No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, Sakura – le dije enfadado – dame el móvil._

_No sé por qué… su excusa no me cuadraba y cuando me dio el móvil marchándose, revisé todo. No había llamadas, no había mensajes… ¿Qué ocurría aquí? ¿Qué hacía ella con mi móvil? ¿Habría llamado Naruto y ella le colgaría? Sakura no se llevaba bien con mi novio, estaba celosa y eso me preocupaba, pero es que no podía comprobar nada._

_Dos días después de aquel suceso, me llegó un mensaje desde el móvil de Naruto diciéndome que iba a romper conmigo porque no aguantaba la distancia ¿Él no aguantaba la distancia después de que no me cogía ni una vez el teléfono? Era increíble. Le llamé, ¡Claro que le llamé! Quería una explicación lo más cara a cara posible de lo que ocurría, pero no cogió mi teléfono y estuve una maldita semana llamándole para que me diera su explicación de por qué rompía conmigo. De Naruto no volví a saber nada y al final… una gira de un año… acabó siendo una firma de contrato durante cinco largos años en los que recorrí todo el mundo._

_Desde luego hubo una cosa que jamás perdonaría… la maldita cara dura de Naruto por dejarme por un asqueroso mensaje, ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo a la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera esto? Acabé odiándole y encima… sin una explicación del motivo real que tenía para hacerme algo como esto. Decidí entonces olvidarle y durante esos cinco años… tuve sexo con todos y cada uno de los rubios de ojos azules que se me ponían en el camino hasta que la cara de Naruto se me olvidó por completo._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Me desperté en mi cama y era tarde… casi las dos del medio día. Cuando bajé al salón, resulta que mi madre había dejado una nota de que se habían ido a casa de unos amigos a pasar el día, que comiese lo que quisiera ya que mi hermano también había decidido irse con unos amigos de acampada no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Genial – exclamé

Ya que no estaban, me apetecía ir a comer a uno de los lugares al que hacía años que no iba, al parque de las afueras, allí había un puesto ambulante que hacía una comida exquisita. Naruto me enseñó aquel lugar una vez cuando aún salíamos juntos. Me vestí enseguida, me coloqué una chaqueta con una bufanda y me fui al garaje a buscar la moto ya que aquí… todos se habían llevado los coches.

Conduje hasta el parque y dejé la moto no muy lejos de la entrada. La cande y me marché a dar un paseo. Crucé todo el parque, seguía tal y como lo recordaba, sabía que por esta zona vivía Naruto, no muy lejos de aquí debía estar el orfanato y decidí ir, pero cuando llegué hasta la puerta, me dio bastante vergüenza entrar a preguntar, más que nada porque Naruto y yo ya no éramos nada. Ese chico debía tener ya unos veintidós años y se habría marchado hace mucho de aquí, quizá ni ellos sabrían dónde estaba ya.

Decidí ir entonces al puesto a comprarme la comida y una vez la tuve, me senté en unas gradas que tenía el parque. Sonreí al recordar que mi primer espectáculo fue aquí… fue para Naruto y como no tenía guitarra le canté sin música ¡_Qué desastroso salió_! Pero aunque Naruto se rió mucho, yo me reí más y acabamos besándonos en pleno escenario. Ya nadie venía por estos lugares y era una pena.

Estaba mirando hacia el escenario cuando apareció un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro corriendo para esconderse y sonreí. Seguramente jugaría al escondite con sus padres y eso me resultaba tan conmovedor, pero cuando vi salir a ese chico rubio que había visto en ese bar cutre bailando por dinero, me sorprendí ¿Sería su hermanito? Ese chico no tenía edad para ser padre pero quien sabía… quizá estaba con alguna chica y el imbécil la había dejado embarazada. Era muy joven para ser padre, yo creo que era su hermano.

Abrazó al chico cuando lo encontró y el niño sonrió con ganas abrazándose a su cuello antes de que volviera a salir corriendo a esconderse mientras el rubio contaba y yo en cuanto vi que el niño se había ido, aplaudí desde las gradas llamando la atención del chico.

\- No sabía que tenías un hermanito – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estás muy lejos de tu lujoso barrio.

\- Pero tú vives donde supuse… en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad.

\- No me has contestado – me preguntó desde la plataforma del escenario aún.

\- Me gusta la comida de aquí – le dije aún sentado en las gradas - ¿Quieres un bocado? – le dije enseñándole el bocadillo.

\- No gracias.

\- Venga chico… dime tu nombre – le insistí – yo tuve un amigo de esta zona igual de rubio que tú, quizá lo conozcas. Se llamaba Naruto – le dije y él sonrió con desgana.

\- ¿Crees que por ser de este barrio me conozco a todos los pobretones de aquí? – me dijo desganado – por favor, ni idea de quien es, pero si erais tan amigos… llámale.

\- Ya lo hice, pero no quiere cogerme el teléfono – le dije y él empezó a reírse.

\- No me creo que tú pudieras llamar a alguien – me dijo empezando a reírse – mírate… eres un estirado, un egocéntrico y un egoísta.

\- Bueno… si sabes algo de él, dímelo.

\- ¿Cómo pienso decírtelo si no tengo tú número de teléfono?

\- Porque iré al bar todas las noches a ver como mueves ese cuerpazo, piensa en mi cuando bailes encanto, porque voy a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con la mirada, aunque disfrutarías más si decidieras pasar la noche conmigo.

\- Vete al infierno – me dijo cuando de golpe apareció aquel chiquillo de nuevo.

\- Papá… venga, te estoy esperando – le reprochó el chico

\- Ya voy cielo – le dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa que jamás había visto y me sonrojé – ve a esconderte de nuevo, corre… que ya voy – le sonrió y el niño salió de nuevo corriendo.

\- ¿Eres su padre?

\- ¿Qué te importa? – me preguntó enfadado marchándose a buscar a su hijo.


	6. Chapter 6: Amigos

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Haber visto a Sasuke Uchiha en aquel lugar me había afectado. Ese escenario que una vez construyeron para reunir a grupos callejeros y mostrar su arte llevaba años abandonado. Antes venían grupos y tocaban gratuitamente para darse a conocer, ahora ya nadie venía por aquí y cuando empecé a salir con Sasuke… este se convirtió en nuestro lugar favorito, al fin y al cabo… él quería ser músico y muchas veces venía aquí a cantar o a tocar la guitarra aprovechando que nadie nos interrumpía. Me encantaba venir a verle, me sentaba en las gradas a escucharle y cuando acababa… aplaudía, una vez hasta se atrevió a cantarme sin ningún acompañamiento y la verdad… es que como cantante era un poco malo. Sonreí como un idiota ante aquel recuerdo, porque aún tenía en mi cabeza aquel beso que le di cuando subí al escenario vacío para agradecerle su espantosa canción. Eran tiempos felices… supongo, ahora ya no tenía tiempo de jugar con él, tenía obligaciones que atender.

Mi estómago sonó de golpe y me sonrojé por la vergüenza, menos mal que no había nadie cerca para escucharme y sonriendo empecé a buscar a mi hijo que ya se había escondido. Era lo único por lo que merecía la pena luchar, por ver sus sonrisas cada mañana, por saber que estaba bien. Aún recordé el bocadillo que me dio Sasuke ayer y una parte de mi estaba molesta… otra parte estaba agradecida, no sabía muy bien como tomarme esto. ¿Lo había hecho por preocupación para ayudarme? ¿Lo había hecho con malicia para humillarme llamándome pobretón? ¿Lo había hecho simplemente para intentar que ganar algo a cambio como acostarse conmigo? Aunque claro… tendría que tener algún as más bajo su manga, porque con un simple bocadillo estaba muy lejos de que yo me plantease algo así… de hecho ni siquiera me planteaba tener sexo con él aunque hiciera las mil maravillas, seguía siendo un capullo que evadió sus responsabilidades dejándome solo. Era muy bonito irse de gira cinco años, sacarse su carrera y arruinar mi vida llevándome a bailar a ese antro para poder mantener la familia ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? Y encima… aún tenía la cara dura de tratar de ligar conmigo cuando ni siquiera me recordaba, era increíble.

\- Papá… te suenan las tripas – me dijo riendo Asahi sacando la cabeza de debajo de un tubo para niños.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? – le pregunté sonriendo mientras me rascaba la cabeza avergonzado por el ruido – vamos… hay que ir a casa.

\- ¿Es hora de comer? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – es hora de comer

Miré una última vez hacia aquel auditorio al aire libre, no podía ver las gradas por haberle dado la vuelta, pero sabía que Sasuke seguramente seguiría por allí. Saqué a mi hijo de los tubos y cogiéndolo en brazos nos fuimos del parque hacia casa. A mitad camino tuve que bajar a Asahi y es que con cinco años ya… empezaba a pesar. Me cogió la mano y llegamos a casa.

Asahi se puso a dibujar en unos folios, creo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, apenas tenía un coche de juguete y folios con pinturas para jugar. Empezaba a pensar que era el peor padre del mundo y aún lo pensé más cuando abrí los armarios viendo lo vacíos que estaban. ¿Qué iba a darle? Aún no había podido ir a comprar con los cien dólares que Kabuto me había pagado del último turno extra que tuve que hacer. Me senté en una destartalada silla de la cocina y esperé unos segundos allí sentado con ganas de llorar, diciéndome a mí mismo que no podía hacerlo aquí, no delante de Asahi que podría entrar en cualquier momento y pillarme. Tenía que pensar algo.

\- Papá, ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? – me preguntó contento y traté de sonreírle cogiéndole de la cintura y atrayéndolo a mí para sentarlo en mis rodillas.

\- Pues… estaba pensando que casi nos vamos fuera a comer ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté.

\- No quiero ir fuera a comer – me dijo – porque cuando lo hacemos me dejas comiendo solo, yo quiero comer contigo.

\- Te prometo que hoy como contigo ¿Vale? – le comenté sonriendo.

\- Entonces vale.

Cuando veía a Asahi sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta de tenerle, de estar con él, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar en todas aquellas parejas adineradas que trataron de comprármelo cuando aún estaba en el vientre. Quizá con ellos habría sido más feliz, habría tenido más cosas que conmigo ¿Era egoísta por querer tenerle conmigo sabiendo la desastrosa vida que le estaba dando? A veces parecía idiota pensando en estas cosas… ya no había vuelta atrás y puede ser que incluso si hubiera podido retroceder el tiempo, hubiera vuelto a elegir estar con mi hijo, no podía ver mi vida sin él. La tristeza de saber que lo habría dado podía haber acabado conmigo, yo necesitaba a Asahi, le necesitaba demasiado para darme fuerzas todas las mañanas y seguir luchando en esta vida. Él merecía la pena, valía la pena levantarse para verle feliz.

\- Coge la chaqueta Asahi – le dije – y ponte la bufanda, hoy está haciendo frío.

\- Sí papá – me dijo.

Cogí mi bufanda para ponérmela dándome cuenta del agujero que tenía, ya estaba vieja y se rompía, pero intenté ocultar el agujero y me coloqué la chaqueta negra abrigándome.

\- ¿Estás listo? – le pregunté y apareció mi hijo sonriendo por la puerta.

Bajamos de nuevo y nos cruzamos con Kakashi en la escalera que entraba en ese momento de haber hecho la compra.

\- Hola Kakashi – saludó mi hijo con efusividad lanzándose a abrazarle.

\- Vaya… mi pequeño hombrecito por aquí – le comentó - ¿Dónde vas?

\- De paseo, papá me invita a comer fuera – le dijo con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Otra vez Naruto? – me preguntó a mí sabiendo que tenía la cocina vacía.

\- Iré a comprar luego – le dije – te lo prometo, de regreso compraremos algo ¿Verdad Asahi?

\- Sí – le dijo feliz – traeremos muchas cosas

\- Oye Naruto – me comentó – lamento tener que decirte esto pero esta noche no podré ocuparme de Asahi, me ha salido un turno extra y lo necesito.

\- No te preocupes – le dije sonriendo – ya haces demasiado, me encargaré hoy de él.

\- Vale, mañana puedes traerlo de nuevo.

\- Gracias Kakashi.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos fuimos caminando hacia uno de los bares no muy lejos de casa. Allí ya me conocían y es que cuando se me olvidaba hacer la compra acabábamos siempre en ese local. La chica que lo llevaba era muy simpática aunque a veces tenía un genio que no veas, se llamaba Karin.

\- Hola Naruto, vaya… si por ahí entra el chico más guapo del barrio – comentó hacia mi hijo.

\- Ese soy yo – me dijo mi hijo divertido.

\- Ven aquí chico guapo y dame un gran abrazo con un beso – le dijo Karin saliendo de detrás de la barra y a mi hijo le faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Me senté en la barra después de saludarla y tuve que subir a esa silla tan alta a mi hijo. Él sonreía siempre feliz, supongo que no se daba ni cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Esperaba que este mes pasase ya rápido y me pagasen en sueldo, ¡_sólo unos días más_! es lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – me preguntó Karin.

\- Sí – le dije – a él su ramen y a mí un arroz blanco y que no sea mucho ¿Vale? – le comenté tratando de bajar el precio para poder pagarle.

Karin me miró con mala cara como siempre hacía cuando venía y le decía que yo no comía o que comería menos, siempre me reñía por hacer esas cosas… pero estaba mal económicamente, no podía hacer otra cosa. Karin volvió con dos platos de Ramen y le sirvió uno a mi hijo y otro a mí.

\- Te has equivocado Karin – le dije.

\- Cómetelo ¿Vale? Yo te invito – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Naruto… si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros en las malas situaciones ¿Quién lo hará? Venga, come. Si quieres ayudarme cuando acabes puedes fregarme la gran pila de platos – me dijo divertida y yo sonreí.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Naruto… era una broma – me dijo sonriendo marchándose a atender al resto de clientes.

Algo bueno había sacado mi hijo de mí… a ambos nos encantaba el Ramen y Karin siempre lo hacía muy bueno. No era nada típico encontrar este tipo de comida aquí en Las Vegas, pero ella venía de familia japonesa y su bar tenía bastante clientela siempre, supongo que era por el Ramen, porque le salía genial. Era delicioso.

Papá… ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas antes? – me preguntó y vi a Karin mirarme con cada de dudas.

Un viejo conocido – le comenté

¿Un amigo del colegio? – me preguntó y es que él era lo único que conocía, a sus amigos de clase.

Sí, supongo que algo así – le dije sonriendo.

Cuando Asahi se levantó para ir al baño una vez terminó de comer, me quedé allí mirando nuestros cuencos vacíos con la mirada perdida. Yo habría ido con Asahi a ayudarle, pero resulta que ahora se creía muy mayor y no quería ya mi ayuda ni mi compañía, supongo que había sacado el orgullo de su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Karin - ¿Su padre, verdad?

A Karin nunca se le escapaba ni una. Sonreí con cierta tristeza y asentí. Karin era de las pocas personas que aún me ayudaban, que habían estado conmigo desde lo del embarazo. Se había criado conmigo en el orfanato pero la diferencia, es que a ella sí la acabaron adoptando. Ahora tenía su propio negocio, este bar japonés.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo malo? – me preguntó.

\- No, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí el muy desgraciado – le dije sonriendo por no llorar.

\- No puedo creérmelo… ¿Después de lo que te hizo ni siquiera ha sido capaz de reconocerte?

\- Supongo que sólo fui un pasatiempo para él. Ahora es famoso ¿Sabes? Seguro que tiene dinero para parar un tren y eso que sus padres eran bastante normales. Tenían una buena vida pero sin nada de lujos, no sé…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Karin alucinando – ni siquiera acordarse de ti, claro… ya ni pregunto por lo que habría pensado de su hijo, si no se acuerda de ti mucho menos de él – dijo enfadada.

\- Supongo. La verdad es que tengo miedo Karin – le confesé – tengo miedo de que vea que no soy un buen padre, que no puedo darle la vida que él podría darle y quiera quitarme la custodia, los jueces se la darían a él sin siquiera dudar ni un poco.

\- Naruto… tú eres un buen padre ¿Vale? Mírame – me ordenó mientras se recostaba sobre la barra para acercarse más a mí – eres un gran padre y haces todo lo que puedes con lo que hay, no quiero que dudes de eso jamás ¿Me oyes? Ese tal… Sasuke no sabe lo que se ha perdido estos años. Él no puede venir ahora y quitarte a tu hijo.

\- Podría Karin – le dije – ya te conté hace años como era Sasuke. Si quiere quitarme la custodia lo hará, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Alegará a que no puedo mantener a nuestro hijo, dirá en lo que trabajo y lo que gano… acabará ganando el juicio, él tiene todo a su favor, ningún juez en su sano juicio le daría la custodia a un Striper como yo… yo no lo haría si lo fuera. Menudo ejemplo a seguir soy.

\- Sasuke no te lo quitará, vamos Naruto, tienes que ser fuerte.

\- Intento ocultárselo, de hecho ni siquiera le he dicho mi nombre, pero lo descubrirá en algún momento si sigue viniendo al bar.

\- ¿Ha ido al local donde trabajas?

\- Lleva dos días viniendo – le dije - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a poder ocultarle esto?

\- Sé fuerte Naruto. Cuando se aburra se irá como hace siempre. Sólo tienes que aguantar y conseguir que no te descubra.

Vi a mi hijo salir del baño y ambos nos callamos fingiendo hablar de otra cosa más alegre. Karin fue la primera en disimular.

\- Mira mi hombrecito, que ya va solo al baño y todo, que mayor te haces – le dijo Karin – de aquí a poco tiempo alguna chica me lo robará.

\- No – le dijo mi hijo riéndose – yo te prefiero a ti.

\- Muy bonito Asahi, pero Karin es un poco mayor para ti, venga despídete que nos vamos.

\- Adiós mi niño precioso – le dijo Karin abrazándole mientras jugaba con él y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias Karin por todo, te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo.

\- Ey Naruto… no te preocupes… hoy por ti y mañana por mí. Si quieres devolverme el favor… no estaría mal uno de esos tangas tan sexys que lleváis en el club – me dijo divertida y empecé a reírme.

\- Uno de esos creo que podré traerte – le dije riéndome.

Cogí la mano de Asahi y nos marchamos directos hacia mi trabajo y es que si Kakashi hoy no podía hacerse cargo de él, me tocaría llevarlo al club y dejarlo entretenido con alguien.


	7. Chapter 7: Juegos

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

El local estaba abarrotado de gente que esperaba su turno para entrar, siempre estábamos igual. Me tocaba actuar en apenas una hora y algunos cuando me vieron llegar entrando por la puerta de servicio ya me miraban con lujuria. No era el mejor trabajo y lo sabía pero lo peor… es que no era un sitio para niños y no me había quedado más remedio que traerlo conmigo. No había nadie con quien poder dejarle y esto era lo peor que había hecho en mi vida, traerlo a mi trabajo, sólo esperaba salir de esta noche bien sin que él se enterase realmente de lo que hacía aquí.

Entré por el pasillo hacia los vestuarios con Asahi cogido a mi mano mirando todo con detenimiento hasta que Kabuto me detuvo antes de entrar.

\- Ey, ey, ey ¿Dónde vas con ese crío? – me preguntó susurrando intentando que no le escuchase mi hijo.

\- A trabajar – le dije – lo siento no he podido dejarlo con nadie. No molestará, te lo prometo. Voy a salir igualmente a actuar pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

\- Naruto… no somos una guardería ¿Quién va a cuidarlo mientras tú estés ahí fuera?

\- No lo sé – le dije - ¿Querías que lo dejase solo?

\- No, claro que no – me dijo Kabuto.

\- Yo le cuidaré – dijo Gaara al momento.

\- Gracias – le agradecí a Gaara.

\- Ya verás como él y yo nos lo pasaremos en grande, jugaremos a algo ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Asahi Gaara y mi hijo al verle, sonrió como hacía rato que no hacía y se soltó de mi mano para ir corriendo hacia él.

\- Tío Gaara – le dijo ya feliz abrazándole.

\- Mira mi chico. Oye… como pesas ya, dentro de poco no podré ni cogerte en brazos – le decía Gaara jugando con él y sacándole sonrisas.

\- Sales en menos de una hora Naruto, arréglate y luego ve por la barra – me dijo.

\- Ahora mismo – le dije.

Me metí hacia el vestuario con mi hijo y me agaché para acariciarle el cabello mientras le sonreía.

\- Yo… tengo que trabajar ¿Vale? ¿Te quedas a jugar con Gaara mientras? – le pregunté y él asintió – cuando te entre sueño puedes dormir en ese sofá de ahí ¿Vale? Te quiero pequeñín.

Lo cogí de la nuca acercándolo a mí y dándole un beso en la frente aunque seguía doliéndome haberle tenido que traer aquí.

\- Naruto… estará bien, te lo prometo – me dijo Gaara – ve a cambiarte, yo me quedo con él.

\- Vale… pórtate bien con el tío Gaara ¿Trato hecho?

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo chocando mi mano.

Me cambié en otra sala a parte y es que no quería que mi hijo tuviera mucho que ver en este sitio. No quería que acabase como yo, él no podía ser como yo. Salí para ver como Gaara jugando con mi hijo y decidí salir al escenario ahora que estaba entretenido. Esperé a que acabase el bailarín que estaba en el escenario y en cuanto la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, viendo cuando entraba él salí yo.

Al primero que vi cerca de la pasarela fue a Sasuke sonriéndome como solía hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que venir todos los días? Yo sólo quería que me dejase en paz de una vez. Odiaba una cosa últimamente… desnudarme frente a Sasuke porque me prometí jamás volver a caer en sus trampas y sus enredos, me prometí que no volvería a verme desnudo ese imbécil y ahora sólo había que verme… estaba desnudándome delante suyo mientras él disfrutaba de las vistas.

Fui a tocar la barra cuando dudé durante unos segundos, frente a mí estaba Sasuke… estaba mi hijo y dudé si tenía que hacerlo hoy, sé que tenía que hacerlo, era mi trabajo, la vida de mi hijo y la mía dependía de esa maldita barra. La cogí con más decisión ahora subiéndome a ella. Me deslicé bajando mientras hacía alguna de mis piruetas hasta llegar al suelo.

Me tumbé en el suelo arrastrándome hacia el borde cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi trasero y me dejaba un billete. Me giré para ver a Sasuke y no entendía cómo podía estar tan cerca, había ido en sentido contrario a él, no quería que él me tocase, no quería su estúpido dinero. Me hacía sentir tan humillado ver lo despreocupado que estaba Sasuke, yo sufría día a día por conseguir un maldito billete para sacar a lo que habría sido "nuestra" familia adelante y él… a él le sobraba el dinero y ni siquiera se había dignado a buscarme, por lo menos buscar a su hijo ¡_Maldita sea… era su hijo_! ¿Cómo podía pasar así de él? No entendía nada.

Contuve las ganas de llorar y me moví alejándome de Sasuke hacia el otro lado de la plataforma y levantándome para quitarme la camiseta. Cogí una de las sillas de al lado del escenario sentándome de la forma más sugerente que pude quitándome el sombrero que hoy llevaba en la cabeza y me quité los pantalones colocando el sombrero sobre mi miembro evitando que se viera el tanga. Sonreí mientras bailaba utilizando todo lo que tuve en el escenario y cuando vi que el tiempo de mi actuación se terminaba, me quité el tanga frente a esa gente que gritaba. Lancé el sombrero que había utilizado hacia el público y me marché de allí.

Me vestí con mi ropa de calle antes de que mi hijo pudiera verme desnudo saliendo de aquel lugar y una vez estaba vestido como siempre, me acerqué a él viendo que aún jugaba con Gaara aunque se caía del sueño.

\- Yo de ti lo acostaría a dormir antes de ir a atender la barra del bar – me dijo.

\- Si, muchas gracias Gaara.

\- De nada. Espero que me los hayas dejado bien contentos.

\- Todo lo que he podido – le dije sonriendo mientras él se iba para dar su espectáculo.

\- Papá – me dijo Asahi abrazándose a mi cuello.

\- Ey mi niño. ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Gaara?

\- Sí aunque es muy malo jugando a los rompecabezas.

\- Ya le enseñaremos – le dije sonriendo – ¿No tienes sueño? Venga, te acostaré a dormir.

Le acosté en el sofá tapándole con una manta y le conté un cuento que tuve que inventarme a medida que avanzaba, tuve que improvisar algo mientras le acariciaba el cabello durmiéndole. Me senté en el suelo susurrándole el cuento viendo como cerraba sus ojos y entraba en ese profundo sueño. Besé su frente cuando noté que se había dormido profundamente y me levanté para ir a la barra a servir copas.

Cuando salí de allí cerrando levemente la puerta, en el pasillo me encontré con Kabuto que sonreía y me miraba de una forma muy extraña. Intenté pasar de largo pero él me detuvo empotrándome contra la pared.

\- Qué imagen más tierna Naruto – me dijo – sabes que si me dejases… yo podría ser el padre de ese niño.

\- Kabuto… ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no busco un padre para mi hijo.

\- Sí, el rollo de que no puedes enamorarte de nuevo, venga Naruto, no pido tu amor ahora, puedo esperar.

\- No sería justo para ti Kabuto – le dije tratando de ser amable para salir del paso, pero sin pasarme porque necesitaba el trabajo.

\- Deja que yo decida eso.

\- Kabuto por favor… sólo quiero trabajar – le dije – es tarde y no tengo la cabeza para nada más que no sea el bienestar de mi hijo. Por favor… déjame pasar para acabar mi jornada.

\- Ve, pero piénsalo Naruto… yo podría arreglar todos tus problemas y lo sabes.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – le dije marchándome hacia la barra.

No quería tener que depender de nadie y menos de Kabuto. Sé que tenía problemas y que él podía arreglar todo en mi vida. Tenía dinero, tenía influencias en esta ciudad… pero yo no quería estar con nadie ya, mi hijo era lo único que necesitaba y ya no sabía como quitármelo de encima a Kabuto. Prácticamente siempre me decía que quería criar a ese hijo conmigo, pero yo no quería que lo criase, no quería que mi hijo se pareciera a mí y mucho menos a él. Mi hijo no entraría en este mundo mientras yo estuviera aquí para impedirlo y desde luego… lo mantendría lejos de Kabuto siempre que pudiera.

Salí a la barra para servir y nada más abrir la puerta ya me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke esperándome. Suspiré cansado, estaba harto de tener que estar fingiendo frente a él, de mantenerle lejos de mí evitando que pudiera llevarse a mi hijo en un ataque de los suyos. Él no había querido conocerle, le dije que estaba embarazado y ni se molestó en llamarme o en ponerse en contacto de alguna forma para hacerse responsable, ahora era yo quien protegería a mi hijo, había cumplido diciéndole las cosas pero él me despreció.

\- Ey "pequeño ninja" ¿Vas a contestar hoy a mis preguntas? – me preguntó y yo sonreí forzadamente.

\- ¿Un whisky? – le pregunté centrándome en mi trabajo.

\- No me esperaba que fueras padre – me dijo de golpe casi susurrando para que la gente no se enterase.

\- No tenía por qué contarte nada, no me conoces ¿Por qué debería decirle algo tan privado a un desconocido? – le pregunté.

\- Eres muy joven para ser padre ¿Y su madre? – me preguntó.

\- Yo soy su madre y su padre – le aclaré mientras le ponía un whisky y él empezó a reírse.

\- Sí, no me vengas con el rollo de que tú haces el papel de ambos en la familia ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tiene madre? Ah ya sé… fuiste el imbécil que dejó preñada a una chica de instituto.

\- Soy el imbécil que me quedé a cumplir mis responsabilidades – le dije de forma borde.

\- ¿Enserio lo estás criando tú solo? – me preguntó ahora sorprendido.

\- No soy la única persona que ha criado a su hijo solo – le dije – así que no te hagas el sorprendido. Toma tu whisky.

Seguí con mi trabajo sirviendo copas y deshaciéndome de chicos que trataban de ligar conmigo hasta que veinte minutos después, cuando Sasuke se acabó su whisky volvió a llamarme.

\- ¿Y su madre? – me volvió a preguntar y no sabía qué decirle para que me dejase en paz, supongo que la realidad de lo que él hizo.

\- Nos abandonó.

\- Eres un chico muy extraño.

\- No me mires con esa cara de pena, no necesito la lastima de nadie – le dije enfadado – ¿Vas a dejarme ya en paz? Necesito trabajar, por favor… deja que siga con mi vida.

Sasuke me miró de esa forma que tenía antes cuando éramos unos niños, con esa cara dulce y me sonrojé levemente, era tan condenadamente guapo, me hacía recordar todo lo que había sentido por él cuando se comportaba como una persona pero no podía caer de nuevo, él era ese capullo que nos abandonó.

\- Papá, papá – salió gritando mi hijo de golpe buscándome y el bar se silenció de golpe al sentir la voz del niño que llegó hasta mí corriendo y se agarró a mi pierna.

Sasuke me miró sorprendido igual que el resto de los de la barra. Algunos abrieron los ojos como platos y otros aún me miraron de forma más lujuriosa al ver que encima era padre. Mi hijo vio a Gaara en la plataforma quitándose la ropa y supe en aquel momento que estaba perdido, iba a sospechar de mí.

\- Papá… ¿por qué hace eso? ¿Tú también haces eso? – preguntó y no sabía qué contestarle.

\- Perdió un desafío – le dijo Sasuke de golpe mirando hacia Gaara – pero tranquilo, sólo le hemos hecho quitarse la camiseta.

\- ¿Papá también perdió? – le preguntó a Sasuke y yo le miré con dudas rogándole que no se lo dijera.

\- No… yo perdí contra él – dijo mintiendo – y oye renacuajo… ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – le preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

\- He tenido una pesadilla.

\- Ven, voy a acostarte de nuevo. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo mi niño.

Me lo llevé antes de que Gaara empezase a quitarse más ropa y aunque el silencio de la barra continuó por lo atónitos que estaban todos viendo como cogía en brazos a mi hijo llevándomelo medio dormido hacia dentro, yo pasé de todo esto llevándolo de nuevo al sofá y quedándome un rato con él allí dentro hasta que se durmió, pero Kabuto entró de golpe sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- Naruto… vete a casa – me dijo.

\- No por favor, no me despidas, no volverá a pasar, por favor – le supliqué.

\- No estás despedido Naruto – me dijo – pero ya has tenido bastante por hoy. Ve y deja que descanse en vuestra casa. Gaara acabará tu turno.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, venga vete.

\- Gracias, Kabuto – le agradecí cogiendo a mi hijo en brazos para llevarle a casa.


	8. Chapter 8: Verdades

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Gaara entró bastante rápido en cuanto terminó su espectáculo y me pilló recogiendo las cosas. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido y supongo que en parte le había hecho sentirse culpable, pero no era su culpa, era mía por no tener a nadie con quien dejar a mi hijo… por no ser suficiente para él, por ser un asco de padre, era mi maldita culpa. Estaba llorando mientras recogía las cosas y Gaara colocó su mano en mi hombro.

\- Vamos cálmate – me dijo

\- La he liado bien ¿Eh? – le pregunté sonriendo por no llorar aún más – Vaya mierda de padre soy. ¿Cómo puedo meter tanto la pata?

\- Mírame bien Naruto – me dijo Gaara – no voy a permitir que sigas echándote la culpa de esto. Tú has estado aquí siempre encargándote de tu hijo, tú has luchado para que no le falte un plato de comida en la mesa mientras su padre está ahí fuera pidiendo Whiskys sin hacerse responsable, así que no voy a dejar que sigas torturándote. Estás haciendo lo que puedes Naruto.

\- No es suficiente – le dije cogiendo las cosas en una mochila y cargando a mí hijo en brazos ahora que estaba dormido.

Me marché del local y salí a la calle caminando con mi hijo en brazos. Apenas había caminado diez minutos hacia la estación del metro cuando un coche se detuvo frente a mí.

\- Ey… rubito – escuché a Sasuke pero no me detuve, seguí caminando y él condujo a mi lado con la ventanilla bajada – venga chico, para un segundo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Sasuke? – le pregunté enfadado - ¿Quieres un gracias por salvarme de una humillación frente a mi hijo? Gracias – le grité – gracias por no decirle que ya me habías metido un billete en el tanga igual que el resto de los clientes de ahí fuera.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa, estás muy alterado.

\- No voy a subir contigo en el coche.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no nos conocemos y porque eres un pervertido.

\- No me conoces como para decir que soy un pervertido.

\- Claro… eres un santito que sólo ha intentado ligar conmigo dos días proponiéndome sexo y metiéndome billetes en la ropa. Por favor…

\- Sube al coche por favor – me pidió y al ver su insistencia y esos ojos que tenía… dudé unos segundos, pero acabé accediendo - ¿Dónde te llevo?

\- A las afueras, si me dejas donde el parque del auditorio estará bien.

\- Vale – me dijo y no volvimos a hablar en todo el camino.

Intentaba no llorar… miré por la ventanilla y esperé a que el camino se me hiciera lo más corto posible pero al final, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y aunque traté de contener el sollozo, seguro que Sasuke lo escuchó. Le indiqué mi calle y me dejó en la puerta del edificio. Supongo que aunque traté de evitar que supiera donde vivía y le pedí varias veces que me dejase en cualquier lado, él insistió en llevarme hasta la misma puerta preocupado de que no nos ocurriera algo.

Me bajé agradeciéndole la ayuda y cuando fui a coger a mi hijo la mano de Sasuke me detuvo impidiéndome que abriera la puerta. Cogió mi rostro con su mano obligándome a mirarle y aún sentía alguna lágrima en mis mejillas.

\- No llores chico, lo hecho… hecho está – me dijo y no podía creerme lo imbécil que era.

\- Ya, gracias por traernos.

\- ¿Ahora que he hecho? – me preguntó

\- ¿No te das cuenta verdad? Eres un idiota. ¿Crees que yo quería que mi hijo viera todo eso? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Parecía ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a un chiquillo de cinco años a ese lugar?

\- Será porque no tengo a nadie de mi parte – le dije – no había nadie con quien pudiera quedarse hoy.

\- Eso no es excusa, llama al trabajo y diles que no puedes ir, contrata una niñera, no sé – me gritó.

\- ¿Crees que lo habría llevado allí pudiendo hacer eso? No puedo permitirme no ir al trabajo, no puedo permitirme pagar una niñera –le grité.

\- Por favor… ¿Cómo no vas a poder?

\- No vale la pena ni explicárselo a un chico rico como tú, no me entenderías jamás por lo que he pasado, tú no sabes nada de mí.

\- No soy un niño rico, mis padres son muy normales.

\- Pero tú ganas mucho dinero ahora, piensas que todo se arregla con dinero. Intentaste tener sexo conmigo a cambio de tu asqueroso dinero.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga si me gustas?

\- No te gusto – le dije – te gusta mi cuerpo ¿Por qué tanto empeño en mí, Sasuke? – le pregunté - ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que hagas esto? sólo quieres utilizarme y tirarme.

\- Así es la vida chico – me dijo – la gente te utiliza.

\- ¿Eso te ha pasado? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo te abandonó alguien ahora vas por la vida jodiéndonos a los demás? Eres un crío, madura de una maldita vez Sasuke, no puedes ir por ahí vengándote de gente que no te ha hecho nada.

\- Tú no sabes nada – me dijo.

\- Puede que no haya tenido una buena educación como tú, pero yo sé de la vida – le grité – eres tú el que tienes que aprender. ¿Crees que eres el único que lo ha pasado mal en esta vida? Por dios… quita tus ojos de tu ombligo y mira a tu alrededor – le dije

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti en tu vida, eh? ¿Tú hijo casi te encuentra desnudo?

\- No tengo familia, tú tienes suerte de tenerla – le grité y él se sorprendió, porque si quería realidades las iba a tener – No tengo estudios… tus padres te los pagaron, el amor de mi vida me abandonó cuando iba a tener a nuestro hijo, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es la paternidad. Bailo en un local quitándome la ropa y dejándome tocar para poder llegar a fin de mes… para poner un plato de comida todos los día en la mesa a mi hijo, tú no has tenido que luchar por la comida… no sabes nada Sasuke… tú mayor decisión fue firmar un contrato de un año para largarte… mi máxima decisión fue decidir si este niño nacería o no y si tenía que darlo a una mejor familia para evitarle sufrimientos en mi miserable vida – acabé de decirle todo llorando.

\- Yo… no sabía…

\- No… es obvio que no sabías nada, sólo planeas una estúpida venganza a gente que no tiene nada que ver con lo que un tío te hizo una vez. Eres un crío egoísta.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando Sasuke se lanzó sobre mí uniendo sus labios a los míos, cogiendo mi nuca con su mano derecha aprisionándome para que no me alejase, pero no sé si ahora mismo podía alejarme. Llevaba cinco años añorando sus labios, cinco años soñando con él y aunque lo odiaba por lo que me hizo… estos malditos sentimientos decidían traicionarme. Mis piernas temblaron ante su beso y menos mal que Sasuke pasó su brazo por mi cintura agarrándome y acercándome más a él evitando que me cayese allí mismo. Hacía por lo menos cinco años desde el último beso que yo había dado y me costó seguirle el ritmo, pero al final… acabé correspondiéndole sabiendo que posiblemente… sería mi último beso con él.

Cuando se separó de mí me armé de valor y le pegué un tortazo por el abuso de confianza que se había tomado.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo – le dije aún llorando.

\- Me llamas a mí vengativo chico… pero tú tampoco perdonas cuando te abandonaron. Deberías no volver a llevar a tu hijo a ese lugar – me dijo.

\- Es posible, pero tú no tienes derecho a darme consejos éticos ni morales, tú no sabes lo dura que puede ser la vida, no sabes nada Sasuke, lo has tenido todo. Aprende a mirar a tu alrededor… hay gente en peores situaciones que nosotros y hacemos lo que podemos. No tienes derecho a decirme cómo educar a mi hijo. ¿Sabes por qué soy yo quien se quita la ropa ahí arriba, Sasuke? Para ahorrar algo y pagarle una educación a mi hijo, para que él no tenga que hacer lo mismo que hago yo, para que él tenga un futuro y salga de esta mierda, para que pueda comer. ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo? Que sea como yo, no quiero que sea como yo Sasuke, ojala salga como su padre y se largue de aquí, que tenga éxito en su vida y sea feliz – le dije abriendo la puerta del coche, cogiendo a mi hijo y sacándolo para entrar en el edificio.

Me sentía cansado y destrozado. Discutir con Sasuke a veces me parecía que era como tirar las cosas en un saco roto, a él le daba igual todo lo que no fuera con él directamente y yo no era nada suyo. Era un maldito egoísta y aún así… ¡_Le amaba_! Dejé a mi hijo en el sofá tapado durmiendo y me fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me dejé resbalar hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder parar. ¿Cómo podía amarle aún? Toqué mis labios con mis dedos recordando su pasional beso y sabía que mi corazón estaba perdido… Sasuke me lo robó en su día y no me lo había devuelto, no lo haría.

Lloré todo lo que pude hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas que derramar. Amaba a Sasuke y a la vez le odiaba por lo que me hizo… lo que nos hizo, esto no me podía pasar a mí, yo ya no contaba con Sasuke, desapareció hace cinco años y creí que jamás volvería a verle ¿Por qué había vuelto para atormentarme?

A la mañana siguiente como siempre, Asahi me despertó tirándose encima de mí pero como estaba tan cansado y lo notó, se acostó a mi lado y abrazado a él dormí un rato más. No tenía ganas de levantarme, estaba deprimido y es que recordar todo lo que había vivido para poder salir adelante yo solo con Asahi me dolía demasiado.

¿Cómo le explicaría a mi hijo cuando llegase el momento… que me desnudaba para ganar dinero? Me iba a odiar y anoche estuve a punto de conseguir darle asco, puede que sólo fuera mi imaginación, pero era muy pequeño para entender mis motivos para hacer esto. Esa mañana cuando me desperté, preparé el desayuno de Asahi y leí el periódico como todos los días tratando de encontrar un trabajo. No un trabajo nuevo… más bien un segundo trabajo para poder mantenernos más cómodos, porque con todos estos gastos, no sé cuánto podría aguantar y tenía que ahorrar para los estudios de Asahi y a ser posible en algún momento… para mi operación si es que algún día conseguía quitarme este maldito útero que nadie veía, pero que a mí me hacía sentir tan mal. Asahi estornudó en aquel momento y yo sonreí dándole un pañuelo.

\- ¿Te has resfriado? – le pregunté tocándole la frente pero estaba bien de temperatura.

\- No – me dijo – yo nunca caigo enfermo, he sacado las defensas de papá

No pude evitar sonreír con aquello y acariciarle el cabello. Kakashi vino también a hacernos una visita y le trajo una bolsa de chucherías a Asahi. Mientras él pintaba… nosotros hablamos.

\- ¿Sigues empeñado en quitártelo Naruto? Nadie con tu problema había conseguido concebir un hijo.

\- No quiero esta cosa – le dije – es un peligro para mí, me hace sentir extraño porque soy un chico, no necesito… esto. Es lo peor que podía pasarme. Mira lo que le pasó a Asahi… ¿Y si me quedase de nuevo embarazado y saliera con el problema de él?

\- También es lo mejor – me dijo – mira bien lo que tienes Naruto… él es tu vida, es el mejor regalo que la vida a podido darte. Míralo bien… está bien, está feliz contigo a tú lado.

\- Lo sé, por eso dudo de esa operación, no sé si debo quitarme este útero o no. Estoy tan confuso… De todas formas no tengo dinero para pagar la operación.

\- No hagas locuras Naruto, ¿Qué es lo más importante que tienes ahora mismo?

\- Tengo que ahorrar para el futuro de Asahi – le dije – necesito que él salga de este lugar. Para mí ya no hay futuro, pero para él no quiero esto, tiene que ser mejor que yo. Por favor… sólo necesito que no sea como yo – le dije a punto de llorar.

\- Yo creo… que si sale como tú sería una bendición, has sido valiente y tuviste a tu hijo, estabas solo y lo sacaste adelante Naruto, tú tienes fortaleza, ya le gustaría a más de uno ser como tú. Eres un gran chico que siempre intentas ayudar a tus amigos, que te preocupas por tus seres queridos, ojala tu hijo saliera como tú y no como su padre que os dejó solos.

\- Gracias, Kakashi – le dije abrazándole y es que casi le quería como a un padre… ese padre que también me abandonó y al que ahora intentaba buscar para que me diera una explicación del motivo por el que nadie podía quererme.


	9. Chapter 9: Descubierto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Observé como ese chico rubio entraba en el edificio y me quedé allí solo y paralizado por sus palabras durante unos instantes. ¿Tan mala había sido su vida? Ahora mismo no sé si podría recordar todas las cosas que me había dicho, pero seguramente con más calma empezaría a pensar en sus palabras. ¿Yo era un niño rico y pijo que lo había tenido todo? Nunca me consideré como tal.

Mi familia no era rica ni mucho menos, éramos muy normales. El único que había conseguido realmente tener algo de dinero en mi familia había sido yo y gracias a ese contrato discográfico que había firmado con la compañía del padre de Sakura. Nunca había sido rico y la verdad… puede que no hubiera tenido una vida difícil ni dura, ni había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles pero… me había dolido la traición de aquel chico rubio al que yo le ofrecí mi corazón y que él pisoteó como quiso.

Subí al coche y me marché de allí directo a casa. Estaba un poco enfadado y es que aunque sabía que en parte ese chico tenía razón en lo que había dicho, que alguien más joven que yo viniera a darme lecciones de ética y de moralidad no me gustaba nada. Yo era Sasuke Uchiha… no necesitaba que ese crío rubito viniera a decirme las cosas. ¿Era poco que me hubieran traicionado y roto el corazón? Comparado con algunos problemas en el mundo sí, pero esta era la vida que yo conocía, no conocía otra y miraba más mis problemas.

Me tiré en la cama y pensé en todo aquello. Era cierto que era un poco egocéntrico y más desde la gira, desde que me había hecho famoso, desde que Naruto me rompió el corazón, pero también era cierto que ese rubio tenía razón, no era el mayor problema del mundo lo que me ocurría, había gente con mayores problemas que yo, pero no me había detenido a mirar a otro lado.

¿Qué habría sido de Naruto? Pensaba en él y cerré los ojos tratando de dormirme cuando algo me vino a la mente… Ese crío había dicho que la mayor decisión que yo tomé fue irme un año a una gira ¿Cómo sabía cuánto tiempo había firmado mi contrato? Eso no lo sabía nadie excepto las personas más cercanas a mí. ¡_Naruto_! Pensé entonces y me enfadé. Arrugué las sábanas en mi mano lleno de ira ¿Estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo? No me había querido decir su nombre en todo este tiempo, parecía conocerme muy bien y me echaba broncas, ese era Naruto. Puestos a jugar… yo también sabía jugar y mañana Naruto se arrepentiría de haberme tratado de engañar.

Intenté dormirme de nuevo y entonces pensé otra cosa ¿Con quién había tenido un hijo ese idiota? Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido en mi cabeza… el imbécil seguro que había dejado embarazada a alguna chica y por eso rompió conmigo, para estar con ese niño. Recordaba que me había dicho que le habían abandonado, de verdad que era un caso perdido, dejaba a la chica embarazada y luego le abandonaban dejándole al cuidado de ese crío, si es que esas cosas sólo podían pasarle a un "Dobe" como él.

Me desperté por la mañana con una idea muy clara… iba a ir a ese local y desenmascarar al Dobe. Ese chico iba a sentir lo que era mi venganza. No sólo se atrevió a dejarme, sino que encima de no cogerme el teléfono y decir las cosas a la cara, ahora me engañaba, me mentía a la propia cara ocultándome quien era realmente y encima… no contento con eso, había tenido un hijo con otra.

\- Menuda cara tienes hoy – dijo mi hermano divertido - ¿No has dormido bien?

\- Para nada – le dije sentándome a desayunar – pero seguro que hoy dormiré como un bebé.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó mi hermano preocupado – te conozco y cuando piensas en algo nunca es bueno. Piensa las cosas antes de actuar, te lo repetimos siempre.

\- Y yo siempre te repito lo mismo cuando me dices eso… "Cállate" – le dije a la vez que mi hermano decía la palabra conmigo y se tomaba un sorbo de su café.

\- Me voy a trabajar – dijo mi hermano levantándose – algunos tenemos un trabajo en vez de gandulear.

\- Yo he trabajado – le dije cabreado.

\- No Sasuke… tú has disfrutado de una gira de cinco años despreocupándote de lo que le pasaba a la familia.

\- Itachi – le riñó mi padre.

\- Ya me voy – dijo Itachi – pasadlo bien.

¿Le había pasado algo a la familia mientras yo estaba fuera o qué? No sabía nada de eso. ¿Por qué nadie me contaba las cosas? Estaba empezando a cansarme.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba fuera? – pregunté ahora cabreado.

\- A tú madre le detectaron un tumor hace un tiempo – dijo mi padre – pero ya está bien, pagamos la operación y ya está, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? – pregunté.

\- Porque no queríamos preocuparte, fue algo pasajero, nada más.

\- ¿Con qué dinero pagasteis esa operación? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Itachi vendió parte de las acciones de la empresa para asumir el gasto, ya no es el presidente, sólo uno más.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? – repetí cabreado – yo tenía el dinero.

\- Porque no queríamos pedírtelo – me dijo mi padre – era tu dinero Sasuke.

\- Sois mi familia – les dije – os lo habría dado.

\- Lo hecho… hecho está Sasuke. Ya ha pasado todo y estamos bien, es lo que importa.

\- ¿Crees que me importaba el dinero, papá? Todo lo que he ganado me lo he ganado yo, pero no quiere decir que no podáis utilizarlo el resto de la familia, creía que eso estaba claro.

\- Tú madre es una responsabilidad mía, yo me ocupé de ello.

\- ¿Vendiendo media empresa y dejando a mi hermano vendido? Menuda idea brillante papá – le dije – si me lo hubieras pedido a mí conservarías tu empresa entera, Itachi sería presidente y no un trabajador más.

\- Ya está bien Sasuke… no permito que nadie me hable en este tono. Hice lo que creí mejor para la familia, no quería tocar tu dinero.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté cabreado.

\- Ya basta, por favor – escuchamos la dulce voz de mi madre detrás y nos detuvimos – no quiero que discutáis por mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa mamá – le dije abrazándome a ella – es que no entiendo como me ocultasteis algo así.

\- Te quiero Sasuke, estabas de gira y si te hubiera avisado de esto habrías querido volver. Es tu trabajo Sasuke… eres músico, me encanta que lo seas, se te ve feliz cuando subes a un escenario y ganas un buen sueldo, no iba a arruinarte tu carrera por esto ¿Me entiendes?

\- Te entiendo – le dije – pero teníais que habérmelo dicho. Yo os habría dado el dinero.

\- Lo sé cielo, pero ya está arreglado. Todo está bien.

Mi padre siempre había tenido un fuerte orgullo, un fuerte carácter y creo que tanto Itachi como yo habíamos salido a él, arrogantes, orgullosos, con carácter. Mi madre al final era la que siempre pacificaba las cosas con su carácter alegre y dulce, con esa voz tranquila que amansaba a las fieras, ella era la que ponía orden en esta casa, sin ella… esto habría sido una casa de gritos todo el día, aún así… sospechaba que me ocultaban algo ¿Por qué no me habían pedido el dinero? ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Creo que pasaba algo y no querían contarme nada.

Pasé el día buscando información sobre lo de la operación, quería ver todas las cuentas, lo que habían pagado, todo lo que habían vendido de la empresa y a quién se la habían vendido. El nombre del comprador me sorprendió… el padre de Sakura. ¿Estaba nuestra pequeña empresa en manos de la familia Haruno? Eso era la peor de las noticias que me podían dar.

No podía creerme que no me hubieran contado nada de esto… ahora al parecer… dependíamos de la familia Haruno, nuestra empresa que tanto nos costó levantar estaba en sus manos. Podían despedir a Itachi y hasta a mi padre, esto no podía estar pasándonos a nosotros. Intenté pensar algo qué hacer para recuperar nuestra empresa… pero ahora mismo no se me ocurría nada.

Esa noche fui al local de striper a ver a Naruto. Debía reconocer que incluso con lo enfadado que estaba con él, ese cabrón tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y se movía como ninguno en esa barra, en ese escenario. No podía evitar tener estos sentimientos tan contradictorios… le amaba, lo sentía en el fondo de mi corazón que amaba a ese chico pero por otro lado… sentía la ira, la rabia por lo que me había hecho. No podía dejarle sin una venganza y hoy… Naruto sufriría a mis manos, sabía lo que más le importaba a él, sabía cómo hacerle daño. Naruto tenía poca gente a su alrededor, pero entregaba su corazón a sus amigos, a la gente que él consideraba importantes en su vida y eso le traicionaba, hacerle daño era muy fácil siempre que te metieras con la gente que le importaba.

Me senté en la barra esperando a que se cambiase para salir a atendernos y coloqué un semblante triste. Se iba a arrepentir de haberme dejado, se arrepentiría de haber destrozado y pisoteado mi corazón. Cuando salió pasó de mí y yo no le dije nada. Atendió a todos y al final, mirándome con cierto toque de pena llegó hasta mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar, Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Un Whisky y que sea doble.

\- ¿Doble? Eso te sentará mal – me dijo

\- Quiero un Whisky doble… rubito – le repetí enfadado.

Él simplemente se fue hacia la estantería y buscó la botella colocando mi bebida. Esperé hasta que tuviera que terminar su turno y una vez observé que le quedaban apenas diez minutos, es cuando inicié mi plan para descubrirle. Puse mi peor cara y conseguí herir la sensibilidad de Naruto, porque se acercó enseguida hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy, Sasuke? No intentas ligar conmigo como sueles hacer.

\- Es mi madre… - le dije con mi voz lastimera – tiene un tumor, está muy enferma – le mentí porque ya estaba bien mi madre, ya estaba operada.

\- ¿Tú madre? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Sabía que Naruto siempre había tenido debilidad por mi madre. Ella le había dado una familia, un hogar, le dio de comer, le compró ropa, siempre hacía lo que fuera por Naruto y él… la adoraba, la veía casi como a su propia madre.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu madre? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Tengo que ir a verla ahora – le dije.

\- Te acompaño – fue lo primero que dijo y se marchó a coger sus cosas.

De verdad que era idiota, él hacía lo que fuera por mi familia y eso me demostraba que era el auténtico Naruto. No se habría puesto así si no conociera a mi familia, si no me conociera a mí. Ese imbécil había jugado conmigo y ahora se arrepentiría.

Nos marchamos de allí y se subió en mi coche con rapidez. Yo conduje hasta casa y cuando bajé del coche, Naruto había salido corriendo hacia la puerta tocando el timbre preocupado. Era muy tarde y claro… bajó mi padre en pijama quedándose con la boca abierta al ver a Naruto en su portal y a mí en el césped detenido junto a mi coche.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó mi padre sorprendido al verle con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Dónde está quién? – preguntó mi padre sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – escuché a mi madre que hablaba detrás de mi padre y cuando Naruto la vio, se lanzó a abrazarla llorando a más no poder - ¿Naruto? Ey mi niño… ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo siento – le dijo Naruto llorando y algo a mí se me rompió, creo que quizá me había pasado un poco con la mentira – lo siento mucho, no sabía nada.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa cielo? – preguntó mi madre cogiéndole el rostro con dulzura y mirándole.

\- No quiero que te pase nada, yo no… no sabía que estabas enferma.

Mi madre me miró a mí de golpe y por primera vez, la vi enfadada conmigo. Aquel fue el momento en que me di cuenta… de que me había pasado con la mentira, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya le había hecho daño a Naruto y verle llorar tan desconsoladamente me partía el corazón. ¡_Era un maldito imbécil_! Me había pasado y ahora no sabía cómo arreglar esto.


	10. Chapter 10: Insensible

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

No podía creerme que la madre de Sasuke estuviera enferma. Aquello me había afectado mucho cuando me lo dijo en el bar y acabé acompañándole para poder verla. Me daba un poco de vergüenza ir ahora a verles… desde que Sasuke se había marchado no había vuelto por esa casa y es que me sentía fatal por cómo habían acabado las cosas con su hijo, ni siquiera les conté que había tenido un hijo de Sasuke. Quizá debí hacerlo… pero tenía tantos problemas en la cabeza que se me pasó por completo, no era algo que tuviera pensado y menos después de que Sasuke rehusase ocuparse del niño… bueno… de que nos abandonase. Pensé que no merecía la pena importunar a su familia con esto, ellos ya tenían sus propios problemas, siempre habían sido tan buenos conmigo que yo no quería llevarles más problemas, así que simplemente desaparecí sin decir nada, sin dejar rastro para que pudieran encontrarme.

Ahora estaba aquí, abrazado a Mikoto sin poder dejar de llorar… todo mi miedo porque se enterasen de mi embarazo y pudieran quitarme a mi hijo se había esfumado en sólo segundos… todo porque Mikoto estaba enferma y yo no quería dejarla sola, no podía permitirlo, ella había cuidado de mí de joven. Me dolía, me dolía mucho saber que estaba muy enferma.

Sentí las manos de Mikoto en mi cabello intentando calmarme pero no podía dejar de llorar mientras Fugaku colocaba sus manos en mis hombros apartándome con delicadeza de su mujer.

\- Naruto… - escuché a Fugaku - ¿Nos puedes explicar qué te ocurre? Deja de llorar, mi mujer no está enferma.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Entra a tomarte algo con nosotros y te lo explicaremos ¿Vale? – me dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿No está enferma? – le repetí intentando limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- No… lo ha estado, pero ya está bien, se ha recuperado por completo.

Miré a Mikoto unos segundos y ella me sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía y que calmaba a todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando vi a la espalda de ella a Itachi que bajaba en pijama preocupado por el escándalo que estábamos montando a estas horas. Mis ojos se fijaron de golpe en Sasuke y sentí odio.

\- No me mires así Dobe – me dijo Sasuke y me cabreé – no querías decirme tú nombre, me obligaste a hacerlo para descubrir si eras tú, sólo Naruto conocía a mi familia y habría venido hasta aquí preocupado.

¿Cómo podía jugar ese imbécil con algo tan delicado? Me solté de Mikoto y caminé hacia él que me miraba fijamente. Aceleré el paso y acabé corriendo derribándolo al suelo y pegándole un puñetazo.

\- Eres un cabrón – le grité - ¿Cómo has podido jugar con eso? No tienes sentimientos.

\- Naruto – escuché a Itachi detrás de mí agarrándome porque yo seguía pegando a Sasuke. Fugaku también vino a ayudar. – Naruto cálmate, sé que mi hermano es un idiota y que se lo merece, pero cálmate.

\- Eres un animal – gritó Sasuke desde el suelo.

\- Te voy a dar yo a ti quien es un animal. Eres una mierda Sasuke, no vales nada como persona… no se juega con eso, me has dado un susto de muerte, me has hecho daño.

\- El mismo que tú me hiciste – me gritó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a hablarme de sufrimiento? Tú no sabes nada… me abandonaste.

\- Tú me abandonaste a mí.

\- Eres un egocéntrico, idiota – le grité y al final fue Itachi quien se puso delante intentando que me calmase.

Lloré de la rabia, de la frustración que tenía ¿Cómo podía ser tan podidamente insensible ese crío? Había jugado con una enfermedad… había jugado con su familia y con lo que yo sentía por ellos para descubrirme, bastante con que hubiera venido diciéndome que me reconocía, no le hacía falta hacer todo esto y eso me dolió. No sé si podía ver a Sasuke ahora mismo sin tener ganas de volver a pegarle. Sasuke en cambio aprovechando que Fugaku y que su hermano Itachi me retenían se levantó viniendo hacia mí para pegarme, pero Itachi se metió en medio dándole un bofetón que creo que le dolió más que todos mis golpes.

\- ¿Qué narices haces Itachi? – le preguntó Sasuke cabreado después de conseguir reaccionar de la sorpresa.

\- Ya he tenido bastante de ti y tus tonterias por hoy, lárgate a dormir.

\- No pienso irme ahora que Naruto está frente a mí.

\- Él no quiere verte y yo ahora mismo tampoco ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con los sentimientos de la gente? ¿No te han enseñado nada en estos cinco años? Si es así yo te daré la lección de tu vida Sasuke, lárgate ahora mismo porque no puedo verte, me avergüenzas por lo que has hecho, has caído muy bajo.

\- Pero…

\- Lárgate – le gritó Itachi y Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta donde su madre se apartó ligeramente dejándole pasar hacia las escaleras.

\- Vamos dentro Naruto, hablaremos de esto con calma. Mi hermano no volverá a molestarte – me dijo Itachi.

Aún llorando les acompañé al interior de la casa. No quise ser una molestia y aunque me ofrecieron un té o una tila para calmar mis nervios, yo me negué comentándoles lo tarde que era, pero Mikoto con una gran sonrisa fue a la cocina a preparar algo trayéndome al final una tila.

\- Toma cielo, cálmate ¿Vale? Sasuke no vendrá. No sé cómo ha podido decirte algo así, aún no me creo que mi hijo haya podido hacer algo como esto.

Mis manos aún temblaban cuando cogí la taza y al final fue Fugaku quien habló.

\- Nos has dado una gran sorpresa – dijo Fugaku – no esperábamos verte ¿cuántos años hace que no venías por aquí?

\- Cinco años – le dije.

\- Te buscamos en el orfanato pero nos dijeron que te habías marchado.

\- Lo sé… lo siento. No quería involucraros en más problemas, ya habíais hecho mucho por mí.

\- Naruto… siempre podías contar con nosotros, te queremos como a un hijo y lo sabes – me dijo Mikoto con su dulce sonrisa - ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

\- A las afueras – le dije y ellos pusieron una mala cara reconociendo el barrio donde podría estar.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No – le dije – estoy bien, gracias. Yo sólo… quería saber que estabas bien – le dije a Mikoto.

\- Lo estoy Naruto. Tuve un tumor pero ya me lo han quitado. Estoy perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué le he hecho yo a Sasuke para que me haga esto? – le pregunté llorando y todos se miraron los unos a los otros confusos.

\- Sasuke dijo que le dejaste – comentó Itachi.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté alarmado - ¿Cómo iba yo a dejarle? Yo le amaba.

\- Mi hermano estuvo a punto de dejar la gira para venir a buscarte Naruto. No nos habría importado que lo hiciera si no hubiera tenido ese contrato, pero Sakura y su compañía lo tienen bien atado, estaríamos todos en graves problemas si él dejaba la gira. Le convencimos de que era mejor que se quedase allí, le dijimos que te buscaríamos y lo hicimos pero… desapareces muy bien – me comentó Itachi.

\- No le dijimos tampoco nada a Sasuke de mi enfermedad para evitar que dejase esa gira. No le hemos contado en todos los problemas en los que está por ese contrato, pero por fin ha caducado ese maldito contrato – dijo su madre – ahora ya puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- ¿Él… quería venir a buscarme? – pregunté.

\- Sí Naruto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido todos estos años? – me preguntaron.

\- Yo… he estado trabajando – les dije únicamente y es que aunque me sentía en parte feliz por Sasuke y por la idea de que hubiera querido venir a buscarme… aún sentía que me odiaba por algún motivo, porque creía que yo le había dejado, pero yo no hice eso y no sé si yo podía perdonar lo de mi embarazo.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza preguntar sobre eso, nadie había sacado el tema de mi embarazo y con el miedo que tenía yo de que quisieran quitarme a mi hijo… preferí no hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás trabajando, Naruto? – preguntó Mikoto ilusionada - ¿De qué?

\- De… camarero – le medio mentí – sirvo copas por las noches.

Decirles que era Striper ahora mismo no entraba en mis planes y menos sabiendo que si querían quitarme a mi hijo… tendrían la excusa perfecta. Puede que los padres de Sasuke no quisieran hacer algo así, pero Sasuke… no podía arriesgarme. Sé que Sasuke sabía mi trabajo, pero no sabía que era su hijo o si lo sabía… le daba igual, así que mejor mantenerlo escondido. Nadie me quitaría a Asahi.

\- Ven aquí mi niño – dijo Mikoto abrazándome dándome un beso en la frente – no sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos. No vuelvas a desaparecer así ¿Vale?

\- Yo… vale – les dije al final – lo intentaré. Gracias por la tila pero… tengo que irme.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó Fugaku mirando el reloj – ¿Acabas de llegar y ya quieres irte?

\- Lo siento… es que tengo mucho que hacer aún – les dije pensando en mi hijo, tenía que ir a recogerlo aún.

\- Vale, te acercaremos – dijo Fugaku aún con la bata.

\- No por favor, iros a dormir.

\- Pero… estás muy lejos de tu barrio Naruto – dijo Fugaku preocupado.

\- Ya he molestado bastante, enserio, id a descansar.

\- Yo le llevaré papá – dijo Itachi

Fui a quejarme cuando Itachi me mandó callar y me dijo que le acompañase hacia su coche. No pude negarme otra vez y menos cuando le vi buscar en un platillo de la entrada las llaves de su coche. Le seguí hacia el garaje, abrió la puerta y subí en su coche. Itachi aún iba en pijama pero supongo que como no tenía que salir del coche le daba un poco igual.

\- ¿Así que no dejaste a Sasuke? – me preguntó Itachi.

\- No – le dije – no supe nada de él desde que se subió a ese coche y se marchó.

\- Pudiste venir a vernos ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Tuve muchos problemas en aquel momento, el orfanato me retuvo unos meses y cuando intenté hablar con Sasuke… él no contestó. Creí que quizá era mejor no causaros más problemas, pensé que Sasuke no quería verme más – le dije limpiándome una lágrima.

\- Sasuke se moría de ganas de verte Naruto. Sakura lo encontró prácticamente en el aeropuerto que se venía con lo puesto, ni siquiera cogió maleta. Sakura y su compañía nos habría metido en un problema legal que no habríamos conseguido salvar si él llega a coger ese avión, me tocó llamarle para decirle que no viniera, le prometí que te encontraría y no pude cumplir mi promesa, así que me disculpo contigo Naruto, yo le impedí a Sasuke venir. Él no paró de llamarte, no paró de preguntar por ti cada vez que nos llamaba.

\- No entiendo nada – le dije - ¿Si me quería por qué no contestó a mi mensaje?

\- No lo sé – me dijo su hermano – no sé qué ha ocurrido Naruto, pero por favor… no tengas en cuenta al Sasuke de ahora, sabes que es un buen chico… está dolido por lo que pasó y mi hermano es…

\- Vengativo – le dije triste – sé cómo es, salí con él. Siempre supe que era vengativo pero también vi su faceta dulce y protectora, me enamoré de él, de su carácter fuerte.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo, no será fácil que recapacite. Es un Uchiha al fin y al cabo, su orgullo le hace cometer errores.

\- ¿Cómo el de hoy?

\- Sí Naruto, como el de hoy. Se dará cuenta de su error, vi sus ojos cuando te vio llorar… estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo.

\- No lo dijo.

\- Y no lo hará, su orgullo no le dejará pero sé que sigue queriéndote, en el fondo os seguís queriendo.

\- Yo ya no siento lo mismo por él – le mentí – sólo… quiero que me deje vivir tranquilo, que deje de venir a mi trabajo todas las noches.

\- Hablaré con él ¿Vale? Pero no sé si conseguiré algo. Es terco y cabezón.

\- Gracias por traerme Itachi, siento haberos molestado a estas horas por una… equivocación – le dije evitando la palabra "mentira" porque eso es lo que había hecho Sasuke, mentirme vilmente.

\- Siempre eres bienvenido en nuestra casa Naruto – me dijo Itachi – y si tengo que mandar a mí hermano a la habitación o a dar un paseo lo haré, pero ven cuando quieras. Para lo que necesites, estamos aquí.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando Itachi se marchó y yo subía las escaleras para recoger a mi hijo me quedé pensando… ¿Qué había utilizado Sakura para evitar que Sasuke pudiera venir a verme? ¿Por qué su familia le había ocultado todo el problema? ¿Tan grave era?


	11. Chapter 11: confesiones

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me mandaron a mi habitación y aunque quise darle la paliza de su vida al Dobe, sé que era yo quien me había pasado. Verle llorar por mi madre como lo hizo me destrozaba. El Naruto que yo conocí era sensible, tierno y dulce, un chico educado que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás y muy poco por él mismo. Yo había sentido unas ganas inmensas de protegerle y cuando le vi llorar… quería ir y abrazarle, quería consolarle pero… era yo quien le había hecho daño ¿Cómo iba a protegerle de mí mismo? ¿Me estaba pasando? La respuesta claramente era sí, pero mi ira hacia él era demasiado fuerte, no soportaba la idea de que ese chico se hubiera acostado con otra y ahora… tenía un hijo.

Hice como que me marchaba a mi habitación, pero en realidad me quedé en la escalera intentando escuchar de qué hablaban… pero no se oía nada, un leve murmullo al que no conseguía ponerle palabras decentes para enterarme de algo. Cuando vi que Itachi se lo llevaba a casa, me metí en mi habitación.

Tardó al menos más de media hora en volver mi hermano, pero cuando lo hizo, entró en mi habitación mirándome con ojos inquisitorios. No hacía falta que me dijera que estaba enfadado conmigo, lo sabía, todos lo estaban por la forma en que le había mentido con lo de mi madre para destapar su mentira y sé que me había pasado, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba reconocerlo, en lugar de eso, mi defensa era un buen ataque.

\- No voy a hablar de eso – le dije a Itachi.

\- No vengo a hablar de tu mentira, es que ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza como pudiste hacer algo tan rastrero ¿Mentir sobre una enfermedad Sasuke? Dios mío… ¿Hasta dónde has llegado?

\- Él me mintió primero.

\- Sobre su identidad – dijo Itachi – no te dijo quien era, pero no hizo algo tan vil como lo tuyo, mentiste sobre la gravedad de una enfermedad de tu madre. Ese chico estaba aterrado y debería darte vergüenza jugar con algo tan sensible.

\- Necesitaba vengarme de él por lo que me hizo – le dije seriamente.

\- Naruto dice que no te mandó ningún mensaje rompiendo contigo. Te estuvo esperando. De hecho me ha dicho que te mandó un mensaje y no le respondiste.

\- Que mentiroso – le dije sonriendo – a mí no me llegó ningún mensaje. Yo le llamé durante meses y no me cogió el teléfono.

\- Mira Sasuke… lo mismo podría decir él de ti. No cuadran vuestras versiones, así que… ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ese chico? A ser posible sin golpes de por medio ni mentiras y así… lo aclaráis de una maldita vez.

\- Iré, claro que iré, pero porque quiero saber cómo pudo dejarme ese desgraciado.

\- Eres incorregible, te daré un consejo hermanito… baja los humos porque ese orgullo que tienes y ese carácter vengativo no te hará ningún favor, de hecho te puede hacer cometer errores como el de antes y así… es como perderás definitivamente a ese chico, porque a mí no me puede engañar Sasuke… tú amas a ese chico, aún lo haces por eso sigues persiguiéndole, por eso siempre me preguntabas si lo había encontrado.

\- No lo encontraste. No me contasteis lo de mi madre… ¿Por qué? – pregunté cabreado.

\- Hay muchas cosas que han pasado y que tú no sabes.

\- Pues cuéntamelas – le grité.

Mi hermano dudó si contarme lo que estaba ocurriendo o no, finalmente cerró mi puerta con pestillo y se acercó a mi cama sentándose a mi lado y suspirando.

\- Te lo contaré, pero no puedes gritar, ni alzar la voz, ni decirle a nuestros padres que te lo he contado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Sé que estuviste registrando las cuentas y que sabes lo que está pasando en la empresa.

\- Sí, la familia de Sakura tiene el control de las acciones.

\- Tiene el control de la empresa Sasuke. A nuestro padre le obligaron a firmar unos documentos poco legales – me dijo en susurro – le amenazaron con despedirle si no los firmaba y necesitábamos el dinero para la operación de nuestra madre.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? Os habría dado el dinero.

\- Porque tú tenías un contrato con ellos – dijo Itachi – ¿No te denegaron el sueldo unos meses?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí hubo un par de pagos que no me llegaron a tiempo y ahora empezaba a entenderlo. Extorsionaban a mi familia gracias a mí, ellos lo tenían todo muy bien atado.

\- Papá firmó al final los documentos. Tú con tu sueldo, mi padre con su sueldo y yo con el mío. Pagamos la operación de mamá, pero nos arrebataron media empresa Sasuke y cuando quisiste dejar la gira para buscar a Naruto, nos amenazaron con ir a la policía y dar esos papeles nada legales con la firma de papá. No podíamos dejar que fuera a la cárcel y prescindir de su sueldo cuando mi madre lo necesitaba. Así que no tuvimos más remedio que impedirte volver de esa gira para que no rompieras el contrato.

\- Será cabrona – le dije – no me dijeron nada. Pero ahora ya no tengo el contrato.

\- No… pero ellos tienen nuestra empresa. Seguro que algo se les ocurrirá para extorsionarnos de nuevo y agarrarte otra vez.

\- No lo permitiré, recuperaré nuestra empresa. Algo tiene que haber para demostrar que no es nuestro padre el culpable.

\- Nos tienen cogidos Sasuke. Si no cumplimos lo que dicen, meterán a papá en la cárcel. Y ahora haz el favor de dejar de ir a lo loco por la vida y pensar un poco más en la familia. Ya sabes… delante de los papás… yo no te he dicho nada de lo que ocurre.

¿Cómo era posible todo esto? ¿Tan atrapados estábamos por esa familia? Empezaba a pensar que haber firmado ese contrato discográfico con ellos había sido un gran error. Ahora tenían a mi familia bien cogida y yo no podía permitir que mi padre fuera a la cárcel. ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado tanto esa familia de una enfermedad? Mi madre… que era la persona más dulce del mundo y ellos la habían utilizado para quitarnos la empresa sólo porque mis padres tenían el dinero justo para la empresa y vivir más o menos cómodamente, todo porque mi sueldo lo pagaban ellos y podían bloqueármelo… sé que me lo tendrían que pagar, si iba a tribunales y recurría ganaría el caso, pero… eso era mucho tiempo, mucho dinero, en todo ese tiempo podrían habernos arruinado por completo hasta que llegase mi indemnización. Me sentía tan frustrado por esto.

Tenía que hablar con Naruto, si era cierto lo que Itachi me decía de que él no había roto conmigo entonces… ¿Qué narices había pasado ahí? Suponía que aquella vez Sakura había hecho algo con mi móvil, pero no pude averiguar lo que era ¿Le había mandado un mensaje a Naruto? ¿Lo había amenazado para que me dejase? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando mi hermano se marchó cogí mi móvil y busqué el número de Naruto llamándolo de nuevo. Él me había dicho en aquel escenario que lo llamase, así que lo hice, pero como siempre, no cogió el teléfono. Algo ocurría y estaba seguro de eso. Me dormí enseguida, estaba muy cansado pero esa noche… tuve una horrible pesadilla por culpa de lo que le había hecho a Naruto, por culpa de aquella mentira con la que conseguí traerlo hasta mi familia y descubrir que era él de verdad. Abrí los ojos sobresaltado comprobando que era de día, la luz entraba por la ventana y mi móvil seguía encima de mi mano reposando.

Cerré mis dedos entorno a él y salí de la cama para bajar a desayunar. No quise despegarme del teléfono… quería saber si Naruto respondería o no. Después de años, ¿Sería capaz de llamarme? Puede que aún estuviera durmiendo después de lo tarde que llegó anoche o puede que su hijo le hubiera despertado ya y simplemente no quisiera contestarme.

\- ¿Por qué miras tanto tú móvil? – preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- Por nada – le dije.

\- Espera la llamada de Naruto – dijo mi padre de golpe.

No quise preguntar cómo lo habían sabido pero me daba igual. Sentía un peso enorme en mi corazón por lo que había hecho, me sentía fatal y no podía olvidar la cara de Naruto llena de lágrimas al enterarse de la enfermedad de mi madre. Decidí que si no llamaba… iría al bar a disculparme. Un Uchiha disculpándose… ¿Dónde se había visto algo así?

Esperé prácticamente todo el día en mi habitación, sólo bajé al garaje un rato por la tarde a practicar con la guitarra y poco más. Mi móvil sonó unas cuantas veces y aunque me apresuré a mirar por si era Naruto… sólo era Sakura o alguno del grupo, no contesté a nadie. Con Sakura ya estaba bastante cabreado de lo que le había hecho a mis padres y cuando sonó la tercera vez, se lo cogí finalmente pero por una sencilla razón, para decirle de todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? – pregunté.

\- Te he estado llamando hace horas.

\- ¿Y? no quería cogerlo.

\- Soy tu representante.

\- Ya lo sé, no haces más que recordármelo, pero no creo que deba darte explicaciones de mi vida. ¿Qué querías?

\- La nueva canción debe estar lista para mañana.

\- De eso nada – le dije sonriendo – mi contrato contigo a finalizado.

\- Creí que lo ibas a renovar, nos fue muy bien.

\- De eso nada. No voy a renovar nada con tu compañía.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué es debido ese cambio de actitud?

\- Lo sabes muy bien Sakura – le dije – no permito que nadie se meta con mi familia.

Iba a colgar cuando de repente ella volvió a hablar y me dejó paralizado.

\- ¿Aún piensas en ese chico, verdad? Naruto – dijo al final como si se acordase de su nombre – supéralo ya de una vez Sasuke, ese chico te dejó.

\- Bueno… se lo preguntaré entonces en persona – le dije colgando.

Aquella llamada me quitó las ganas de seguir ensayando y más cuando Sakura me había sacado el tema de Naruto. Esa noche fui pronto al local y aún llegué a ver la actuación antes que la suya, pero a mí me daban igual el resto de bailarines, quería ver a Naruto. Su actuación como siempre, la esperaba mucho gente, todos se acercaban en cuanto le vieron salir y me puse celoso al ver como le tocaban el cuerpo, era mi chico, yo quería a ese chico, yo fui el primer chico que lo hizo mío pero estaba ahora ahí arriba moviéndose para otra gente y eso no me gustaba. Él tendría que haber sido sólo mío y de nadie más.

Supongo que me cabreé bastante al ver su espectáculo, bailaba de vicio y me excitaba verle, pero no me gustaba que todo el mundo fuera allí sólo para ver su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando vino por la barra a atenderla se sorprendió de verme, pero agachó la cabeza y pasó de mí. Yo no iba a dejar que hiciera eso, así que le cogí del brazo y lo retuve.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – siento lo de ayer Naruto.

\- ¿Tú disculpándote? No puedo creérmelo, pero las acepto – me dijo – más vale aceptarlas antes de que te arrepientas.

\- No iba a arrepentirme Naruto. ¿Por eso no me cogías el teléfono?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido - ¿Por qué no iba a cogerte el teléfono?

\- No mientas Naruto, te llamé anoche.

\- Tú no me llamaste – me dijo.

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

\- ¿Me lo estás llamando tú a mí Uchiha? porque no soporto que vengas aquí con esos aires, si te digo que no me llamaste es que no me llamaste ¿Quieres revisar mi móvil o qué?

\- Pues sí – le dije – dámelo.

\- Si claro… ¿Eres mi novio o mi padre para revisar mi móvil? Vete al infierno Uchiha, aprende a confiar un poco en lo que te dicen los demás.

\- Naruto… vuelve aquí – le llamé mientras se marchaba a atender a otros.

¿Cómo era posible que una disculpa acabase en discusión? ¿Era mi culpa otra vez? Pero es que él era tan borde también… le miré trabajar hasta que vi cómo entró una chica de cabello rojizo y con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios pidiéndole algo de beber. Naruto sonreía y parecía llevarse bien con ella ¿Era la madre del niño? No podía ser… Naruto dijo que le habían abandonado pero… es que parecía ser ella y eso me puso aún más celoso.

Decidí esperarle fuera a que saliera de su turno y cuando le vi salir, le seguí aunque él al verme resopló.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- ¿Era tu mujer? – le pregunté.

\- Oh por favor… no me montes ahora una escena de celos Uchiha, tú te largaste de gira y me dejaste solo ¿No puedo rehacer mi vida?

\- No sin mí – le dije enfadado.

\- Por favor Sasuke… me abandonaste, no voy a estar toda la vida esperándote.

\- ¿Es su madre? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué más te da?

\- Creía que me amabas y que me ibas a esperar ¿Por qué me dejaste por teléfono?

\- Y dale con el teléfono, tú no me llamaste ni una maldita vez.

\- Te llamé todos los malditos días.

\- Si claro ¿Y yo tengo que creerte como tú te crees que no me llegan tus llamadas?

Estábamos tan enfrascados cuando sonó mi móvil y ambos lo miramos. Al sacarlo en la pantalla ponía que había recibido un mensaje de Naruto. Miré a Naruto, sus manos no tenían ningún teléfono ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Naruto estaba frente a mí y no me había mandado nada.


	12. Chapter 12: confusión

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

¿Por qué Sasuke miraba su móvil como si hubiera visto un fantasma? Pasaba sus ojos de mis manos a su móvil una y otra vez y de repente se tiró sobre mí intentando coger el teléfono de mi bolsillo mientras yo trataba de impedírselo ¿Qué le pasaba a este loco?

\- Sasuke déjalo ya.

\- Déjame ver tu móvil – me exigió y al final entre el forcejeó acabó quitándomelo.

Se quedó atónito mirando el móvil, lo revisó entero como si dándole la vuelta fuera a contarle todo lo que estaba buscando. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Este no es el móvil que yo te regalé – me dijo y yo aluciné - ¿Te lo has cambiado?

\- Sasuke… lo perdí, te lo dije.

\- ¿Qué lo perdiste? – me preguntó enfadado - ¿Cómo me lo dijiste?

\- Te mandé un mensaje hace cinco años diciéndote que había perdido el móvil. Me cambié de número.

\- Si tú no tenías tú móvil… ¿Quién narices lo tiene? – dijo mostrándome su pantalla donde ponía que yo le había mandado un mensaje y ahora el sorprendido era yo.

\- No lo sé – le susurré - ¿Cómo es posible? – le pregunté cogiendo su móvil en mis manos viendo mi nombre en la pantalla – no entiendo nada.

\- Está muy claro… le has dejado tú móvil a alguien para que me haga una jugada por la que te hice yo ayer ¿Verdad? – dijo arrebatándome su móvil de mis manos.

\- Eres idiota – le grité enfadado – inventas cualquier excusa con tal de no creerme ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? Perdí mi móvil hace cinco años, tengo otro número desde entonces, no sé con que Naruto estarás hablando desde hace cinco años pero no es conmigo – le dije enfadado.

\- Vale… te creo que éste no eres tú – me comentó agarrándome del brazo – Ahora explícame lo de ese niño…

\- Ya te lo dije, es mío.

\- Ya sé que es tuyo idiota – me insultó y luego pareció darse cuenta de lo dicho y bajó un poco su tono - ¿Es de esa chica, verdad?

\- Joder Sasuke que eres irremediable – le dije – ya te he dicho que su madre nos abandonó ¿Cómo quieres que te diga las cosas?

\- No soy ciego Naruto, te estaba besando.

\- ¿Karin? Por favor… me dio un beso en la mejilla, somos muy amigos y me invita a comer a veces, le debía una copa al menos por todo lo que hace por mí.

\- Eso es que quiere algo contigo – me dijo con su tono socarrón.

\- No quiere nada conmigo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te besa en la comisura del labio?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, es una muy buena amiga. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Sasuke?

\- La verdad de lo que ha pasado.

Yo le miré, claro que quería decirle que él era el padre, era un momento pero… ¿Y si ese mensaje le llegó a él y no me dijo nada? Vale yo no sabía con quién había estado hablando él, alguien tenía mi número, pero el mensaje que yo le mandé tenía mi auténtico número.

\- Te mandé un mensaje Sasuke – le dije para comprobarlo – hace cinco años con mi número actual. Tú no contestaste nunca.

\- El único mensaje tuyo que me llegó es en el que me decías de romper.

\- Yo no rompí contigo. Te dije algo importante en ese mensaje Sasuke, te dije lo más importante de mi vida pero tú no contestaste, creí que me habías dejado.

\- No tengo ese mensaje Naruto, dímelo ahora. Cara a cara no pueden haber malos entendidos.

Quería decírselo… pero tenía miedo de que ahora quisiera quitarme la custodia, su hermano ya me lo había dicho, era vengativo y todos conocíamos a Sasuke Uchiha cuando se enfadaba y ahora lo estaba. No podía estar seguro de que ese chico me amase, yo no podía estar seguro de que algún día volviéramos a estar juntos o a ser una familia… y no iba a permitir que me robasen a mi hijo.

\- Era eso Sasuke – le dije – había sido padre.

\- ¿Con esa chica? – volvió a preguntarme y no tuve más remedio que mentirle.

\- No… ella es la hermana de la chica, ya te dije que nos abandonó.

\- ¿Por qué Naruto? – me preguntó – Como pudiste hacer algo así… ¿Te casaste con ella? ¿La amabas? ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con una chica y dejarla embarazada? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme a mí? ¿Me dejaste porque dejaste a esa chica embarazada?

\- Te fuiste Sasuke, intenté contactar contigo pero tú no respondiste. Al final rehice mi vida – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no contactaste conmigo? Tenías mis itinerarios, podías llamar a mis hoteles.

\- ¿Itinerarios? Yo no tenía eso Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Pero… Sakura me dijo que te los había dado.

\- A mí tú representante no me dio nada excepto un mensaje que me mandó diciéndome que estabas muy ocupado y que querías que dejase de molestarte. Al final dejé de insistir, ni siquiera tengo ya tú teléfono guardado, puedes revisar todo mi móvil si quieres, no estás en la lista, no quise molestarte más.

\- Yo no dije eso – me comentó – tengo que hablar con Sakura, esto pienso arreglarlo.

\- ¿Sigues sin fiarte de mí, verdad? – le dije con tristeza

\- Naruto… - intentó decir algo pero la palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

Me había dado cuenta de que Sasuke aún era reacio a creerme, su maldito orgullo de Uchiha. No había solución pero supongo que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, estaba mintiéndole con lo de su hijo a su cara ahora porque tampoco me fiaba de él, no nos fiábamos el uno del otro. Cinco años… cinco años podía destrozar cualquier sentimiento mutuo, podía herirnos mucho y yo ya no sabía si Sasuke seguía siendo aquel chico dulce y protector que conocí, así que decidí irme de allí, no quería arriesgarme a que volviera a hacerme daño, no aguantaría otro desplante de él, no aguantaría que me quitase a mi hijo, tenía que desaparecer de su vida de nuevo.

\- Nos vemos Sasuke… - le dije

\- Naruto espera

\- Aclara lo que tengas que aclarar con tu representante ¿Vale? Pero no vengas a buscarme si no estás dispuesto a creerme. Yo nunca te mentí Sasuke, jamás, así que me estás haciendo daño ahora mismo cuando no puedes confiar en mí. Vuelve cuando tengas las cosas claras y hablaré contigo de lo que quieras.

\- Eso haré – me dijo marchándose hacia su coche.

Le vi arrancar y se marchó pero yo me quedé allí llorando. No le había contado que era padre, no tuve el valor, no quería que nadie pudiera quitarme a mi hijo y sé que Sasuke esto no me lo perdonaría cuando se enterase. Le había dicho que yo nunca le mentí… pero le acababa de mentir en la cara, puede que jamás le hubiera mentido… pero lo hacía ahora, me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito mentiroso por proteger a mi hijo… incluso ahora me mentía yo mismo… no era por mi hijo… era por mi egoísmo, para evitar que se lo llevase, era yo quien no podía vivir sin Asahi.

Me fui hacia casa y durante todo el trayecto en metro, pensaba en Sasuke y en mi hijo ¿Qué debía hacer? A mi hijo sólo le había contado de su padre que tenía que trabajar fuera, que era alguien importante y no podía desatender su trabajo. Con eso él solía quedarse conforme. Sonreí al recordarlo… le había dicho que su padre era cantante y me obligaba a veces a ponerle la cinta de su primer cd. Se dormía con la música de su padre. No me atreví jamás a decirle que nos había abandonado pero es que si en algún momento Sasuke se arrepintiese, yo no quería que su hijo le odiase. Asahi debería tener la oportunidad de conocerle y decidir por sí mismo si quererle o no, así que simplemente… mentía sobre su padre.

Cuando bajé del metro fui directamente a la casa de Kakashi y como siempre, recogí a mi hijo que estaba durmiendo. Kakashi me miraba extraño hoy, supongo que no tenía buena cara después de mi encuentro con Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, un poco cansado nada más. ¿Le ha costado mucho dormirse?

\- No, con el cd que siempre me das se duerme enseguida.

\- Sí, lo sé – le dije sonriendo – supongo que su padre incluso a distancia… sigue calmando a la fierecilla.

\- Eso parece.

La verdad es que puede que su padre no le conociera y que no lo supiera… pero él ya tenía mano con su hijo. Era con lo único con lo que conseguía dormirse Asahi, con la música de su padre. Supongo que yo cuando la escuchaba también me traía recuerdos, algunos buenos… algunos malos.

Cogí a mi hijo y agradeciéndole a Kakashi todo lo que hacía me lo llevé a casa. Lo tumbé en el sofá y coloqué el cd de música en un pequeño discman que tenía de hace años. Miré por la ventana como empezaba a llover mientras escuchaba la canción del Teme. Puede que él no cantase, pero yo me lo imaginaba detrás de ese ruido de guitarra, era él al fin y al cabo.

Miré la ventana, las gotas golpeando el cristal mientras la música sonaba y entonces una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla recordando todo por lo que había pasado, recorriendo con mis dedos esa cicatriz que aún tenía de la cesárea. Recordé lo preocupado que estuve durante meses… pedí préstamos para poder pagar aquella maldita operación de Asahi, pero era necesaria, ahora aún estaba pagando esa deuda. Sino estuviera… seguramente mi sueldo llegaría para más cosas.

\- Papá… ¿Por qué lloras? – escuché que me preguntaba mi hijo y enrollé mi brazo en su cintura acercándolo a mí.

Le dejé entre mis piernas y lo senté abrazándole con dulzura, acariciándole la cabeza y la frente mientras le dejaba un auricular y mirábamos por la ventana.

\- Sólo pensaba – le dije limpiándome la lágrima que resbalaba.

\- ¿En papá? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – en papá.

\- ¿Le echas de menos? Él volverá – me dijo – ya lo verás… él volverá cuando acabe de trabajar.

\- Sí, lo hará – le dije besándole la cabeza aún llorando.

**_Flashback_**

_Me encontraba en el hospital, aún estaba débil tras aquel horrible parto pero al menos Asahi ya estaba en este mundo. Cuando me lo dieron y pude cogerlo por primera vez en brazos, supe que todo este dolor que había pasado merecía la pena, era mi hijo, el hijo de Sasuke y mío. Esa noche pude dormir con él al lado… aunque eso de dormir era sólo por decir algo, Asahi sí durmió, era un niño muy bueno, pero yo me pasé la noche en la cama del hospital mirando a mi hijo, pasando mi mano a su cuna viendo como dormía plácidamente agarrado a mi dedo. Era lo más hermoso del mundo y me habría gustado que Sasuke hubiera estado aquí._

_Karin y Kakashi vinieron a verme al día siguiente con flores. Apenas vieron unos minutos a mi hijo porque tenían que llevárselo las enfermeras pero cuando pocos minutos después apareció el médico por la puerta sin mi hijo, me preocupé._

\- _Naruto… verás esto que tengo que decirte es un tema delicado – empezó el médico._

\- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le ocurre a Asahi? – pregunté preocupado._

\- _Tiene un problema respiratorio Naruto, hay que operarle de urgencia. El cuerpo de un hombre no es el más idóneo para un niño… esto es algo nuevo para todos y…_

\- _Operadle – le dije – por favor… salvadle._

\- _Eso haremos Naruto, sólo venía por le consentimiento._

_El médico se marchó y realmente no sabía cómo iba a pagar esa operación. Karin y Kakashi se ofrecieron a darme algo de lo que tenían ahorrado, pero me negué. Acabé pidiendo un préstamo y ahora lo pagaba, sé que podía pagarlo poco a poco todos los meses con el dinero que ganaba en el club, pero eso me dejaba durante casi quince años con un sueldo muy bajo para vivir. Supongo que salvarle la vida a mi hijo era importante en aquel momento, era lo imprescindible en ese momento, lo único que me importaba, ya saldría adelante como pudiese, ya pensaría cuando llegasen más problemas cómo los afrontaría._


	13. Chapter 13: Descubierto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Estaba confuso, mucho. ¿Naruto no tenía mi móvil? ¿Se había cambiado el número? ¿Entonces quien era el que me mandaba el mensaje? Me daba algo de miedo abrir el mensaje para saber que es lo que ponía en él, la verdad es que… a saber con quien había estado yo enfadado, con Naruto no era, él decía que no había roto conmigo.

¿Dudaba de Naruto? Sinceramente… no tenía ni idea, no sabía quien me decía la verdad y quien me mentía pero de una cosa estaba clara, Sakura iba a tener que hablar conmigo de varias cosas porque no encajaba ni su versión ni la mía. Para ser sincero… me sentía celoso, ¡Naruto había tenido un hijo con alguien! Se supone que él debería haber sido sólo mío, era mi chico y ahora trabajaba en un club desnudándose y tenía un hijo.

Me moría por saber de esa mujer con quien lo había tenido pero él se negaba diciéndome una y otra vez que era suyo. ¿Se creía que era idiota o qué? ¿Creía que podía despistarme con una mentira así? También era cierto algo de todo lo que me dijo… él jamás me había mentido ¿Por qué me mentiría con un tema así? Naruto era de esos chicos que decía las cosas sin rodeos, que por muy educado que pudiera parecer si tenía algo que decir no se lo guardaba y de hecho… no se guardó nada de todo lo que me dijo aquella vez, me criticó hasta la médula y puede que tuviera razón.

Conocía mis errores… mi máximo error con él desde que había vuelto era no haberle conocido y sobre todo… mentirle con lo de mi madre, aquello fue una barbaridad por mi parte pero el cabreo era tal que no podía mantenerlo más tiempo guardado. Supongo que me pasé con él y como llegase a enterarme de que había sido Sakura la causante de este malentendido con Naruto, iba a arder Troya, porque iba a vengarme, nadie se metía con un Uchiha y salía como si nada.

Mi hermano vino hoy algo deprimido, no quise preguntarle pero se encerró con mi padre en el despacho y supe que sería algo de la empresa, empresa que ahora pertenecía a los Haruno y no a nosotros. Me detuve en el pasillo mirando la puerta del despacho de mi padre en el otro lado de la sala y mi madre al pasar con una bandeja por el salón se detuvo y me sonrió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sasuke? – preguntó dulcemente.

\- No – le dije – nada importante.

\- ¿Dónde vas tan guapo? – me preguntó sonriendo al verme con la americana negra y un vaquero.

\- A una entrevista – le dije – todos los del grupo tenemos que ir a la entrevista esa, no creo que tarde mucho. – ya me iba cuando pensé en algo – Oye mamá… sobre Naruto…

\- Hablaremos de él cuando vuelvas, ve tranquilo – me dijo.

\- Vale – le dije marchándome.

Realmente quería preguntarle por si sabía algo de lo de su hijo y sino… que fuera a tomar algo con él y lo averiguase, a mí madre seguro que se lo contaría, siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

Había estado llamando a Sakura desde que había tenido el encontronazo con Naruto, pero no me cogía el teléfono. De todas formas me daba un poco igual, tenía que verla en esa entrevista así que iba a acabar explicándome las cosas. Al colgar por enésima vez el móvil me di cuenta de que seguía sin haber abierto el mensaje de ese "Falso Naruto". Dudé unos segundos si quería saber realmente lo que ponía y sí quería. Lo abrí encontrándome con un mensaje que me dejó atónito.

"_¿Qué quieres después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke? Tengo entendido que eres famoso así que no sé por qué sigues llamándome después de cinco años, déjame en paz de una vez, olvídate de mí_"

Eso no sonaba para nada a algo que me diría Naruto, él habría sido sarcástico como estaba siendo últimamente, habría pasado de mí sin más o incluso me habría respondido con cierta educación, jamás me diría un "Olvídate de mí" ni me habría echado en cara que ahora era famoso, eso eran cosas que no iban con el carácter de Naruto. ¿Quién narices se estaba haciendo pasar por el chico al que yo más amé y que creí me había dejado? Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Naruto y yo estábamos en un gran error con lo que había pasado y tenía que hablar con él de esto seriamente.

No quise responder al mensaje, primero quería hablar con Sakura y después ya veríamos lo que haría con este impostor que se hacía pasar por el chico al que más amaba, porque seguía amando a Naruto y más ahora que sabía que él no me había dejado, tenía que recuperarle, tenía que hacer que me perdonase y me sentí más imbécil por haberle hecho daño.

Llegué a la entrevista y antes de entrar cogí del brazo a Sakura enfadado. No podía creer que ella hubiera podido tener algo que ver en todo esto que me pasaba ahora con Naruto pero si tenía que elegir entre creer a Naruto o a ella… elegía a Naruto, así que estaba dispuesto a que me diera una respuesta clara de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué debería cogértelo? Tú nunca lo haces – me dijo enfadada intentando irse, pero ya la cogí del brazo deteniéndola.

\- ¿Dónde vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no le diste a Naruto los itinerarios de mi gira? – le pregunté.

\- Sí se los dí – me dijo seria – ahora suéltame, me haces daño.

\- No se los diste, así que no me trates de idiota.

\- Se los dí Sasuke – me dijo – sino ve a buscar a Naruto y que te lo diga él mismo.

\- Él me ha dicho que no se los diste.

\- ¿Has hablado con Naruto? Creía que no os hablabais desde hace cinco años, de hecho creí que estabas enfadado con él.

\- Pues creíste mal, respóndeme.

\- Suéltame Sasuke, vas a salir ya a la entrevista, así que sonríe y ya sabes… cuéntales a tus fans lo feliz que eres y esas mentira que tan bien se te dan. Deja de pensar tanto en un penoso amor del pasado.

Iba a contestarla cuando vino Neji empujándome del brazo para salir a la entrevista. De verdad que iba a decirle de todo a ese imbécil cuando saliera, porque aún no me había contestado todo lo que tenía para preguntar. En cuanto salí al escenario sonreí y aunque nos hicieron miles de preguntas, prácticamente dejé que Neji, Lee o Suigetsu contestasen.

\- Y dinos Sasuke… - escuché que me llamaba la presentadora y yo sonreí - ¿Habéis pensado ya en vuestro siguiente álbum?

\- La verdad es que tenemos un par de trabajos para realizar – le dije sonriendo y mirando a mis compañeros.

\- Eso les gustará a vuestras fans – me dijo de forma sugerente.

\- Sí, seguramente – le contesté.

\- ¿Vais a seguir con el contrato en Haruno Corporation?

Mis compañeros iban a contestar muy rápido que sí, los vi, pero yo me adelanté a ellos, porque si Sakura quería jugar, yo también jugaría y sabía como hacerlo para cabrearla.

\- Estamos mirando opciones, algunas compañías ya nos han ofertado irnos con ellos así que aún está en duda nuestro próximo contrato.

\- Vaya sorpresa – dijo la presentadora y yo miré la cara de enfado de Sakura mientras le sonreía – seguro que os llueven las ofertas en cuanto sepan que planteáis encontrar nueva discográfica.

\- Seguro que sí – le dije con una gran sonrisa ante los rostros de sorpresa de mis compañeros.

En el descanso de la entrevista, Sakura vino como una fiera a echarme la bronca sobre cómo se me ocurría decir todo eso. Ella suponía que iba a firmar de nuevo mi contrato con su empresa pero era lo que me faltaba en este momento.

\- Sakura… no aguantaría cinco años más trabajando contigo – le dije muy sincero – eres una arpía mentirosa y manipuladora, me hiciste pensar que Naruto tenía esos itinerarios y no se los habías dado, eres… de lo que no hay. ¿Qué más tengo que saber de ti? Porque según Naruto… él no me dejó, jamás me mandó ese mensaje… ¡Ah! ¿Y sabes lo más curioso? Se cambió el móvil, así que no sé quién narices rompió conmigo haciéndose pasar por él.

\- No digas tonterías Sasuke. ¿Cómo iban a robarle el móvil? Seguro que se lo dejó en algún lado y alguien lo cogió, alguna fan tuya que al ver tu nombre haría alguna jugada.

\- ¿No serías tú? – le pregunté muy directo.

\- Yo estaba contigo en la gira ¿Cómo pude robarle su móvil? – me preguntó y en eso tenía razón, hacía cinco años que había pasado todo aquello, no me acordaba muy bien de lo sucedido, pero ella estaba en la gira, de eso no había duda alguna.

Iba a decirle algo cuando volvieron a llamarme para seguir con la entrevista, así que no tuve más remedio que ir. Hablaron un poco con todos y cuando quisieron hablar conmigo, imaginé que me preguntarían por mi música como al resto, pero no, a mí me preguntaron por si tenía novia y yo sonreí incrédulo de que siguieran con eso aún, llevaban cinco años igual y yo siempre les decía lo mismo.

\- Lo lamento, mi corazón ya tiene dueño – le dije.

\- ¿Dueño? Siempre dices eso pero nunca nos das los detalles, vamos Sasuke, cuéntanos de ese "Dueño".

\- Pues… es la persona más especial que he tenido en mi vida – le dije pensando claramente en Naruto y en cómo había metido la pata con él – lamentablemente creo que soy un poco idiota con él, suelo meter la pata y no sé cómo aún puede aguantarme, yo me habría mandado a tomar viento hace mucho – le sonreí y ella sonrió.

\- No será para tanto.

\- Es especial – le dije serio – dejémoslo ahí. No quiero desvelar nada por el momento.

Cuando salí de la entrevista, Sakura se había largado, supongo que para evitar un segundo interrogatorio por mi parte. Esa chica tan pronto me perseguía como se largaba evitando contestar lo que necesitaba saber. Era escurridiza como Naruto… y eso me hacía pensar en ese rubio. ¿Cómo podía tener aún todos estos sentimientos por él? Cinco años… cinco años y seguía amándole como el primer día aunque este odio me cegase, esos sentimientos jamás se fueron y ahora sólo pensaba en una cosa… recuperarle, porque si él no me dejó, yo no le dejaría, esto teníamos que arreglarlo.

Eso me hacía pensar si consiguiera que Naruto me perdonase… ¿Estaba yo preparado para ser padre de ese niño? Naruto era padre, había tenido ese niño con alguna chica y no sabía ahora si yo podría ser un buen ejemplo para él, si meter a un niño en una relación homosexual era sano o no ¡_Supongo que toda la gente tenía sus opiniones_! Creo que no me molestaba tener a ese niño como si fuera mío mientras pudiera tener a Naruto, si él estaba conmigo… yo podía querer a ese niño, sólo necesitaba tiempo. Creo que el secreto de conquistar a Naruto residía en ganarme a su hijo, a Naruto se le caía la baba por su hijo, tenía que ganarme como fuera a ese niño, convertirme en su mejor amigo, ser algo importante para él. Ese niño podría ser mi mejor aliado en la conquista del corazón de mi rubio.

Esa noche fui al bar de nuevo, allí estaba Naruto para empezar a bailar y quería verle pero sobre todo… quería hablar con él urgentemente. Miré su bailecito, seguía siendo tan excitante como siempre, su cuerpo me encantaba pero entonces cuando se acercó hacia mí vi esa marca en su abdomen, esa marca tan típica de las mujeres que habían sufrido cesárea, mi madre tenía una igual porque yo fui muy terco para salir, siempre me lo recordaba con una sonrisa, decía que era un cabezón y tuvieron que hacer la cesárea. Yo solía reírme de su historia, pero esa marca… era igual. Uní aquello cuando recordé como Naruto siempre había tenido miedo de aquellas historias que le contaban las del orfanato sobre si podía quedarse embarazado. Yo nunca lo había tomado enserio ¿Un hombre embarazado? Nadie se creería eso… pero ahora estaba aquí Naruto, con esa marca en su abdomen, con un niño y yo me había acostado con él… todo tenía algo de sentido. ¡_Creo que tenía un hijo, era padre_! Esto tenía que hablarlo con Naruto enseguida, necesitaba confirmar todo esto.


	14. Chapter 14: Amenazas

**Sakura Haruno POV**

Salí de aquella entrevista muy cabreada ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito arrogante Uchiha a hacerme esto? ¿Con quién creía que tenía sus negocios? Con mi compañía firmó el primer contrato, yo les había lanzado a la fama y ahora quería dejarme en la estacada para irse con otra empresa, eso no lo permitiría jamás, Sasuke iba a ser mío costase lo que costase.

Para colmo… cuando creía que me había librado de la moscarda de Naruto va y aparecía. Había tratado de retener lo más que pude a Sasuke en aquella inmensa gira de cinco años para evitar que viniera corriendo a encontrarse con Naruto pero todo me salía mal y tenía que ir metiéndome cada vez más en líos sólo para retenerlo a mi lado.

El primer día que Sasuke se despidió de Naruto, yo había aprovechado haciéndome pasar por una buena manager y me despedí de Naruto con un abrazo. La verdad es que no habría querido tocar a ese chico pobretón ni con un palo de varios metros, pero tenía que hacerlo porque el idota de Sasuke le había regalado un móvil para… "esta en contacto" ¡_Vaya estupidez_! Yo quería verlos separados y enfadados así que le robé el móvil que acababa de meterse en el bolsillo con cuidado de que no me descubriera. No me bastaba con separarlos, tenía que hacer algo para que un futuro, no volvieran esos dos a dirigirse la palabra.

No fue muy complicado al principio, robar el móvil a Naruto era como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, él no estaba acostumbrado a llevar estas cosas y ni siquiera estaba pendiente de lo que yo hacía, se dejó abrazar y me llevé el teléfono mientras él sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en que Sasuke se marchaba. Sasuke había ido a enamorarse de ese mocoso ingenuo, le quedaba mucho por aprender a Naruto pero él siempre era tan confiado con la gente, pensaba que todos debían ser igual de buenos que él y eso me ponía enferma, la gente teníamos nuestra propia codicia y mi gran obsesión era Sasuke para su desgracia, ese chico no volvería a verle porque me lo llevaba de allí y para cuando volviera, no se hablarían, me encargaría de eso, de que se odiasen mutuamente.

En el coche Sasuke no dejó de mirar hacia atrás convenciéndose de que volvería de esa gira y estaría con su novio y yo me hice la gran amiga fingiendo que le apoyaba mientras en el asiento delantero miraba el móvil que había robado entre mis piernas, aquí acababa la comunicación que esos dos tendrían, no dejaría que volvieran a hablar. Tenía un año para enamorar al orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

Durante la gira Sasuke no dejó de preguntarme por su novio y yo mentí, le mentí sobre que le había dado los itinerarios porque no lo hice, no quería que ese maldito rubio pudiera encontrarle, que pudiera llamarle y sin teléfono Naruto no podría contactar con él. Por las noches cuando acababan las actuaciones miraba el móvil que había robado vibrar en la mesilla, Sasuke no se cansaba de llamar todos los días ¡Pobre idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada! Pero cuánto más tiempo pasase sin que supiera nada de Naruto más fácil conseguiría que odiara a ese rubio y siendo sincera… Sasuke tenía un fuerte carácter que era complicado de suavizar cuando se enfadaba, me convenía que lo pagase con él, me convenía que su ira se dirigiera a Naruto y no a mí.

Lo que jamás me esperé es que durante un concierto dónde todos los integrantes dejaban sus teléfonos para que no le molestasen cuando trabajaban, llegase un mensaje de un número que no conocía al móvil de Sasuke. No pude evitar mirar el mensaje y cuando lo hice, descubrí que era Naruto que se había cambiado de número, le explicaba que había perdido el teléfono que él le regaló, que este era su nuevo número y encima… que estaba embarazado ¡Embarazado de Sasuke! Eso no podía creérmelo y cuando escuché pasos supe que había terminado el concierto, así que con rapidez borré el mensaje, en lo que a mí constaba… ese mensaje jamás llegaría a Sasuke.

Sasuke me pilló con su móvil y sé que sospechó de mí, sabía que revisaría su teléfono pero ya no podría encontrar el mensaje borrado y Naruto no sería tan imbécil como para volver a mandarlo ¿No? Creo que pillaría la indirecta si Sasuke no le contestaba ¿Pero cómo iba a contestarle si yo borré la única prueba que podía involucrar a Sasuke con ese embarazo? Mi futuro pretendiente no se enteraría jamás de esto.

Me largué de allí sonriendo y a los dos días más o menos se me ocurrió como terminar definitivamente con la relación de esos dos. Mandé un mensaje al teléfono de Sasuke utilizando el móvil robado de Naruto. Sasuke no sabía que se lo habían robado así que intuiría que es Naruto, no había leído el mensaje de que se había cambiado el número gracias a que yo lo borré. Le escribí que quería romper con él, que no aguantaba la distancia y que había encontrado a otra persona, me vendría genial por si algún año Sasuke se enterase de que estaba embarazado Naruto, intenté que no sospechase que era de él.

Aquello funcionó perfecto, Sasuke bajó aquella mañana muy enfadado y sin soltar ni un segundo su teléfono llamando a "Naruto". Supongo que estaría el móvil vibrando en mi habitación sin parar, pero no pensaba cogérselo y sonreí viendo como su relación se hacía añicos. Lo único malo para mí, es que Sasuke empezó a tener relaciones con todos los rubios fanáticos que seguían a su banda en vez de pedírmelo a mí. Él decía que se olvidaría de Naruto como fuera y cada día prácticamente veía un rubio nuevo saliendo de su habitación ¿Cómo no podía regalarme a mí sus noches? Pero si al menos conseguía de esa forma que se olvidase del amor de su vida estaría genial.

A mí lo único que me preocupaba era que Naruto mandase otro mensaje así que le mandé yo misma un mensaje diciéndole que dejase en paz a Sasuke, que no quería responsabilizarse de ese niño, que no era suyo y que era una zorra que seguro se había acostado con cualquiera con tal de enganchar a Sasuke, pero él no renunciaría a su gira por él. Con aquello toda relación entre ambos se detuvo durante los siguientes cuatro años… fueron en total cinco largos años donde creo que estarían tratando de olvidarse el uno al otro sin saber realmente lo que había ocurrido, ninguno sabría jamás la verdad.

Llegué a casa y revisé en el cajón de mi mesilla que allí seguía el móvil de Naruto y es que ayer me había llegado una llamada de Sasuke que no cogí. ¿Cómo era posible que nada más volver después de cinco años sin pensar en ese rubio ahora le llamase? No entendía nada pero tenía que romper esto de raíz, por eso aunque me costó, al final por la noche le contesté. Claro que lo peor había sido la confesión de Sasuke de que había hablado con Naruto ¿Qué habían hablado? ¿Cuánto de mi trampa habían destapado? Quizá lo del móvil… que Naruto no tenía ya ese número, pero no les costaría unir cabos hasta mí, tenía que separarlos. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Ese mocoso habría abortado o habría tenido al niño? Ni siquiera sabía eso.

Tenía que encontrar a ese crío, iba a encontrarle y terminaría de destrozar la relación que esos dos intentarían retomar seguro si se enteraban de esto, porque sé que no se habían dejado de querer, al menos Sasuke no había dejado de amar a Naruto, estaba enfadado con él gracias a mí, pero seguía pensando en él, no quería tener relaciones serias y era como si esperase el milagro de arreglarlo con aquel chico, como si su corazón estuviera tan herido que no pudiera seguir con su vida, sólo tenía sentimientos por Naruto y en cuanto se enterase de que él no le abandonó, intentaría recuperarle, eso tenía que frenarlo.

Busqué a Naruto pero no había forma de encontrarlo ni siquiera tirando de mis contactos, ese chico había desaparecido por completo ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo había dado Sasuke con él? Entonces caí en aquel bar de strip-tease al que yo no entré, fue el único sitio al que yo no había entrado con ellos, tenía que haberlo visto allí. Fui de cabeza esa misma tarde y el dueño que estaba preparando el bar para abrir por la noche me dijo dónde encontrar a Naruto al decirle que era una antigua amiga que lo estaba buscando.

Fui directamente a su casa y menudo barrio… ¿Cómo podía siquiera existir un barrio así? lleno de pobretones. Bajé con mis tacones caros y mi minifalda subiendo aquellos mugrientos peldaños y apartándome de la gente que bajaba, no quería ensuciarme con ellos. Llegué al piso que me dijeron y me coloqué un pañuelo en la mano para golpearla y llamar ¡Que asco me daba este lugar! Me abrió precisamente ese chico rubio y había cambiado, estaba muy guapo, con un físico trabajo, si no supiera que era Naruto quizá ni lo hubiera conocido.

\- ¿Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- Oh por favor – me dijo sin creérselo – primero Sasuke y sus venganzas y ahora tú ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz de una maldita vez?

\- ¿Has hablado con Sasuke? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Bueno… si quieres llamar a eso hablar… Sasuke no habla, se enfada y se venga, pero hablar lo que es hablar… es más bien reservado – me dijo cabreado – es imbécil – le insultó y vi que al menos mi plan aún funcionaba - ¿A qué has venido Sakura? Porque puedes decirlo y largarte, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ni con la banda del imbécil de Sasuke ni con vosotros.

\- Había venido a avisarte de que Sasuke no volverá contigo Naruto.

\- ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta – me dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero yo se lo impedí y luego cuando volvió a abrirla, me limpié la mano con el pañuelo.

\- Venía sólo a avisarte, Sasuke sigue pensando en vengarse de ti Naruto, te odia, hará lo que sea para hacerte daño – le mentí – yo de ti intentaría alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese chico.

\- Gracias por tu consejo Sakura pero soy mayorcito para saber qué hacer y qué no hacer, ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo para prepararte a ir a desnudarte a ese club?

\- Pues mira sí – me dijo enfadado – ahora lárgate de mi casa, no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros.

\- Por favor Naruto, todos sabíamos que acabarías en un antro así, siempre fuiste una buena zorra.

\- Es posible, pero yo al menos conseguí tener la polla de Sasuke dentro de mí – me dijo de forma vulgar – tú puedes seguir tratando de conseguirla, prefiero ser una zorra como tú dices a una víbora asquerosa como tú.

\- Papá – escuché a la espalda del chico y vi un niño moreno con rasgos muy parecidos a Sasuke pero con unos ojos intensamente azules - ¿Qué es zorra? – le preguntó.

\- Un animal precioso y muy inteligente que sabe qué acercarse a las víboras es muy peligroso – dijo más hacía mí que hacia su hijo.

Con aquello me cerró la puerta en las narices pero yo no podía apartar ahora de mis pensamientos a ese niño ¡Lo había tenido! Era el vivo retrato de ellos dos, esos ojos azules y ese carácter ingenuo del rubio pero ese físico y el cabello de Sasuke, no había duda que era de ellos, los genes Uchiha estaban ahí y si Sasuke había visto a ese chico… no tardaría en unir los cabos sueltos. Ahora mismo no creo que Sasuke estuviera pensando en que tenía un hijo y menos con el enfado que llevaba encima, culparía a Naruto de haberse tirado a alguna chica o a otro chico, pero cuando empezase a hablar con Naruto de ese niño y se calmase, vería el parecido con él… ¡_No iba a tener dudas_! No podría evitar que viera la similitud con el crío.

Cuando llegué a casa mi padre estaba muy nervioso y fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo peor… el hombre al que hacía veintidós años había mandado a la cárcel, había salido por fin y con una indemnización impresionante al descubrirse ahora que había sido inocente todos esos años. Mi padre estaba atemorizado tanto de que descubrieran su estafa como de que ese hombre quisiera vengarse de nuestra familia por aquellos veintidós años que pasó en la cárcel.


	15. Chapter 15: enfado

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

La visita de Sakura no me gustó en absoluto ¿Cómo había dado conmigo? Yo había desaparecido muy bien, hasta de la propia familia de Sasuke me oculté y ahora todos parecían saber dónde vivía, dónde me encontraba y empezaban a querer saber cosas de mí. No había que confundir las cosas, estaba muy agradecido a la familia de Sasuke por todo el apoyo que me dieron en mi juventud, pero ahora yo tenía un hijo de su propio hijo menor, tenían que entenderme que tuviera miedo de que quisieran quitármelo, yo no podría vivir sin mi hijo, él era todo por lo que luchaba y seguía adelante, sin él ya nada tenía sentido para mí.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – me preguntó Asahi con preocupación.

\- Una vendedora – le dije – vendedora de comida.

\- ¿y por qué le has cerrado la puerta en las narices? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Porque… - pensé qué decir – era una malísima vendedora y tenía comida rancia.

Asahi empezó a reírse y yo sonreí al ver esa increíble sonrisa que no sé de quién la había heredado, porque ni era mía… y mucho menos del arisco de Sasuke. Su padre lo máximo que yo lo vi sonreír era esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa arrogante que tenía pero la de Asahi no era así, era inocente, pura, dulce, tampoco era como la mía. Quizá podría ser de alguno de sus abuelos, quizá más de mi padre porque a Fugaku tampoco le había visto sonreír jamás.

Aproveché para ir a duchar a Asahi aunque seguía pensando cómo era posible que esa cara dura de Sakura podía haber venido hasta mi casa con sus caros taconazos sólo para decirme que me alejase de Sasuke. ¿Cómo si yo supiera que esa golfa iba detrás de él? Si no hubiera estado tan enfadado con Sasuke por la forma en que me abandonó se lo habría quitado delante de sus narices, pero al menos aunque seguramente jamás podría estar con Sasuke, había podido restregarle que yo fui el primero que disfrutó del cuerpo de ese chico. Sé que en el orfanato me habían educado para no decir esas groserías, solía suavizar las palabras y es que era importante parecer educado para que alguna familia quisiera adoptarnos, supongo que nadie apostó por mí o los trámites de adopción eran muy largos y costosos, porque sí hubieron varias parejas interesadas cuando yo era un niño.

\- Papá… ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó.

\- En tu padre – le dije sonriendo.

\- Cuéntame algo de él – me pidió y me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra los azulejos sosteniendo a Asahi en la bañera mientras jugaba con el agua.

\- Él… era un gran cantante – le dije sonriendo – cuando salía al escenario la gente gritaba y le aplaudían mucho. Era igual de moreno que tú y tocaba muy bien la guitarra.

\- Entonces le pediré que me enseñe cuando vuelva – me sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, seguro que se te da genial.

\- ¿Compraremos una guitarra? – me preguntó.

\- Lo intentaremos ¿Vale?. Lo intentaremos – le repetí en un susurro porque no sé si podría gastar parte de mi sueldo en una guitarra.

\- ¿Crees que papá me quiere? – me preguntó de golpe poniéndose serio y yo me asusté, por lo que me acerqué a él y le levanté la barbilla para que me mirase ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

\- Te adora – le dije – eres lo más importante para él ¿Vale?

\- Entonces ¿Por qué nunca nos llama? ¿Por qué siempre estás llorando por él?

\- Porque está muy lejos de aquí y no tiene teléfono, pero va a volver y te enseñará a tocar la guitarra, te llevará de excursión al parque a jugar, te comprará helados de esos que tanto te gustan – le sonreí haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Ya quiero que vuelva – me dijo riéndose.

Lo saqué del agua y lo sequé con la toalla antes de vestirle. Me tocaría dejarlo en casa de Kakashi como siempre, pero hoy tenía trabajo en la empresa de seguridad en la que trabajaba, así que al final, Karin que tenía libre se hizo cargo de él y se lo agradecí enormemente, no quería tener que llevarlo al club.

Karin me convenció para que pasase un rato y lo hice, aún iba con tiempo. Dejé la mochila con las cosas de Asahi en su habitación y lo acosté. Le leí su cuento como todas las noches bajo la atenta mirada de Karin que nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta y sonreía. Cuando se durmió, apagué la luz y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta y acompañando a Karin hacia el salón. Me tomé con ella un té y sé que me vio preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Venga cuéntamelo.

\- Ha venido a mi casa esa chica – le dije – la representante de Sasuke.

\- ¡_Oh_! ¿Y qué quería la muy bruja? – me preguntó enfadada.

\- Decirme que me apartase de Sasuke. Pero eso no tenía ni que decírmelo, además… ¿si Sasuke me abandonó por qué tanto interés en que me aleje?

\- No lo sé, pero todo esto huele a gato encerrado. Te vi hablando con él cuando fui al local. Le dijiste que era la hermana de tu novia.

\- Sí –le dije sonriendo – tengo miedo de que se lleve a Asahi. Sé que no debería estar cerca de él pero… él dice que no tenía mi número de teléfono, su hermano dice que yo le dejé y nada de eso es cierto, empiezo a pensar… ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? ¿Y si lo que necesitamos realmente es hablar todo esto con calma? El problema es que si me siento a hablar con él tendré que contarle sobre Asahi y eso me lleva al gran problema.

\- A que quiera pasar tiempo con él y quitártelo.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Le amas? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí - ¿Aún le quieres?

\- Sí – le contesté sinceramente – pero no sé si puedo estar con él después de lo que me hizo. Le prometo a Asahi que conocerá a su padre, le miento diciéndole que le quiere y no le cuenta que nos abandonó. No sé si Sasuke me quiere, no sé lo que hay en su mente, no puedo estar con una persona así.

\- ¿Volverías con él si te demostrase que te ama? – me preguntó Karin con seriedad y yo la miré confuso.

Diría que no, que no volvería con él jamás pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Era un maldito masoquista, me gustaba Sasuke y seguro que si venía aquí suplicándome perdón yo sería tan idiota de caer de nuevo en sus redes por estos estúpidos sentimientos que sentía hacia él y que no pude arrancarme jamás.

\- Sí – le dije a punto de llorar – querría decirte que no cometería el mismo error pero… estos sentimientos harían que volviera a caer.

\- Eres demasiado bueno Naruto, crees que cuando se disculpan todo se arregla, tienes un corazón enorme que pocos tienen y pocos comprenden. Muchos me habrían dicho que no caerían de nuevo pero tú… estás aquí siendo sincero, sabiendo que volverías a caer en él si entrase ahora mismo por esa puerta con un ramo de rosas, con bombones o cantándote una canción de perdón.

Le sonreí y es que sí… caería y me hizo gracia lo que dijo porque imaginarme a Sasuke haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas me sorprendía mucho. No veía a Sasuke haciendo algo así, él era serio, arrogante y tremendamente vergonzoso a hacer el ridículo. Sonreí cuando recordé lo mal que cantaba sin música allí arriba de aquel desastroso y abandonado auditorio del parque al que solíamos ir, nuestro lugar favorito, nuestro lugar secreto, el sitio donde prácticamente nos enamoramos.

\- ¿En qué piensas que sonríes así? – me preguntó Karin.

\- En Sasuke – le dije sonriendo – era tan perfecto ¿Sabes? Le amaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que abandonarme? Si no lo hubiera hecho nosotros… podríamos haber sido felices. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

\- Lo sé – me dijo Karin – no soy partidaria de dar segundas oportunidades y lo sabes pero… aquí hay cosas que no encajan Naruto, quizá deberíais hablar y no es que defienda al chaval… lo que te hizo con la mentira de su madre es una atrocidad.

\- Maldito Uchiha vengativo – le dije pero sonreí – tiene mucho carácter, de verdad que siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya y no sé cómo narices lo consigue.

Después de aquella amena charla me marché aunque Karin aprovechó para dejar caer que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda para tirarle del pelo a esa víbora de Sakura ella estaba disponible en cualquier momento. Creo que Karin ya era prácticamente como una hermana para mí, nos habíamos criado juntos en el orfanato. Incluso cuando a ella la acogió aquella familia japonesas, seguía viniendo por el orfanato a verme y a jugar conmigo, siempre nos llevamos bien.

Cuando fui al local y salí a bailar, me encontré con Sasuke. Me sonrojé un poco y es que seguía queriéndole, no podía negarlo. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con él me gustaba, estos sentimientos no los podía cambiar. Me preparé para bailar, no me gustaba hacerlo y cada vez que tenía que coger esa barra dudaba, pero era mi trabajo, era lo que le daba de comer a mi hijo así que respiré hondo y cogí la barra entre mis manos empezando el espectáculo.

Sasuke creo que lo disfrutaba hasta que se fijó en algo de mi abdomen, podía ver lo serio que se había puesto y conocía esa expresión, era la misma que ponía siempre que estaba pensando algo, cuando empezaba a relacionar cosas y entonces me di cuenta de la cicatriz, miraba la cicatriz. Intenté ocultarla como pude de sus ojos y cuando ya estaba a punto de finalizar el espectáculo uno de los hombres tocó con sus dedos mi miembro desnudo aunque yo me aparté con rapidez para que no llegase a mayores, pero Sasuke con esa furia en su mirada se acercó hasta aquel tío que trataba de subir a la plataforma y le pegó tal puñetazo que lo tumbó.

\- Sasuke – le llamé preocupado cuando vi que los de seguridad cogían a los dos para llevárselos mientras ambos se gritaban.

Uno insultando a Sasuke… Sasuke diciéndole que quitase las manos de mi cuerpo y es que creo que lo que antes no le importaba en absoluto, ahora al saber que era yo le importaba demasiado ¿Podía ser que siguiera sintiendo algo por mí?

Otro de los guardias de seguridad vino hacia mí y me cogió sacándome de aquel jaleo llevándome hacia el vestuario donde Kabuto me esperaba discutiendo conmigo por lo que había ocurrido, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que un tío tratase de pasarse conmigo y de que Sasuke quisiera pegarle una paliza por hacerlo.

\- Arregla esto – me gritó Kabuto y me vestí rápido saliendo por la puerta de atrás persiguiendo a Sasuke que se iba por el callejón.

\- Sasuke… espera por favor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes Naruto? – me preguntó cabreado - ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te toquen así? – repitió frustrado.

\- No tengo opción, es mi trabajo Sasuke.

\- Pues tú trabajo es un asco, no quiero que nadie te toque ¿Me entiendes?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste ese derecho Sasuke.

\- No es cierto, supuestamente tú me dejaste ¿Lo hiciste?

\- No – le grité – yo no te dejé.

\- Pues yo tampoco lo hice así que si ninguno lo hizo sigues siendo mi novio y no voy a permitir que un tío cualquiera te ponga la mano encima ¿Queda claro?

En parte me gustaron sus palabras, en parte lo detesté porque ya no tenía ningún derecho a venir a decirme estas cosas.

\- ¿Es nuestro hijo? – preguntó de golpe – la cicatriz que tienes es de una cesárea, mi madre tiene una igual de cuando yo nací.

\- No es tu hijo Sasuke – le mentí.

\- Deja de mentirme Naruto – me gritó - ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- De ti – le grité – tengo miedo de ti y de lo que vayas a hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

\- Quitármelo – le dije – querrás la custodia y yo no puedo vivir sin mi hijo Sasuke, no quiero que lo apartes de mí.

\- Yo no haría eso Naruto ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

\- Son ideas mías – le dije – sé lo vengativo que eres cuando te enfadas y estás enfadado conmigo porque piensas que te dejé, pero yo no hice eso, te mandé un mensaje, te dije que estaba embarazado y no me respondiste – le dije llorando.

\- No recibí ese mensaje – me dijo – lo siento Naruto, no tengo ese mensaje, habría vuelto enseguida si lo hubiera sabido.

\- Sakura dice que me odias y si sigues odiándome querrás llevártelo de mi lado.

\- No te odio Naruto – me dijo acercándose a mí – te amo, te he amado siempre pero creí que me habías dejado y no lo entendía.

\- Creí que tú me habías abandonado – le dije – crié a mi hijo solo durante cinco años.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Lo siento mucho Naruto, no sabía nada. No voy a quitarte a tu hijo pero por favor… déjame verlo, quiero conocerle, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con él, el tiempo que me han robado de estar con él.

\- Vale. Me parece justo que conozcas a tú hijo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Podré recuperarte a ti alguna vez Naruto? – me preguntó acercándose a mí pero yo me alejé de sus manos para que no me tocase.

\- Sólo él Sasuke – le dije – yo no entro en el trato, no puedo perdonarte, no hasta que me demuestres que dices la verdad. Yo no puedo robarle el derecho a mi hijo de conocerte, pero si puedo elegir si vuelvo contigo o no y de momento… no volveré.

\- Entonces… ¿Aún tengo alguna posibilidad? – Me preguntó – Lucharé por ti Naruto, voy a conquistarte de nuevo, haré lo que haga falta para demostrarte que yo no te abandoné. Te amaba demasiado y jamás te habría podido dejar. Has dicho que Sakura fue a verte ¿Qué te dijo? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Me… me insultó y me pidió que te dejase en paz.

\- Joder – exclamó enfadado – estoy harto de ella.

\- Sasuke… mañana a las cuatro en el parque, llevaré a Asahi para que lo conozcas. Por cierto… su cumpleaños es en una semana.

\- ¿Y qué le compro? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

\- Creo que con conocerte ya le has dado su regalo. Le dije que estabas de gira en un lugar muy lejano sin teléfonos, así que haz el favor de alegrarte cuando le veas, no le rompas el corazón, no le hagas el daño que me hiciste a mí.

\- No se lo haré, te lo prometo.


	16. Chapter 16: Investigación

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Caminaba por el último pasillo. La sirena de apertura de puerta automática sonó y la puerta frente a mí se abrió. Por fin llevaba mi ropa de calle, tras veintidós años encerrado en esta cárcel por un delito que no cometí, ahora mi nuevo abogado desde hace un par de años había conseguido demostrar mi inocencia y salía con la mayor indemnización jamás vista. Ni siquiera se me permitía hablar de la cantidad de dinero que había recibido pero todo eso me daba igual, sólo tenía dos cosas en mente, la primera… utilizar el dinero para encontrar a mi hijo al que tuve que dejar en un orfanato cuando me metieron en prisión.

Mi mujer lamentablemente había fallecido en el parto y no teníamos familia con la que dejar a mi hijo, los servicios sociales se lo llevaron de mis brazos para llevarlo a un maldito orfanato mientras durase mi condena. Creí que estaría algunos años y podría volver a verle, a recogerle pero no… habían sido veintidós años en la cárcel, mi hijo tenía veintidós años y yo me había perdido todo de él por culpa de esa maldita familia y ellos eran mi objetivo número dos… venganza.

La última puerta se abrió y salí viendo a mi abogado al fondo del pasillo. Iruka me sonrió y me dio la mano. Sonreí finalmente cogiendo su mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Libre – le dije – busquemos a mi hijo.

\- Estoy trabajando en ello, ha pasado por un par de orfanatos, pero lo encontraremos.

\- Eso espero, no me importa el dinero que gastes, encuéntralo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Vayamos a casa, quiero descansar fuera de aquí por fin.

\- Por supuesto, marchémonos.

Seguí a Iruka hacia fuera y los policías me miraban con cierta cara de felicidad porque ya me fuera, sobre todo tras descubrir mi inocencia y es que esa familia me las iba a pagar todas, ahora era libre y tenía dinero… más que ellos así que no dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Subí al vehículo y fue Iruka quien condujo. Él se había encargado de todo y es que con veintidós años allí dentro, me había perdido muchas cosas. Iruka me dio una caja y la cogí entre mis manos abriéndola viendo una cosa diminuta y sin teclas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté.

\- Un teléfono móvil – me dijo – se activa de aquí.

\- Oh… ¿Y lo necesito? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, para mantenernos en contacto.

\- Ni siquiera sé utilizarlo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Te enseñaré. Vas a necesitar un buen financiero para que te lleve esa suma de dinero.

\- Lo sé, pero no conozco a ninguno bueno.

\- Yo conozco a uno – me dijo – si te fías de mi criterio claro.

\- Por supuesto, llámale.

Le había dejado todas las decisiones a mi abogado, hasta la casa donde viviría porque con tanto tiempo en la cárcel, no había podido mirar nada. Iruka me dio una venda y me obligó a ponérmela en los ojos. Le miré dudoso pero le hice caso con una sonrisa, imaginaba que sería porque quería darme una sorpresa. Cuando me dijo que ya podía quitarme la venda había apagado el motor y al abrir los ojos, vi que me daba unas llaves.

\- Vayamos a ver tu casa – me dijo.

\- Está bien, vayamos – le comenté con una sonrisa.

Salí del coche en aquel inmenso garaje, aquí cabían por lo menos tres o cuatro coches y no sé por qué necesitaba un garaje tan grande pero no pensaba criticar la casa que Iruka había comprado para mí, tenía dinero de sobra ahora. Pensar lo justo que vivía económicamente cuando me casé, llevando mi pequeña empresa, queriendo ser feliz con mi esposa, con mi futuro hijo que iba a nacer… pero la familia Haruno se metió en medio quitándome la empresa, robando todo por lo que había luchado y mandándome a la cárcel por malversación de fondos. Mi mujer murió en aquel parto y yo no pude hacer lo único que le había prometido… cuidar de Naruto por culpa de esa maldita familia, ahora sólo me quedaba poder encontrarle de nuevo y tratar de restablecer la relación que jamás pude tener con él.

Abrí la puerta y fui hacia el salón, era una casa inmensa de dos plantas y revisé una a una las salas. Iruka me seguía por toda la casa esperando que le dijera qué me parecía pero… ¿Qué me iba a parecer? ¡_Era perfecta_! Demasiado grande para mí no lo iba a negar, pero esperaba encontrar pronto a mi hijo, quería que estuviera conmigo, quería estar con él.

\- Me gusta – le dije con una sonrisa – es perfecta Iruka, muchas gracias por encontrar algo así.

\- Me alegro. Nuestro investigador ya está buscando a tu hijo y en cuanto al chico que contratemos para las finanzas lo llamaré ahora mismo, seguro que se alegrará de ayudarnos.

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté

\- Alguien que también tiene problemas con la familia Haruno y seguro que estará encantado de ayudarnos a pillarles con las manos en la masa y meterlos en la cárcel.

\- Me muero de curiosidad – le dije.

\- Itachi Uchiha y su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, son expertos en finanzas, seguro que te ayudarán a invertir toda esta fortuna.

\- Concierta una cita entonces con ellos.

\- Por supuesto. Te dejaré a solas ahora familiarizándote con tu casa.

\- Gracias – le dije mirando por la ventana y entonces me di cuenta de la valla trasera – Iruka… puedes hacer algo con eso – le señalé esa valla que me recordaba a la prisión.

\- Por supuesto, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

\- No te preocupes.

Iruka se marchó y me dejó a solas en esta casa. Me tiré en el sofá y traté de relajarme, pensé en mi hijo ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué habría hecho en su vida? ¿Se acordaría de mí? Seguramente no, no llegó a conocerme y debía agradecérselo a esa familia, seguramente le habían dicho que le abandoné o a saber qué, había perdido a mi hijo antes de conocerle y eso me dolía demasiado, más que haber perdido veintidós años en la cárcel.

Lloré en silencio acurrucado en ese lujoso sofá nuevo, todo era nuevo en mi vida pero lo habría cambiado todo por haber pasado esos veintidós años por vivirlos con mi hijo. ¿Cómo era posible que una familia pudiera arruinar la vida de los demás tan solo por ganar dinero? ¿Tan codiciosos eran los Haruno? Pues sí, les daba igual a quién llevarse por delante con tal de conseguir sus objetivos pero yo me vengaría y tenía que empezar por contactar con esos Uchiha de los que Iruka me había mencionado.

Por la ventana veía aquella valla que esperaba quitasen en cuanto pudieran porque me recordaba demasiado a la cárcel. Allí no había sido nada fácil pero al final, me hice a ese horrible lugar, hasta llegué a pensar que jamás saldría pero ahora estaba aquí, tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a Naruto, tenía la oportunidad de vengarme de aquella familia y tenía los documentos necesarios para hacerlo, con un empujoncito de la familia Uchiha seguro que lo conseguiría.

No sabía mucho acerca de esa familia, de hecho no sabía nada así que cuando se me pasó un poco este lloro que tenía encima me levanté y fui a buscar información. El ordenador sabía utilizarlo o al menos lo más básico de todo. Me metí en Internet y busqué información sobre ellos pero lo único que me salió por el apellido Uchiha fue un tal Sasuke Uchiha. Era músico, el guitarrista de una banda llamada "Taka" y que habían estado de gira durante cinco años por el mundo. Vivía aquí en Las Vegas, bueno… en un pueblecito no muy lejos de la capital.

Lo más sorprendente no era lo de su grupo ni su gira… era con quién tenía su contrato discográfico… con la empresa de los Haruno y aquello hizo que soltase las manos del teclado y me recostase sobre el respaldo de la silla, creo que si alguien tenía problemas con los Haruno, podían ser ellos, debían conocer sus trapos sucios y eso me sería de ayuda. Juntando lo que ellos tuvieran en su contra con lo que yo tenía, creo que podíamos conseguir llevarlos ante el tribunal.

Fui a la cocina cuando mi estómago empezó a sonar. Estaba más delgado que cuando entré por la cárcel, allí no se comía para nada bien y ahora creo que se me había olvidado un poco eso de cocinar. Me acerqué a la nevera y desde luego Iruka había hecho un gran trabajo, estaba llena pero sinceramente, la cocina me parecía tan perfecta que no me atrevía mucho a ensuciarla o hacerla polvo con mi desastroso arte culinario, al final no tuve más remedio y preparé algo sencillo, pasta, eso sólo era meterlo en una olla ¿No?

Mi móvil sonó en aquel momento y fui a buscarlo. Sonaba en mi mano y yo no sabía cómo narices se cogía este trasto así que le di a un botón de la pantalla y cuando hablé por él, no escuché nada. Volvió a sonar el móvil y pulsé otro botón y volví a colocarlo en mi oreja.

\- ¿Por qué me has colgado? – me preguntó Iruka.

\- Lo siento, aún no sé cómo funciona este trasto – le dije.

\- Bueno no te preocupes, te mandaré a alguien para que se ocupe de la limpieza de la casa, yo mismo haré la entrevista para los empleados de la casa. Por cierto, tienes la reunión con los Uchiha para el martes – me comentó.

\- Perfecto, lo apuntaré. Muchas gracias Iruka, sin ti aún estaría allí dentro.

\- Tranquilo, desde la primera vez que vi tu caso supe que ese no era tu sitio, arreglaremos todo esto.

\- Encuentra a mi hijo y te lo deberé todo – le dije – sólo necesito a mi hijo.

Saqué la pasta de la olla y me la comí tal cual con un poco de tomate que encontré por la despensa, supongo que ahora con todo el dinero que tenía podría hacer algún curso de cocina, hasta podría contratar cocineros, qué irónico me resultaba todo esto, yo que siempre fui un chico demasiado normal, demasiado de pueblo, era un chico confiado y quizá por eso no vi cuando esa maldita familia me clavó la puñalada por detrás, me arruinaron la vida.

Tras comer me fui a la habitación a dormir, quería descansar y por fin podría dormir tranquilo por primera vez, nadie intentaría hacerme nada en mi celda, estaba en mi habitación, sólo mía, en mi casa, estaba fuera, en la sociedad de nuevo y tenía que volver a vivir, tenía miedo porque no conocía prácticamente nada ya de este mundo.

Me tiré en la cama y qué mullida era, esto sí era una cama y lo demás eran tonterías. Cuando miré hacia la mesilla vi una fotografía de mi mujer y la cogí entre mis manos sorprendido de que hasta Iruka hubiera caído en algo así, en esos detalles. La miré con atención, ese cabello rojizo, esos ojos verdosos, su sonrisa ¿Cómo había salido Naruto? ¿Habría sido rubio o pelirrojo? Ya no lo sabía ¿Tendría los ojos de su madre o los míos? ¿La vitalidad de mi mujer o la paciencia mía? Me moría de curiosidad y sólo esperaba que hubiera sacado la fortaleza de Kushina, eso era lo que él iba a necesitar, porque esos años estando solo… debían haber sido horribles. Con ese pensamiento me dormí ¡_Iba a encontrar a mi hijo! _Estaba fuera de la cárcel y lo encontraría, aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra para recuperarle.


	17. Chapter 17: Primer contacto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¡_Un hijo_! Tenía un hijo y lo tenía con Naruto, con el chico al que siempre había amado. Sé que recuperarle iba a ser muy difícil pero sentía que yo tampoco tenía culpa en esto, no sabía que había tenido un hijo y me había perdido cinco años de su vida, cinco años que me habría encantado estar aquí con él, que me habría gustado ejercer de padre. Naruto me daba la posibilidad de conocerle, no me la negaba, pero aún así sentía que me había perdido demasiado tiempo.

No quería culpar a Naruto de eso, intentaba creer que él me había avisado de su nacimiento y trataba de entender por qué no me había enterado de que había sido padre, habían sido cinco años… Aún así agradecía a Naruto que lo hubiera cuidado, que hubiera decidido tenerlo cuando creía que le había abandonado. Lo más fácil habría sido abortar o darlo a otra familia, pero él me había dado la posibilidad de ser padre, había decidido afrontar el problema y tenerlo, adoraba esa fortaleza suya, adoraba su ética y adoraba las mentiras que le había soltado a ese pequeño con tal de que no me odiase, porque seguía sintiendo que no tenía la culpa de esto que había pasado, yo habría venido en cuanto me hubiera dicho que teníamos un hijo, habría querido estar con él.

Esperaba que no fuera Sakura la causante de todo esto porque me las pagaría todas, no era recomendable meterse con un Uchiha cabreado y yo lo estaba mucho. Me había perdido cinco años en los que podía haber sido muy feliz con Naruto y con mi hijo y ahora recuperar a Naruto lo veía demasiado lejano, no sabía cómo ganarme su confianza, cómo demostrarle que yo no le había abandonado, yo jamás le habría abandonado, él lo era todo para mí.

Volví a casa aquella noche con una gran sonrisa y es que no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota ¡_Un hijo con Naruto_! Al entrar por casa mis padres que estaban viendo la televisión abrazados me miraron atónitos preocupados de que me ocurriera algo pero no me ocurría nada a excepción de que estaba feliz, tenía un niño precioso.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre cielo? ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Naruto? – me preguntó mi madre.

\- No – le dije – soy… soy padre.

Aquello fue lo único que pude decir y todos se quedaron paralizados. Escuché el ruido de un vaso romperse al caer al suelo y al girarme hacia la cocina me encontré con Itachi al que se le había caído el vaso de agua de las manos por la noticia.

\- ¿Padre? – me preguntó sorprendido - ¿Naruto y tú…? ¿Cómo? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé, no le he preguntado nada a Naruto, no sé cómo narices lo ha podido tener pero es de él, estoy convencido, tenía la cicatriz de la cesárea.

\- Madre mía – dijo mi madre casi llorando y me acerqué a ella abrazándola.

\- No llores mamá, es una buena noticia ¿No? – le pregunté.

\- No lloro por eso – me dijo – lloro porque… no nos pidió ayuda, lo ha pasado solo y… quizá si lo hubieramos sabido, si hubiera venido le habríamos ayudado como hubiéramos podido.

\- Ya sabes como es Naruto, no quería molestar y más después de este malentendido conmigo. Quizá pensó que no querríais saber nada de él, no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo no íbamos a querer? Es nuestro nieto – dijo mi madre llorando – quiero verlo.

\- He quedado mañana con él en el parque. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda lo traeré para que lo veáis.

\- Vale – dijo mi madre – cena algo cielo antes de irte a dormir.

Ayudé a mi hermano a recoger los cristales rotos del vaso que se le había caído y cené solo en la cocina pensando en mi hijo. Asahi, creo que me gustaba el nombre, pero ahora mismo… todo me daba igual excepto conocerlo, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, era mío aún así… tenía que pensar cómo recuperar a Naruto y es que no iba a ser fácil. Por lo menos no me había olvidado ni salía con nadie, que yo supiera…

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama pensando en todo lo que habíamos vivido Naruto y yo en el pasado, pensando en sus sonrisas, en la forma educada en la que siempre hablaba, en esos ojos azules tan inocentes que tenía, en cómo lloró cuando me marché a esa gira… en cómo le canté en aquel escenario cuando intentaba seducirle. Cuántas locuras hacíamos de jóvenes y ahora… tenía un hijo y no había estado a su lado, eso me perseguiría el resto de la vida.

Me desperté tarde, no haberme podido dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada hizo que por la mañana me costase el doble levantarme, pero lo hice y además… lo hice con entusiasmo porque iba a conocer a mi hijo, tenía demasiadas ganas de verle y me vestí con rapidez con un vaquero y la primera camiseta oscura que vi. Desayuné cuatro tonterías y me marché a ese parque, justo al auditorio, al escenario abandonado que siempre fue nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro sitio, de Naruto y mío, de nadie más.

Tuve que esperar casi una hora y es que había llegado demasiado pronto, pero me relajé en las gradas tomándome un café bien cargado y mirando los pájaros volar en ese inmenso cielo. Ese azul me recordaba tanto a los ojos de Naruto.

\- ¿Papá? – escuché que preguntaba una vocecita de golpe desde el escenario, creo que Naruto había estado hablando con él en el camino.

Ese chico era clavado a mí, ahora podía ver su parecido y no podía creerme lo ciego que me había tenido mi venganza personal contra alguien que realmente no me había hecho nada, siempre creyendo que había sido él quien me había ocultado todo, quién me había dejado y todo era mentira ¿Cuántas mentiras le habrían dicho de mí a Naruto? No sabía como desmentir lo que le habrían contado de mí, porque yo jamás dejé de amarle.

Miré a Asahi sonreír con esa inocencia que tanto me recordaba a Naruto y como se soltaba de la mano de un tenso Naruto que le gritaba que tuviera cuidado para no caerse, pero mi hijo no le hacía ni caso, salió corriendo y casi tuvo que escalar los enormes escalones que subían a la grada para intentar llegar hasta mí. Al final con una gran sonrisa al ver lo emocionado que estaba mi hijo, me levanté y me bajé los escalones llegando hasta él para cogerlo en brazos.

Se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello sin querer soltarme y no pude evitar que se me cayera alguna lágrima mientras lo abrazaba contra mi pecho y acariciaba su cabello. No quise soltarle durante un buen rato, quería permanecer con mi hijo todo el tiempo que pudiera hasta que me fijé en Naruto aún en aquel escenario mirándonos con cara de melancolía.

\- Ey Asahi – le dije - ¿Te apetece un helado?

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo aunque también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y ambos nos las limpiamos.

\- Vamos con Naruto.

Me acerqué a Naruto y los tres juntos nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque. Asahi no soltó mi mano ni un segundo y a parte de mirarle a él, miraba de vez en cuando a un silencioso Naruto que caminaba a nuestro lado sin coger de la mano a Asahi, sin acercarse mucho a mí. Creo que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba volver a estar con él, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía rendirme tan fácil, yo era un Uchiha, abandonar no era lo mío.

\- Iré a compraros un helado – le comenté – podéis sentaros un rato.

\- No… ya iré yo – dijo Naruto aún serio – quédate un rato más con Asahi, aprovecha tú tiempo. Yo los compraré.

\- Vale.

\- Yo lo quiero de chocolate – dijo Asahi sonriendo hacia Naruto y yo sonreí al ver como Naruto finalmente sonreía y le revolvía el cabello a nuestro hijo.

\- Claro, ya sé cual es tu favorito.

\- Yo quiero…

\- De chocolate, sí… lo sé, aún recuerdo tus gustos – me dijo Naruto marchándose a comprar.

Naruto se marchó a comprar los helados y me quedé allí sentado en el borde de una gran fuente mirando a mi hijo. Él no paraba de mirarme y sonreía como si fuera el niño más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Es que… no tengo ninguna foto tuya, quiero poder recordarte bien – me dijo

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que Naruto y yo jamás nos habíamos sacado una foto juntos.

\- Bueno… eso tiene solución, antes de que te marches, te prometo que tendrás una foto nuestra ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

\- Oye Asahi… ¿Cómo está tu padre? – le pregunté y él se entristeció un poco.

\- Anoche estuvo llorando – me dijo – siempre que escucha tu cd se pone a llorar. Me dijo que te echaba de menos, pero yo sabía que volverías – me sonrió - ¿Vas a venir a vivir con nosotros?

De aquello no sabía por donde salir, Naruto no estaría dispuesto a nada así. Ya me había dejado muy claro que una cosa es que pudiera ver a mi hijo y otra muy distinta que él volviera conmigo.

\- No puedo volver a vivir con vosotros – le dije a Asahi – aún tengo cosas que hacer del trabajo – le mentí – pero intentaré tardar lo menos posible para poder vivir con vosotros ¿Vale?

\- Vale – me dijo entendiéndolo y aquello me sorprendió, era un chico muy maduro para su edad.

\- Tomad, vuestros helados – nos dijo Naruto dándonos los helados.

\- Ey Naruto – le llamé cuando Asahi se marchó hacia el parque a jugar con el resto de niños – Voy a darte la manutención que no te he pasado estos años.

\- No hace falta, estamos bien.

\- No lo estáis – le dije – puedo darme cuenta.

\- Cobro hoy, podemos pasar este mes como hemos estado pasando los últimos cinco años, estamos bien Sasuke, no necesitamos tú dinero y mucho menos el de tu representante, sé que el dinero viene de ella.

\- He roto el contrato con ella – le dije muy serio – no quiero tener nada que ver con esa chica. Naruto… no sabía nada de lo de Asahi ¿Enserio crees que yo te habría podido abandonar? Te amaba Naruto, te sigo amando.

\- Eso no arregla estos últimos cinco años Sasuke – me dijo Naruto.

\- Naruto por favor… créeme. Te amo – le dije mirándole fijamente – yo no te habría abandonado en la vida, tienes que creerme.

\- Te creo Sasuke, pero han sido cinco años que has estado lejos de nosotros, necesito que me demuestres que me amas, lo necesito Sasuke, no es tan fácil como llegar ahora y ver que tienes un hijo para querer formar la familia que nunca tuvimos, yo no…Sasuke… necesito que me demuestres que quieres estar a nuestro lado.

\- Lo haré Naruto, quiero estar a tu lado, siempre he querido estar a tu lado.

Cogí a Naruto de la muñeca y lo empujé tras de mí levantándolo de dónde estábamos y aunque se quedó un poco sorprendido, no opuso resistencia y me siguió. Llamé a Asahi y cuando tenía a los dos busqué por el parque el fotomatón que había hace años en una de las esquinas.

\- Vamos… le he prometido a mi hijo esa fotografía – le dije.

\- Venga ya Sasuke… - me dijo Naruto – no necesitas hacerte la fotografía conmigo, hazla con tu hijo.

\- La quiero también contigo Naruto, así que entra ahí.

Entramos los tres y sé que había cuatro fotografías, la primera la hice cogiendo a mi hijo por la cintura con un Naruto muy serio, la segunda hice tonterías con mi hijo poniendo caras raras y por fin conseguí que Naruto sonriera un poco aunque intentase camuflarlo, la tercera Naruto se unió a las caras raras con nosotros y en la cuarta, sin que Naruto se lo esperase para nada, acerqué mis labios a los suyos besándole.

Naruto no habló cuando salimos de allí pero estaba muy rojo. Cuando las fotografías salieron, fui el primero en cogerlas y rompí la última para que Asahi no la viera, aún era pequeño para estas cosas.

\- Esta me la quedo yo – le dije a Naruto y él afirmó con tal de que Asahi no la viera.

Aquel día lo pasé genial con mi familia y Asahi se despidió de mí con una gran sonrisa, pero yo miraba a Naruto totalmente sonrojado por lo de aquel beso.


	18. Chapter 18: Embarazos

**Sakura Haruno POV**

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese desgraciado de Sasuke a humillarme de esa forma? A humillarme no sólo a mí… sino a toda la empresa de mi padre diciendo que iba a buscar una nueva discográfica ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ese chaval creía que podía librarse tan fácilmente de mí? Era estúpido. Ese maldito crío…el maldito de Naruto tenía que volver a aparecer, ya podía haber aprendido a esconderse mejor.

¿Cómo podía enamorarse un rockero famoso como Sasuke de un maldito Striper de Las Vegas? Era de locos. Me habría gustado humillar a Naruto en la prensa pero no podía hacerlo porque arruinaría también la reputación de Sasuke y no me convenía para nada hacer un escándalo de mi negocio ni del chico que iba a ser mío, sólo necesitaba algo para atarlo a mí a parte de lo de su empresa familia… no quería sacar tan pronto esa baza a jugar.

Aparqué el coche y bajé de él enfadada pegando un portazo. Entré por el recibidor de mi lujosa casa cuando una sirvienta vino corriendo para llevarse mi chaqueta, pero yo la aparté de mí de malas formas, no tenía tiempo para nada de esto, estaba muy enfadada. Mi padre estaba en el despacho con unos directivos hablando sobre algo, creo que finanzas y es que mi padre ahora tenía pánico de que ese hombre que acababa de salir de la cárcel pudiera pillar alguna de sus malversaciones de fondos. Yo no creí que ese asunto fuera tan importante, seguramente aquel hombre no tendría nada contra nosotros.

\- ¿Hija? – preguntó mi padre saliendo de su despacho hacia las escaleras que yo ya estaba subiendo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada papá, estoy genial – le dije terminando de subir las escaleras y entrando en mi cuarto.

Me tiré en la cama y pataleé todo lo que pude golpeando los cojines con fuerza, necesitaba descargar toda esta rabia y pensar en un plan genial que ni Sasuke pudiera tirármelo por tierra para atraparlo. Tenía que separarlo definitivamente de Naruto y lo del móvil ya no iba a funcionar, Sasuke seguramente le habría pedido su nuevo número de teléfono. Todo mi brillante plan de separarlos se estaba cayendo a pedazos por el idiota de Sasuke… tenía que ir a hablar con Naruto.

Sasuke debería haberse puesto furioso, haber pagado su frustración y su ira con él pero no… claro… a Naruto lo amaba tanto que su gran enfado se había bajado y había preferido ir a hablar tranquilamente. Era idiota ese chaval, había tirado por tierra mi plan y Naruto… con su carita inocente y su hijo… seguro que se lo estaba ganando y es que a Sasuke se le caía la baba con los niños. Tan duro que parecía y luego era como un osito tierno cuando había niños de por medio.

Cuando sentí de nuevo aquellas arcadas tuve que levantarme y correr al baño, llevaba toda la maldita semana así y algo tenía que haberme sentado mal, de eso estaba convencida. Vomité en el baño, seguro que era el estrés y los nervios por los que me hacía pasar ese maldito grupo y más concretamente… Sasuke.

Ya iba a marcharme del baño cuando al tirar de la cadena pensé la solución perfecta para retener a Sasuke a mí lado… Si Naruto se había quedado embarazado… ¿Cómo no había pensado en un niño? Podía decirle que estaba embarazada de él, sería el plan perfecto para separarles.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? A Sasuke se le caía la baba con los niños, sólo tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada, podía alegar a aquella noche de hace un mes y poco en la que se emborrachó y dormí a su lado, sólo era una mentira en parte, porque con tantas náuseas estos días y teniendo en cuenta las veces que me había acostado con Lee buscando precisamente algo para tener bien cogido al Uchiha… puede ser que lo estuviera, tenía que ir al médico y comprobarlo.

A la mañana siguiente llamé con urgencia al médico, tenía que comprobar eso, hacer pasar al hijo de Lee por el de Sasuke ¡_Sería el plan brillante_! Sasuke aquella noche estaba tan mal que no se acordaría que realmente no hizo nada conmigo, ni siquiera borracho me tocaba el muy cabrón. Sólo pensó en Naruto y no paró de llamarlo aún en sueños, eso me ponía de muy mal humor, pero tendría a Sasuke… claro que le tendría, de una forma u otra… sería mío.

En la consulta me tuvieron casi una hora esperando y es que había cogido con tanta prisa la vez que me habían tenido que hacer un hueco especial para mí. Al final… me tocó esperar en esta horrible sala, pero merecía la pena, porque cuando me dieron los resultados eran positivos, estaba embarazada, claro que yo ya sabía de quién, sólo tenía que tratar de conseguir que Sasuke cargase con una responsabilidad que no era suya.

Salí de la consulta bastante contenta. Sé que tener un hijo no era precisamente lo que más desease pero…si eso hacía que pudiera tener a Sasuke a mi lado, haría lo que fuera por él, hasta mentir a su padre biológico y por supuesto… engañar a Sasuke y a Naruto, no podía permitir que se unieran más.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y llamé a Sasuke mientras miraba el documento y la prueba de embarazo, todo bien asegurado de que era real, de hecho era real… lo único falso es que fuera el verdadero padre, pero a Lee jamás pensaba decírselo, no quería que me relacionasen con un ser como Lee, eso sería desastroso, yo había nacido para ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Como siempre Sasuke no me cogió el teléfono pero cuando giré la cabeza, me lo encontré en la esquina del parque con Naruto y con su hijo. Sería… ¡Insufrible! Ese chico rubio me estaba cansando ya, tendría que haber desaparecido hace mucho de la vida de Sasuke, pero ahí seguía.

Esperé a que se marchasen y entonces me acerqué a Sasuke que ya caminaba hacia su vehículo. Le intercepté y se sorprendió mucho de verme allí, tanto, que sonrió y colocando su mano en mi hombro me apartó para meter la llave en su coche.

\- Ey – me quejé.

\- Lo siento, estabas en medio y tengo prisa.

\- No parecías tener mucha prisa hace unos segundos.

\- Con Naruto no suelo tener prisa, pero tú… me haces salir corriendo.

Intentó abrir la puerta de su coche pero yo me puse en medio y la cerré enseñándole el documento del médico junto con la prueba de embarazado y él se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó mirando el documento.

\- Mi prueba de embarazo, estoy embarazada.

\- Pues genial, me da lástima el pobre padre que tenga que compartir a su hijo contigo – intentó abrir de nuevo la puerta.

\- Eres tú.

\- No, a mí no me metas en tus líos, no me he acostado contigo.

\- Sí lo hiciste, hace algo más de un mes, la vez que te emborrachaste.

Sasuke pareció caer en aquello, aún así sonrió y volvió a decirme que él no era el padre antes de tratar de subir al coche.

\- Tienes que hacerte responsable – le grité – eres el padre.

\- Te pasaré la manutención – me dijo ante mi sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Fácil y sencillo Sakura… tengo dos hijos supuestamente y para ser claro… si tengo que elegir entre Naruto o tú, prefiero vivir con Naruto y pasarte la manutención a ti.

\- Voy a denunciarte.

\- Hazlo – me dijo – nos veremos en los tribunales.

Sasuke se subió al coche y me dejó allí sola con el papel en las manos y la prueba de embarazo ¡_Sería desgraciado_! Ya sé que no era suyo este niño, pero necesitaba que se lo creyese, necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado y si esto no funcionaba tendría que tomar medidas más radicales, aún tenía su empresa y la vida de su familia en mis manos.

Volví a casa tras ver como Sasuke salía a la carretera con su coche para irse a casa. Busqué mi coche y conduje hasta casa. Al entrar mi padre estaba tomando un café en la terraza mientras leía su periódico y me senté frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hija? – me preguntó sin apartar su mirada del periódico.

\- Estoy embarazada – le dije de golpe y casi escupió el café.

\- Pero qué… ¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo narices se te ocurre quedarte embarazada? – preguntó enfadado.

\- Porque quería a Sasuke Uchiha y el muy desgraciado quiere anular nuestro contrato, está buscando otra compañía con quien firmar un nuevo acuerdo.

\- ¿Tanto le quieres? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, tanto como para hacer esta locura, quiero que se case conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha tiene que ser sólo mío y de nadie más.

\- De acuerdo, tendrás a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora déjame relajarme un poco tomándome el café.

\- Gracias papá – le agradecí con una sonrisa levantándome de la silla y acercándome a él le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi padre era genial, él siempre me mimaba y me consentía, me daba todo lo que yo quería y sé que acabaría cogiendo a Sasuke aunque él no quisiera, aunque fuera amenazando a su familia. Yo con tal de tener a Sasuke me daba igual a todo lo que tuviera que recurrir mi padre.

Aquella noche habló mi padre con Sasuke, fue a un restaurante lujoso invitándole y hablaron. Supongo que amenazaría a su familia porque lo trajo a casa y medio aceptó hacerse algo responsable del hijo que esperaba, aunque quería una prueba de paternidad. Mi padre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ante aquella sugerencia de Sasuke y yo sonreí frustrada… si hacía eso saldría que Lee era el maldito padre pero al menos… ganaba algo de tiempo aceptando sus condiciones y podría pensar algo mejor para atrapar a Sasuke. Este chico era realmente difícil de pillar, creo que esa inteligencia que tenía era una de las cualidades que tanto me gustaban de él además de su determinación.


	19. Chapter 19: Propuestas

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Llegué a casa cansado aunque por una parte… algo feliz por el día con Sasuke, no esperé que fuera a comportarse tan bien después del tiempo que habíamos estado separado. Él seguía diciendo que no sabía nada de Asahi, pero yo le había mandado aquel mensaje, debía saberlo ¿Quién me decía que no me estaba mintiendo? Quizá sólo pensaba en su carrera y un hijo le habría dificultado hacerse famoso, habría tenido que renunciar, quizá prefirió renunciar a su hijo y ahora que tenía su maravillosa vida… quería volver conmigo y recuperar a Asahi, pero… ¿Quién podía estar seguro de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke? No tenía ni idea.

Con él todo era complicado. Le amaba, de eso estaba seguro y cuando le había visto sacándose las fotos con mi hijo no pude evitar reírme, eran tal para cual, por muy serio que pareciera Sasuke, en realidad era un gran chico que sabía hacer sonreír y divertir a la gente, apenas tenía sentido del ridículo y eso me gustaba de él. Cuando quería hacer algo simplemente lo hacía y al final… acabó besándome.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me sorprendí y salí en la fotografía con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerme que él me estuviera besando teniendo a nuestro hijo delante haciendo caras raras, pero sí, Sasuke siempre conseguía su propósito, había distraído a nuestro hijo con tal de robarme aquel beso sabiendo que no le pegaría, no delante de Asahi. Sasuke era demasiado inteligente, siempre lo había sido pero también era un chico vengativo y eso a veces… le cegaba demasiado.

Llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta dejando a Asahi entrar, hoy era mi día libre en el club y lo agradecía, sólo quería poder tumbarme un rato y descansar de este agotador día. Le quité la chaqueta a mi hijo dejándola encima de una destartalada silla y ya se iba corriendo cuando tuve que cogerle de la bufanda y traerlo de nuevo hacia atrás con cuidado para quitársela.

\- Ve a preparar el agua, te vas de cabeza a la bañera – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió.

\- Vale – me dijo saliendo corriendo por la casa hacia el baño.

Escuché cómo se encendía el grifo del agua y aproveché para quitarme la chaqueta y la bufanda. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de dejarla en la silla y miré la fotografía de Asahi haciendo caras raras con su padre mientras yo intentaba tras de ellos aguantar las ganas de reírme, creo que esos dos se llevarían bien, pero es que Asahi tenía esa inocencia de los niños, no veía lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, casi prefería que siguiera así, se lo había pasado en grande con su padre, al fin y al cabo, era su padre, yo no podía negar ese hecho.

Dejé la tira con las tres fotografías encima de la mesa y me marché hacia el baño ayudando a mi hijo a desvestirse para meterlo en la bañera. Una vez dentro, jugó con el agua y un par de juguetes mientras yo esperaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared vigilando que estuviera bien allí dentro.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le pregunté a mi hijo.

\- Me gusta papá – me dijo sonriendo – es divertido.

\- Sí, tú padre siempre ha sabido cómo ganarse a la gente – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿No estás contento de que esté aquí? – me preguntó algo serio.

\- Claro que estoy contento – le sonreí – pero es complicado. ¿Tú estás feliz de haberle conocido?

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Entonces yo también soy feliz Asahi, todo lo que te hace feliz a ti me lo hace a mí.

Mi teléfono sonó en aquel momento y al sacarlo de mi bolsillo vi el nombre de Sasuke. Me sorprendió que llamase tan pronto, quizá se le habría olvidado algo pero cuando lo cogí, lo primero que escuché es que se lo había pasado muy bien con nosotros y que le gustaría repetir. Creo que quería ver a Asahi más tiempo y es que cinco años apartado de él daban mucho para pensar, sabía que querría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Asahi.

\- ¿Quieres ir mañana a dormir a casa del papá? – le pregunté a Asahi y creo que Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharme preguntar algo así a nuestro hijo, no se lo esperaba que le diera tanta libertad.

\- Sí – me dijo Asahi sonriendo intentando escaparse de la bañera.

\- De acuerdo – le dije sonriendo – mañana te lo llevaré a tu casa.

\- Iré yo a buscarle – me dijo.

\- Vale. Oye Sasuke… Gracias – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

\- Ya sabes por qué – le dije haciendo referencia a que no le defraudase, pero no quería decirlo frente a mi hijo.

\- Naruto… adoro a ese niño, es nuestro hijo, lo quiero con locura y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él. También te amo a ti y lo sabes, no dejaré de luchar hasta que me perdones.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Es muy fácil Naruto, tú no me dejaste y yo no te abandoné, confía en mí por favor, encontraré a la persona que ha creado este malentendido, aún tiene tú teléfono, sólo tengo que encontrar quien era la persona que se está haciendo pasar por ti. Aclararemos esto, te lo prometo… sólo confía en mí hasta entonces.

\- Vale – le dije.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé pensativo. Amaba a ese chico, le quería con locura pero… ¿Por qué no podía terminar de creer en sus palabras? ¿Me había abandonado o no? No sabía ya qué pensar. Una parte de mi al ver lo buen padre que podría ser quería creerle y otra parte de mi sabiendo lo que había sufrido estos cinco años estando solo… no podía terminar de creerle. Estaba confuso y lo sabía, mis sentimientos me decía que volviera con él, mi cabeza me decía que estaba loco por pensar si quiera en esa estúpida idea.

Saqué a Asahi de la bañera y tras secarlo y ponerle el pijama me ayudó a poner la mesa mientras yo preparaba algo de cena o más bien… el microondas lo preparaba porque hoy había… Ramen instantáneo. Supongo que nunca fui un buen cocinero o al menos no hasta que nació mi hijo. Los niños son los más exigentes de la casa y me tocó aprender bastante rápido, no me quedaba de otra.

Me sorprendió cuando alguien tocó al timbre de mi casa y fui a abrir dejando a Ashi terminando de poner la mesa. Él sonreía como siempre, era un chico alegre y eso me gustaba de él. Al abrir, me encontré con Kabuto y me sorprendió, sé que hoy el club estaba cerrado por día de descanso pero no esperaba verle allí. Traía una bolsa con algo, creo que comida.

\- ¿Kabuto? – pregunté sorprendido de que estuviera en mi puerta.

\- Te he traído algo de cena – me comentó con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro – le dije apartándome y dándole sitio.

Mi hijo también se sorprendió un poco pero cuando vio los caramelos que traía para él sonrió, él siempre era así.

\- Cena primero Asahi – le dije viendo los caramelos.

\- ¿Podré comerlos después?

\- Uno – le indiqué – si te los comes todos ahora no te quedarán para mañana.

\- Vale.

\- Asahi… ¿Qué se dice? – le pregunté.

\- Gracias – le agradeció a Kabuto y éste le revolvió el pelo.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado en traer nada – le comenté.

\- Quería hacerlo.

Al final me tocó preparar algo más para comer y Kabuto se quedó con nosotros. Comimos prácticamente en silencio si no fuera porque Asahi nos contaba cosas del colegio o de sus amigos. Kabuto sonreía y yo lo miraba. Sé que él quería formar parte de nuestras vidas, quería ser como un padre para Asahi pero yo no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke era su padre biológico y encima… por mucho daño que me hubiera hecho aún le amaba, yo no podía pensar en tener otra relación sin haber arreglado todo el problema con Sasuke. Creo que nos lo debíamos, los dos. No me creía capaz de casarme o formar una relación sin sentir lo que tenía que sentir por la otra persona… amor.

Acosté a Asahi en cuanto terminó de cenar y se lavó los dientes. No tardó en dormirse y es que creo que tantas emociones había tenido hoy al ver a su padre por primera vez en cinco años que había caído rendido. Yo me alegraba de que aquel día que lo vio en el parque no se hubiera percatado precisamente de que era él, estaba más pendiente de jugar que casi ni se fijó en Sasuke y la vez del club… estaba tan dormido que tampoco se enteró o eso creía, porque si se había dado cuenta… desde luego no dijo nada.

\- Gracias por la cena Naruto – me dijo Kabuto cuando se marchaba

\- De nada – le comenté.

\- Oye Naruto… ya sabes que…

\- No empieces por favor, sabes perfectamente que no puedo quererte, yo… hace mucho que ya no siento nada por nadie, lo único que me importa es que mi hijo esté bien. Por favor… entiéndeme.

\- De acuerdo. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites, podría arreglar toda tu situación.

\- Lo sé. Gracias de verdad pero… prefiero seguir como hasta ahora.

\- Vale. Buenas noches Naruto.

Kabuto se marchó y yo cerré la puerta marchándome a dormir. Miré la casa y que suerte había tenido de momento de que Sasuke no viera mi casa, seguramente se enfadaría conmigo por dejar que mi hijo durmiera en un sofá pero para los muebles que había… empecé a pensar en aquel momento que quizá estuviera mejor con su padre y no conmigo.

Por la mañana dejé a Asahi en el colegio y me fui a la casa de Gaara, no vivía lejos y necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que me estaba pasando con Sasuke. Gaara me abrió la puerta en calzoncillos y se sorprendió bastante.

\- Lo siento ¿Te pillo en mal momento? – le pregunté.

\- Para nada, pasa – me comentó y vi a Sai que estaba allí a medio vestirse, creo que alguien había tenido una noche movidita – nos vemos en otro rato – le comentó Gaara al chaval y ni siquiera se despidió de él, le indicó donde estaba la puerta y él se fue.

\- ¿Y eso? – le pregunté.

\- Sólo un rollo de una noche – me dijo serio – también tengo mis necesidades.

\- Ya lo veo – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ayer estuve con el padre de Asahi.

\- ¿Y ha ocurrido algo malo?

\- No, todo lo contrario. Sasuke está muy dispuesto a pelear por su hijo pero…. No sé que pensar de él y encima tengo estos malditos sentimientos por él cada vez que le veo y sé que está mal que los tenga, me abandonó, no sabía nada de él en cinco años.

\- ¿Te ha dado alguna explicación? – me preguntó Gaara dándome un café.

\- No, bueno… que él no sabía que me había quedado embarazado.

\- ¿Y es posible que no lo supiera?

\- No lo sé, yo le mandé un mensaje.

\- Puede que no le llegase – me dijo Gaara.

\- No sé qué debo hacer.

\- Ir despacio – me dijo Gaara – si le quieres, ve despacio y asegúrate de que él está dispuesto a pelear por ti y por su hijo.

\- Oye Gaara – le pregunté ahora sonriendo un poco - ¿Tú y Sai?

\- Calla – me dijo serio – tú no has visto nada.

\- ¿Pero estáis saliendo?

\- Algo así – me dijo sonriendo levemente – dejémoslo en que era un rollo sólo ¿Vale?

\- Vale… como quieras – le dije sonriendo aunque creo… que esos dos tenían algo.


	20. Chapter 20: Periódico

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Todo en la empresa iba de mal en peor, ya ni siquiera me apetecía ir a trabajar, todo era un incordio desde que la familia Haruno se había puesto al mando. Llevábamos desde hacía años una empresa dedicada a la editorial de libros, mi familia se especializaba en las finanzas, ese departamento era lo nuestro, yo era un hombre de números, eso había sido siempre lo mío ahora no sé muy bien ni cual era mi función en esta empresa.

Danzo, el padre de Sakura estaba siempre metido por este departamento, recortaba cada vez más el presupuesto y sin eso no podíamos editar libros, no sé si trataba de llevar la empresa a la ruina o qué diablos pasaba. Quería que hiciera el mismo trabajo que antes con el mínimo presupuesto posible, desde luego a mí me parecía un maldito avaricioso, sólo quería el beneficio de la empresa sin darse cuenta de que necesitábamos sacar un buen producto por la reputación de la empresa, no quería sacar una basura de producto porque al final… nadie confiaría en nosotros y no podía permitir perder clientes potenciales por una mala calidad.

Mi gran problema es que yo ya no controlaba esta empresa y decir algo en contra era favorecer que pudieran despedirme y desde luego… fuera de la empresa no podría intentar salvarla ¿Qué debía hacer? No estaba muy seguro. Supongo que seguir tratando de trabajar, porque lo que era trabajar… ya ni se podía.

\- Uchiha – escuché que me llamaban y me giré mirando hacia Danzo que venía directo.

Me giré en su dirección con pocas ganas de verle la cara a ese imbécil, pero no tenía más remedio, tenía bien cogido a mi padre y no podía permitir que fuera a la cárcel por los líos que causaba este hombre.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunté serio como siempre.

\- Hay que encuadernar este libro – me comentó y al ver el nombre me reí - ¿Te hace gracia?

\- Un poco sí, la verdad – le dije - ¿Qué editor le dio el visto bueno a este libro? No vale la pena editarlo – le comenté girándome para seguir con lo mío.

\- Este libro va a editarse.

\- ¿Por qué es de tu hija? Para mí no es suficiente razón. Aquí editamos buenos libros, autores con prestigio, no basuras de libros. No podemos arriesgar el dinero por un único libro sin saber si conseguiremos colocarlo y desde luego… no creo que éste consiga colocarse – le comenté.

\- Creo que se te olvida que trabajas para mí, edítalo.

\- Pues no sé con qué dinero, tengo cinco libros más a editar antes que este y sinceramente… con tus recortes en el presupuesto están saliendo auténticas chapuzas – le dije sin cortarme ni un pelo.

\- Este saldrá bien.

\- No pienso gastarme el presupuesto en el libro de tu hija y dejar a otros autores en la estacada ¿Queda claro?

\- Creo que el que no lo tiene claro eres tú… si te digo que lo hagas, cierras la bocaza y lo haces. Ahora es mi empresa.

\- Y espero que la arruines pronto para que te largues – le dije en un susurro que él medio escuchó.

\- Edítalo – dijo lanzándome los papeles en la mano.

Resoplé viendo como se marchaba por el pasillo. Odiaba este trabajo, lo odiaba mucho desde que Danzo se paseaba por mi empresa como si fuera el dueño y señor. Realmente lo era, él tenía las acciones y la manejaba como quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver como arruinaba toda la empresa que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a mi familia para levantarla. La hundía y no podía hacer nada excepto ver como nos íbamos a flote, las cuentas no cuadraban para nada, el dinero que entraba desaparecía y podía engañar a los demás… pero no a mí, yo era un chico de ciencias, hacía las cuentas hasta con los ojos cerrados y nada cuadraba.

Cada vez había más recortes pero ningún departamento tenía una mayor inversión ¿Dónde estaba el dinero que nos recortaban si no estaban financiando ningún otro departamento? Yo lo tenía claro… en el bolsillo de la familia Haruno, porque era yo quien llevaba las cuentas de la empresa, las nóminas de los trabajadores, yo llevaba el dinero y no encajaba absolutamente nada, ganábamos dinero fantasma, el dinero del beneficio desaparecía en los bolsillos de los jefes. Sólo tenía que demostrarlo, pero ya tenían ellos cuidado de no dejarme documentos que les involucrasen a la vista.

Cuando salí del trabajo quedé con mi amigo de la infancia, él había estudiado periodismo y ahora trabajaba en una importante revista llevando artículos de gran relevancia. Era un gran lector, un chico inteligente que escribía increíble. Yo mismo si me hubiera traído uno de sus libros se lo habría publicado sin tan siquiera leerlo, era increíble. A veces yo le mandaba libros de mi editorial y él cuando tenía ratos libres, me hacía el favor de decirme cómo estaban o lo que les faltaba para poder publicarlos comercialmente.

Me senté en una de las terrazas y pedí un café para mí y un café americano para mi compañero, seguramente no tardaría en llegar y cuando vi a ese chico rubio de cabello largo cruzar la plaza hacia la cafetería sonreí. Deidara siempre trabajaba demasiado pero siempre traía esa preciosa sonrisa. No sé por qué aún no había conseguido novia, seguramente porque era homosexual y aunque yo no lo era, no me importaba en absoluto su compañía. Sé que había gente a la que le molestaba su presencia, a mí para nada, era mi amigo de la infancia y seguiría siéndolo siempre.

\- ¿Cómo te va con ese asqueroso Jefe? – me preguntó sonriendo y sonreí también.

\- Como siempre – le dije mientras le veía sentarse.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirando las hojas de la basura del libro de Sakura que me había dado Danzo. Sólo quería ver qué opinaba mi amigo de eso.

\- Es un libro que me obligan a editar – le dije.

\- Déjame ver eso – me dijo Deidara sonriendo.

El camarero trajo las bebidas y empecé a beberme el café mientras veía como Deidara se recostaba en la silla y empezaba a pasar hojas, al principio lento, cada vez más rápido y al final empezó a reírse sin poder parar, algo que hizo que me riera yo también por su contagiosa risa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Tío… si publicas esto y no lleva tu empresa a la ruina, puedes despreocuparte, nada podría llevarla a la ruina – me dijo con ironía.

\- ¿Tan mala es?

\- Si lo publicas… despídete del prestigio de tu empresa, es como… una novela barata sin trama, ni argumento…ni… madurez – dijo de golpe dejando las hojas sobre la mesa y tomando un sorbo a su café americano.

\- Madre mía – le dije - ¿Qué hago?

\- No sé… gana tiempo pero no publiques esa basura por el bien de tu empresa – me dijo sonriendo.

\- A veces pienso que no hay forma de salvar la empresa – le comuniqué.

\- Siempre hay un sistema ¿Quieres que investigue un poco sobre esa familia? – me preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Si encuentras algo que me ayude te lo agradecería.

\- Soy periodista – me dijo – soy experto en sacar los trapos sucios, dame una semana y algo se me ocurrirá para hundir la reputación de esa familia.

Nos tomamos el café en silencio. Confiaba mucho en Deidara, sé que era un chico estupendo y que trataría de ayudarme, más cuando mi madre siempre lo trató como a un hijo más, siempre estaba por mi casa jugando a la videoconsola conmigo, me encantaba estar con él, era tranquilizador.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu hermano? – me preguntó – dicen por ahí que ha vuelto de su gira.

\- ¿Cómo haces para enterarte siempre de todo? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

\- Soy periodista, estoy informado – me dijo como simple respuesta – Bueno… ¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

\- Sigue siendo… Sasuke Uchiha – le dije como respuesta.

\- Terco y cabezón – me dijo él riéndose – conozco a tu hermano. ¿Y Naruto? Ya sé que me dijiste que no tocase el tema con Sasuke pero como no está aquí… ¿Sabes algo de ese chico?

\- Algo – le comenté – lo he encontrado.

\- Por fin – me dijo – ese chico sí que sabe desaparecer bien del mapa.

\- Sí y ya es raro que tú no supieras nada.

\- Tú hermano es famoso… es terriblemente sencillo seguirle la pista, Naruto es… una persona normal y no muy conocida, créeme… si quiere desaparecer, lo hará.

\- Tiene un hijo, aún no lo he visto. Sasuke tenía su primera visita hoy con él. Supongo que luego me contará como le ha ido.

\- ¿Un hijo de tu hermano? Eso es nuevo, no sabía que los hombres pudieran quedarse embarazados.

\- Ya nos contará mi hermano cuando venga ¿No?

\- Sí, supongo que sí – me dijo – Oye y… ¿Cómo está manteniendo al niño? ¿No era huérfano?

\- Sí. La verdad es que dijo que trabajaba de camarero o algo así, no sé muy bien, no he ido a su trabajo a verlo. Ya sabes como es este Namikaze, un caso perdido – le sonreí pero Deidara se puso serio de golpe.

\- ¿Namikaze? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Sí, es su apellido, eso dijeron en el orfanato. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- He leído algo sobre ese apellido en algún sitio – me comentó – creo que venía en el periódico de hoy, dame un segundo.

Deidara se levantó de golpe buscando en la barra del bar un periódico y volvió a la mesa con él revisando entre las hojas con rapidez hasta que dio con algo.

\- Aquí está, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.

\- Eres como una enciclopedia andante.

\- Me gusta leer – me dijo – Minato Namikaze sale en libertad tras veintidós años en prisión – me leyó - ¿No será algún familiar de Naruto?

\- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunté.

\- No perdemos nada por preguntar ¿Verdad? Dame unos días y encontraré su dirección. En algún lado tiene que vivir y Minato ahora mismo… está en todas las portadas, seguro que algo encuentro sobre él.

Tras aquella reunión me despedí de Deidara, supongo que él investigaría y es que no podía estarse quieto nunca, siempre tenía algo que hacer, un chico tremendamente hiperactivo y sonriente. Con él todo parecía siempre muy fácil, tenía soluciones para casi todo, quizá por eso me encantaba hablar con él, me animaba en mi desastrosa nueva vida sin ser el presidente de la empresa.

Cuando llegué a casa Sasuke estaba allí y nos contó a toda la familia cómo le había ido. También nos contó su encuentro con la zorra esa de Sakura, siempre intentado atrapar a mi hermano, estaba seguro de que eso del embarazo se lo había inventado. Hablamos seriamente con Sasuke pero él ya tenía las ideas bastante claras, también sospechaba igual que yo que era una trampa y comentó que no estaría con ella a menos que la prueba de paternidad dijera que él era el padre y aún así… tampoco creo que mi hermano fuera a estar con ella, tenía a Asahi y a Naruto, lo más lógico es que si les amaba, se fuera con ellos y le pasara una manutención a Sakura y a su bebé, así que por una parte, tampoco me preocupaba en exceso. Quizá hasta alegando lo bruja que era Sakura podríamos pedir la custodia en caso de que ese hijo fuera de mi hermano.

Sasuke llamó a Naruto y nos sorprendió cuando le comentó que traería mañana a Asahi a dormir a casa, creo que todos en la familia estábamos deseando conocer a ese pequeñajo. Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo pero cuando mi padre tocó el tema de la empresa, me puse serio y le comenté que no me apetecía hablar del tema marchándome a mi habitación.


	21. Chapter 21: Neji

**Neji Hyuuga POV**

Sasuke estaba rarísimo desde que había vuelto de su gira, apenas quedaba ya con los del grupo y no sé dónde se metía por las noches. Le decíamos de quedar pero él nada… pasaba de nosotros. ¿Dónde se metía por las noches? Empezaba a pensar que desde que había visto a aquel rubio se le habían ido los ojos tras él de tal manera… que no pensaba con claridad y es que Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a que aquel striper rubio fuera su nueva conquista. Se había pasado todo la puñetera gira acostándose con todos los rubios que había tenido en su camino.

Sinceramente, yo creo que no había podido olvidarse de Naruto, por eso siempre se acostaba con los rubios, era una manera de seguir estando con él, de recordarle aunque tratase de olvidarle, no podía dejar marchar a Naruto. A veces pensaba que era muy extraña la forma en que esos dos habían terminado su relación, parecían tan bien juntos, jamás me lo habría imaginado y sólo era un año de distancia. Creo que ambos podían haber aguantado ese año, algo debió estar en medio pero no había pruebas de nada.

Aún podía recordar la noche en que Sasuke se enfadó con Sakura por cómo le tocó su teléfono, todos sabíamos que habría hecho algo, incluso él, pero no sabíamos el qué y no había signos de que hubiera tocado algo. Sasuke pensó que si Sakura hubiera borrado algún mensaje o hubiera escrito algo a Naruto… éste debería de contestar así que nos enteraríamos siempre que Sakura no tocase el teléfono, pero Naruto el único mensaje que mandó fue para romper con Sasuke sin dar explicación alguna.

Aquello enfadó mucho a nuestro Uchiha pero intentó arreglar el problema llamándole y aclarando lo que Sakura había hecho, porque estaba claro que algo habría hecho en su teléfono, pero Naruto se negó a contestar y Sakura se negaba a decir qué había hecho, no teníamos pruebas contra ella y eso fastidiaba aún más a Sasuke. Desde aquel día… si la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke era mala, ahora era mucho peor.

Mi familia aún dormía cuando yo me desperté y decidí desayunar rápido para irme a ver a Lee. Él y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos desde hacía años, desde el parvulario prácticamente. Era mi mejor amigo y sé que lo estaba pasando mal en este tiempo porque estaba enamorado de Sakura ¡_Aunque eso costase de creer_!

La confesión de Sasuke de romper la discografía con su representante había afectado mucho a Lee. Sé que él no quería separarse de Sakura pero yo entendía en parte a ambos. Para Sasuke era muy complicado trabajar con alguien a quien odiabas y para Lee, era imposible ver un futuro sin la chica a la que amaba, al final… era el grupo el que se resentía por esta discordia entre ambos.

Lee quería quedarse en la discográfica de Sakura, Sasuke quería marcharse y Suigetsu y yo estábamos expectantes a ver si arreglaban ambos ese problema y conseguíamos sacar al grupo adelante con un nuevo álbum. Por otro lado… no podíamos perder a Sasuke, porque aunque encontrar a un bajista podría ser fácil, encontrar a un compositor no lo era y sé que Sasuke era malísimo cantando pero componía de muerte, era el mejor compositor que teníamos y sus acordes eran perfectos. Esperaba que esto se arreglase.

Caminé por la acera y cogí el metro hasta la casa de Lee. No vivía muy lejos pero lo suficiente como para no querer ir andando. Al llegar a la casa de Lee toqué a la puerta y fue él mismo quien abrió. Sonrió al verme, creo que era algo normal éramos muy amigos. Me invitó a pasar a su casa y me senté en la mesa de la cocina acompañándole mientras desayunaba.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – le pregunté.

\- Ya se han ido a trabajar – me comentó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Ya veo.

Sus padres trabajaban muy duro para mantener a la familia, menos mal que Lee había ganado bastante en la gira, aún así, seguían insistiendo en que eran los ahorros de su hijo y no querían tocarlos para nada, así que seguían trabajando y viviendo de sus salarios.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- No mucho desde el día de la entrevista.

\- Está cegado por ese chico del club – me dijo – va todas las noches allí.

\- ¿Has hablado tú con él?

\- Si, un poco.

\- ¿De la discográfica?

\- Sasuke quiere que busquemos otra – me comentó – pero… dios… amo a Sakura, ya sabes que me he estado acostando con ella durante la gira.

\- Lo sé – le comenté.

\- Pero ella siempre está tras Sasuke, no se fija en mí para nada excepto cuando tiene un día de necesidad, entonces busca el sexo conmigo sabiendo que ya me tiene.

\- Lo entiendo – le comenté – si te sirve de consuelo… Sasuke no quiere nada con ella. No se ha dado cuenta o no quiere darse cuenta, pero Sasuke jamás estará con ella. Nunca olvidó a Naruto.

\- Cierto – me comentó con una leve sonrisa – ese terco cabezón.

Ambos sonreímos ante aquello y es que era cierto, Sasuke era terco y cabezón, no dejaría de amar a Naruto, no lo había hecho en cinco años y seguía pensando en él, su corazón era de ese chico rubio de mirada inocente que siempre que podía venía a ese desastroso garaje a escucharnos tocar cuando no éramos ni siquiera conocidos.

\- Hablaré con Sasuke – le dije.

\- Vale.

Llamé a Sasuke en cuanto salí de la casa de Lee y quedé con él en uno de los bares cercanos a su casa. Al verle llegar por la calle abrigado con su chaqueta me di cuenta de que le veía cambiado, quizá más sonriente de lo normal no estaba seguro… pero algo le había ocurrido en estos días.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa dándole la mano y él la estrechó en una palmada como siempre hacíamos desde niños.

\- Genial – me dijo – no esperaba tu llamada.

\- Sólo quería quedar un rato contigo, hacía algún tiempo que no te he visto el pelo, desde el día de la entrevista.

\- Cierto. He estado algo liado.

\- Me han dicho que frecuentas ese club nocturno.

\- Demasiadas cosas frecuento últimamente. He encontrado a Naruto y está igual de atractivo que siempre, intento arreglar las cosas con él.

\- Eso es una gran noticia ¿Y cómo se ha tomado eso Sakura? Ya sabes cómo estaba contigo.

\- Como está dirás – me dijo sonriendo – ahora la nueva que me ha soltado es que dice estar embarazada de mí.

\- ¿Enserio? – le pregunté anonadado.

\- Si, imáginate mi sorpresa. Yo no recuerdo haberme acostado con ella. Sí que es cierto que un día me emborraché bastante y no recuerdo mucho, me desperté a su lado pero… yo no creo que hiciera nada.

\- No, no hiciste nada – le comenté – de ese día me acuerdo yo. Tú bebiste bastante porque un chico rubio de la primera fila del concierto te recordó a Naruto. Querías olvidarte y te pasaste bebiendo. Yo fui quien te llevó a tu habitación y Sakura me acompañó. Ese día te despertarte a su lado pero ella no durmió allí, no pasó nada, de hecho Sakura se acostaba con Lee por ese tiempo, aún lo hace.

\- Entonces… ¿Ese niño es de Lee? – me preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- Así es – me dijo – tiene muchas posibilidades de ser suyo. Desde luego tuyo lo dudo mucho porque no llegaste a acostarte con ella, al menos no ese día que te emborrachaste así que dudo que despierto y sobrio te atrevieras a hacerlo conociendo el odio y la manía que le tienes.

\- No, sobrio seguro que no – me dijo sonriendo – bueno… lo mejor de todo es que dentro de poco tendré la prueba de paternidad en mis manos y estaré libre de todo esto. No tendrá motivos para pedirme nada.

\- Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no se lo dice a Lee? Es decir… si él es el padre ¿Tiene derecho a saberlo, no?

\- Pues la verdad es que si. Espero que esas pruebas lleguen pronto – me comentó.

\- ¿Y con Naruto que tal? – pregunté y sonrió aún más.

\- Me encanta ese chico, estoy enamorado de él. ¿Sabes que soy padre? Tuvo un hijo y es increíble, es clavado a mí, con mi mismo pelo y mis rasgos, pero con los ojos de Naruto eso es lo mejor sin duda, tiene unos ojazos azules.

\- Un morenazo de ojos azules – le exclamé – llevará a todas las chicas tras él en cuanto crezca.

\- Seguro que sí – le dije – me siento tan ilusionado y afortunado. Lo único que lamento es haberme enterado tan tarde de todo esto, me he perdido cinco años de mi vida por un malentendido con mi novio o ex novio… ni siquiera sé lo que somos ahora Naruto y yo.

\- Ve con calma, no lo asustes ahora.

\- Es lo que menos quiero, asustarle, pero a veces me muero por estar con él de nuevo y sé que es reacio a tenerme cerca, sigue pensando que le abandoné y no sé por qué, yo no sabía nada de lo del niño.

\- Creo que Sakura hizo más daño del que creemos – le comenté.

\- Creo que si, pero si supiera exactamente qué es lo que hizo, tendría las pruebas para destaparla, mientras tanto no puedo acusarla de nada y eso me toca las narices, porque parece como si siempre se saliera con las suyas. Ahora me mete este rollo del embarazo y trato de pensar para escaparme del problema, menos mal que me has quitado este peso de encima, porque si no me acosté con ella, ese niño no puede ser mío.

Me quedé un rato más con Sasuke hablando sobre la banda, había muchas cosas que arreglar y al final… llegamos a la conclusión de que deberíamos quedar todos un día y hablar de esto para tomar una decisión justa. Yo ahora me planteaba si tenía que contarle a Lee todo esto o debía esperar un poco, quizá Sakura se arrepintiera y decidiera decírselo.

Volví a casa y sentada en las escaleras de mi casa me esperaba Ten ten. Sonreí al verla, era mi gran amiga de toda la vida, mi vecina y en parte… la quería aunque jamás se lo había dicho y menos cuando me enteré que me iba de gira, no quería que ella estuviera pendiente de mí esperando a que regresase, pero ahora que había vuelto, quizá tendría que volver a pensar si era conveniente salir con ella o no, atreverme a decirle mis sentimientos. ¿Tendría ella los mismos sentimientos por mí? Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto, ni siquiera sabía si tenía novio o seguía libre, pero quizá… debía intentarlo.

Sonreí acercándome a ella y me senté en los peldaños de la escalera a su lado mirándola. Creo que el momento de tener una seria conversación había llegado. Tenía que atreverme ahora o nunca.


	22. Chapter 22: Lee

**Sakura Haruno POV**

Maldito Uchiha, me tenía harta ¿Qué más debía hacer para tenerlo a mi lado? El muy cretino había negado frente a todos ser el padre, ni siquiera lo sabía pero él ya había pedido una maldita prueba de paternidad, no se casaría conmigo ni estaría a mi lado ni me daría ni un centavo hasta que no le demostrase que era su hijo y no era suyo… Tenía un grave problema.

¿Cuánto podría costarme sobornar a un médico para que falsificase la prueba? Demasiado supongo, no creo que se arriesgasen por una desconocida como yo, esa prueba iba a dar negativa para él, así que tenía que empezar a pensar en algo y rápido para poder retener a Sasuke a mi lado.

Mi padre había tratado de ayudarme trayendo a Sasuke a una cena para debatir del tema, pero el muy imbécil había preferido salir con que no asumiría ninguna responsabilidad hasta que supiera seguro que él era el responsable de ese hecho. ¡Me había llamado golfa delante de mi padre! No se creía que era suyo y prácticamente había insinuado que me acostaba con cualquiera con tal de quedarme embarazada y echarle la culpa a él.

Sinceramente… algo de razón tenía, porque me había acostado con Lee esperando quedarme embarazada, había metido aquel sedante en la bebida de Sasuke en el concierto con la esperanza de que se creyese borracho y pensase que se había acostado conmigo al despertar, pero el muy desgraciado seguía sin pensarlo ¿Cómo era posible? Mis trucos nunca fallaban y con Sasuke parecían haber funcionado sólo durante un tiempo porque ahora todo se derrumbaba.

Ese Naruto… él tenía toda la culpa, desde que Sasuke había vuelto sólo tenía ojos para el crío rubito de ojos azules que jugaba a ser papá. Aún así… tenía una cosa muy clara en la vida, no se quedaría con mi chico, Sasuke era mío y así me costase lo que hiciera falta se lo dejaría claro. Odiaba tener que ir a ese espantoso lugar dónde vivía el chiquillo pero si no me quedaba de otra, mañana mismo por la mañana iría a verle y hablaría muy seriamente con él. Seguro que comprendería enseguida que no era bueno tener a un hijo sola como él lo había criado, no creo que se atreviese a separar a Sasuke de un hijo suyo, claro que no le diría que no era de Sasuke… más bien todo lo contrario, cuánto más se creyese que era de él mejor, así se separaría de una vez por todas de Sasuke.

Acabé marchándome hacia aquel mugriento barrio para encontrarme con Naruto, pero no lo encontré y uno de sus vecinos me comentó que seguramente a estas horas estaría trabajando, que no llegaría hasta tarde. Me fui al bar de strip tease y es que ahora ya sabía donde localizarle, ya no podría esconderse de mí.

Al ir acercándome hacia el lugar tuve que esconderme enseguida viendo como Sasuke estaba allí hablando con él con el niño en brazos. Sonreía y eso jamás lo había hecho conmigo, él jamás había sonreído, sólo parecía guardárselas para ese maldito rubio y eso me desesperaba. Naruto también estaba sonriendo y me di cuenta en aquel momento de que le perdía, Naruto me estaba ganando la batalla y por mucho que yo le dijera a Sasuke que estaba embarazada, él no cambiaría de idea. Seguiría prefiriendo pasarme la manutención y quedarse con Naruto y su hijo que conmigo, este estúpido plan fallaba por todos los lados pero aún me quedaba la posibilidad de contárselo a Naruto, de hacer que él se separase de Sasuke ya que Sasuke no se alejaría del rubio.

Me sorprendí al ver que hasta Sasuke había comprado una sillita para llevar al niño en el coche, pensaba en todo y creo que a Naruto se le veía muy tranquilo dejándole a su hijo. Por la bolsa que Naruto le dio, creo que mi "chico" pensaba llevarse a su hijo a casa a dormir, encima le hacía un favor a ese rubio que no tendría que buscar una niñera o alguien con quien dejarlo mientras trabajase. Maldije porque el trabajo de Naruto beneficiaba mucho a Sasuke, podía quedarse con su hijo todas las noches y ambos salían ganando. El rubio dejaba a su hijo con alguien de confianza y Sasuke disfrutaba de su hijo.

Vi a Sasuke despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de Naruto una vez metió y ató con el cinturón al pequeño pero cuando fue a subir él al coche, Naruto lo cogió de la muñeca frenándole y cogiéndole de la camiseta lo acercó hasta él juntando sus labios con los de un sorprendido Sasuke.

Quise creer que Sasuke se apartaría pero lejos de eso, pasó su brazo por la cintura del rubio atrayéndole más hacia él correspondiéndole el beso, profundizando lo que el rubio había comenzado y apreté los puños por la rabia y la ira que llevaba ¿cómo era posible que ese niñato me estuviera ganando a mí la batalla? Cuando se alejaron, Naruto estaba bastante serio pero Sasuke pareció calmarle colocando su mano en su mejilla y limpiándole una lágrima que resbalaba por ella mientras le sonreía. Como siempre… Sasuke parecía muy a gusto a su lado y hacía lo que fuera por reconfortarle, algo que conmigo jamás haría y eso lo sabía.

Sasuke se subió al coche marchándose y decidí salir de allí dirigiéndome hacia el bar al que iba a entrar Naruto, pero antes de que entrase por la puerta yo lo detuve del brazo impidiendo que se marchase. Se sorprendió de verme allí, pero el muy descarado seguía mirándome con esos ojos altaneros como si se sintiera mejor que yo cuando era él quien entraba todas las noches a ese patético bar a desnudarse y dejarse tocar por unos billetes.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Sakura? – preguntó de forma borde.

\- Vengo a decirte que dejes a Sasuke de una maldita vez.

\- Si ya sé… tú y tu embarazo, pero es que yo no te creo nada – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí - ¿Crees que no he hablado con Sasuke de esto? Decidí que confiaría en él por el momento, así que vino en persona a hablarme del tema, estaba preocupado por mí y se lo agradezco, sin teléfonos de por medio la información llega perfectamente – me dijo el descarado intentando volver a entrar al local.

\- Él te traiciona y aún así le crees… que tonto eres – le dije sonriendo – claro que Sasuke es el padre de este niño.

\- Entonces te daré la lista de un buen pediatra si es a lo que has venido… si yo pude criar a mi hijo solo estoy seguro que tú con todo ese dinero y tu familia también podrás, además Sasuke te pasaría la manutención, ya tienes más de lo que yo tuve.

\- No seas altanero – le grité dándole un bofetón pero él sonrió.

\- No voy a pegarte Sakura, yo no pego a las mujeres, pero te diré algo… no renunciaré a Sasuke, no ahora que estoy volviendo a confiar en él. Sé que hay muchos malos entendidos de por medio pero quiero creer en su palabra hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. No sé con quién te revolcaste para intentar atrapar a mi pareja pero… no te acerques a él, llévate tus problemas a otra parte, no te quiero cerca de Sasuke, está conmigo.

\- No está contigo Naruto… no estáis juntos.

\- Pero lo estaremos de nuevo – me dijo – él me quiere y yo le quiero a él, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando volvamos a tener confianza… cuando esto que siento por él no pueda frenarlo más… le pediré que vuelva a casa con nosotros, sólo quiero saber la clase de padre que va a ser y lo que estoy viendo, me gusta. No atraparás a mi chico con trucos bajos y rastreros. Voy a luchar por él y no vas a vencerme esta vez Sakura, él jamás se fijará en ti.

\- Eso ya lo veremos Naruto, no juegues contra mí porque acabarás perdiendo.

\- No te estreses mucho Sakura – me comentó con una sonrisa – no le hace bien al bebé. Espero que se lo cuentes a su padre verdadero, creo que tiene derecho de saberlo aunque lo vaya a tener con una víbora como tú.

Naruto fue a meterse en el local cuando escuchamos los dos otra voz a nuestra espalda y yo no podía creerme que él precisamente hubiera venido hasta aquí siguiéndome. Hoy todo me salía mal, no era mi día y estaba empezando a pensar que tenía que inventarme un plan mucho mejor que el decir que estaba simplemente embarazada.

\- ¿Me has seguido, Lee? – le pregunté.

\- Pues sí – dijo él muy confiado y yo miré a Naruto que nos miraba sin entender nada – nunca me dices a dónde vas y estoy un poco cansado de que me utilices. ¿Es cierto lo que ha contado Neji? ¿Estás embarazada?

\- No es tuyo.

\- Sólo te acostaste conmigo Sakura – dijo de golpe gritando – así que no metas a Sasuke en esto. Si es mi hijo quiero saberlo, quiero ser el padre de esa criatura y no puedes impedírmelo, te denunciaré si es necesario, no puedes arrebatarme ese derecho. Es tanto tuyo como mío – me recriminó.

\- Oh por favor Lee… yo no voy a casarme contigo.

\- Os dejaré a solas, creo que tenéis mucho que arreglar – comentó Naruto.

\- No te creas que has ganado – le dije a Naruto pero antes de que él pudiera contestar lo hizo Lee.

\- Puedes irte Naruto, quédate tranquilo porque seguro que no es de Sasuke – comentó.

Vi como Naruto se iba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro y es que el cabrón de Lee me había destrozado el poco plan que me quedaba, no podría sembrar la duda en Naruto porque Lee y Sasuke le habían quitado esa posibilidad, los dos habían venido corriendo a contarle las cosas antes de que yo pudiera hacer de las mías. Supongo que los había subestimado a todos. Mi plan fue infalible cuando nos fuimos de gira, pero ahora que estaban aquí… ni siquiera Sasuke se fiaba del teléfono, prefería ir en persona a hablar con él y estaban tirando mis planes por tierra.

\- Vete al infierno Lee… acabas de arruinar mi plan.

\- ¿Tu plan? Por favor Sakura mírate bien, vas siempre arrastrándote detrás de Sasuke, déjalo ya, él sólo será feliz con Naruto y tú empezarías a ser feliz si dejases esa maldita obsesión enfermiza y empezases a disfrutar de lo que tienes en vez de desear lo que tienen otros.

\- No quiero lo de otros… sólo a Sasuke.

\- Aunque lo tuvieras, él no te ama, no sería jamás tuyo, sólo tiene ojos para Naruto y su mente sólo pensaría en él. Te haría daño porque querrías más de lo que puede ofrecerte, querrías que te quisiera y eso no lo hará nunca. En cambio yo estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí, te he amado y te he deseado, vamos a tener un hijo pero no paras de intentar alejarme de ti. Si me dieras la oportunidad podría hacerte feliz, a ese niño no le faltaría nada, yo siempre le protegería, le querría y le cuidaría. Quiero ser parte de su vida y quiero que su madre esté presente en su crecimiento, pero si me lo impides… ten por seguro que iré a los tribunales y haré lo que sea necesario para obtener su custodia. Ese niño estará conmigo sea por la forma que sea.

\- Bonito discurso Lee – le dije sonriendo – ahora lárgate, quiero a Sasuke y si esto no funciona lo lograré de otra forma, me da igual qué hacer para conseguirlo, pero Sasuke no estará con ese crío rubio.

Con aquello me marché pero Lee me recordó a grito mientras me iba, que él iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar la custodia de nuestro hijo. Ahora tenía que pensar algo que retuviera a Sasuke… y sólo me quedaba una opción, amenazar a su familia. Esa… ni Naruto se la esperaría.


	23. Chapter 23: Pruebas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Naruto me había besado voluntariamente y no podía creérmelo, sobre todo porque había ido adrede a buscar a mi hijo y a la vez… a contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sakura, creo que él tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba y no quería que entre nosotros volvieran los malos entendidos. No me fiaba de Sakura y sé que trataría de hacerle daño, yo sólo quería proteger a Naruto, tan sólo eso era suficiente para mí.

A veces pensaba que quizá Naruto no querría volver conmigo y en otros momentos… era optimista y llegaba a tener esperanzas de que si encontraba una prueba, de que si demostraba que le amaba él volvería conmigo, no sabía si sería así o no, pero me negaba a perder esa esperanza, necesitaba armarme de valor y luchar por ese chico. Sé que su vida no había sido fácil, se había enfrentado a todo estando solo pero ahora le tocaba ser feliz, eso esperaba, yo quería ser la persona a su lado que le haría feliz.

Aquel beso que Naruto me regaló sin que yo se lo pidiera me hizo ver que iba por el buen camino, me hizo recobrar las esperanzas de poder recuperarle. Había estado muy nervioso cuando le conté lo del embarazo de Sakura, temía que se fuera y no me creyese pero se quedó a escuchar, se quedó y trató de entenderme, trató de ser fuerte y comprender que estaba aquí explicándole esto pese al dolor que me causaba tener que decirle todo esto. Sabía que el hijo no era mío… yo lo sabía, pero Naruto no sabía nada y debía creerme, eso me aterraba, intentar averiguar si me creería o no… fue el mayor de mis miedos pero lo hizo, puso sus esperanzas en mí y me creyó, aquello es lo que más feliz me hizo, Naruto empezaba a confiar de nuevo en mí, aún tenía una posibilidad con él, aún podía recuperar a mi familia.

No pude evitar continuar aquel beso, volver a sentir los labios de Naruto rozando los míos voluntariamente era una experiencia única, me encantaba aquel mínimo roce que había hecho y fue mi momento para aprovechar a acercarlo más a mi cuerpo abrazándole mientras le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca. Quería explorarla por completo, quería que volviera a ser mío, quería volver a estar con él, le deseaba. Pasé la lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso y es que no quería abusar ahora de su confianza, quería ser respetuoso con él y que me dejase llegar hasta donde él quisiera, no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, yo respetaría sus límites siempre.

Creí que no accedería, que era pronto para él pero sus labios se abrieron dejándome entrar jugando con su lengua, explorando su boca, dejándome sentir su sabor, su saliva, sus ganas de jugar conmigo y de disfrutar, pero cuando me separé, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y me disculpé enseguida limpiándosela.

\- Lo siento – creo que me he pasado.

\- No, está bien es sólo que… nunca he dejado a Asahi solo mucho tiempo y hoy va a estar contigo toda la noche, va a estar desayunando contigo y… quizá estoy acostumbrado a que siempre desayunamos juntos – me dijo – no pasa nada, se me pasará. Disfrutad de ese momento juntos.

\- Naruto… aprovecha a dormir, mañana lo tendré yo y te lo llevaré sano y salvo como siempre. Yo no dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

\- Lo sé.

Me subí al coche después de aquello y me aseguré de que Asahi estaba bien abrochado pero la verdad es que prácticamente se había quedado dormido en cuando se había sentado en la silla, seguramente estaba muy cansado por todas las emociones de los últimos días.

Cuando llegamos a casa, aparqué el coche frente a la puerta del garaje y desperté con suavidad a Asahi sacándolo del coche con mucho cuidado. Él sonrió como solía hacer y se agarró a mi cuello mientras le cogía en brazos. Sé que mi familia estaría preparando algo para cenar, todos esperaban al pequeño con ilusión y es que no era para menos, no todos los días era uno padre. Estaba orgulloso de mi hijo y sobre todo… de haberlo tenido con la persona a que yo consideraba correcta, con Naruto, porque era a él a quien amaba.

Bajé al suelo a Asahi y caminó con su chaqueta bien abrochada y cogido de mi mano hacia el portal. Cerré el coche con el mando a distancia y saqué las llaves de casa del bolsillo abriendo la puerta, aunque no terminé de abrir, directamente alguien abrió desde dentro con impaciencia y apareció mi madre al lado de mi hermano con una gran sonrisa los dos.

\- Pero que guapo es mi niño – dijo mi madre de golpe agachándose y abrazando a mi hijo.

\- Asahi, tus abuelos – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió entonces sabiendo ya quienes eran.

A mi madre le costó soltar al pequeño y es que estaba muy emocionada de poder abrazar a su nieto. Creo que hasta alguna lágrima se le escapó y al final, fue mi padre el que tuvo que separarla, pero ella encantada y con su sonrisa habitual le comentó a su nieto que la acompañase a la cocina y así cenaríamos todos. Asahi risueño como era, cogió de la mano a mi madre y la siguió hacia la cocina diciéndole que tenía mucha hambre.

Todos le acompañamos a la cocina y mi hermano apoyó su mano en mi hombro sonriendo siguiéndome. Cenamos todos juntos en la cocina y Asahi comió mucho, sonriendo siempre. Asahi fue el alma de la fiesta en esta casa, todos estaban pendientes de él y supongo que en parte… creo que le gustaba estar aquí con su familia, con sus abuelos.

Eran ya cerca de las diez cuando terminamos de cenar y decidí llevarlo a dormir. Sé que Naruto me había dicho que lo bañase pero estaba tan cansado que me daba pena meterlo ahora a la bañera, así que decidí acostarlo a dormir. Cogí su mochila y saqué su pijama colocándoselo y tirando su ropa a una silla cercana, ya la recogería por la mañana. Me cambié yo aprovechando que él se marchaba al baño a asearse y prepararse para dormir y cuando vino, se metió en la cama conmigo.

Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía leerle un libro pero yo no era muy bueno en esto. Empecé leyendo, sé que disfrutaba con la historia o quizá con mi voz. Puede que estuviera tan contento de estar conmigo que no quería dormirse.

\- Veo que no funciona esto de leerte un libro – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió también negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te duermas?

\- Sólo me duermo con un cd de música – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué cd? – pregunté.

\- Con el de tu grupo de música.

\- Oh… entonces eso no es difícil de conseguir, espera aquí, ahora vengo – le dije levantándome y bajé las escaleras.

Mis padres estaban viendo la televisión en el sofá, como siempre abrazados y es que sé que se amaban mucho. Ellos siempre estarían juntos o eso esperaba, al verles… yo pensaba en Naruto ¿Llegaríamos él y yo a querernos tanto como mis padres? Yo esperaba que sí, me daban un poco de envidia y sabía perfectamente que eso no lo tendría con Sakura jamás, sólo Naruto podría dármelo.

\- ¿Dónde vas cielo? – me preguntó mi madre asomándose por encima del respaldo del sofá.

\- Al sótano a por la guitarra. No quiere dormirse Asahi si no es con música – le comenté con una sonrisa y ella sonrió volviendo a la televisión.

Bajé al sótano y cogí la guitarra recogiendo los cables y subí a la habitación de nuevo. Me senté en un sofá encendiendo los cables y afiné un poco las cuerdas antes de tocar alguna canción. Asahi al principio me miraba pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido hasta que dejé de tocar.

Dejé la guitarra en un lado y desconecté todo antes de irme a dormir. Esa noche dormí a gusto con mi hijo, por lo menos Naruto me dejaba estar con él y eso se lo agradecía, porque me encantaba estar con Asahi, si lo hubiera sabido cinco años antes yo habría estado allí con ellos, habría vuelto de esa gira por ellos, pero no sabía nada y eso me dolía, porque me había perdido cinco años de su vida.

Por la mañana tras desayunar, se lo devolví a Naruto. Asahi estaba perfectamente y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su padre quién le abrazó de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa alegre de verle.

\- ¿Ha pasado una buena noche? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, creo que sí – le dije a Naruto.

\- Papá me tocó en directo la guitarra – dijo Asahi – y toca mejor que en ese cd.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Naruto sonriendo – Entonces tendremos que hacer cola para pedirle autógrafos.

\- No… papá me los dará gratis – comentó y yo sonreí.

\- Claro que te los daré gratis, a ti te doy lo que quieras pequeño.

\- Te quiero, papá – comentó Asahi abrazándome antes de meterse hacia casa.

\- Y yo a ti enano – le dije viendo como se iba.

\- Gracias Sasuke, te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho.

\- No he hecho nada Naruto, es mi hijo. Lo hago encantado, me encanta estar con él y me encanta estar contigo.

\- Sakura me habló ayer – me comentó.

\- ¿Lo del embarazo?

\- Sí, al parecer es de Lee.

\- Me enteraré hoy, he pedido cita con su médico, iré a ver los resultados.

\- Llámame cuando los tengas y confírmame que es de Lee y no tuyo, por favor – me pidió.

\- Claro Naruto. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

\- Sí Sasuke, lo sé. Yo también te quiero pero…

\- Lo sé, un poco de tiempo – le dije con una sonrisa – esperaré por ti lo que haga falta.

\- Gracias.

Me marché de allí cogiendo el coche y me dirigí hacia la consulta del médico. Quizá Sakura no sabía nada, pero yo ya había quedado con el médico, total… se supone que yo era el padre. Cuando me dieron los resultados todo estaba claro… el niño era de Lee y yo no tenía nada que ver en todo este lío. Fue un alivio tanto para Naruto como para mí tener claro esto, por fin parecía que empezábamos a ver claro quién era la gran culpable de lo sucedido, pero aún no tenía pruebas que la acusasen. Tenía que encontrar algo, tenía que demostrar que era ella y hacer algo para ayudar a mi familia, hacer algo para ayudar a Naruto a recuperarse de todos estos cinco años.


	24. Chapter 24: Enfermo

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Sasuke me devolvió a Asahi en perfectas condiciones y comí con él en casa escuchando como me contaba animado lo bien que se lo había pasado con sus abuelos y su tío Itachi. Estaba contento y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo animado que estaba mi hijo, creo que era la decisión correcta haberle dado la oportunidad a Sasuke de conocer a su hijo, sólo esperaba que no volviera a fallarnos, porque yo mismo estaba planteando darle una oportunidad de nuevo, me pasaba por la cabeza y trataba de confiar en él, en que no sabía nada de mi embarazo, en que no se había enterado y ahora estaba aquí, desde que lo sabía por mi propia boca no me había fallado ni una sola vez, trataba de estar conmigo y de arreglar todo este problema. Empezaba a pensar que no podía dejarle solo en esta lucha, era algo de los dos y mi hijo estaría mucho mejor si estuviéramos juntos.

\- Asahi – le llamé y él detuvo un segundo el tenedor mirándome a los ojos fijamente - ¿Te gustaría vivir con Sasuke? – pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo pero se puso serio de golpe – pero no quiero irme con él, yo quiero estar contigo también – dijo serio y entristecido.

\- Ey – le acaricié la mejilla sonriendo – hablaba de estar juntos, los tres ¿Te gustaría?

\- Sí – me dijo feliz levantándose de la silla – yo quiero eso, quiero estar con vosotros dos.

\- Bueno pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Sasuke no es alguien que viviría en una casa como esta.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó.

\- Porque no le gusta este barrio – le dije camuflando nuestra situación – hablaré con él cuando le vuelva a ver ¿Vale?

\- ¿Vas a proponerle volver?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – lo intentaremos ¿Vale?

Me levanté de la mesa recogiendo los platos y terminé de fregar todo mientras Asahi veía un rato la televisión. Había aprovechado antes de que Sasuke me trajese a mi hijo a ir a la compañía eléctrica y pagar la factura. Al menos creo que nos mantendríamos a flote de momento. Miré la factura del hospital, esa siempre llegaba puntual, apenas me faltaban unos meses para terminar de pagar toda la deuda de la operación de mi hijo, ya estaba mucho mejor y esos ataques que lo dejaban anteriormente sin poder respirar se habían pasado, o al menos tenía muy pocos.

Mitad del sueldo se me iba ahí y ahora tendría que hacer malabares para llegar a fin de mes pagando el alquiler, la comida, las facturas y todo lo referente a las necesidades de Asahi, al final… siempre acababa a final de mes apurado, pero no tenía más remedio. Sé que Sasuke me había ofrecido pasarme parte de su sueldo para la manutención del pequeño y creo que por orgullo y quizá porque no quería que él pudiera tomar decisiones sobre mi hijo me negué, pero estaba empezando a replanteármelo. Quizá si le pedía vivir juntos y aceptaba… sería lo mejor, repartirnos los gastos, ser una familia. Él ganaba el doble que yo… puede que incluso el triple.

Asahi se fue a la ducha y yo aproveché para acostarme un rato a dormir. Estaba muy cansado de haber trabajado por la noche. Me desperté cuando escuché a Asahi toser con violencia y me preocupé, seguramente por su problema respiratorio, así que me incorporé con rapidez acercándome a él y puse mi mano en su frente sintiendo su temperatura, ardía en fiebre.

\- Ven aquí – le dije poniéndole un trapo mojado en la frente tratando de bajarle la temperatura y llamando a Sasuke por teléfono contándole el problema que tenía. Me dijo que venía hacia aquí de inmediato pero yo le veía empeorar.

Decidí entonces salir de casa, le puse la chaqueta a Asahi con la bufanda y tras vestirme yo también con ropa de abrigo lo cogí en brazos saliendo a todo correr en busca de una farmacia.

Llegué cuando estaban a punto de cerrar pero al verme tan asustado y preocupado, me abrieron la puerta buscándome algo enseguida que pudiera ayudar a mi hijo, pero ni aún así se le pasaba, empezaba a preocuparme y veía que acabaría teniendo que llevarle al hospital de nuevo, no sé si podía pagar eso, a plazos como la operación era posible pero estaríamos peor luego que como estábamos malviviendo ahora.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando la farmacéutica estaba examinando el pecho de mi hijo y lo cogí con desesperación escuchando la voz de Sasuke. Parecía que había llegado por mi casa pero al no vernos se había preocupado. Le dije que bajase a la farmacia y enseguida le vi venir corriendo por la calle hacia aquí.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo abrazándome al verme llorar – todo estará bien, estoy aquí. ¿Cómo está?

\- Tiene mucha fiebre y no puede respirar. Nació con un problema respiratorio pero...

\- Venga, nos lo llevamos al hospital – me dijo de golpe.

\- Sasuke… no puedo pagar un hospital.

\- Pero yo sí, déjame hacer esto Naruto, hablamos de su vida y también es mi hijo, quiero hacerlo

Tampoco me quedaban muchas opciones, Sasuke era mi única solución para ayudar a mi hijo así que acepté. Cogí la medicación que me dio la farmacéutica aunque la pagó Sasuke y fue éste quien cogió esta vez a mi hijo para ir a buscar el coche. Subimos con prisa a él y Sasuke condujo hasta el hospital mientras yo iba en el asiento trasero con Asahi medio dormido.

\- Ya llegamos cielo – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Sasuke aparcó el coche y me abrió la puerta diciéndome que fuera a avisar dentro. Cogió a Asahi en brazos y cerrando el coche entró tras de mí con mi hijo. No me hacían mucho caso y pasaban de mí pero en cuanto Sasuke entró y se enfadó con ellos, creo que al descubrir que era alguien importante nos atendieron de inmediato.

Metieron a Asahi en cuidados intensivos por su problema pero al menos… el médico que nos atendió nos dijo que se recuperaría enseguida, que preferían tenerlo esta noche en observación por si tenía otra recaída.

\- Gracias – le dije a Sasuke cuando el médico se marchó.

\- No me debes nada Naruto, es mí hijo y yo haría lo que fuera por vosotros.

\- Yo… Quería proponerte algo – le dije.

\- ¿Qué es? – me preguntó sorprendido pero en aquel momento llegó la familia de Sasuke y no pude comentarle que quería estar con él, así que lo dejé pasar.

Saludé a su familia y me quedé con ellos explicándoles todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso me preguntaron por mi embarazo y mi parto, así que no pude escaparme y tuve que contar todo. Sasuke comentó que iría a por unos cafés, pero viendo la manera de salir un rato y sabiendo que Asahi estaba en buenas manos, decidí ir yo y así despejarme un poco por todo el miedo que había pasado.

Esperaba a que la máquina terminase de llenar el último vaso de café cuando alguien tocó mi hombro y al girarme, recibí una bofetada. Aquello me dolió pero al ver a Sakura frente a mí sonreí. Esta chica no se daba por vencido.

\- No estoy de humor para tus juegos Sakura – le dije – así que vuelve por donde viniste.

\- No vas a quedarte con Sasuke ¿Me oyes?

Miré hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde estaba un hombre mayor, creo que el padre de Sakura y supuse que estaría aquí por alguna revisión de ese niño o a saber. Yo cogí los cafés y traté de irme, pero ella volvió a hablarme.

\- Aléjate de Sasuke, es mío – me gritó y yo me giré sonriéndole.

\- Si piensas así tendrás que prestar mucha atención Sakura – le dije marchándome hacia Sasuke que salía ahora por el pasillo despidiéndose de su familia y cuando llegué hasta él le di el café y lo acerqué hasta mí cogiéndolo por la camiseta y besándole frente a Sakura. Sasuke me correspondió al momento – Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke – le dije y él sonrió.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que me lo dijeras.

\- Lo sé – le dije sonriendo – quiero tener esa familia de la que tanto hablamos hace cinco años y quiero tenerla contigo Sasuke, sólo contigo, pero no vuelvas a traicionar mi confianza.

\- No lo haré – Me comentó besándome ahora él. Cuando volví a girarme… Sakura ya no estaba.

Casi mejor que fuera así, porque ya me estaba cansando esa chica y creo que no había mejor forma para decirle que era ella la que estaba estorbando en nuestra relación, Sasuke siempre tendría mi corazón y yo el suyo, no podía olvidarle y sabía que él tampoco podría olvidarme a mí. Le amaba. Por la mañana nos devolvieron a Asahi completamente recuperado pero la verdad es que tanto Sasuke como yo estábamos reventados de haber pasado la noche en vela en el hospital y acabamos dejando a Asahi con sus padres en casa y nos fuimos a dormir a su habitación un rato mientras Itachi entretenía a su sobrino.

Dormí como un niño pequeño rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, se notaba que él también estaba muy cansado y cuando me desperté, no escuché ningún ruido, quizá sus padres y su hermano se habrían marchado con el pequeño Asahi a algún lado, quizá a dar un paseo y de paso… a comprar la medicación que le habían recetado. Yo me giré mirando a Sasuke dormir sin siquiera querer soltar sus manos de mi cintura, casi como si tuviera miedo de perderme de nuevo si me soltaba. Acaricié su cabello y uní mis labios a los suyos en un tierno beso, pero él me correspondió de inmediato metiendo su lengua en mi boca poseyéndola por completo.

\- ¿Estabas despierto? – le pregunté.

\- Acabo de despertarme – me dijo - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – le dije y él sonrió acariciando mi cabello.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé y él se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

\- Te quiero – le solté de golpe y abrió sus ojos de golpe - ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? – le pregunté y él asintió.

\- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Naruto y lamento el daño que he podido hacerte en estos cinco años, pero yo jamás te habría abandonado.

\- Lo sé, al menos… lo entiendo ahora.

Le besé con pasión y él colocó su mano en mi cintura pasándome bajo su cuerpo besándome con fuerza, pero me gustaba la forma posesiva en la que era él, siempre me había gustado su forma de ser, era fuerte y dominante, así eran los Uchiha y nadie les cambiaría ese carácter, ni siquiera yo.

Sentía sus manos levantando mi camiseta con lentitud, metiendo sus manos rozando cada centímetro de mi piel y sabía que siempre fue él por quien mi cuerpo se excitaba, no era nadie más que él. No podía olvidarme de esta sensación, de este deseo, no era capaz de soltar mis labios de los suyos y los agarraba una y otra vez, devorándolos cada vez con más pasión, cerrando mis ojos y dejándole tocar todo mi cuerpo.

Me quitó la camiseta tirándola al suelo y metió su mano bajo mi pantalón tocando mi miembro a través de la ropa interior. Gemí y es que no estaba acostumbrado a este contacto tan íntimo, ni siquiera en mi trabajo llegaban tan lejos como para tocarme como lo hacía en este momento Sasuke.

\- Sigues siendo muy sensible – me dijo Sasuke y yo sonreí.

\- Nadie me ha tocado desde nuestra primera vez – le dije – no he estado con nadie, tú fuiste el primero y el último, Sasuke – le confirmé y él se sorprendió – jamás pude olvidarte.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Naruto, porque no soportaría la idea de que hubieras podido ser de alguien más, te amo demasiado.

Iba a contestarle pero no pude al sentir como Sasuke había bajado ligeramente mi pantalón y rozaba su miembro frotándolo sobre el mío aunque aún estaba la ropa interior nuestra de por medio. Jadeamos los dos y aprovechó aquel momento para meter aún más su lengua en mi boca excitándome el doble. Mi pene dolía y se moría por salir, creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta porque me quitó la ropa interior y tiró toda mi ropa al suelo deshaciéndose también de la suya. Su mano sostenía su miembro y lo frotaba una y otra vez sobre mi miembro sonrojándome más y haciendo que gimiera ahogando aquellos sonidos en su boca.

Estaba aún encima de mí cuando se sentó sobre mi pecho y paseó su miembro por mis pectorales, rozando mis pezones con él y provocando que salieran aún más jadeos de mi boca. No pude resistirlo y cuando se acercó hacia mi rostro lamí la punta de su miembro deseándole. Lamí sus huevos, la base de su pene y subí hacia la punta metiendo su miembro casi entero en mi boca dándole placer, escuchando cómo gemía gracias al placer que yo le daba mientras él movía su mano en mi miembro dándome placer también a mí.

Volvió a tumbarse encima mío y me abrió las piernas, una a cada lado de él y las colocó por encima de sus codos elevando mi trasero, metiendo la punta de su miembro en mi interior mientras yo trataba de no gritar. Dolía, era algo normal, aún recordaba mi primera vez con él, dolía mucho al principio y aunque había tratado de dilatarme con sus húmedos dedos minutos antes de intentar entrar en mí, no podía evitar sentir ese punzante dolor atravesarme, incrementándose a medida que entraba. No se me pasó hasta que no se movió unas cuantas veces en mí, pero para entonces… yo ya me había relajado y le dejé entrar y salir con fuerza y rapidez de mí, fue el momento en que dejé que mis jadeos y gemidos salieran libres uniéndose a los de él. Esto llevábamos mucho tiempo deseándolo, pero ninguno quería darse por vencido y por fin… volvía a ser de Sasuke y él sería mío.

Por suerte para mí… Sasuke se acordó de ponerse el preservativo, porque yo ni lo recordé por la tensión del momento. Él siempre acababa pensando en todo y se corrió en mí, claro que cuando salió, se quitó el preservativo haciendo un nudo en la boca de él y tirándolo a una papelera antes de tumbarse conmigo y relajarse.

\- Quiero estar siempre contigo Naru – me dijo – contigo y con nuestro hijo.

\- Lo estaremos… siempre estaremos juntos – le dije – a partir de ahora no más secretos Sasuke, no mas malos entendidos, confiemos el uno en el otro.

\- Si, yo confiaré ciegamente en ti Naru – me dijo – siempre confiaré en ti, te lo prometo. No volverá nadie a engañarme con nuestra relación.

\- Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie se entrometa – le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuánto había echado de menos tus sonrisas – me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo y aquella tarde… volvimos a repetir el sexo, creo que los dos deseábamos aprovechar el tiempo a solas, el tiempo perdido.


	25. Chapter 25: Empresa

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Tras el café con Deidara me quedé más tranquilo y es que él siempre tenía esa gran sonrisa y ese optimismo de que todo saldría bien, él me daba ánimos y siempre había estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, con él a mi lado como mi mejor amigo me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, confiaba en él y sé que acabaría encontrando algo que me ayudaría, él siempre era así, se desvivía por los demás y lo único que lamentaba… era que la gente no pudiera ver la clase de persona que era en realidad, que no tuviera una relación seria desde… nunca, porque él jamás tuvo una pareja estable, algún rollo pasajero y poco más. Creo que se merecía una estabilidad y una pareja que le hiciera sentir completo, pero ya la encontraría, estaba seguro de ello.

Llegué a casa y me preparé para recibir a Asahi, ya me moría de ganas de ver a mi sobrino correteando por la casa y mis padres estaban como locos cocinando y preparando la mesa como si esto fuera un banquete, sólo era un niño de cuatro años pero ellos ya tiraban la casa por la ventana, se les veía contentos y yo no quise quitarles esa ilusión, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía tan felices, más o menos… desde que dieron los resultado de que la enfermedad de mi madre se había curado por completo.

Esa noche me lo pasé en grande jugando y viendo como comía y sonreía mi sobrino, era maravilloso, jamás llegué a pensar que tendría un sobrino como él en la vida. Era tan moreno como nosotros y con esos ojos tan azules que me recordaban la inocencia que una vez tuvo su padre Naruto, era idéntico a él en los gestos, en las costumbres, en las manías y en la dulzura que desprendía, se hacía de querer tanto como se hizo de querer Naruto en esta casa. Para nosotros ese chico rubio siempre sería alguien importante en la familia.

Me fui a dormir temprano y aún escuché a Sasuke tocar la guitarra en la habitación de al lado, supuse que para que su hijo se durmiera. No tardé mucho en dormirme pensando en cómo iba a recuperar esta empresa que cada vez iba peor, ya no sabía ni siquiera si era buena salvarla o era mejor dejar que quebrase del todo para poder rehacerla desde cero… no tenía ni idea.

Por la mañana al despertarme fui a la oficina y como siempre… aquí no había dinero para sacar nada, era imposible editar algo con lo que nos daban. Miré el libro de Sakura allí encima de mi mesa, no quería editarlo y sé que debería suceder algo extremadamente grave como para que no lo publicasen, pero seguro que no podía tener tanta suerte y desde luego no la tuve, ahí bajaba Danzo de nuevo a meterme prisa con la impresión del libro.

\- ¿Por qué está aún encima de tu mesa? ¿No entendiste que era urgente que ese libro saliera? Lo quería para ayer.

\- Ya le comenté que no había presupuesto para publicar nada, esta empresa está prácticamente en la ruina, no sé dónde está el dinero – aunque realmente sí lo sabía, estaba en su bolsillo, lo estaban robando a la empresa.

\- Te lo avisé Uchiha – me dijo amenazándome – te dije que tenía que salir ese libro y lo quiero publicado hoy mismo.

\- No voy a publicarlo – le dije – esto arruinaría la imagen de la empresa.

\- Te recuerdo que soy yo quien mando, así que edítalo de una vez.

\- No lo haré.

\- Si lo harás y harás otra cosa si no quieres que tú padre acabe en prisión, vas a ir a casa hoy y convencerás a tu hermanito de que se case con mi hija.

\- Eso jamás, Sasuke tiene un hijo con Naruto, estarán juntos.

\- ¿Crees que en la cárcel tendrán mucha consideración por tu padre? Esperemos que sea así. Si mañana Sasuke no entra por esa puerta diciendo que se casa con mi hija… enviaré a tu padre a la cárcel ¿Queda claro? Además… hacedme el favor de no contárselo a Naruto, no me apetece que se meta en medio de esa relación, si se entera, lo pagaréis. – me amenazó y podía asegurar que le habría golpeado allí mismo.

Ahora sí estaba en un buen lío y es que no podía pedirle a mi hermano que arruinase su vida entera por esa víbora de mala muerte. Ahora estaba arreglando las cosas con Naruto, estaba recuperando a su hijo, no podía pedirle eso y lo sabía. Tendría que hablar con mi padre y entre los dos pensar una solución.

Estuve un buen rato más allí solo mirando ese maldito libro que me obligaban a publicar y no sabía qué hacer hasta que escuché que alguien preguntaba por mí y le comentaban al chico el resto de trabajadores donde estaba. Sonreí y salí de la oficina indicándole a Deidara que estaba aquí y enseguida sonrió viniendo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? esto está como muerto – me dijo.

\- Han despedido a unos cuantos, ya sabes… recortes.

\- Ya veo, menudos recortes – me dijo - ¿Cómo llevas lo de la impresión de ese libro?

\- Me obligan a editarlo al final, encima de la mesa está.

\- Que interesante ¿Por qué no lo has tirado a la papelera?

\- Porque me pillarían y tienen a mi padre bien cogido, lo meterán en la cárcel con esos absurdos papeles si no he impreso este maldito libro.

\- ¿Y si hay algún problema de fuerza mayor por el que no pueda imprimirse? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como algo así – me dijo pegando una patada a la maquina y como no funcionó volvió a pegarle otra, pero la máquina seguía encendida y empecé a reírme – o algo como esto otro – dijo cogiendo un montón de folios metiéndolos dentro atascándola harto de que no saliera bien su plan de romperla a patadas.

\- Eres todo un caso.

\- Pero ya no puedes editarla, ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Eso es cierto, no puedo editarla, al menos hasta que no restauren la máquina o compren una nueva.

\- Genial, tu jornada de trabajo ha acabado entonces, vámonos – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Le encontraste? – pregunté.

\- A Minato… aún no, su paradero es un misterio, pero tengo a Naruto localizado y te aseguro que estoy a nada de encontrar la casa de su padre, estoy moviendo a todos mis contactos para localizarlo, casi lo tengo, dame uno o dos días más y podremos ir a verle.

\- Genial – le dije – porque nos va a hacer falta.

Nos fuimos a tomar algo y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Danzo. Sé que Deidara tenía muchos datos sobre la familia Haruno, pero aún no habíamos encontrado nada que pudiera acusarles abiertamente.

\- ¿Te serviría si me apropio con las cuentas de la empresa? – le pregunté.

\- Deberíamos encontrar los datos que no encajan.

\- Puedo buscarlos, encontraré los datos que no cuadran si es lo que necesitamos para acusarles – le dije a Deidara.

\- Entonces intenta que no te pillen cuando robes esos documentos.

\- Vale – le dije – lo intentaré.

\- No lo intentes… consíguelo, si te pillan no te dejaran sacar esos datos y complicaremos la situación.

\- Lo haré – le afirmé y tras mi charla con él, me marché a casa mientras él me comentaba que se iba a hablar a sus influencias a ver si conseguía contactar con Minato.

Yo me fui a casa y allí me encontré con mi padre a quien le pedí hablar en privado en el despacho, no quería que mi hermano pudiera enterarse de esto. Estaba tenso y nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a decirle a mi padre lo que me había pedido que hiciera Danzo, no sabía cómo iba a tener que romperle el corazón a mi hermano ahora que estaba con Naruto tan bien era un desastre que pidieran algo como esto.

Se lo estaba contando y mi padre entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo, tanto… que llegamos a una conclusión, no contarle nada de esto a Sasuke, dejar que mi padre fuera a la cárcel y eso me dolía, porque sentía que era inútil, que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Mi padre me abrazó en cuanto me vio llorar y yo le prometí que encontraría esos documentos, que lo sacaría de allí, que no permitiría que se quedase allí, pero no podía dejar de llorar, supongo que siempre sería este gran hermano que defendía y protegía a mi hermanito, siempre estaría aquí para él.

\- ¿Estáis de broma verdad? – escuchamos de golpe a nuestra espalda y era mi hermano – Creéis enserio que voy a dejar que mi padre vaya a la cárcel por mi culpa, porque esa familia esté fatal de la cabeza. No pienso permitirlo – dijo de golpe y supimos que nos había escuchado.

\- Sasuke no lo entiendes… no puedes decírselo a Naruto, quiere que te cases con ella.

\- ¿Y si le digo que si sólo para ganar algo de tiempo? ¿Podrás encontrar esos papeles que le decías a papá que necesitabas para meterlos a ellos en la cárcel?

\- Seguramente, pero no voy a arriesgar tu relación con Naruto por esto, ahora estás bien.

\- Naruto me entenderá – me dijo muy serio – sé que lo hará, confiará en mí igual que yo confío en él. Te ayudaré a buscar esos documentos desde dentro, sólo tienes que decirme qué buscar exactamente y lo haré.

\- Es arriesgado.

\- A ti te podrían pillar más que a mí. Yo estaré dentro, tendré acceso a su casa, a su oficina, tendré acceso a todos los lugares, tú no lo vas a tener. Déjame hacer esto por la familia – me dijo – necesito sentirme útil, ya me ocultasteis lo de la enfermedad de mamá, ahora puedo ayudar, déjame hacerlo. Quiero hundir a esa familia tanto como queréis vosotros y de mí no van a desconfiar tanto. Además… sigo pensando que Sakura tuvo algo que ver con la separación de Naruto y yo… quiero buscar pruebas o algo que me diga que eso es cierto, necesito verificarlo para demostrárselo a Naruto.

\- Está bien – le dije al final sin poder rechistar mucho – pero si hay problemas de algo, sal de ahí.

\- No voy a permitir que se metan con mi familia, ni contigo, ni con mi madre y mucho menos con mi padre, él no irá a la cárcel por los crímenes de esa familia, no pagará sus platos rotos, no lo permitiré.

\- Me alegra vuestra charla de hermanos – dijo mi padre – pero sigo aquí ¿Yo no tomo decisiones o qué? Prefiero ir a la cárcel que verte desperdiciar tú vida con esa familia – le dijo mi padre a Sasuke.

\- Papá… no vas a ir a la cárcel, encontraremos esos documentos, recuperaremos la empresa, volveré con Naruto y tú seguirás disfrutando de tu libertad.

\- Deidara está trabajando en ello también – les comenté – un par de días y tendrá algo, sólo son dos días como mucho.

\- Vale, sólo hay que aguantar un poco más – dijo Sasuke – Venga… podemos hundirles… somos la familia Uchiha y nosotros no nos rendimos.

\- En eso le doy la razón a mi hermano – le dije a mi padre sonriendo y él sonrió también.

\- Vale, vayamos a por ellos, pero si tienes problemas con Naruto, sal de esa relación de inmediato.

\- Si tengo problemas con Naruto, no dejéis que crea las mentiras que esa familia pueda decirle, por favor – nos rogó – hablar con él, convencedle con lo que sea, sé que no podréis contarle esto para no descubrir mi plan pero por favor… haced algo para que no se deprima, para que no piense que le estoy abandonando.

\- Nos encargaremos de él, te lo prometo – le dije.


	26. Chapter 26: Chantajes

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Había ido a dejar a Naruto y a Asahi en casa y estaba feliz, por fin las cosas se arreglaban, por fin Naruto se decidía a darme una oportunidad y quería aprovecharla al máximo, no quería decepcionarle de nuevo, no quería cometer errores con él, le amaba demasiado, quería estar con mi familia y si eso significaba mudarme a ese barrio lo haría, me daba igual lo que fuera mientras pudiera estar con ellos.

Habría deseado quedarme ya con ellos, pero tenía aún todas mis cosas en casa y sinceramente… me gustaría con el dinero que tenía ahora de la gira, buscar una casa más apropiada para empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos, quería sacar a Naruto y a mi hijo de este barrio, así que le comenté que buscaría algo para que pudiéramos estar juntos, él no opuso ninguna queja a eso. Me dio tiempo para encontrar algo pero yo no podía dejar de sonreír y él tampoco, menos después del sexo y es que con él todo era perfecto siempre.

\- Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – le dije despidiéndome.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo – yo también te amo. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

\- Lo intentaré, sí. No sabes cuánto me gustaría no tener que volver a separarme de vosotros. Encontraré algo para vivir juntos, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Podré decorarla a mi gusto? – me preguntó.

\- Te dejaré elegir lo que quieras – le dije – siempre que me elijas a mí para estar dentro de esa casa, me da igual los muebles o lo que quieras poner dentro, sólo me interesa estar contigo.

\- Yo… nunca había podido decidir nada, no he tenido muebles, ni esas cosas.

\- Pues ahora podrás. Yo te acompañaré donde sea y estaré a tu lado.

\- Ya tengo ganas de vivir contigo Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo y le besé antes de sonreír y acariciar su mejilla.

\- Y yo. Te veo mañana Naruto pero recuerda… yo siempre confiaré en ti.

\- Yo también – me dijo seguro antes de cerrar la puerta y aproveché para marcharme a casa.

Por fin todo empezaba a ponerse en su lugar y eso me gustaba, Naruto volvía conmigo, era lo mejor que podía pasarme. Volví a casa emocionado, por fin podía pasar tiempo con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, pero mi ilusión y alegría duró poco. Mi madre me comentó que Itachi estaba hablando con nuestro padre en la oficina y quise ir, sabía que cuando se juntaban en la oficina era para hablar cosas serias en las que no querían involucrar a mi madre, pero yo estaba harto de sus secretismos, quería que contasen conmigo, yo también quería ayudar a la familia, estaba harto de que ellos me protegieran a mí siempre.

Acabé accediendo a decir que me casaría con ella aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo, sólo sería un truco de distracción mientras se apoderaban de los documentos que necesitábamos para encerrarles. Tenía miedo de con esto perder a Naruto pero también intentaba tener esperanzas y pensar que él confiaría en mí como yo confiaba en él ahora pero aún así… ¿Naruto sería capaz de creer en mí ciegamente como yo creía en él? No estaba seguro, sólo podía rezar para que lo hiciera. Esto lo hacía por mi familia, por las dos… la mía y la que había formado con Naruto, porque estaba seguro de que Sakura no nos dejaría ser felices si no terminaba con ella de una vez por todas y eso precisamente es lo que iba a hacer, estaba harto de tener que ir al ritmo que ella marcaba, quería ser yo quien volviera a controlar la situación, quería que mi familia volviera a tener la empresa, era nuestra.

Aquella mañana cuando me desperté y bajé a desayunar mi padre estaba en la cocina tomándose un café mientras leía el periódico como todas las mañanas. Estaba tenso o yo lo notaba tenso, sabía que algo importante pasaba, tampoco sabía muy bien el qué. Mi madre estaba en los fogones con su delantal haciendo tortitas, a ella le salían de muerte, eran las mejores con toda seguridad y me acordé de Naruto, a él también le encantaban.

Mi madre me puso un plato con tortitas frente a mí y en ese momento que fui a empezar a comer, vi a mi hermano bajar corriendo las escaleras, parecía tener bastante prisa. Cogió una de las tortitas de mi plato y yo me quejé, pero mi madre con cariño puso otra encima de mi plato.

\- No te quejes tanto enano – me dijo mi hermano sonriendo y revolviéndome el pelo – te saldrán arrugas tanto quejarte.

\- No seas idiota. ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? – le pregunté.

\- Una máquina que se rompió ayer – me dijo sonriendo – una larga historia, ya te contaré cuando vuelva.

\- Si, eso espero – le dije.

\- ¿Una máquina se rompió? – preguntó mi padre incrédulo - ¿Ha vuelto a estar Deidara por la empresa o qué? – dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí – dijo mi hermano y mi padre empezó a reírse suponiendo lo que había pasado.

\- Ese chico nunca cambiará. Es un buen chico – dijo al final.

\- Lo es – comentó mi hermano – Tengo que irme… Danzo no es de las personas que aguanten que lleguemos tarde. Me va a tocar aguantar sus razonamientos… no sé si querrá cambiar la máquina o querrá arreglarla – nos comentó – por el momento lo bueno es que no puedo publicar nada.

\- Yo iré luego a hablar con Sakura de acuerdo, espero que te des prisa en encontrar esos documentos porque no me apetece estar mucho tiempo a su lado – le dije.

\- Me daré toda la prisa que pueda – me contestó mi hermano.

Itachi se marchó de allí al trabajo y yo me quedé desayunando. Sólo pensar que debía ir a ver a Sakura me ponía enfermo, pero no tenía más remedio, esto tenía que hacerlo, yo sería la distracción, haría que bajasen las defensas y que no se olieran por donde estaba atacando mi familia para hundirles, les mantendría bien ocupado y con sus ojos puestos en mí y en lo que yo hacía con tal de que no vieran a mi hermano actuando a sus espaldas.

\- Bueno, yo también me voy ya – dijo de golpe mi padre y yo me sorprendí, hacía mucho tiempo que él ya no trabajaba.

\- ¿Dónde vas, papá? – le pregunté.

\- He quedado con un joven – me dijo.

\- ¿Un joven? ¿Para qué?

\- Algo sobre que les ayude con unas finanzas, al parecer acaban de ofrecerle una gran suma de dinero y no sabe como gestionar todo eso, yo voy a ir para ayudarle con sus planes de futuro.

\- ¿Vuelves a trabajar? Creí que Danzo había arruinado tu buen nombre y nadie quería contratarte como asesor fiscal.

\- Lo sé, pero este chico parece ser que aún le dice algo mi nombre.

\- Siempre has sido un buen asesor ¿Llevarás sus empresas o le indicarás en qué gastar ese dinero, no? – le pregunté.

\- Algo así – me dijo sonriendo.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, era el de mi padre y le escuché decir que ahora mismo salía hacia el lugar correspondiente en el que le habían citado. Yo estaba contento de que por fin hubiera podido volver a trabajar, porque desde que Danzo le había calumniado no había vuelto a tener clientes y mi padre sabía asesorar muy bien. Mi madre me miró sonriendo mientras veía a mi padre apuntar un número en un papel.

\- Sí, lo tengo. Entonces nos vemos en un rato Iruka – comentó y colgando, cogió el folio.

Me dio un beso en la frente a mí y un beso en los labios a mi madre ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y el arrancar del coche pero yo seguí desayunando hasta que vi por la ventana como salía el vehículo a la carretera y se marchaba.

\- Tu padre parece que ha vuelto a sonreír – dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

\- Sí, parece que aún hay gente que no se cree las calumnias de Danzo, por fin alguien le ha vuelto a dar una oportunidad a mi padre. Creo que hará un buen trabajo con ese nuevo cliente.

\- Estoy segura que si. Todo irá bien.

Terminé de desayunar y tras despedirme de mi madre me fui hacia la discográfica, seguramente allí estaría Sakura, siempre solía estar por esa dichosa empresa de su padre creyéndose importante. Realmente si no hubiera aparecido mi grupo ella no habría sido ni siquiera representante de ningún grupo, sólo lo era porque se empeñó en intentar seducirme y quería permanecer más tiempo a mi lado, algo que a mí en lo personal, me agobiaba mucho, pero su padre era así… la consentía en todo y le dio el puesto de representante sin haber tenido que ganárselo. Esto me parecía todo una gran pérdida de tiempo pero por el momento, no podría cambiar la discográfica hasta que dejase de fingir que me casaría con ella y pudiera mandarla a la cárcel junto a su padre por toda la estafa a mi familia.

Cuando llegué, Lee estaba en su despacho y rehusé de tocar a la puerta al ver la discusión que mantenían los dos. Me quedé esperando fuera y entendía la posición de Lee, él quería y tenía derecho a ver y a estar con su hijo, lo entendía perfectamente porque a mí me habían arrebatado cinco años de la vida de mi hijo y era lo que más daño me hacía, saber que tuve un hijo y del que no supe nada durante cinco años, que dejé solo a Naruto cargando con todo ese peso, con toda esa responsabilidad, pero iban a cambiar las cosas, eso lo sabía y lo juraba, acabaría con Sakura, descubriría la forma de inculparla por todo el daño que había hecho y volvería a Naruto, quería vivir con él.

Lee salió hecho una furia diciendo que la próxima vez se enfrentaría a su abogado y al verme, se sorprendió. Me saludó y quería hablar con él de todo este problema, pero Sakura lanzó un cenicero desde su escritorio que casi le da a Lee y él enfadado dijo que se marchaba, que no quería estar más tiempo cerca de una loca, pero le amenazó con llevarse su custodia. Cuando fui a entrar, tenía algo más en la mano dispuesta a lanzarlo pero al verme se calmó y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Vengo a decirte que acepto tu trato, me casaré contigo pero no pienses ni por un segundo que llegaré a amarte, esto sólo lo hago por mi padre, para que no vaya a la cárcel.

\- ¿Estás renunciando a Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Si – le mentí – supongo que por un padre hacemos lo que sea, ellos nos dieron la vida, aunque no creo que tú lo comprendas. Por cierto… tengo una petición. Ese niño en cuanto nazca quiero que se marche con Lee.

\- ¿Qué? Tú estás loco.

\- Yo no voy a criar a un hijo que no sea mío – le dije pero en realidad… sólo quería que Lee tuviera la custodia, no me importaba nada más ahora mismo excepto tratar de arreglar todo el jaleo de Sakura.

\- Está bien – me dijo al final – pero tú no volverás a ver a Naruto.

\- Será un poco complicado porque aún no le he dicho sobre mi decisión de casarme contigo, por lo menos tendré que verle una vez más.

\- Está bien, pero yo iré contigo y se lo diremos juntos – me amenazó.

\- Vale, pero quiero que firmes el documento y le des la custodia a Lee. Ah… y dejarás en paz a Naruto y a mi hijo, al fin y al cabo, es mi hijo, no creo que tengas reparos ya que voy a casarme contigo en que le pase la manutención a mi hijo ¿No? – pregunté.

\- Pásale lo que quieras, mientras te cases conmigo y no vuelvas a ver a Naruto, me da lo mismo.

\- Perfecto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- Sí, no me fío de tu palabra, así que quiero algo que me demuestre que no meterás a mi padre en la cárcel después de que me case contigo.

\- No lo haría, aún podrías divorciarte de mí, pero está bien, te firmaré un documento si tan importante es para ti.


	27. Chapter 27: Desencanto

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Estaba en mi saco de dormir y aunque sé que era incómodo, que no tenía una cama, que apenas dormía bien por las noches, etc… estaba feliz y es que por fin volvía a estar con el hombre del que me enamoré por primera vez ¿Cuánta gente se quedaba con su primer amor? No mucha pero yo tenía esa suerte, podía estar con él y eso era todo lo que me importaba, lo único que tenía que pensar y tener muy claro, es que Sakura intentaría hacer de las suyas para separarme de Sasuke, no se rendiría pero yo le había prometido confiar en él, tenía que confiar en él para evitar malos entendidos. Ya habíamos sufrido una larga ausencia de cinco años por mentiras, por falta de información, por no haber podido hablar y comunicarnos… sé que ese tiempo solo me dolió, pero también miraba a Asahi, él había sufrido incluso más que yo deseando conocer a su padre.

Por fin todo parecía volver a su lugar original, por fin Sasuke volvía conmigo, con su familia de la que nunca debió separarse. Asahi estaba orgulloso de su padre, lo sabía, había venido muy contento de la visita a su casa, había visto finalmente a sus abuelos y supongo que eso era culpa mía, tuve tanto miedo de que pudieran arrebatarme a mi hijo que no le había ofrecido la posibilidad de conocerlos, supongo que no siempre tomamos las decisiones adecuadas, intentamos proteger a los que queremos y a veces… fallamos intentando hacer algo bueno. Mi propio egoísmo le quitó esa posibilidad a mi hijo y esperaba ahora que todo parecía arreglarse… que mi hijo pudiera perdonarme y pasara tiempo con la familia Uchiha, con su familia.

Esa era mi mayor ilusión, poder tener una familia, supongo que porque nunca había tenido ninguna. Siempre había sido complicado el sistema de adopción, tardaba demasiado y muchas veces ponían impedimentos legales a familias normales y decentes, así que al final… acabé viviendo en ese orfanato toda la vida. A veces me preguntaba por mi familia, otras veces no tanto. Me gustaba imaginar si realmente mis padres estarían pensando en mí en algún momento de su vida, yo creo que no lo harían y eso me entristecía, más que nada porque si me habían abandonado era por algún motivo.

En parte me habría gustado tener una explicación del motivo para abandonarme, otras veces pensaba que ya estaba hecho el daño así que daba igual las excusas, que si eran pobres y no podrían darme lo que buscaban, que si había sido un accidente… daba igual todo, la cuestión es que yo había vivido en este orfanato con la esperanza de que un día volverían a por mí, eso me habían dicho las monjas que me cuidaban allí, pero no volvieron, no cumplieron su promesa y llegaba a pensar que las monjas me habían mentido simplemente para mantenerme la esperanza.

La única familia que yo conocía de verdad, era a la familia Uchiha. Desde que conocí a Mikoto que venía a hacer obras de caridad por el orfanato, se había encaprichado de mí y me invitaba a cenar a su casa muchas veces. Me gustaba ir allí a cenar, porque era como estar en una familia de verdad. Sasuke no se lo tomó muy bien al principio, luego empezó a ser más amable hasta que empezamos a salir. Me enamoré de ese chico de fuerte carácter, conocía a Sasuke y era perseverante, luchaba por lo que quería y no había forma de impedírselo, siempre ganaba. Sentía un poco de envidia por eso, él siempre era tan perfecto y yo… yo bailaba en un club para ganarme el pan de cada día mientras él había triunfado en la vida. ¿Alguna vez podría yo alcanzarle? No lo creía y aún así… me había elegido a mí, pudo elegir a cualquier persona, a cualquier famoso de su nueva vida pero me escogió a mí y a su hijo, eso me hacía feliz porque sentía que esa fama no había cambiado en absoluto al chico al que siempre amé.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté pasé todo el tiempo que tenía con Asahi y es que no hacía más que preguntarme cosas de su padre y yo no podía evitar sonreír, al fin y al cabo era el hombre del que me había enamorado. Sasuke siempre lo fue todo para mí y pensar en que podíamos volver a ser una familia me emocionaba, no podía ocultar tampoco mi felicidad, quería que tuviera la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo, que tuvieran ambos la oportunidad de conocerse y vivir juntos, sé que podíamos ser felices, sólo necesitábamos una oportunidad.

Aquella noche dejé a Asahi en casa de Karin y es que no pude contactar con Sasuke, tenía su teléfono apagado y no había forma de encontrarle. Karin se alegró mucho de ver a Asahi y le conté un poco por encima que había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke y es que cuando vio mi sonrisa de felicidad no pudo evitar preguntarme, ya sabía ella que algo bueno había pasado en mi vida. Se alegró mucho por nosotros y se quedó con mi hijo diciendo lo bien que se lo iban a pasar juntos.

Me fui al club y aunque deseaba ver a Sasuke, no sabía realmente si aparecería o no. Desde que había vuelto no se había perdido ni un solo día, siempre venía a verme y en parte lo agradecía. Al principio me daba vergüenza tener que bailar para él, al final creo que me había acostumbrado, lo veía como uno de los tantos clientes que me visitaban, aunque él era el único especial para mí. Iba de camino hacia el club cuando me encontré con un joven atractivo de larga cabellera rubia y abrí los ojos, no esperaba verle a él.

\- Hola Naruto – me dijo con una alegre sonrisa – Qué difícil eres de encontrar. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – me preguntó.

\- Claro Dei – le dije sonriendo – el mejor amigo de Itachi, venías a jugar a baloncesto conmigo cuando el orfanato nos obligaba a hacer deporte.

\- Sí, obra social supongo – dijo sonriendo – pero en realidad me lo pasaba tan bien que siempre esperaba el día para volver a jugar con todos vosotros.

\- Solíais venir todos, creía que lo hacíais obligados para no dejarme solo – le sonreí.

\- No Naruto, íbamos porque nos gustaba, además… ¿Quién te habría enseñado a jugar a baloncesto sino? – dijo señalándose y sonriendo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

\- Cierto – le dije.

La verdad es que había tenido largas conversaciones con Deidara, él era más mayor que yo y supongo que era mi confidente, a él fue al primero que le conté que creía que era homosexual y por primera vez me sentí aceptado cuando se lo dije, porque a él no le importó, de hecho… él también lo era. Pese a que me llevaba muy bien con él en los años de mi juventud, casi le veía como a un hermano mayor o como a un padre al que podía contarle cualquier cosa, siempre me había ayudado en todo lo que había podido. Aún así… era bastante joven, apenas tendría ahora mismo los veintiocho años si llegaba.

\- No sabía si sería un buen momento para hablar – me dijo – si estás ocupado podemos quedar en otro momento.

\- No, está bien. Aún tengo un poco de tiempo antes de entrar al trabajo.

Nos sentamos en un banco del parque y le estuve preguntando sobre su trabajo, parecía contento con lo que hacía, le gustaba su trabajo. Deidara siempre tenía una sonrisa increíble y aunque en su adolescencia lo había pasado mal con los compañeros de clase que se metían con su homosexualidad, creo que tener buenos amigos como Itachi le había ayudado.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar Dei? Porque no creo que hayas venido a hablarme de tu trabajo – le comenté.

\- Es un tema un poco delicado… pero me parece… que hemos encontrado a tu padre.

\- ¿A mi padre? – pregunté sorprendido – mi padre me abandonó. ¿Por qué querría saber algo de él ahora? – le dije enfadado.

\- Si es quien creo que es… no te abandonó Naruto, estuvo en la cárcel mucho tiempo.

\- ¿En la cárcel? ¿Es un delincuente?

\- No – me explicó y me enseñó un periódico en el que aparecía el nombre de Minato Namikaze – Falta confirmar que es tu padre Naruto, pero sí por un casual lo es… quiere decir que no te abandonó, lo metieron preso por un delito que no cometió. Tuvo que dejarte en el orfanato prometiendo que volvería a por ti, pero no lo pudo hacer, ha estado encerrado veintidós años Naruto – me explicó.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? – le pregunté – quiero saber si es verdad que es mi padre, quiero preguntárselo a él en persona.

\- Sigo buscándole, pero en cuanto lo sepa, haré que os podáis reunir, te lo prometo.

\- Me alegraría – le dije – quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió si es que es realmente mi padre.

Deidara se marchó de allí enseguida, supongo que tenía cosas que hacer y yo me marché al trabajo. Cuando llegué Kabuto estaba como siempre muy encima de mí, tan pendiente que a veces me agobiaba un poco porque yo no quería hacerle daño, no podía estar con él, no le amaba y menos ahora que estaba arreglando las cosas con Sasuke.

Hice mi actuación y me sorprendió un poco ver a Sasuke allí. Supongo que como no me había contestado al teléfono en todo el día me había hecho pensar que quizá hoy no podría venir a verme, que no estaría con él ni siquiera unos minutos, pero me alegró verle allí. Por lo menos hoy ningún cliente trató de tocarme ni de subir a la plataforma, aunque podía ver en los ojos de Sasuke su disgusto, no le gustaba que me desnudase frente a gente y lo entendía, tampoco era mi sueño, pero era un trabajo, pagaban mucho por venir a verme y este sueldo era lo que me permitía mantener a Asahi, lo que me hacía que pudiera tener una casa o algo similar teniendo en cuenta como era nuestro piso.

Cuando bajé de allí ya vestido cogí a Sasuke del brazo apartándolo de todos y me lo llevé fuera del local un segundo antes de tener que ir a atender la barra. Estaba muy serio y lo supe en cuanto le besé sin que él me correspondiese.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante Naruto, tengo que hacer algo que no te gustara, pero… quiero que sepas que te amo y trataré de estar contigo en cuanto pueda.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté y creo que iba a contarme algo cuando Sakura apareció a su espalda.

\- Sasuke… Espero que hayas venido a contarle sobre nuestro compromiso – dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – le preguntó enfadado.

\- Claro que sí, vas a ser mi esposo, quería saber dónde te metías por las noches.

\- Dónde me meta no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¿Vas a casarte? – le pregunté de golpe sin entender nada - ¿Con ella? ¿Y que pasa con nosotros? ¿Qué tengo que decirle ahora a tu hijo? ¿Qué has cambiado de opinión? Eres un cerdo – le dije sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Confía en mí – me dijo en tono serio – por favor… sólo confía en mí – comentó susurrando sin que Sakura lo escuchase para luego hablar en alto – voy a casarme con Sakura, así que no podemos seguir viéndonos.

Entendí algo… creo que lo estaban chantajeando o pasaba algo, Sasuke me quería a mí, me había dicho que confiase y quería hacerlo, por primera vez quería confiar en él y demostrarle que podía hacerlo, así que fingí enfadarme aunque le mostré una sonrisa antes de que Sakura llegase dándole a entender que había entendido su mensaje, iba a esperarle.

Sakura llegó y apartó a Sasuke de mí dejándome allí solo un poco desorientado, pero no me quedaba nada más…que confiar en Sasuke, algo estaba tramando, lo sabía…Sasuke siempre ponía esos ojos fríos cuando pensaba en algo, cuando estaba metido en algún asunto importante y yo no le iba a estorbar. Seguro que me lo explicaría en cuanto pudiera.


	28. Chapter 28: Custodias

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Esta situación la odiaba, sé que tenían muy vigilada a mi familia y ahora Sakura no parecía perderme ojo de encima. La tarea más difícil que tuve que hacer fue intentar contarle a Naruto todo lo que pasaba, pero Sakura no me dejó explicárselo, siempre estaba encima de mí, no había forma de evitarla, al menos esto tenía una parte buena… cuánto más se entusiasmaba y me vigilaba… menos atención prestaba a Itachi y a Deidara que estaban tratando de encontrar los documentos para culparles de todos esos casos de corrupción que llevaba la familia Haruno, así que yo no podía hacer otra cosa que ir alejándola de la visión de mi hermano para que no le descubrieran.

Había conseguido escabullirme de la cena familiar con Sakura eludiendo que estaba cansado y que necesitaba un día en mi casa, además así aprovecharía para componer alguna canción. Yo sólo pensaba en cómo ir a ver a Naruto y poder explicarle todo, así que me marché al club en cuanto pude escaparme de la casa de los Haruno.

Cuando llegué al local me senté cerca de la barra a tomarme una cerveza hasta que salió el espectáculo de mi chico, claro que a mí me fastidiaba muchísimo verle allí arriba desnudándose para que unos extraños disfrutasen de su cuerpo. Odiaba ese momento y tenía una cosa clara… si conseguía estar con él, iba a tener que dejar este trabajo porque no me gustaba nada. Me daba igual si yo tenía que ocuparme de todo mientras él buscaba otra cosa, pero no iba a dejarle en este antro, yo podía permitirme ahora sacar a mi familia adelante, no tenía que seguir haciendo esto… pero claro… para eso tenía que librarme primero del estorbo de la familia Haruno, así que necesitaba tiempo para poder encontrar esas dichosas pruebas y culparles de todo el daño que habían estado haciendo a lo largo de su vida.

Naruto salió de la plataforma dispuesto a ir a la barra, pero antes incluso de entrar tras aquella barra donde todos le esperaban para que sirviera bebidas, cogió mi brazo apartándome de los demás y llevándome hacia la calle. Tenía dibujada esa gran sonrisa que tanto me gustaba a mí, pero no podía ver más allá del daño que iba a hacerle con esta noticia. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero tenía que intentar avisarle de todo antes de que Sakura soltase alguna de las suyas para hacerle más daño.

Me besó con pasión y aunque le dejé que metiera su lengua en mi boca no le correspondí, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo, en realidad me moría de ganas de besarle, de estar con él pero no podía apartar ese maldito pensamiento de saber que le estaba traicionando, de saber que le iba a hacer daño.

Intenté contárselo, sé que le dije que le quería, que estaríamos juntos, porque yo quería estar con él, pero mi familia me necesitaba, este plan acabaría de una vez por todas con esa familia y no podía abandonarles. Naruto si pudiera saberlo me entendería y seguramente me apoyaría, esto lo hacía por todos, Sakura no nos iba a dejar ser felices, siempre estaría intentando alguna de las suyas y estaba harto, esto tenía que terminar y yo iba a ponerle fin a todo el asunto.

Supongo que no esperé que Sakura me hubiera seguido, pero me retorcí de la rabia al verla pronunciar que me casaría con ella frente a Naruto, aún así… no podía hacer nada ahora mismo, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que todo pasase. Al menos creo que Naruto iba a confiar en mí de momento, porque me sonrió y afirmó levemente con la cabeza, así que sólo esperaba que lo hubiera entendido bien, porque sino luego… no sabría cómo ganarme su confianza de nuevo después de esto.

Caminé hacia mi coche, era de noche y no me apetecía nada permanecer más tiempo por aquí pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta, Sakura me interrumpió para pedirme que la acompañase a su casa y yo sonreí porque era un no, hasta que me miró y me amenazó con mandar a mi padre a la cárcel sino me comportaba como un caballero.

\- Está bien, sube – le dije al final cabreado.

\- Podrías sonreír y parecer feliz al menos con la idea – me dijo burlona con una sonrisa cuando se subía de copiloto.

\- Claro que podría, pero no me da la gana, no estoy feliz ¿O acaso me ves feliz? – le pregunté arrancando el coche.

\- Eres un borde.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿No me conocías ya en estos últimos años que has pasado siendo mi representante?

\- Con Naruto no eres así.

\- Es que hay una pequeña diferencia – le dije irónico sonriendo – a él le amo y contigo sólo hago esto por mi padre, así que no creas que porque vaya a casarme contigo las cosas cambiarán, porque ya te aviso que puedes deshacerte de esa estúpida idea y de tu esperanza de que cambie, porque cada día que pase a tu lado te odiaré más por no poder estar con mi hijo y con el hombre al que amo. Sólo serás mi mujer… esa a la que no tocaré ni con un palo.

\- Tú siempre tan simpático. De todas formas te diré una cosilla Sasuke… si vuelves a ver a Naruto, esos documentos irán directos a la policía junto a mi denuncia para que encarcelen a tu padre. Espero que te quede claro de una vez – me dijo enfadada girándome la cara para mirar por la ventanilla.

Conduje hasta su casa y la dejé allí antes de marcharme a la mía. Sé que quería que pasase por allí y que estuviéramos juntos o miles de cosas más, pero yo en lo único en lo que pensaba era en marcharme a mi casa y alejarme de ella cuanto antes mejor, así que lo hice, tal y como cerró la puerta del coche arranqué marchándome.

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo de pillar a mi hermano que se iba a dormir, venía de la cocina con un vaso de leche y es que él acostumbraba a tomárselo, creo que Deidara le pegó la costumbre de las veces cuando venía de pequeño a dormir aquí a casa.

\- Vienes tarde – me comentó mi hermano.

\- Lo sé, Sakura quería que la llevase a su casa. Quería haber hablado con Naruto pero veo que no me va a dejar tranquilo para hacerlo. Está obsesionada con que no le vea.

\- Que pesada es, no se rinde contigo y lo peor es que le da igual que no la quieras con tal de tenerte.

\- Es horrible, espero que encuentres esos documentos pronto porque no hay quien la soporte.

\- Estoy en ello. Deidara ha tenido que ir a hablar con Naruto y al parecer ya ha encontrado a Minato, ha concertado una cita con él para mañana, así que iremos a verle.

\- Genial, espero que arregléis ese problema mientras solucionamos el de la familia Haruno – les comenté.

\- Eso espero – me dijo con una sonrisa marchándose por las escaleras hacia su habitación con el vaso de leche.

Iba a marcharme a la habitación cuando me encontré con mi padre en el sofá viendo la televisión. Era tarde y mi madre hacía rato que debería haberse marchado a la cama a dormir, por eso me extrañó que no hubiera ido con ella y permaneciera viendo la televisión. Me senté a su lado un rato y podía sentir que estaba preocupado, no era para menos… le amenazaban a él precisamente y eso me daba rabia porque mi padre sé que era una gran persona.

\- ¿Cómo fue con tu nuevo cliente? – le pregunté.

\- Muy bien – me dijo sonriendo – quiere que lleve sus finanzas. Al menos parece que aún hay gente que confía en mí pese a los rumores que ha soltado la familia Haruno.

\- Eres un buen trabajador papá y nunca has cogido nada de tus clientes, siempre das buenos consejos, seguro que lo valorará. Se dará cuenta enseguida de lo bueno que eres.

\- Eso espero – me dijo sonriendo – al parecer está buscando a su hijo, quería contratar a un detective, le he dicho que miraré entre mis contactos, seguro que encontraremos uno bueno.

\- Seguro que si – le dije.

\- Ven aquí anda – me dijo cogiéndome y abrazándome. Al final vimos un rato más la televisión juntos y nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté, tenía en la cabeza que tenía que ir a casa de Sakura para una comida de presentación o no sé qué rollo. Supongo que querían hacer una gran fiesta para que todos se enterasen. Me vestí, desayuné con la familia y me marché a casa de Sakura. Me habría gustado hablar con mi hermano… pero había salido pronto en busca de Deidara para ir a la reunión con el padre de Naruto. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en Sakura y en arreglar las cosas con Naruto, que ni siquiera les había preguntado sobre su padre. Supongo que si era cierto y esa persona era el padre… me lo dirían enseguida.

En casa de Sakura había una gran fiesta, pero yo intenté evitar a todos los invitados posibles marchándome en cuanto pude hacia el jardín, pero siempre acababa dentro del gran salón retenido por Danzo o por Sakura que no me dejaban escaquearme y me presentaban a más gente. Al final cansado de todo esto, me disculpé comentando mi necesidad urgente de ir al baño y dejé a Sakura bien retenida con un invitado hablando. Cuando volví, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tras ella, pero la escuché comentar con su padre que iba a denunciar a Naruto para quitarle la custodia del hijo y eso sí que no podía permitirlo, por lo que me volví hacia el baño y teniendo en cuenta que ya había llamado a servicios sociales para que fueran a por Asahi, yo llamé comentando que era el padre y quería hacerme responsable, al menos… que el niño no acabase en un orfanato porque es lo que harían en cuanto descubrieran el trabajo de Naruto y su mala situación económica.

Aquella noche lloré en mi habitación como nunca había hecho y es que… ahora yo sería el responsable de quitarle la custodia a Naruto, le prometí que no lo haría pero aquí estaba y era una urgencia, yo sabía que lo era, pero él no tenía ni idea. Me sentía fatal de tener que estar haciendo esto y todo era por la maldita culpa de Sakura que no nos dejaba en paz. Algo tenía que hacer, tenía que ayudar a mi hermano a encontrar las cosas rápido antes de que siguieran sus fechorías.


	29. Chapter 29: Casarse

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Confiaba en Sasuke y eso me repetía una y otra vez mientras servía copas a los clientes y trataban de ligar conmigo, yo tenía que confiar en Sasuke, seguro que tenía una buena razón porque lo que había pasado entre nosotros la otra noche tenía que significar algo, no creo que yo fuera una conquista más en su ajetreada vida, tenía que ser algo más y de eso intentaba convencerme una y otra vez, pero a veces dudaba y no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke era un famoso guitarrista, tocaba en su grupo, las fans le perseguían a donde fuera y yo sólo era un chico pobre y huérfano que trabajaba desnudándose en un local de mala muerte por unos billetes y que servía copas a gente que me miraba de forma lujuriosa después de haberme visto completamente desnudo encima de esa plataforma. Todos querían llevarme a su cama pero sólo un cliente lo había conseguido… Sasuke Uchiha y eso que no empezó nada bien nuestra nueva relación.

Sonreí al recordarlo, ni siquiera me había reconocido el desgraciado de él y ahora me daba cuenta de que quizá había cambiado para que me reconociera, él había visto multitud de gente, habría conocido a muchos rubios pero no me había olvidado, cuando me reconoció me di cuenta de que él seguía amándome y que era capaz de arriesgar todo por mí y por mi hijo, siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, como el día en que necesité llevar a Asahi a urgencias. Él se hizo cargo de todo el papeleo, lo llevó al hospital y no le importó nada excepto la salud de su hijo, aquel día… caí de nuevo a sus pies.

Por la mañana me despertó el timbre de la puerta y no sabía quién podría ser a estas horas, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es de que tenía que levantarme a abrir y gritando que ya iba me encaminé hacia el lugar quedándome absorto cuando al abrir apareció frente a mí una señora con elegante traje y con una carpeta en la mano, ¡_Asuntos sociales y sabía perfectamente a lo que venía_!

Tuve que dejarla pasar y claro… se sorprendió de la vivienda, ya sé que no era quizá la mejor vivienda para un niño, pero creo que estaría mucho mejor con su padre que no con un extraño, iba a estar mejor cuidado conmigo, yo lo había cuidado todo este tiempo y hacía lo que fuera por él.

Discutí con aquella mujer y es que no atendía a mis razonamientos, tan sólo estaba fija en que no era un lugar adecuado para un niño. Tras tanto insistirle al final me comentó lo que ocurría, alguien había hecho una denuncia en mi contra y supuse que había sido la maldita de Sakura, por suerte según la mujer de servicios sociales… Asahi era reclamado por su padre, por Sasuke y aquello me dejó de piedra, estaba pidiendo su custodia y seguramente lo hacía por culpa de esa denuncia porque él me había prometido que no me lo quitaría y lo había cumplido hasta ahora, así que algo pasaba, aún así, yo no quería que se lo llevasen, no podían llevárselo, mi vida no importaba nada sin mi hijo. Pese a mis esfuerzos, se llevaron a Asahi pero al ver a Sasuke en la calle y ver como mi hijo se iba a sus brazos supe que estaría bien.

\- Me lo llevo unos días a casa – comentó para evitar que Asahi se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría - ¿Quieres venirte unas semanas a casa de los abuelos? – le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Sí – le dijo Asahi sin entender nada- ¿Papa no viene?

\- Yo no cielo – le dije – ésta es la semana de los abuelos, a la próxima nos veremos ¿Vale? – le comenté intentando no llorar – cuídalo – le dije a Sasuke y él asintió.

\- Lo siento Naruto, pronto estará de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Me despedí de Asahi cuando le vi subir al vehículo y pude fijarme en los ojos de Sasuke, estaban hinchados y estaba convencido de que había estado llorando esa noche, por lo menos quería creer que le sentaba tan mal como a mí todo esta situación. Aquella mañana y toda la tarde me quedé en casa, no quise salir para nada y es que sin Asahi era como si mi vida perdiera sentido, ya nada importaba ¿Para qué ir a ese estúpido club? No tenía que llenar la nevera para mi hijo, ni pagar las facturas, ya me daba igual, así que me quedé tapado en el saco de dormir sin querer hacer nada, sólo llorar.

Me quedé dormido allí mismo y me desperté de madrugada cuando tocaron al timbre de casa. ¿Quién podría venir a las tantas de la madrugada? La gente normalmente dormía, sé que yo debería de estar trabajando, pero por lo general… la gente acostumbraba a dormir a estas horas. Me levanté cansado y con los ojos aún hinchados para abrir la puerta, frente a mí estaba Gaara con cara de preocupación pensando que me había ocurrido algo y se incrementó su preocupación al verme tan demacrado. Gaara entró por mi casa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? No has venido a trabajar.

\- No estaba de humor para bailar.

\- Kabuto no te perdonara esta falta, muchos clientes habían venido a verte y no has aparecido.

\- Lo superaran – le dije cerrando la puerta y marchándome de nuevo hacia la habitación, pero Gaara me siguió.

\- ¿Y Asahi? – preguntó al no verlo.

\- Con su padre, vino una mujer de servicios sociales a llevárselo, al parecer ni la vivienda es digna para un niño ni mucho menos mi trabajo. Por lo menos está con Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy genial – le dije – lo he criado solo durante cinco años y ahora me lo quitan sin más porque piensan que no le doy una buena vida… no les importó nada de eso hace cinco años, hago lo que puedo, no tienen derecho a juzgarme – le dije llorando y Gaara se lanzó a abrazarme – no quería ir a trabajar así.

\- Lo entiendo ¿Vale? Pero no puedes derrumbarte así sin más, tienes que levantar la cabeza y ser fuerte, tú siempre has sido fuerte, has salido adelante, así que demuestra ahora que puedes seguir haciéndolo, encontraremos la forma de recuperar la custodia, ya lo verás.

Gaara se quedó esa noche conmigo a hacerme compañía aunque creo… que en realidad estaba preocupado de que hiciera alguna locura y había venido a asegurar y a vigilarme. De todas formas no se me ocurría hacer locuras, Asahi volvería, estaba seguro de ello, confiaba en Sasuke y sabía que me lo devolvería en algún momento. Por la mañana Gaara se marchó a dormir y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta vez al ir a abrir, me encontré con Kabuto y aquello si me sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Anoche no viniste a trabajar – me dijo.

\- ¿Has venido a recriminármelo? Porque no estoy para nada de buen humor – le comenté enfadado y él bajó su tono de voz.

\- No vengo a recriminarte nada Naruto, de hecho vengo a hablar contigo de otro asunto importante.

\- ¿Trabajo? – le pregunté – mira lo siento, enserio… pero no he tenido un buen día, no podía ir a bailar delante de unos extraños, no con mi humor.

\- Lo entiendo – me dijo – sabes que eres la estrella del local, muchos van a verte pero también entiendo que necesitabas tomarte esa noche libre.

\- Perfecto – le comenté.

\- ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o me vas a dejar aquí en la puerta esperando?

\- Claro… pasa – le dije.

Kabuto entró por casa y sé que mis pintas debían de ser horribles, ya Gaara me lo había dicho hace un rato, pero es que no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que necesitaba saber es si mi hijo estaba bien… que seguro que sí porque estaba con Sasuke y me fiaba de que le estuviera cuidando, sé que para Sasuke también era importante Asahi, aún así seguía sintiendo esta preocupación, era la primera vez que Asahi no estaba conmigo después de cinco años y tras haberlo tenido hasta en mi vientre… dejarlo marchar era lo más duro a lo que me había enfrentado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le pregunté y Kabuto miró una botella de tequila encima de la mesa pequeña del salón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo bebes? – me preguntó.

\- Desde anoche – le comenté sirviéndome otro vaso.

\- ¿Y Asahi? – me preguntó – Vamos Naruto… deja de beber, no es nada bueno y darás malas influencia a tu hijo.

\- No importa, no está aquí. Se lo ha llevado su padre. Creo que es un buen momento para celebrar. No te preocupes… puedes beber tranquilo, la compré anoche en el bar de abajo.

\- Dame eso y déjalo ya, no te hace ningún bien.

Kabuto me quitó la botella de las manos pero en el forcejeó acabé en el suelo quejándome por el golpe con Kabuto encima de mí cogiendo mi mano que sostenía la botella. Estaba sonrojado, le veía claramente pero yo no sentía lo mismo, para mí Kabuto era mi jefe, un buen amigo quizá, pero nada más. Carraspeé y se apartó de mí de golpe quitándome la botella y vaciándola en el fregadero tirando el recipiente a la basura.

\- No soy nada sin Asahi – le dije de golpe y él se extraño.

\- No es cierto. Siempre has sido un chico muy interesante, casi todos se morirían por estar contigo, de hecho… yo sigo queriendo estar contigo – me dijo – por favor… dame una oportunidad Naruto, cásate conmigo y seré el padre perfecto para tu hijo, te ayudaré a recuperarlo, nos darán la custodia.

Aquello me dejó de piedra y por unos segundos… no supe qué hacer ni qué contestar porque era cierto que no le amaba ni podría llegar a hacerlo, mi corazón sólo podía pertenecer a Sasuke pero aún así… pensaba en que realmente era una solución, él tenía un buen sueldo, un negocio propio, una casa decente, a él si le darían la custodia y seríamos una familia. Quizá no me importaba tener una familia… sólo quería recuperar a mi hijo y por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Era una dura decisión, porque sabía que esa decisión me alejaría de Sasuke, pero podría tener a mi hijo, recuperaría mi vida pero también es cierto que jamás escaparía de ese antro de mala muerte, seguiría siendo el negocio perfecto para Kabuto, el perfecto bailarín que le traía dinero.

No quería eso, quería poder tener una vida mejor, escapar de ese tugurio, poder estudiar quizá, poder criar a mi hijo junto a Sasuke… junto a mi padre tal y como Deidara me había hecho saber, porque tenía un padre y al parecer… no se había olvidado de mí.

\- Necesito pensarlo – le dije esquivando su pregunta – dame unos días y te daré una respuesta.

\- Vale – me dijo Kabuto


	30. Chapter 30: Inversionistas

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Había quedado con Deidara muy temprano y lo encontré en la cafetería de siempre tomando su café americano típico. Me senté a su lado pero casi ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y es que cuando se ponía a leer… no había forma de sacarlo de su concentración y miré a todos los lados antes de empezar a reírme, lo que le llamó la atención y sonrió apartando su vista del periódico que tenía entre manos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté.

\- Esos chicos llevan un rato mirándote y sonriendo, pero ni te has fijado en ellos – le dije.

\- Oh no tengo tiempo para novios ni juegos de seducción – me dijo.

\- ¿Juegos de seducción? ¿Así llamas ahora a ligar? Venga Dei… creo que trabajas demasiado, necesitas relajarte y… bueno ya sabes lo que necesitas… un buen revolcón y aquellos no están tan mal.

\- Tú no entiendes de chicos – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Que sea heterosexual no quiere decir que tenga mal gusto. Ve y preséntate – le dije sonriendo.

\- No – me dijo muy serio volviendo al periódico.

\- ¿No te atreves? – le pregunté y él me miró sorprendido.

Vi como se acercaba hacia mí y me miraba directamente intentando susurrarme algo y tuve que acercarme para escucharle.

\- No sé ligar como tú lo llamas – me confesó y me empecé a reír aún más.

\- ¿Vas enserio? – le pregunté - ¿Nunca has ligado con nadie? Pero si te he visto con algún chico.

\- Sí… me entraban ellos a hablar, no tenía que hacer nada.

\- Así salieron de idiotas – le dije y él me miró casi ofendido – no te ofendas Dei… pero eliges fatal a los chicos, siempre te quedas con los más sosos, tú necesitas a alguien que se lance por ti, que te haga cometer locuras y que tenga narices para llegar y plantarte un beso sin que te lo esperes, necesitas un hombre que se arriesgue por ti y te haga vivir, no alguien como los que has tenido que si por ellos fuera… no saldríais ni de casa, aún recuerdo aquel que se desinfectaba las manos y limpiaba todo antes de tocar por miedo a los microbios.

\- Era algo fóbico, lo reconozco y el sexo con él era… - creí que me diría gratificante o algo así pero cuando vi como pensaba la palabra empecé a pensar que era todo lo contrario y me reí – vale era un rollo, por eso lo dejé – me confesó - ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me persiguen los raros – me dijo.

\- Deja de buscar Dei… el chico perfecto para ti aparecerá cualquier día.

\- Pues mientras aparece… ¿Qué tal si nos damos prisa? Porque la cita es en media hora y aún hay que llegar a su casa.

\- De verdad que no sé como haces para encontrar a todo el mundo y solucionar problemas.

\- No lo sé, supongo que me gusta mi trabajo y no me distraigo en relaciones sentimentales – me dijo sacándome la lengua y sonreí.

\- Deberías distraerte un poco en relaciones sentimentales – le dije yo levantándome para marcharnos.

\- Créeme… no hay ningún chico para mí que me pueda interesar y menos con tu descripción de lo que necesito.

Sonreí pero nos marchamos hacia mi coche, supuse que como Deidara vivía en un pequeño apartamento del centro de la ciudad ni se habría preocupado de traerlo, así que fui yo quien condujo guiado por sus explicaciones. Aparqué el coche en la calle y caminamos apenas cinco minutos hasta que Dei se detuvo en la puerta número doce y miró el papel de nuevo donde tenía apuntada la dirección.

\- Es aquí – me comentó.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunté mirando a través de la verja de la puerta.

Un enorme jardín se extendía en todo lo que abarcaba mi vista. Era un jardín precioso, con árboles y césped perfectamente cuidado. Al fondo veía la casa, tampoco es que fuera enorme, pero la verdad… creo que mi casa o más bien la de mis padres… cabía allí dentro. Desde luego tuvo que ser una gran indemnización para permitirse algo así en la zona residencial donde nos encontrábamos.

Contestaron al telefonillo y tras varios segundos de espera entramos. Creo que no se aclaraba muy bien con los botones que debía de apretar, pero habiendo pasado veintidós años en prisión… era de esperar que muchas cosas no las entendiese y mucho menos la tecnología que cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

Recorrimos el extenso jardín por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada donde ya nos esperaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años y cabello rubio. Creo que ese era Minato porque se parecía mucho a Naruto, quizá con el pelo algo más largo pero los rasgos eran idénticos. Desde luego tenía que ser su padre. Nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y estrechó primero mi mano presentándose, por lo que yo hice lo mismo y luego apretó la mano de Deidara quedándose absorto mirándole, algo que para mí no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Eres tú el que dices que has encontrado a mi hijo? – le preguntó de golpe a Deidara y éste se quedó sorprendido.

\- Bueno… no exactamente yo, tu hijo sale con su hermano – me dijo culpándome a mí y Minato empezó a reírse.

\- Así que con tu hermano ¿Está bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Está bien – le dije – Te contaremos de él todo lo que sabemos.

\- Sí por favor – dijo con entusiasmo – quiero saberlo todo, quiero que vuelva a casa, nunca debió haber estado en ese orfanato.

Miré a Deidara que me sonreía y entramos a tomarnos un café con Minato Namikaze. Creo que era un hombre interesante… aunque cuando vimos lo mal que se le daba eso de las nuevas tecnologías nos reímos. La cafetera que le habían comprado de último modelo no había forma de que la entendiera y es que él estaba acostumbrado a las antiguas, al final fue Deidara quien se ofreció a ayudarle explicándole como se preparaba y él agradecido nos sonreía atento a la explicación de mi amigo. Deidara fue quien preparó los cafés y es que no podíamos evitar pensar que le habían robado veintidós años de su vida a ese hombre que ahora se demostraba había sido siempre inocente.

\- ¿Y su mujer? – preguntó Deidara de golpe una vez sentados tomando los cafés y Minato se entristeció.

\- Lamentablemente falleció en el parto – nos dijo – sólo tengo a Naruto, él es mi única familia y necesito encontrarle, quizá me odie por haberle abandonado en ese orfanato, pero no tuve opción, no teníamos más familia y cuando me metieron preso los servicios sociales le apartaron de mi lado. Creí que estaría poco tiempo, que algún abogado demostraría mi inocencia, pero todos debían estar comprados por esa maldita familia porque me acusaron a mí, acabé veintidós años en prisión por un delito que no cometí y lo peor de todo… es que no he llegado a conocer a mi hijo, que él ha tenido que criarse solo porque yo no pude estar allí para él.

\- Estarás con él – le dijo Deidara – además no te odia… yo hablé con él ayer y desea conocerte, no sabía nada de lo de la prisión. No voy a mentirte… estaba decepcionado, las monjas del lugar le dijeron que volverías a por él y al no hacerlo, creía que le mentían, creyó que le habías abandonado, pero cuando le conté lo de la prisión… me parece que está entusiasmado de verte, desea conocerte y estoy seguro de que entenderá que no tuviste opción, te apartaron de él, tú no querías abandonarle – le comentó dándole ánimos y yo me fijé en el rostro de sorpresa de Minato justo antes de sonreír a Deidara.

\- Gracias – le dijo – supongo que ya no tendré que contratar a ningún detective. ¿Cuándo podré verle?

\- Llamaré a Naruto y podemos ir ahora mismo, supongo.

\- Por mi no hay problema, cuando él quiera, no tengo nada más importante que hacer. Él lo es todo para mí.

Yo sólo podía fijarme en cómo Minato miraba a Deidara, pagaría lo que fuera por poder meterme en su mente y es que Deidara era un genio arreglando problemas y encima… cuando hablaba enamoraba a la gente de sus palabras, les daba confianza y sé que Minato necesitaba ahora mismo a alguien que le animase. Por un momento… pensé que quizá Minato es lo que le hacía falta a Deidara en su vida, esa vitalidad por vivir, que le diera experiencias nuevas, daba igual la edad, sé que era el doble de mayor que él pero no importaba… aunque creo que Dei no se había percatado de la forma en que Minato le miraba pero yo no podía evitar sonreír, de verdad que Deidara era muy inocente a veces.

Escuchamos la cerradura de la puerta y en aquel momento entró por la puerta un hombre jovencito con el cabello atado en una coleta y con una cicatriz cruzando su nariz. Minato sonrió girándose hacia la puerta. Por un momento creí que mi plan fallaría, porque ahora me había propuesto unir a Minato y a Deidara, creo que harían una buena pareja, Deidara le daría estabilidad y ánimos a Minato después de lo que había vivido y desde luego Deidara necesitaba la vitalidad y la valentía de Minato, sé que Minato era esa clase de hombre que odiaba quedarse encerrado, con él viviría, saldrían de excursiones, de viajes, vería mundo, eso es lo que necesitaba mi amigo, un cambio de perspectiva, nuevas experiencias.

Sin embargo… cuando vi entrar a ese hombre y con su llegada la sonrisa de Minato, empecé a dudar de que mi fantástico plan de concubina funcionase, pero es que yo seguía pensando… que Minato y mi amigo harían buena pareja.

\- Es mi abogado, Iruka – nos dijo Minato.

Mis emociones en un pozo, yo que quería juntar a Deidara con este hombre ahora me aparecía el abogado de él… quizá contra eso no podía combatir y es que él le había devuelto su libertad, eso era mucho, puede que Minato se hubiera enamorado de Iruka, pero la forma en que había estado mirando a Deidara todo el rato me confundía, quizá sólo era amable con nosotros y no sentía atracción por ninguno. Mi conclusión era que los sentimientos humanos eran todo un mundo por descubrir. Supongo que tendría que seguir buscándole candidatos a Deidara ahora que creía haber encontrado al idóneo para él.

\- Buenos días – comentó Iruka – siento el retraso Minato pero aún no he podido llamar al detective. ¿Cómo fue la reunión con Fugaku Uchiha? – preguntó y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Con mi padre? – pregunté y Minato se giró a mirarme extrañado.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Fugaku? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, su primogénito.

\- ¿Y mi hijo sale con tu hermano? ¿Es decir que somos familia?

\- Eso parece – le comenté.

\- Entonces aún me alegro más de haber contratado a tu padre – me sonrió – me dijeron que necesitaba ayuda, que los Haruno le habían estado haciendo una propaganda contraproducente, pero si es bueno en su trabajo tal y como me han contado, estoy más que contento de tenerle a bordo y de dejar mis finanzas en sus manos.

Minato le comentó a Iruka que íbamos de salida porque ya habíamos encontrado a su hijo, de hecho Deidara había salido fuera para llamar por teléfono a Naruto y quedar. Cuando entró nos comentó que habíamos quedado en el parque y fuimos todos para allí. Durante el camino, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Minato que estaba de copiloto conmigo cómo miraba por los espejos retrovisores hacia Deidara que permanecía en el asiento de atrás.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – le preguntó de golpe a Dei y éste se extrañó.

\- Soy periodista – le dijo – trabajo en un pequeño periódico, la verdad es que no tiene mucha tirada.

\- De pequeño tiene poco – le dije sonriendo – es uno de los más importantes, pero Deidara siempre es así de modesto.

\- No es tan importante – me dijo mi amigo y Minato sonrió.

\- Es muy bueno en su trabajo, la verdad es que fue él quien descubrió que podrías ser el padre de Naruto. De pequeños iba a hacer obras sociales y pasaba mucho tiempo por el orfanato, él le enseñó a jugar a baloncesto a tu hijo y además creo que ha sido su confidente durante algún tiempo.

\- Déjalo ya Itachi – me dijo Dei intentando parar al ver como trataba de venderle, había pillado mi plan para unirlos – no aburras a Minato con esas viejas historias.

\- No me aburren – dijo Minato de golpe – te agradezco que hayas cuidado siempre de mi hijo.

\- No siempre, hace unos años que desapareció del mapa, de hecho tiene un hijo, se llama Asahi. Apenas tiene unos cuatro años, ya casi cumple los cinco pero aún no he tenido el privilegio de verle. Quizá pueda hacerlo ahora que ya lo he encontrado de nuevo.

\- Seguro que sí, podrías enseñar a jugar a baloncesto a mi nieto como hiciste con mi hijo – dijo Minato sonriendo y yo sentía que mi plan de unirlos… iba en camino.

Entre conversaciones llegamos al parque y aparqué el coche no muy lejos de allí. Cuando bajamos y caminamos hacia el lugar donde habíamos quedado con Naruto, yo seguí a observando a Minato que no dejaba de mirar a Deidara aunque este tampoco es que le hiciera mucho caso. Cuando se separó Minato un poco, Deidara me cogió a parte.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me preguntó susurrando para que no me escuchase.

\- Decir todo lo que has conseguido en la vida tú solo – le dije.

\- Intentas impresionarle y no sé muy bien por qué.

\- Vamos… mírale, es guapísimo, un hombre interesante y simpático, es tu tipo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Para esto ya, ya te he dicho que no quiero que me busques a nadie.

\- Pues él parece interesado en ti.

\- No está interesado Itachi – dijo enfadado – está agradecido porque va a encontrarse con su hijo, son dos cosas muy diferentes. Por favor… me saca casi veinte años.

\- Tendrá más experiencia y tú con su hijo te llevas genial, sois la pareja perfecta. Dale una oportunidad.

\- No tengo que darle nada porque él no está interesado en mí – me dijo marchándose y yo sonreí.

De verdad que Deidara no sabía ligar ni parecía interesarle, pero yo conseguiría que Minato Namikaze se lanzase a la piscina y tratase de seducir a mi amigo, estaba seguro que los gestos y sonrisas que veía a Minato lanzarle a Dei significaban algo.


	31. Chapter 31: Desaparecido

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Haber escuchado a Sakura comentar que llamaría a Servicios sociales me había puesto sobre alerta, no quería que le quitasen el hijo a Naruto, yo sabía que era capaz de cuidarlo perfectamente, lo había hecho muy bien durante cinco años y no podía imaginarme por lo que tuvo que pasar estando él solo con un embarazo, el terror que tuvo que haber sufrido al enterarse, porque eso de que un hombre pudiera quedarse embarazado debía de ser sinceramente… aterrador, miles de dudas debieron de llegarle a la mente y lo había solucionado todo como mejor supo y pudo. Para mí… era el mejor padre que podía tener Asahi, era valiente y decidido, se quitaba él para dárselo a su hijo, trabajaba en lugares donde no quería estar sólo para darle una vida y eso era algo de lo que enorgullecerse, yo por lo menos… me enorgullecía del esfuerzo y sacrificio que hizo, me alegraba de que me amase a mí ese chico, que aún pudiera confiar en mí después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Aquella noche después de escuchar a Sakura comentarlo, la vi desaparecer por uno de los pasillos y no pude evitar seguirla, sabía que tramaba algo y no sería para nada bueno, de ella no me esperaba algún milagro o algo de misericordia, iría a por Naruto, a hacerle el mayor daño posible y eso lo tenía muy claro. Entró en una de las salas y esperé en el pasillo escuchando su conversación porque había cogido el teléfono, creo que estaba llamando a servicios sociales por como detallaba dónde trabajaba Naruto o dónde vivía, al escuchar que irían mañana mismo a hacerle una visita, decidí actuar.

Llamé a mi abogado o más bien al de mi familia, agradecí que mi padre me obligase siempre a tener los números de emergencia y todos los que pudiera necesitar apuntados, porque ahora podía llamarle. Me encerré en el baño y llamé de urgencia, necesitaba pedir la custodia antes de que la de servicios sociales fuera a la casa de Naruto y es que si no… acabaría llevándolo a un orfanato hasta que se decidiera que hacer con el pequeño y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Sé que estaba fatal quitarle la custodia a Naruto, no se lo merecía pero no me quedaba de otra opción, así que mi abogado se ocupó de todo para que me la dieran a mí. Cuando Sakura se enteró de lo que había hecho puso el grito en el cielo, claro que no esperaba que yo lo acogiera y es que si ella iba a "Casarse conmigo" le tocaría aguantar también a Asahi y eso no entraba en sus planes, todo porque no pensó bien las cosas antes de intentar pasarse con Naruto. Puede que le hiciera daño a Naruto si le quitaba a su hijo, pero también era cierto que para ella sería un incordio tenernos a mi hijo y a mí incordiándola.

A Asahi le dijimos que iría una semana a casa de mis padres, así no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad y él contento porque iba con sus abuelos una temporada pero el que me preocupaba ahora era Naruto, jamás se había alejado de nuestro hijo y no podía estar seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Por la mañana yo estaba con mi abogado esperando fuera a que la mujer de servicios sociales trajera a Asahi. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso y es que no sé si Naruto entendería esto, pero cuando me dijo que lo cuidase, entendí que estaba confiando en mi criterio de hacer las cosas en vez de discutir conmigo o enfadarse. Le prometí cuidarlo, de hecho ni siquiera quería llevarlo con Sakura, lo llevaría a casa de sus abuelos y él podría ir a visitarle, nadie podía impedirle el paso.

En parte esperaba que Naruto tuviera esa idea en mente y así por lo menos… podría verle sin que Sakura pudiera decir nada, porque era su hijo también, así que tenía todo el derecho de ir de visita. Aún así… los días pasaron y no hubo señales de Naruto, eso me preocupaba hasta que decidí pasar por el lugar de trabajo, quería saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

Conduje hasta el trabajo en cuanto pude librarme de Sakura. Asahi se quedó jugando con mi hermano y con Deidara, porque había venido de visita aunque mi hermano sólo hacía que tocarle las narices con el tema de un chico.

\- ¿Tienes pretendiente nuevo? – le pregunté a Deidara – espero que no sea como aquel prepotente que pensaba que lo sabía todo – le dije sonriendo y Deidara me miró mal - ¿Qué? Era cierto, era un imbécil, intentaba manipularte como quería, menos mal que lo dejaste.

\- No Sasuke… este parece muy interesante – me dijo mi hermano sonriendo – es rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo.

\- Muy mayor – dijo Deidara de golpe quejándose pero yo vi un leve sonrojo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa… le gustaba un poco aquel hombre y sonreí mientras mi hermano me guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté – quiero conocerlo.

\- Minato Namikaze – dijo mi hermano – y antes de que preguntes… sí, el padre de Naruto y sí… papá trabaja para él llevando sus finanzas, o al menos la gran indemnización que le dieron por los años que estuvo preso.

\- ¿Naruto sabe sobre su padre? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, quedamos con él hace un tiempo. Ya te contará Naruto como le fue – me dijo mi hermano.

\- Vale. Tened cuidado con mi hijo.

\- Si descuida… sólo lo llevaremos a ver a su abuelito – me dijo Deidara.

\- Entonces cuando lo lleves aprovecha bien y dale un buen beso de esos con lengua que lo dejen tonto – le dije sonriendo y Deidara me miró mal de nuevo.

\- Queréis dejar ya el tema. Ese hombre no se fijaría en un crío como yo.

\- Eres como un yogurín a sus ojos, te devorará con la mirada – le comenté – Venga Dei… que siempre has sido un chico valiente, no te me asustes ahora, se ve que te gustó lo que viste.

\- Que me gustase lo que vi no quiere decir que esté enamorado y mucho menos que él lo esté de mí.

Mi hermano me acompañó a la puerta con mi hijo y le di un gran beso en la mejilla despidiéndome de él, diciéndole que disfrutase con su abuelo y por supuesto… le dije a mi hermano que a ver si terminaba de convencer a Deidara, estaba convencido de que ese chico necesitaba una buena dosis de sexo salvaje y seguro… que Minato después de tantos años en la cárcel estaba deseando desfogarse también, sería interesante ver qué ocurriría entre esos dos. Itachi sonreía de esa forma tan peculiar, sabía que planeaba juntarlos y me gustaba la idea, Deidara prácticamente había criado a Naruto, era como un padre para él aunque era muy joven.

Cogí el coche y conduje hasta el trabajo de Naruto. Aún era pronto y cuando entré estaban arreglando el local para abrir esta noche. Me encontré con aquel bailarín de cabello rojizo y me comentó que si buscaba a Naruto hacía un tiempo que no lo había visto, no había venido a trabajar. Aquello me sorprendió y decidí hablar con el encargado de todo, con el dueño.

Se presentó ante mí invitándome a ir al despacho presentándose como Kabuto y cuando le comenté que yo era el padre de Asahi, se sorprendió. Me miró y volvió a mirarme dudando, al final resopló y se sentó en su silla.

\- No sé dónde está Naruto – me dijo de golpe – hace días que no viene por el trabajo, he ido a su casa y al parecer ya no vive allí, se ha marchado – me comentó – lo último que supe de él es que rechazó mi oferta de casarse conmigo.

\- ¿Le pediste matrimonio? – pregunté asustado.

\- Sí, pero como ya te he dicho… me rechazó, creo que no te ha podido olvidar. Su hijo es lo más importante para él y ahora mismo lo único que le importa es recuperarle. Si has terminado y visto que no sé nada sobre Naruto ¿Podrías marcharte ya? Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de abrir y más ahora sin Naruto, es una terrible pérdida para el negocio.

\- Ya veo. Gracias por su tiempo, me marcho ya.

Salí de aquí para ir a hablar con mi abogado, tenía que debatir con él aún algunos términos que no había resuelto sobre la acogida de Asahi, sobre la custodia. Odiaba haber tenido que hacer algo como esto, yo no quería quitarle la custodia a Naruto pero Sakura me había acorralado de tal forma que no tuve más remedio. Por lo menos algo salía bien… y es que Itachi tenía los papeles, el abogado ya le estaba echando un vistazo y cuando entré, allí había un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años sentado viendo como trabajaban dos abogados, el mío y otro con el cabello atado en una coleta y con una profunda cicatriz en su nariz.

\- Buenos días Sasuke – comentó mi abogado y todos se giraron a mirarme.

\- Buenos días – le dije – si estás ocupado puedo volver más tarde.

\- No tranquilo, enseguida acabamos. Tú hermano acaba de traerme los documentos, les estábamos echando una ojeada. ¿Necesitabas algo? – preguntó.

\- Los papeles para la custodia.

\- Con eso hay un pequeño problema Sasuke… no creo que puedas tener su custodia, Naruto ha apelado al tribunal, ha pedido su custodia y ha cambiado completamente de vida, es muy probable que se la den a él, al fin y al cabo… es su madre biológica, al haber cambiado de vida y poder mantener al niño el juez seguramente le devolverá la custodia – me comentó y yo sonreí de golpe.

\- ¿Enserio? Menos mal. Me sentía fatal haciendo esto.

\- Lo sé – me comentó mi abogado sonriendo – ve a casa y descansa. Supongo que mañana pasará Naruto o alguien a recoger a Asahi, para esta tarde tendremos la verificación de la custodia pero como te he dicho, es muy probable que se la den a Naruto de nuevo.

Iba a marcharme cuando el hombre rubio de la sala me habló y me detuve unos segundos asombrado de que su voz se pareciera tanto a la de Naruto, igual que su aspecto.

\- Naruto está bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – gracias por haber tratado de cuidarle estos años, te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Tú eres… su padre? – le pregunté dudando.

\- Sí. Minato Namikaze – me dijo extendiendo su mano y yo la estreché – supongo que eres mi nuero, somos familia al fin y al cabo.

\- Si, eso parece – le dije sonriendo – por favor… cuida de Naruto hasta que todo este lío haya pasado.

\- Vamos a encerrar a esa familia – me dijo con seriedad – tenemos todo lo necesario, esto se arreglará pronto y podrás ir tú mismo a decirle lo que sientes y lo que ha ocurrido a Naruto.

\- Eso espero – le dije.

\- Por cierto… si ves a Deidara, dale las gracias por lo que hizo, me ayudó a reencontrarme con mi hijo y eso se lo agradeceré toda la vida igual que a tu hermano, nos ha traído las pruebas.

\- Deidara – le dije sonriendo recordando la conversación que mi hermano tenía esa mañana con él sobre este hombre - ¿Por qué no pasas por su oficina y se lo agradeces en persona? – le pregunté apuntándole la dirección de la oficina de Deidara – seguro que se alegra, es un buen chico.

\- Eso parece – me dijo sonriendo cogiendo el papel – iré a verle mañana. Por cierto, tu hermano trajo a Asahi a la casa esta mañana, enhorabuena por el pequeño, es adorable, ahora debe de estar con Naruto o quizá ya haya vuelto a tu casa.

\- Iré a verle, me toca tocarle la guitarra para que se duerma – le dije con una sonrisa y Minato sonrió también. Creo que Naruto tenía un buen padre y al igual que mi hermano… pensé que Minato sentía algo por Deidara, pero tendríamos que esperar un poco para ver si ocurría el milagro entre ellos.


	32. Chapter 32: Llueve Dinero

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

El compromiso que me había propuesto Kabuto me tenía tenso, no sabía cómo reaccionar a él pero cuando recibí esa mañana la llamada de Deidara para ir a conocer a mi padre, dejé de pensar en el futuro para centrarme en mi presente, por fin podría conocer a mi padre, después de veintidós años iba a saber quién era, me iba a poder explicar todo lo que ocurrió, podría hablarme de mi madre o de no sé… de lo que fuera, sólo quería conocerle y estar con él.

Quedé en el parque de mi barrio, era un sitio por lo general muy tranquilo y sé que podríamos hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que había sucedido estos años, incluso de mi embarazo, porque seguro que quería hablar de eso también. ¿Cómo sería mi padre? Me moría de ganas de verle, quería saber cómo era, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, me moría de ganas, por fin iba a conocer a mi padre.

Me marché hacia el parque, estaba entusiasmado con todo esto y tampoco tuve que esperar mucho. Estaba sentado en un banco cuando vi que al fondo venían Itachi, Deidara y un hombre de cabello rubio como el mío y ojos azules increíbles. Desde luego tenía que ser mi padre. Sonreí al verlos venir y prácticamente nada más levantarme del banco corrí hacia mi padre lanzándome contra él abrazándolo. No pude contener las lágrimas y no quería soltarlo por miedo a perderle de nuevo.

Mi padre se agarró a mí con fuerza, creo que tampoco quería soltarme y noté algo húmedo y frío caer sobre mi hombro, estaba llorando pero no me soltaba, me apretaba cada vez más contra él y cuando me soltó, pese a las lágrimas vi su sonrisa, sus manos cogieron mi rostro y me miraba fijamente.

\- Qué mayor estás – me dijo y quizá fuera algo tonto, no iba a quedarme veintidós años como un bebé, pero aún así me hizo sonreír.

\- Lo siento – le dije – yo creí… creía que me habías abandonado.

\- Ey no, lo siento yo, creí que saldría antes de la prisión, contraté abogados para que vieran mi caso pero todos me engañaron, yo no tenía dinero, no era nadie influyente y supongo que era mejor pagar yo el crimen de otro. Supongo que acabé rindiéndome, acabé pensando que nadie me ayudaría hasta que un abogado se fijó en mi caso, por fin vuelvo a estar libre y lamento mucho haberte dejado todos estos años solo, no tenía a nadie con quién dejarte.

\- Quiero saberlo todo – le dije – por favor.

\- Claro, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora Naruto, te lo contaré todo, pero yo también quiero saber y conocer todo lo que me he perdido.

\- Yo… tengo un niño o tenía, su padre ha pedido la custodia – le dije entristecido.

\- Vente a vivir conmigo, recuperarás la custodia. Tengo dinero ahora, una buena reputación, ningún juez se opondrá a dártela cuando vea que puedes mantenerlo – me comentó.

\- Te lo agradezco, porque Asahi es a lo que más amo en este mundo, lo necesito.

\- Lo recuperaremos, hablaré con los mejores abogados, hablaré con Iruka y llegaremos a un acuerdo, ya lo verás.

\- Vale, eso resuelve muchos problemas.

\- Vente a mi casa y lo hablaremos todo con tranquilidad.

Decidí irme con él y madre mía su casa… la mía entera cabía dentro de su salón, era increíble, se notaba que ahora podía permitírselo, la indemnización tenía que haber sido muy elevada. Minato me contó que estaba haciendo negocios con Fugaku y que estaba invirtiendo su capital en otros negocios, me comentó que quería ayudar a la gente que me había ayudado a mí cuando lo necesité y en parte se lo agradecí. Yo no quería utilizar su dinero, pero mi padre era muy insistente y muy cabezón, dijo que ese dinero era de los dos y podía utilizarlo como mejor me pareciera, así que al final, accedí, quería recompensar a unas cuantas personas, a Karin, a Gaara… a Kakashi.

Esa tarde decidí pasarme por el club a dar mi renuncia, me marchaba de ese club por fin, ahora podría estudiar, intentar volver a tener una vida, quería recuperar a Asahi y Minato llamó a Iruka, estuvimos por la tarde noche con él hablando de todo el asunto para recuperar. Llegué a pensar que tenía que casarme con Kabuto para recuperar a mi hijo pero mi padre apareció como arte de magia impidiéndome cometer esa locura o más bien… Deidara había aparecido trayéndome a mi padre de nuevo. Se lo agradecía con locura.

Aquella mañana cuando me desperté vi como metían presos a la familia Haruno, mi padre había puesto la televisión y por estar pendiente de otras cosas casi se le quema el desayuno, pero yo me reí, mi padre era todo un caso. Fugaku vino aquella mañana a ayudarle con lo de sus finanzas y antes de marcharse a buscar a Deidara, me dio los tres cheques.

Salí de casa junto con Iruka, él me acompañaría, ahora vivía a bastante distancia de mi barrio pero quería ir a entregar los cheques, así que subí al coche con el abogado de mi padre. Durante el camino pensé en mi padre y en cómo le iría con Deidara, creo que le gustaba un poco pero era normal, a mí también me pareció un chico interesante, fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la juventud al menos hasta que desaparecí, no quise meter en líos a nadie ni que descubrieran lo de Asahi, supongo que no debí distanciarme de él.

Cuando llegamos a mi antiguo edificio subimos y tocamos en la puerta de Kakashi. Abrió con lentitud dándome cuenta de que no llevaba su camiseta y únicamente tenía puesta una toalla enrollada en su cintura, era muy probable que acabase de salir de la ducha o que fuera ahora hacia allí. Se sonrojó levemente al vernos allí pero se sonrojó mucho más Iruka al verle tan desnudo.

\- Naruto – me llamó – Creí que te habías marchado.

\- Lo he hecho – le dije con una sonrisa – encontré a mi padre y me he ido a vivir con él pero… queríamos darte algo.

\- ¿A mí? – me preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué es? ¿Se te olvidó darme algo de lo que te dejé? ¿Algún cuento infantil quizá? Ya sabes que los compré para Asahi.

\- Sí, tranquilo, es otra cosa.

Iruka abrió su carpeta dándole el cheque y Kakashi se sorprendió al ver la cantidad que había. Creo que no se esperaba eso para nada. Nos dejó entrar y nos comentó que iba a ir a cambiarse. Estuvimos sentados en el sofá hasta que vino ya vestido y se sentó frente a nosotros con las manos temblorosas sosteniendo el cheque.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado – me dijo intentando devolvérmelo.

\- Es para ti, ya te he dicho que mi situación ha cambiado y ahora puedo devolverte el favor, voy a devolvéroslo a todos los que me ayudasteis. Acéptalo, te lo mereces, por favor. Me haría más daño si no lo aceptaras.

\- Está bien – me dijo – lo invertiré bien.

\- Eso espero – le dije sonriendo – siento tener que marcharme pero aún tengo que visitar a más gente.

\- Por supuesto, no te entretengo. Gracias Naruto.

Me extrañó cuando Iruka decidió quedarse allí para explicarle los trámites legales, yo creo que por las miradas que se habían lanzado, quizá le explicaría más bien otra cosa que no tenía que ver con el cheque, pero no pensaba meterme en ello. Yo seguí con mi ruta en dirección a la casa de Gaara, quería que dejase ese club de una vez y pudiera estudiar igual que yo, que saliera de ese mundo.

Llegué a la casa de Gaara, no vivía lejos de mí y recordaba todo lo que había hecho ese chico por mí apenas sin conocerme y es que nos conocimos en ese local bailando. Él había comprado a veces comida y llenado mi nevera, había cuidado de Asahi en algunos turnos, me había dejado dinero cuando lo necesité y sobre todo… a veces me había dejado venir a ducharme a su casa cuando algún mes me cortaron el agua. Gaara se merecía esto y mucho más, porque yo no abandonaba a mis amigos cuando las cosas iban mal, los apoyaba y les ayudaba como ellos me ayudaron a mí en mis peores momentos.

Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta, estaba medio desnudo también ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Era el día de abrir las puertas desnudos? Gaara se sorprendió mucho de verme allí, sobre todo porque no había ido a trabajar y seguro que ya sabía que había dimitido, me había marchado de ese club para siempre, no quería volver a bailar frente a extraños de manos largas.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió más.

\- Sí claro. Sai – gritó al cerrar la puerta tras de mí – vístete, tienes que marcharte.

\- Pero si aún no… - cuando Sai salió y me vio se detuvo en seco – vendré más tarde – le comentó a Gaara buscando su camiseta y colocándosela marchándose por la puerta.

\- De verdad que vosotros tenéis algo serio.

\- No es lo que parece – me dijo Gaara.

\- Por favor… siempre te pillo con él, tenéis algo.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas Naruto? – preguntó.

\- Venía a darte esto, sé que querías estudiar empresariales y lo vas a necesitar, creo que podrás dejar de trabajar en ese club, no tendrías buena fama como empresario si sigues desnudándote ahí – le sonreí y él al ver el cheque se sorprendió.

Dijo lo mismo que Kakashi pero a mí no me importó, el cheque era suyo y acabó abrazándome, sé que dejaría ese club y que aprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando acabé con Gaara, me dirigí a ver a Karin, seguía trabajando y me miró como si necesitase un tazón de Ramen, de hecho me lo puso aunque no lo pedí y no iba a decirle que no. Seguramente Karin sabía perfectamente que no podía pagárselo, pero le daba igual, ella siempre tenía algo para mí por eso cuando terminé el tazón, sin decirle nada le dejé el cheque encima de la mesa junto a mi tazón vacío. Ella siempre hacía el mejor Ramen del mundo.

Ya salía por la calle cuando la puerta del local se abrió de golpe y la vi venir corriendo hacia mí lanzándose a abrazarme con el cheque en la mano. Sé que estaba llorando y que era de felicidad, ella siempre quiso ampliar su negocio así que esperaba que con eso pudiera hacerlo, porque cocinaba muy bien y tenía un corazón increíble con la gente.


	33. Chapter 33: Cara a Cara

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Por fin había conseguido dormir a gusto una noche entera y es que saber que mi hijo estaba en mi casa, estaba de regreso en mi vida… eso me calmaba. Aún así, me desperté con una única idea en la cabeza, Deidara. Él era quien se había dado cuenta de que Naruto podría ser mi hijo y quién había estado trabajando para unirnos de nuevo, fue a hablar con mi hijo, le convenció y habló con él de la situación que yo había vivido, de que no quise abandonarle y en este momento… tener a Naruto de nuevo en mi vida era lo más importante, estaba en deuda con ese chico de largo cabello rubio.

Me incorporé y me vestí bajando a desayunar. Mi hijo aún dormía y no quise molestarle. Anoche habíamos tenido una larga conversación, me había contado todo, su vida en el orfanato, cuando se enamoró de Sasuke, lo agradecido que estaba de haber tenido en su infancia a la familia Uchiha que le ayudó y le invitaban a cenar siempre que podían, de Deidara y las largas charlas que mantenían cuando Naruto tenía dudas de las cosas, me habló de su trabajo de Striper, de Asahi, de su embarazo y hasta del problema respiratorio del pequeño.

Supongo que tener todo este dinero ahora servía para algo. Hoy tenía una reunión importante con Fugaku y es que él era ahora el que llevaba mis cuentas, el dinero y me aconsejaba en qué invertir para ganar más, era bueno en su trabajo y yo le había planteado un par de negocios en los que deseaba invertir. Quería ayudar a todos los que ayudaron a mi hijo y estoy convencido de que Naruto también deseaba ayudarles, tenía un corazón increíble, eso lo había visto.

Dejé las tostadas preparándose y me puse a leer el periódico, había mandado a Iruka comprar adrede el de Deidara y es que quería ver las noticias que solía sacar. Me llamó la atención que mi caso ya estuviera en boca de todos, porque Deidara había sacado los trapos sucios de la familia Haruno en plena portada y sonreí, ese chico no se andaba con rodeos, iba a por todas y era posible que le cayese alguna demanda de la familia Haruno, pero a él le daba igual con tal de ayudar a sus amigos. Es posible que pudieran despedirle por esto, había publicado algo no autorizado.

El teléfono sonó y dejé el periódico en la mesa caminando a descolgar. Era Iruka que me pedía que pusiera la televisión. Me apresuré a buscar el mando de la televisión, ni siquiera sabía dónde lo había metido y cuando lo encontré entre los cojines del asiento del sofá, la encendí en el canal que me comentó para ver como arrestaban a la familia Haruno y la prensa no les dejaba respirar mientras la policía trataba de meterlos en el coche patrulla.

Naruto llegaba en aquel momento y se quedó absorto también al ver lo que ocurría en la televisión. Se apoyó junto a mí en el respaldo del sofá y miramos en silencio las noticias hasta que cortaron la emisión en directo. No parecían querer hablar mucho esa familia, pero ahora todo el país sabía la clase de personas que eran y pasarían un buen tiempo encerrados.

\- Parece que hay un asunto menos del que preocuparse – me dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- Eso parece, van a estar una buena temporada entre rejas. Ahora sólo queda limpiar el buen nombre de Fugaku y tratar de levantar su empresa.

\- ¿Vas a invertir en él? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – creo que es un buen hombre que sabe llevar su empresa, sólo se metieron en medio personas que no deberían haberse metido, pero ya están fuera de juego.

\- Oye papá… ¿No hueles a quemado? – me preguntó y yo me sorprendí de golpe.

\- Mierda, las tostadas – le dije y ambos salimos corriendo sacando las tostadas socarradas.

\- Ay… de verdad que eres un despiste – me dijo Naruto y yo sonreí.

\- Creo que veintidós años en la cárcel sin nada que hacer pasan factura. Voy a tener que ponerme las pilas y adaptarme a esta nueva vida.

\- Podrías pedirle ayuda a Deidara – me comentó – ya sabes que yo en cuanto todo esté resuelto me iré con Sasuke a vivir, no quiero dejarte solo sabiendo…

\- ¿Qué soy un inútil? – le pregunté.

\- No quería decir eso, pero que tienes que aprender muchas cosas. Me quedaría más tranquilo si alguien estuviera aquí contigo y creo que te gusta un poco Deidara.

\- Es posible – le dije sonriendo – ese chico tiene algo especial y me ayudó a encontrarte.

La puerta sonó y fue Naruto quien me dijo que fuera a abrir mientras él preparaba algo de desayunar que no estuviera chamuscado. Que mi hijo tuviera que enseñarme cosas a mí no era precisamente agradable, se suponía que era yo quien debí estar a su lado siempre y enseñarle a desenvolverse en la vida, pero él ya tenía su vida completa hecha. En parte me alegraba, era un chico valiente, fuerte y decidido, muy amable y agradable, pero yo me había perdido toda su vida.

\- Pasa Iruka – le dije con una sonrisa al verle tras la puerta, con él venía también Fugaku – pasad por favor.

\- Muchas gracias Minato – me dijo Fugaku de golpe – gracias por lo que has hecho, esos documentos que tenías junto con los de mi hijo me han devuelto la vida, por fin esos malhechores están entre rejas.

\- No hay de qué – le comenté – pasemos a mi despacho y hablaremos más a gusto de esos negocios.

\- Claro.

Fuimos a mi despacho y pusimos en regla todo el papeleo fiscal, creo que iría Naruto a dar la sorpresa a sus amigos con los talonarios, al menos yo se lo propondría. También quise invertir en la empresa de Fugaku y éste se sorprendió comentándome que no era necesario, pero yo quería hacerlo, al fin y al cabo… los dos habíamos pasado por algo parecido en la vida, los dos habíamos sido chantajeados y estafados por la familia Haruno, ahora que yo podía hacer algo, no iba a dejarle solo, podía ayudarle a remontar esa empresa, seríamos socios. Él entendía a la perfección la empresa, podría enseñarme y yo tenía el capital que necesitaba para ponerla en marcha de nuevo. Fugaku me lo agradeció y cuando terminé la reunión, Naruto dijo que iría a darles las buenas noticias a sus amigos, así que yo tomé el papel donde Sasuke me apuntó la oficina de Deidara y decidí ir para allí a hacerle una visita, creo que era hora de lanzarme a la piscina.

Llegué a las oficinas y subí a la planta veintiuno, dónde él trabajaba o eso me dijeron porque cuando llegué a la puerta donde ponía su nombre, él estaba dentro metiendo cosas en una caja de cartón. Creo que tenía razón en algo y la verdad es que esperaba equivocarme… pero creo que le habían despedido por lo de esa noticia, por publicarla sin permiso. Toqué a la puerta abierta con los nudillos y él se giró sonrojándose al verme, pero trató de sonreír aunque yo veía que no estaba muy bien.

\- Ey… hola Minato – dijo limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano y supe que había llorado aunque intentaba camuflarlo tras su sonrisa – no te esperaba ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¿Te marchas? – le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Eh… sí – me dijo – este periódico se me ha quedado pequeño, quería un cambio de aires, algo nuevo no sé.

\- Ya – le dije sin creerme ni una sola de sus palabras.

Miré encima de su mesa y me quedé fijo en aquel billete de autobús, se iba a marchar y tenía salida para esta noche. Deidara vio como miraba el billete y lo cogió guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón mientras terminaba de recoger cosas de los cajones metiéndolo en la caja.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté.

\- A Illinois – me dijo muy serio – me quería contratar para locutor de radio, de noticias ya sabes…

\- Claro – me dijo – al fin y al cabo eres periodista.

\- Sí – me comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si te ofrezco trabajo también te marcharás? – le pregunté y él dudo unos segundos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tengo unas cuantas empresas en marcha y tú conoces el mercado mejor que nadie, me gustaría que hicieras el marketing.

\- Yo… te lo agradezco, de verdad pero…

\- Pero siempre has sido independiente y te gusta ganarte las cosas por ti mismo, no te gusta para nada pedir ni deber favores, pero no me lo debes, de hecho me harías un favor a mí, yo no tengo ni idea de muchas cosas y tú sabes mucho de casi todo.

\- Yo… me siento halagado, de verdad pero… no lo sé.

\- Piénsalo, por favor.

Me acerqué un poco hacia él cuando su jefe entró por detrás de mí insistiéndole en que recogiera sus cosas con rapidez porque necesitaba el despacho para su sustituto. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior levemente y fue el momento en que él intuyó que yo ya me había dado cuenta de que lo habían despedido. Su jefe se marchó y Deidara volvió a colocar cosas en la caja con más rapidez pero yo detuve su mano un segundo.

\- Ey, cálmate – le dije con suavidad agarrando su mano que tenía unos documentos.

\- Yo… lo siento Minato, no es un buen momento, es mejor que te marches, aún tengo mucho que recoger.

Le volteé hacia mí para que me viera y se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pasando mi mano por su nuca le atraje hacia mí besándole. Creo que era lo único en este momento que podía sorprenderle y hacer que pensase en otra cosa que no fuera su despido, me partía el corazón verlo tan desanimado como estaba en este momento.

Mi lengua pasó por su labio inferior y la colé en su boca explorándola por completo, jugando con su lengua, mordiéndola con suavidad. Sé que era casi veinte años más joven que yo pero me daba igual, me había enamorado de este chico, desde la primera vez que le vi supe que él tenía que ser para mí, no dejaría que se me escapase como se me escaparon ya veintidós años de mi vida en esa cárcel, yo ya no tenía tiempo que perder, quería disfrutar cada segundo de vida y lo quería hacer al lado de este chico.

Deidara se sorprendió y cuando dejé de besarle, vi su cara de dudas, no se esperaba para nada que yo le besara.

\- Piensa lo de trabajar para mí Dei – le dije – por favor, yo no quiero que te marches a Illinois.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me preguntó sonrojado.

\- Es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, me devolviste a mi hijo y te lo agradezco enormemente. Jamás tendré suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho Dei.


	34. Chapter 34: Realidades

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Por fin todo se arreglaba, estaba en la empresa trabajando cuando la policía entró a primera hora de la mañana a llevarse a Danzo y buscaba a su hija en su casa. Pasaron por mi lado preguntándome por él y les indiqué dónde estaba su despacho permaneciendo atento a lo que pasaba y supe que habíamos ganado cuando volví a ver a esos policías que traían esposado a Danzo y se lo llevaban hacia el parking donde tenían sus vehículos policiales.

Les seguí a cierta distancia para ver desde una ventana como la prensa se agolpaba en el recinto de mi empresa intentando hablar con Danzo y entrevistarle por los acontecimientos y las novedades sobre su presunta estafa y chantajes realizados en todos estos años. Hasta la historia de Minato Namikaze como inocente estaba en sus bocas culpando a Danzo de haber llevado a un hombre inocente a la cárcel a pagar por lo que él hacía. Sonreí desde la ventana y volví hacia el despacho sentándome en la que siempre fue la silla de mi padre, esa que Danzo le había usurpado.

Por fin este despacho volvía a ser de la familia Uchiha, por fin era nuestro de nuevo y podíamos sacar a flote la destrozada empresa que había dejado la familia Haruno. Aún no había podido contactar con Sasuke pero estoy seguro de que ya se había enterado de la noticia del arresto, sobre todo… porque me parece que tenía desayuno con Sakura, así que se enteraría de primera mano en cuanto fueran a buscarla.

Miré la mesa de roble y me relajé unos segundos hasta que vi un periódico encima de la mesa, en primera página salía la familia Haruno y leí el artículo, se destapaban todos sus fraudes, las cuentas ilegales donde tenían el dinero, estaba toda la información y cuando vi que lo había escrito Deidara, me preocupé, esto le habría costado caro, porque no creo que contase con la autorización del director de su periódico para publicar esto, se había jugado su puesto en la empresa para ayudar a mi familia.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Deidara, daba tono, pero no lo cogía, creo que no quería cogérmelo. Aún era temprano, podría estar en la oficina y quizá no escuchaba el móvil o puede ser… que se sintiera avergonzado por su despido como para cogerme la llamada.

Mi padre no tardó en aparecer por la empresa y ya no pude escaparme a ver cómo estaba Deidara, me pilló en plena puerta cuando me iba y me hizo quedarme para hablar con los trabajadores, teníamos que readmitir a los que los Haruno habían echado a la calle, teníamos que poner sus nóminas al día y avisar de los cambios en la política de la empresa, los Haruno habían modificado tanto que ahora nos tocaba tratar de restablecer el orden y no pude ir a ver a mi mejor amigo, pero no dejé de mirar el móvil ni un segundo por si llamaba intentando contactar conmigo. Sé que mi padre presentía que estaba preocupado, pero no quise preocuparle a él con esto. Deidara siempre había sido un gran amigo de la familia y por tanto, no quería entristecer a mi padre ahora que todo empezaba a ir bien, pero aún así… estaba muy preocupado por mi amigo.

\- Papá… tengo que salir – le dije cuando acabamos la primera reunión con los directivos de la empresa.

\- No puedes Itachi, aún falta hablar con los trabajadores.

\- Es importante – le comenté.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me callé porque no quería decírselo – Venga, háblame ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dei es quien ha escrito esto, necesito ir y saber que está bien. Ya sabes cuanto adora trabajar y esto ha podido hundir su carrera. Tengo que ir a verle y asegurarme de que todo está bien.

\- Vete – me dijo de golpe – yo me ocuparé de la reunión, además Minato no tardará en llegar y al fin y al cabo… él es el que va a invertir en nuestra empresa para sacarla adelante.

\- Gracias papá, nos vemos en la cena.

Me marchaba y ya estaba casi en la entrada cuando apareció Minato frente a mí sorprendiéndose de verme allí. Sonrió como solía hacer y le indiqué que mi padre estaba en la oficina pero yo tenía que salir.

\- ¿Vas a ver a tu amigo? – me preguntó algo preocupado – creo que necesita hablar con alguien de confianza, quiere marcharse a Illinois a trabajar.

\- ¿A Illinois? ¿Le han despedido?

\- No quiso decírmelo pero sí. Él prefiere llamarlo un "cambio de trabajo", dice que es voluntario pero no lo es.

\- Ya conozco a Deidara, no asumirá que ha fracasado en algo o que le han despedido, es un duro golpe.

\- Si hablas con él, convéncele para que se quede – me comentó – le he ofrecido trabajo en mi empresa, sería de gran ayuda y sino acepta… puedo llamar a cualquier periódico y con dinero e influencia lo podrían contratar.

\- Deidara no es de los que quieran deber favores – le dije sonriendo – no suele aceptar ayuda, le gusta hacerlo todo por si mismo.

\- Convéncelo para quedarse – me repitió – es importante para mí que se quede.

\- Haré lo que pueda – le comenté marchándome.

Volví a llamar a Deidara pero no había forma de que cogiera el teléfono, al final cogí el coche y conduje hasta la torre Stratosphere, seguro que Dei estaba allí, era su lugar favorito, el monumento más alto del condado de Nevada y estaba aquí en Las Vegas. Seguro que estaría allí viendo la ciudad desde las alturas, viendo esa ciudad por última vez antes de marcharse.

Aparqué cerca y cogiendo un ticket para subir me puse en camino lo más rápido que pude. No me equivoqué, allí estaba Dei con sus brazos sobre una barandilla, levemente inclinado y mirando por la gran cristalera la ciudad a nuestros pies. Se le notaba desanimado y a la vez… preocupado por algo, así que me acerqué a él tocándole la espalda con suavidad sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Itachi? – me preguntó sorprendido de verme allí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sabía que estarías aquí, es tu sitio favorito en la ciudad.

\- Me conoces demasiado – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Tanto como para intuir que ha ocurrido algo más que tu despido – le dije por su leve sonrisa y por la conversación con Minato.

\- Me ha besado – me dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Quien va a ser… Minato – me dijo – quería agradecerme lo que hice por él y su hijo, lo del reencuentro.

\- Eso está bien. Parece un gran hombre, deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?

\- Porque… ¿Qué clase de hombre entra en una oficina regalando besos así sólo por agradecimiento? – dijo casi enfadado y yo sonreí – Con que me hubiera dado las gracias sobraba, no hacía falta el beso.

\- Vamos… que te ha gustado – le dije riéndome y él me pegó en el hombro pero al ver su sonrojo supe que era cierto - ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- En unas horas – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? Minato parece muy interesado en que te quedes, creo que le gustas y mucho.

\- Está agradecido solo – intentó excusarse.

\- Pero a ti también te gusta un poco ¿Por qué no os dais una oportunidad? No digo que salgáis ya como pareja, pero daros un tiempo y conoceros, salid por ahí, quedad a tomar unos cafés, podéis hablar, conoceros, seguro que entre vosotros surge algo y será algo bueno, sois dos grandes personas y tenéis gustos muy parecidos, a Minato le encanta leer como a ti, tú eres periodista y él un hombre que le gustan las aventuras, podéis ser perfectos el uno con el otro.

\- No lo sé.

\- Arriésgate Dei, nunca lo has hecho y cuando te dije que necesitabas a un hombre lanzado era a esto a lo que me refería, un hombre capaz de hacer lo que sea hasta de ir a tu oficina para ver si estabas bien tras tu despido y besarte, luchar por ti para que te quedes y rezando para que le des una oportunidad.

\- Es muy mayor – me dijo - ¿Qué dirá la gente?

\- Qué más da, si le amas eso es lo que importa, arriésgate Dei.

\- No sé lo que haré Itachi – dijo mirando el pasaje de avión a Illinois – no sé lo que haré –me remarcó.

\- Tengo que ir a ver cómo se ha tomado Naruto esta noticia ¿Estarás bien si me marcho?

\- Sí, vete – me dijo sonriendo – estaré bien.

\- Si decides irte… buena suerte en tu nueva vida Dei – le dije y él sonrió abrazándome.

\- Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, ya sea aquí o a diez mil kilómetros y lo sabes, siempre me tendrás para cuando necesites ayuda.

\- Sí y tú también. Avísame cuando llegues a tu destino.

\- Lo haré.

Me marché de allí y me fui hacia la casa de Minato, estaba convencido de que Naruto debía de estar allí. Para cuando llegué, Asahi fue quien me recibió y es que mi madre había venido a traerle al pequeño ahora que todo había terminado. No sé si mi madre realmente le habría contado todo lo que había pasado mi hermano y el motivo por el que no habían podido estar juntos o por el que le había pedido la custodia de su hijo. Les dejé jugar un rato con Asahi y me uní a ellos, a Naruto se le veía feliz tras recuperar a Asahi y en cuanto pude separarle, le comenté de ir a un lugar más tranquilo y hablar, quería contarle todo lo que pasaba con mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Naruto sobresaltado.

\- Yo… Quería explicarte lo que ha ocurrido con mi hermano. Él no quería quitarte la custodia de Asahi.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – sé que algo le impulsó a hacerlo. No estuve triste por lo que hizo, sino porque era la primera vez que me alejaba de mi hijo, creo que en parte, me ha venido bien darme cuenta de que los niños crecen y a veces, nosotros debemos dejar de sobre protegerles tanto, algún día será mayor, tendrá novia o novio y se marchará de casa, es algo inevitable y aunque yo seguiré viéndole como a mi niño, tengo que dejar que haga su vida. Estaba aferrando mi vida a él, creía que yo no era nada sin mi hijo pero Sasuke me ha demostrado que no es cierto, tengo más cosas por las que vivir que cuidar de Asahi. Quiero estar con tu hermano – me dijo claramente.

\- Él también quiere estar contigo Naruto – le expliqué con una sonrisa – estaban amenazando a mi padre con ir a la cárcel, por eso Sasuke se arriesgó y trató de ganarnos tiempo alejando a Sakura de nosotros para que pudieramos encontrar los documentos que les inculpaban de todo el daño que habían hecho, lo hizo por ti, para que Sakura os dejase en paz de una vez por todas, lo hizo por nuestro padre al que adora.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido – me dijo sonriendo – hablaré con tu hermano, te lo prometo, lo arreglaremos.

\- Eso espero, te ama con locura, no soportaría perderte. Ni a ti, ni a su hijo, os adora, sois su familia.

\- ¿Cómo está Dei? – me preguntó de golpe cuando ya me iba.

\- Creo que se va a marchar – le dije con una triste sonrisa.

\- Es una lástima, empezaba a verle como a mi futuro padre – dijo sonriendo.

\- Intenté juntarles todo lo que pude, pero es una decisión de ellos. Deidara es muy cabezón.

\- Lo sé – me aclaró Naruto – lo conozco bien. Espero que no se marche.

\- Y yo – le dije.


	35. Chapter 35: Trampas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Esa mañana había llegado temprano a la casa de los Haruno y es que me había obligado mi "futura esposa" a desayunar con su padre y con ella. Era todo un rollo, yo no quería estar aquí pero lo único que me consolaba, era saber que Itachi o mi madre se llevarían seguramente a Asahi a dar un paseo o incluso a ver a Naruto, eso me alegraba el día. Me imaginaba a mi chico jugando con su hijo mientras dibujaba esa pegadiza sonrisa en su rostro, ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa de Naruto.

Habían preparado un desayuno que ni los reyes, había de todo en la mesa y yo creí que era excesivo, les encantaba malgastar dinero y comida porque entre los tres no nos acabaríamos jamás todo lo que aquí había. Me sirvió Sakura un café y por llevarle la contraria le dije que lo tomaba con leche así que le tocó ponerla y cuando me lo volvió a servir, le dije que con azúcar, todo… por hacerla rabiar y demostrarle lo poco que me conocía. Naruto no se habría equivocado jamás en algo tan simple, él sabía lo que yo solía desayunar, muchas veces se había quedado en mi casa a dormir y desayunábamos juntos.

Me gustaba el café con leche, la leche con algo de chocolate, los cereales y las tortitas de mi madre. El resto para mí no tenía sentido alguno que estuviera en la mesa a excepción quizá de algún bollo de alguna clase. Me tomé el café y prácticamente se lo escupí dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

\- Está frío – le dije por quejarme.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sakura – puedo prepararte otro si quieres o calentarlo un poco más.

\- Déjalo – le comenté – me voy al baño, con permiso.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia el pasillo, pero en vez de entrar al baño, subí las escaleras encaminándome a la habitación de Sakura, sabía que ella tenía que tener algo que la pudiera inculpar de todo lo que nos había pasado a Naruto y a mí así que rebusqué entre todos sus cajones. No encontraba nada y eso que hasta metí las manos en su ropa interior y eso me dio mucho asco, porque de ella habría pagado lo que fuera con tal de no tocar nada suyo. Al final acabé sentándome en su cama unos segundos mirando toda la habitación. No sabía qué buscaba exactamente, pero necesitaba algo y entonces se me ocurrió mirar bajo su colchón por la casualidad de que mi hermano siempre escondía allí sus revistas porno.

Allí apareció el teléfono que yo le había regalado a Naruto, estaba con poca batería pero cuando lo revisé me di cuenta de que era el mío, era el que le había regalado y desde el que se habían mandado aquellos mensajes que hizo que Naruto y yo nos separásemos, Sakura era la culpable de haberme hecho perder cinco años de la vida de mi hijo.

Revisé la bandeja de mensajes, la maldita de ella ni siquiera se había dignado a borrarlos, allí estaban todos, desde los mensajes que me mandaba haciéndose pasar por Naruto como los que le llegaron míos intentando aclarar por qué rompía, por qué no me cogía el teléfono. La lista de llamadas estaba llena con las mías, las innumerables veces que yo había llamado a este teléfono y no me había contestado, Sakura se lo había robado, seguramente el día que me fui de gira. Pensando ahora cinco años atrás… recordaba cuando ella le abrazó y me resultó extraño, creo que había aprovechado para robárselo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura me miró primero sorprendida de verme allí y luego enfadada al ver que tenía el móvil de Naruto en mi mano.

\- Dame eso – me gritó acercándose a mí pero yo levanté el brazo apartando el teléfono de ella.

\- Ni loco. Así que yo tenía razón, tú estabas detrás de todo esto desde el principio. Menos mal que ahora tengo la prueba que necesitaba, es un delito lo que has hecho.

\- No es cierto.

\- Hurto, Usurpación de identidad, chantajes y alejarme durante cinco años de mi hijo, voy a denunciarte Sakura y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.

\- No lo harás porque meteré a tu padre en la cárcel si me denuncias.

\- Eso querré verlo, ¿Qué juez va a creerte? Todos sabrán que mentiste, que te dedicabas a los chantajes, te investigarán a fondo y descubrirán que también chantajeasteis a mi padre, os acusarán por otro delito mayor de estafa, ya te lo advertí una vez Sakura… pero te lo repito, no te metas con mi familia.

\- Naruto no volverá contigo después de decirle que te ibas a casar y robarle a su hijo.

\- Yo no le robé nada, tú tratabas de quitárselo y yo pedí la custodia, soy su padre, podía hacerlo. Además… si me perdona o no es un asunto nuestro, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Por él lucharía hasta el fin del mundo, me da igual si tengo que estar años suplicándole, volveré con él sea como sea mientras veo como tú y tu familia os pudrís en la cárcel.

\- No te atreverás – me gritó enfadada intentando pegarme pero yo cogí su brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

\- Cálmate Sakura, no es bueno para tú bebé – le dije irónico con una sonrisa en los labios – o debería decir el de Lee, porque ya firmaste los papeles de la custodia, sabes que ese niño se irá con su padre a vivir mientras tú estés en la cárcel – Sakura empezó a llorar de golpe - ¿Qué se siente cuando te quitan a tu hijo Sakura? Eso es lo que tú me hiciste a mí. Mi venganza acaba aquí.

Salí de allí con el teléfono en la mano mientras Sakura lloraba en su habitación y gritaba desesperada al ver que sus planes se hundían por completo pero cuando llegué abajo al rellano de las escaleras, el timbre sonó y pude ver a unos policías que pedían a la chica del servicio entrar a por Danzo. Aquello me sorprendió porque yo aún no había llamado a la policía aunque me venía perfecto para poner la denuncia. Los policías pasaron a mi lado y uno de ellos me preguntó dónde podía encontrar a Danzo y a su hija, así que les indiqué que Danzo estaba en la terraza del comedor desayunando y su hija en su habitación, subiendo las escaleras la primera puerta a la derecha. Me agradecieron la información y la siguiente vez que les vi, ya estaban esposando a Sakura, porque la sirvienta comentó que Danzo se había ido a la empresa, así que irían a buscarle allí.

Aproveché aquel momento para decirles que quería acompañarles, quería poner una denuncia en contra de esa familia, así que me subieron en uno de los coches patrullas y me llevaron con ellos a comisaría para poner la denuncia adecuada y formal. Por fin todo parecía estar arreglándose y yo me moría de ganas de ir a buscar a Naruto y arreglar todo con él, quería ver a mi hijo, a mi chico, quería estar con ellos y abrazarles, por fin era libre.

Aquella tarde cuando volvía hacia casa tras poner la denuncia, me crucé a Deidara en la acera de mi casa, pensaba si entrar o no y dudaba mucho, algo poco habitual en él porque siempre había sido bastante decidido.

\- ¿Dei? – pregunté - ¿Buscabas a mi hermano?

\- No… bueno… sólo quería despedirme.

\- ¿Te marchas? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Sí, me ha surgido un trabajo en otro condado, pero estaré en contacto con vosotros – dijo sonriendo pero yo creo que se estaba forzando a sonreír.

\- Entra en casa, seguro que mi hermano está dentro.

\- No – me dijo de golpe y miré de nuevo hacia él sin entender – dale esto y dile que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos años. Ya le llamaré cuando llegue a mi destino.

\- Vale – le comenté y cogí su carta viendo como subía en su coche y se marchaba.

Fui hasta casa y por la ventana vi que mi padre estaba bailando muy agarrado a mi madre y sonreí, creo que Deidara no había querido entrar para no estropearles el momento a mis padres y es que estarían felices ahora que todo había terminado, por fin podíamos volver a nuestra vida normal y rutinaria.

Entré en casa escuchando la música y sin decir nada subí las escaleras dejándoles privacidad a mis padres, por fin estaba libre de la cárcel y de falsas acusaciones y ahora trabajaba con Minato, me fiaba de él, creo que era un buen hombre y también creía que Deidara debía quedarse y darle una oportunidad.

Mi hermano salía del baño en ese momento, con una toalla enrollada a su cintura y me miró con curiosidad. Yo le pasé la carta y la cogió sin saber muy bien qué era.

\- Es de Dei – le dije - ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Está ya con Naruto?

\- Sí – me dijo – lo llevaron esta mañana con él, estaba muy contento Naruto, debías haberle visto la cara.

\- Por fin todo ha terminado, ahora sólo tengo que ir a verle y tratar de explicarle todo esto.

\- Ya lo hice yo por ti – me explicó – le amas y no podía dejar que lo perdieras así como así.

\- Llama a Minato – le dije – que vaya al aeropuerto y lo detenga, ese chico está enamorado de Minato aunque no quiera reconocerlo, están hecho el uno para el otro y debería impedirle cometer una locura, eres su amigo, él ha hecho mucho por ti, se lo debes.

\- Lo sé – dijo mi hermano – le llamaré ahora mismo. Minato es el único que puede convencerle de que se quede.

Me marché a mi habitación a descansar, por fin podía estar tranquilo y aún así no dejaba de pensar que deseaba ver a Naruto, tenía muchas ganas, habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder abrazarles, quería vivir con ellos y bajé únicamente para buscar un periódico y mirar futuras casas que pudiera visitar, me daba igual irme de alquiler pero no quería perder más tiempo de estar con ellos. Le daría la sorpresa a Naruto así que me pasé la noche subrayando posibles viviendas, apartamentos, chalets… cualquier cosa que pudiera servirnos para empezar de cero a construir nuestra familia.

Una duda me asaltó entonces… ¿Y si ahora Naruto me odiaba por todo esto? aquello hizo que mi corazón se partiese y dudé si podría superar un desprecio de él. Me sentía un poco decaído.


	36. Chapter 36: Conquista

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron los cristales de mi habitación dándome de lleno en la cara y coloqué mi mano encima de mis ojos tratando de bloquearlos un poco. Creo que estaba un poco angustiado y es que Sasuke no había venido ayer a explicarme nada. Sé que Itachi había venido con su gran labia a tratar de aclararme todo y sabía lo que había pasado, pero no sabía ni me imaginaba el motivo por el que Sasuke aún no estaba por aquí tratando de darme su explicación de los hechos.

Di la vuelta en la cama y me choqué contra alguien, mi brazo se había puesto encima de un pequeño cuerpo y cuando abrí los ojos… me encontré con Asahi plácidamente dormido a mi lado. Sonreí acariciándole el cabello antes de darle un beso en la frente. Por fin tenía a mi hijo de vuelta, ningún juez se atrevería ahora a negarle algo a Minato Namikaze con la metedura de pata que habían tenido en su caso. En cuanto reclamamos la custodia de Asahi nos la habían devuelto y a mí me había librado de cometer la locura más grande de mi vida… tener que aceptar el matrimonio de Kabuto para poder recuperar a mi hijo.

Asahi abrió los ojos con lentitud restregándose sus puños por los ojos intentando desperezarse y sonrió al verme. Yo también sonreí, él era todo para mí, la luz de mis ojos, lo más importante en mi vida, no sé que haría sin él y cada vez que le veía… sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque nuestra vida nunca había sido fácil, me quitaron a mi padre, había trabajado desnudándome ante gente que no conocía, había pasado apuros financieros, me había quedado embarazado… pero aquí estábamos, en una imponente casa, viviendo con mi padre ahora millonario, había conseguido ayudar a mis amigos, tenía a mi hijo y sólo me faltaba una cosa por hacer… recuperar a su padre, porque iba a luchar por él hasta el final.

\- ¿Bajamos a desayunar? – le pregunté a Asahi y él sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, así que nos levantamos y bajamos en pijama – espero que tu abuelo no haya quemado la cocina entera – le comenté pero para mi sorpresa… mi padre no estaba por aquí.

Sé que se había ido a buscar a Deidara al aeropuerto el día de antes, quizá le había dicho que se marchaba y por eso no había vuelto, estaría ahogando sus penas o qué se yo. Resoplé y preparé unas tortitas, a mí no me salían tan buenas como las de Mikoto, pero creo que por lo menos… eran comestibles. Asahi se las comió enseguida, le encantaban las tortitas y ya sé a quién había salido en eso… a Sasuke, porque él también las adoraba, era su desayuno favorito.

Llamé a Itachi nada más terminar de desayunar y es que con alguien tenía que dejar a Asahi porque iba a tener unas palabritas con su padre ya que no había venido aún. No tardó mucho tiempo en venir y se quedó en casa jugando con él mientras yo le comentaba que iba a salir. Me dijo que su hermano no estaba por la casa y tuve una ligera idea de dónde podía estar, así que cogí el metro hasta mi antiguo barrio y entré por el parque buscando nuestro viejo y destrozado escenario.

Miré por uno de los laterales intentado afirmar que mi intuición era correcta y que estaría allí Sasuke, no me equivoqué, se encontraba sentado en las gradas mirando algo, creo que alguna foto donde estuviéramos nosotros, seguramente… la que se sacó con Asahi y conmigo en aquel fotomatón del parque donde me robó el beso.

Me subí al escenario, él ni se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí y eso me hizo sonreír, seguía ensimismado mirando la fotografía y entonces empecé a cantar. Era malísimo, mi voz era horrible, casi tanto como la de Sasuke. Él se giró a mirarme en cuanto reconoció mi voz y empezó a reírse prácticamente lo mismo… que yo me reí cuando él me cantó en nuestra primera cita.

\- Deja de cantar Dobe, se te da fatal – me dijo riéndose – va a llover si sigues cantando así.

\- Y yo que creía que te gustaba escuchar mi angelical voz.

\- Tú voz es de todo menos angelical – me dijo mientras yo bajaba del escenario y subía hacia las gradas con él.

\- ¿Y cómo es mi voz entonces? – le pregunté sentándome frente a él encima de sus piernas.

\- Sensual y muy sugerente – me dijo susurrando.

\- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? Te he estado esperando.

\- No sabía si querrías verme después de todo este lío.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a querer verte Teme? Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida… después de Asahi… y si tenemos un perro de mascota detrás de él también – le bromeé y el empezó a reírse.

\- Oh, me has dejado relegado al último lugar – dijo bromeando – entonces te enseñaré algún truco para que me vuelvas a poner de los primeros.

Su mano derecha cogió mi nuca acercando mi rostro hasta él hasta que sus labios se unieron con los míos. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando su posesiva lengua ya estaba adueñándose de mi boca, se notaba las ganas y la impaciencia que tenía por besarme, podía sentir cuánto me había echado en falta, lo mismo que yo a él o incluso más. Sasuke para mí era importante, demasiado cómo para dejarlo escapar sin luchar por él, ni Sakura, ni su familia, ni fuera lo que fuera a lo que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos nos separaría, confiaba en él y él confiaba en mí, eso era lo más importante.

Sentí su mano izquierda enrollándose en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Por un momento pensé en la ventaja que era que nadie viniera por este viejo escenario del parque, era nuestro lugar secreto, nuestra primera cita fue aquí y era importante para ambos, para mí… volvía a ser importante porque era testigo de nuestra reconciliación.

\- Vuelve a casa conmigo – le dije a Sasuke sonriendo sin dejar de besarle.

\- No – me dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres vivir con nosotros?

\- Claro que quiero, pero no en casa de tu padre, he encontrado un apartamento así que… Vente a vivir conmigo, veniros los dos, empezaremos de cero.

Sonreí con sus palabras y le besé aún con más pasión colando mis manos bajo su camiseta tocando su fuerte pecho.

\- Acepto – le dije.

No aguanté más y mientras le besaba de nuevo, mis manos se desviaron hacia su miembro. Sasuke se extrañó un poco, aún estaba tocándole por encima del pantalón pero intuyó lo que quería y eso le puso en alerta.

\- ¿Aquí Naruto? – me preguntó – es un lugar público.

\- Nadie viene nunca, además… ¿No te da morbo hacerlo en un escenario? O en este caso… en sus gradas – le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho en un lugar así – me dijo sonriendo – ya tenemos otra historia que contarles a nuestro hijo.

\- Sí… una historia muy educativa para niños – le dije irónico.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – sonrió – ven aquí que tú y yo vamos a darle un hermanito a Asahi.

Aquello me hizo reír aunque la verdad… estaba un poco asustado aún por todo el tema de que yo era diferente al resto. Podía tener hijos y quería quitarme este útero con el que nací, pero supongo que ahora era cosa de dos, quería hablarlo con Sasuke y lo hablaríamos. Por una parte no quería volver a pasar por un embarazo, pero por otra… era otro hijo con Sasuke, teniéndole las veinticuatro horas conmigo porque ya no volvería a marcharse de gira, estaría aquí con nosotros y él se merecía tener la oportunidad de criar a su hijo, no cómo nos había ocurrido con Asahi en estos cinco años. Ahora tenía dudas de qué hacer con éste útero.

Decidí no pensarlo mucho ahora mismo, lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de mi chico y moví mis manos hasta su bragueta abriéndola para sacar su pene por la ranura. Me levanté de sus piernas arrodillándome en el suelo escondiéndome entre los asientos dejando su miembro a la altura de mi boca comenzando a lamerlo con suavidad. Me deleité en la punta, le gustaba mucho a Sasuke y se le notó cuando empezó a gemir agarrándose con una mano al asiento mientras con la otra se agarraba a mi cabello.

\- No sabes cuánto he deseado esto Naruto – me dijo y observé como abría los ojos mirándome cuando metí su miembro completo en mi boca empezando a subir y bajar dándole placer.

Sasuke se dejaba hacer, creo que aún le daba un poco de reparo ser él mismo conmigo y eso tenía que arreglarlo.

\- Sasuke… pareces un gatito asustadizo – le dije sonriendo – si tanto te morías por follarte mi boca ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo? – le insistí y él sonrió.

\- Como quieras Dobe – me dijo y en cuanto metí su miembro de nuevo en mi boca, empezó a mover sus caderas profundizando más en mi boca, cogiendo su propio ritmo mientras gemía y jadeaba sin control alguno.

Se detuvo en cuanto pensó que podía correrse y me hizo levantar bajando mis pantalones y sentándome encima. Me besó con pasión insistiéndome en que me pusiera de rodillas sobre él. Su espalda aún estaba apoyada en el asiento así que al hacerlo, su boca quedó a la altura de mis pezones dándole la oportunidad de succionarlos y lamerlos tanto como quiso mientras yo jadeaba y él preparaba con sus largos dedos mi entrada. Me agarré a su cabello presionándole más el rostro contra mis pezones, mi cuerpo temblaba de la excitación y cuando estuve listo, me senté con suavidad sobre su miembro hundiéndome en él.

\- ¿Qué se siente al metérmela en un escenario, Sasuke? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Es perfecto ¿Qué sientes tú cuando un rockero famoso te folla en un escenario?

\- Que quiero que me hagas un hijo – le dije imitándole y él sonrió.

Me moví encima de él. Sasuke me ayudó moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que yo bajaba buscando más penetración, buscando el fondo y a mí eso me encantaba. Por fin Sasuke y yo volveríamos a estar juntos, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y lo sabía, quería irme a vivir con él y darle un padre maravilloso a Asahi.

Sasuke jadeaba y yo hacía rato que estaba gritando de placer, cuánto más gritaba yo, más grueso sentía su miembro en mi interior, se excitaba más y más con mis gemidos hasta que se corrió dentro de mí. Yo no conseguí acabar, pero Sasuke levantándose, me sentó en la silla y adoptando la misma posición que yo tenía antes, se arrodilló frente a mí metiendo mi miembro en su boca hasta que me corrí, el cabrón era un experto, ni siquiera podía aguantar en su boca cinco minutos y él sonreía triunfante cada vez que me hacía correrme con tanta rapidez.

Nos vestimos antes de que alguien pudiera aparecer por allí, aunque como dije… no era algo habitual, este sitio estaba prácticamente abandonado. Sólo algunos niños jugaban a veces por aquí y no era lo más normal, los padres no les dejaban entrar por miedo a que pudieran hacerse daño.

\- Lo siento Naruto, por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, incluido lo de Sakura.

\- No pasa nada Sasuke, sé que lo hiciste por todos. Salvaste a tu padre y nos has quitado a esa víbora de encima, así que lo entiendo. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en lo felices que seremos los tres viviendo juntos – le dije sonriendo.

\- Te amo Naruto, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Me encanta tu forma de ser y tus sonrisas, tus ojos… tu carácter – me dijo y yo sonreí.

\- A mí sólo me gusta los hijos que salen de un rockero famoso – le dije bromeando y él empezó a reírse conmigo.

\- Entonces te daré como treinta.

\- Eres un bruto – le dije besándole con dulzura.


	37. Chapter 37: Empresa

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Por fin podía dormir de un tirón, me sentía tranquilo y feliz, volvía a estar la empresa a mi mando porque mi padre con su trabajo no tenía tiempo de encargarse de la empresa, por lo que ahora el nuevo presidente en funciones… era yo. No quería tocar la política de mi padre, todo seguiría como hasta ahora aunque la llevase yo la empresa.

Había pasado más de tres meses desde que Danzo y Sakura fueron encerrados y todo parecía haber vuelto a su buen cauce una vez desapareció esa familia. Sasuke había decidido mudarse de casa para irse a vivir con Naruto y con su hijo, así que mis padres habían convertido su cuarto en un despacho dedicado al arte, es decir… mi madre lo había llenado de pinceles, pinturas y lienzos, le había dado ahora por la pintura y yo sonreía siempre que la veía tan feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Sasuke hizo un poco de berrinche cuando vio el camión de mudanza sacando sus cosas para llevárselas a su casa. Él pensaba que si alguna vez discutía con Naruto o algo, podría venirse a casa a refugiarse un tiempo pero mi madre con su suavidad de voz y su dulce sonrisa le dijo que se arreglase, ahora ya era independiente y como tal debía de comportarse, así que su habitación había pasado a ser el cuarto de pintura de mi madre. Creo que me daba un poco de miedo irme a mí también, no fuera a ser que convirtiera el mío en una sala de relajación oriental para hacer yoga.

Yo… supongo que estaba empezando a despreocuparme de la familia, empezaba a hacer mi vida y no a tratar de arreglar la de los demás, por fin era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Aún así, muchas veces quedaba con Naruto y con mi sobrino, me encantaba jugar con él y esperaba en un futuro tener yo también un hijo que jugase con ese encanto de niño que tenía mi hermano. Supongo que no había encontrado a la pareja ideal, no como Deidara… que creo que ahora vivía en su luna de miel particular.

La gran pregunta es ¿Se marchó? ¿Cogió aquel avión? Pues sí, lo cogió, pero no solo, Minato Namikaze hizo la locura de su vida comprando un billete y subiéndose con él para Illinois, creo que ese rubio cabezón no se daba por vencido, empezaba a entender a quién había sacado el carácter Naruto. Ahora ya habían vuelto, supongo que Minato no permitió que Deidara malgastase su talento en ese trabajo de pueblo donde le pagarían lo justo para vivir y se olvidarían de él, así que había movido contactos por aquí y había comprado el periódico del que fue despedido Deidara, era irónico que ahora Deidara trabajase de nuevo allí y mantuviera una relación con su jefe, aunque les había costado lo suyo darse la oportunidad. ¡_Qué cabezón era Deidara_!

En la empresa todo marchaba bien, estuve la mañana por allí y a la hora del almuerzo me fui con Naruto, habíamos quedado en una cafetería cercana a tomar algo y en cuanto Asahi me vio venir por la calle, se soltó de la mano de su padre para venir corriendo a abrazarme. Lo cogí en brazos con una gran sonrisa y le di un enorme beso en la mejilla mientras el sonreía y me cogía de la coleta. ¡_Qué manía tenía con tirarme del pelo_!

Nos sentamos a tomar algo. Naruto pidió un zumo para su hijo y se tomó una cerveza sin alcohol conmigo. A mi hermano hacía por lo menos una semana que no sabía nada de él, así que me decidí por preguntar.

\- ¿Qué tal la convivencia? – le pregunté a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía como Asahi se iba al recinto de niños a jugar con otros chicos de su edad.

\- Bien – me dijo sonriendo – al principio discutíamos un poco, ya sabes, el tiene unas costumbres y yo otras, pero ya nos vamos acomplando.

\- ¿Cómo le ha ido en el trabajo? Después de lo de la discográfica no sé nada más.

\- Bueno el contrato con los Haruno está completamente roto, ahora han encontrado otra discográfica y van a irse de gira, otra vez – dijo malhumorado y yo sonreí – al menos me han dicho que sólo lo retendrán fines de semana, así que entre semana estará por casa.

\- Eso es una buena noticia, no estará un año por ahí.

\- Gracias a Dios – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – porque si llega a dejarme otra vez, lo mató.

\- ¿Y con tu padre? ¿Va todo bien?

\- Perfecto. Quedamos a comer juntos muchas veces, le encanta jugar con Asahi y se lleva bien con Sasuke. Sigue siendo un desastre para temas electrónicos pero ahora parece que quiere pedirle a Deidara que se vaya a vivir con él. Pero yo no te he dicho nada – me dijo susurrando – creo que no se lo ha pedido aún, así que Dei no lo sabe todavía.

\- Parece que les marcha bien a esos dos.

\- Más que bien, mi padre ahora está haciendo todo lo que no pudo hacer en esos veintidós años de prisión. Se va con Deidara de viaje, se van a hacer excursiones, a ver cosas, a hacer deportes extremos… están desatados, son como dos colegiales en su primer amor. A veces me toca ir con cuidado cuando entro a verle porque más de una vez les he pillado ya sabes…

\- No puedo creérmelo – le dije riéndome – si que les va bien entonces.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Trabajando y ya está?

\- Algo así – le sonreí – sacando a la empresa adelante como siempre. He vuelto a la rutina.

\- Pero es una rutina agradable, ya no eres un trabajador, eres el presidente de la empresa.

\- Gracias a Dios, porque si me hacen publicar más basura como la que me obligaban con Danzo… esta empresa no saldría jamás adelante.

Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, estaba fresquita y me sentaba genial. Nos sirvieron algo también para picar y no pude evitar pensar al ver la sonrisa de Naruto… que todo se estaba arreglando para bien. Sasuke volvía a estar con su familia, Asahi podía disfrutar de ambos, vivían juntos. Naruto había encontrado a su padre que ahora buscaba la felicidad y no perder más tiempo para disfrutar de la vida tras todo lo que había perdido en el pasado. Mi mejor amigo… ese que jamás daba oportunidades al amor por fin abría las puertas y dejaba entrar a una persona increíble, los amigos de Naruto todos felices con la ayuda financiera y mi padre había vuelto a trabajar. El ambiente por fin volvía a la felicidad tras habernos descontaminado de esa maldita familia Haruno.

\- ¿Cómo está Asahi? – le pregunté

\- Mejor, mi padre ha decidido pagar a los mejores especialistas para que revisen su caso respiratorio. Creo que está en buenas manos ahora.

\- ¿Y tú deuda?

\- Saldada, mi padre lo terminó de pagar y ahora me ha ofrecido trabajo en su empresa, estoy aprendiendo aún cómo llevarla pero estoy seguro de que pronto aprenderé. Además… creo que están haciendo un trato con la tuya para financiarse mutuamente.

\- Tú padre es el inversor de mi empresa – le dije – él puso el capital para levantarla, así que en principio, trabajamos para él. Aunque en la práctica tú padre se pasa poco por mi empresa, no entiende mucho de el negocio de editar libros y me deja funcionar a mi manera, se fía bastante de que la sacaré a flote.

Decidimos levantarnos cuando terminamos y dar una vuelta por el parque con Asahi corriendo tras todos los pájaros que veía, le gustaba hacerlos volar cuando se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Aprovechamos Naruto y yo para hablar de cosas y al final… acabamos en una misma conclusión, en que acabaríamos trabajando juntos, ambas empresas teníamos mucho que ofrecer y total… siendo del mismo dueño las dos, podíamos tener negocios en común.

Tras ese día con mi cuñado, decidí ir a la empresa principal para hablar con Minato sobre la idea de trabajar Naruto y yo juntos en algunos proyectos comunes pero para cuando llegué a su oficina y tenía la mano en el pomo, me sorprendí al escuchar jadeos de allí dentro.

Un sudor frío me vino de golpe imaginándome que Minato estaba un poco ocupado y ya me imaginaba con quién. Tal y como dijo Naruto, estos dos estaban como dos adolescentes en sus primeros días de noviazgo, aunque ya llevaban unos meses juntos.

Decidí esperarme y me senté en una de las sillas a leer el periódico. Sé que ahora Deidara trabajaba por aquí llevando el marketing y la publicidad, era bueno en su trabajo y sabía moverse bien con la información que le proporcionaban. Cuando la puerta se abrió vi salir a Deidara con el cabello revuelto y tratando de hacerse la coleta de nuevo.

\- Bonito peinado ¿Es nuevo? ¿Look informal? – le pregunté riéndome.

\- Joder Itachi, que susto me has dado.

\- ¿Cómo le has llamado a ese nuevo look? ¿Revolcón con el jefe en su oficina? – le pregunté sonriendo y él sonrió también.

\- Favores al jefe en su oficina – me dijo bromeando - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a hablar de unos asuntos con Minato. No he querido interrumpiros pero… debo agradecerte que estuvieras ahí dentro, seguro que ahora estará de mejor humor para escuchar mi propuesta.

\- Por favor Itachi – dijo sonriendo – Minato siempre está de buen humor. Vuelvo al trabajo.

\- Está bien. Haber si un día sueltas un rato a tu novio y te vienes a tomar una cerveza conmigo.

\- Hecho – me dijo sonriendo marchándose hacia su despacho.

Tras aquel momento, me decidí a entrar a hablar con Minato sobre el asunto de la fusión de ambas empresas. Tras nuestra reunión, Minato aceptó y me permitió trabajar con Naruto. Supongo que mi primera impresión de él era la acertada, creo que era un buen hombre y que Deidara y él serían muy felices, aunque también eran un poco alocados, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


	38. Chapter 38: Concierto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Un año había pasado desde que la familia Haruno fue encerrada en la cárcel. No habíamos vuelto a saber nada de ellos y tampoco tenía ganas. Había firmado un nuevo contrato discográfico, mejor que él primero que tuvimos porque ahora me permitían estar la semana entera con mi familia, sólo viajaba los fines de semana para hacer los conciertos y concretamente este fin de semana, tenía uno en Minnesota.

Cuando me desperté y bajé hacia la cocina me encontré a Naruto dándole de desayunar a nuestro hijo. Me acerqué tocándole la cabeza a Asahi y le sonreí antes de ir hasta Naruto y besarle con pasión.

\- ¿Qué haces loco? – me preguntó riéndose – está Asahi.

\- No mires – le dije a Asahi y vi como se tapaba los ojos con las manos, por lo que ambos empezamos a reírnos – ya puedes mirar – le dije sonriendo apartándome de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

\- Tú ya sabes lo que quiero desayunar.

\- Pues eso tendrá que esperar – me dijo – toma unas tortitas de momento.

Desayuné con ellos y luego pasaron Deidara y Minato para llevarse a Asahi a clase. Me quedé hablando con ellos unos minutos para pedirles un gran favor, que este fin de semana se quedase mi hijo con ellos porque iba a proponerle una locura a Naruto, quería estar el fin de semana con él aunque tuviera concierto, quería proponerle que me acompañase y viera el concierto en directo. Desde que estábamos saliendo aún no había venido a verme en directo aunque sí había pasado por el estudio de grabación con Asahi.

Ahora los medios ya sabían que estaba saliendo con Naruto, yo mismo lo dije en las últimas entrevistas y aproveché para confirmar que tenía un hijo del que estaba orgulloso. Quizá no me había casado porque mi trabajo me ocupaba mucho tiempo, pero pensaba hacerlo en algún momento si es que Naruto aceptaba.

Minato sonrió cuando le conté el plan de llevarme a Naruto hasta Minnesota donde tenía el concierto y me comentó que este fin de semana podrían cuidarle, tenían pensado llevárselo de excursión, algo sobre un campamento e irse de senderismo por el bosque. Desde luego Deidara y Minato no podían parar ni un segundo a solas, siempre estaban ocupados con algo.

Cuando se marcharon, Naruto se acercó hacia mí besándome y lo cogí entre mis brazos dejándonos caer sobre el sofá. Me quedé allí besándole y abrazándole. Amaba a Naruto y desde que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos ya no podía ver mi vida sin él, quería estar a su lado siempre.

\- ¿Ahora ya puedo tener mi desayuno? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Claro que sí – me dijo quitándose el delantal que aún tenía puesto.

Le besé de nuevo acariciando todo su cuerpo con mis manos hasta que llegué al borde de su camiseta cogiéndola para quitársela con lentitud hasta que la lancé al suelo entre risas. Naruto estaba encima de mí y se separó de mis labios para morder mi cuello mientras levantaba mi camiseta con impaciencia para bajar a mi abdomen y pecho besándome, jugando con mis pezones y mordisqueándolos con sensualidad haciéndome gemir del placer.

Agarré su rubio cabello empujando su cabeza lentamente hacia mi pecho animándole a que siguiera besando mi pecho. Me gustaban sus labios, su roce por mi piel y desearía estar así toda la vida si pudiera. No iba a volver a separarme de él y cada vez tenía más clara la decisión que iba a tomar, le iba a proponer que viniera a mi concierto esta noche.

Naruto seguía riéndose mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Yo no me quedé atrás y acaricié también su cuerpo para escucharle gemir. Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón empezando a bajar la bragueta, por fin teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y teníamos que aprovechar el momento, pocas veces Asahi nos dejaba toda la casa para nosotros y por las noches… aunque podía hacer mío a Naruto, teníamos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado y casi en silencio. Por lo menos ahora mismo podíamos aprovechar.

Moví mi pierna para colocarla por encima de la cintura de Naruto y al darle la vuelta caímos irremediablemente al suelo empezando a reírnos los dos. Acaricié su rostro poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y le miré con seriedad antes de atrapar de nuevo sus labios besándole con pasión, metiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras le quitaba el pantalón y empezaba a introducir mis dedos en su entrada.

\- ¿Buscamos el segundo? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Quieres otro niño tan pronto? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Contigo lo quiero todo Naruto – le dije – sabes que te amo.

\- Busquemos un hermanito para Asahi entonces, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo.

Metí mis dedos más profundos en él. Le quería bien preparado porque mi intención no era hacerle daño, me gustaba escucharle susurrar mi nombre, gemir y jadear. Le amaba. Entré en él muy despacio bajándome levemente el pantalón y vi el rostro de Naruto tratando de aguantar el dolor inicial. Pronto se le pasó el dolor y le besé mientras profundizaba más en él hasta llegar al fondo.

Me moví en su interior disfrutando de cada movimiento, de cada entrada y salida excitándome con los gemidos de Naruto, viendo como se movía él también encima de mí buscando más profundidad hasta que me corrí. Él se corrió prácticamente al momento también llenándome el pecho de su semen, pero no me importó, sonreí y cogí unos pañuelos de encima de la mesa limpiándonos mientras salía de él.

\- Vente conmigo al concierto – le dije de golpe.

\- Estás loco. No puedo dejar a Asahi solo.

\- Asahi se irá el fin de semana de acampada con su abuelo y Deidara. Vamos ven a mi concierto, quiero que lo veas – le dije sonriendo.

\- Está bien – me dijo – te acompañaré, pero sólo esta vez.

\- Me parece bien.

Fuimos a Minnesota en el avión y me preparé para la actuación. Naruto se marchó a las gradas con el resto de la gente y cuando yo subí al escenario empezando a tocar tras el batería, le busqué entre el público pero no lo encontré, había demasiada gente. Toqué con mi grupo todo el repertorio de canciones y cuando acabamos, nos pidieron más canciones, así que nos quedamos y tocamos un poco más.

Cuando ya íbamos a terminar me acerqué al micrófono y pedí a los ingenieros que iluminaban la zona que buscasen a Naruto, me hicieron caso y tal y como consiguieron detectarle por el micrófono le pedí si podía subir al escenario. Naruto se había quedado helado y paralizado, no sabía qué hacer ni qué estaba haciendo yo pero empezó a caminar hacia el escenario bajando de las gradas.

Los de seguridad lo escoltaron cuando llegó hasta ellos y le indicaron por donde subir al escenario y en cuanto lo hizo, cogí el micrófono acercándome a él y de rodillas le pedí que se casase conmigo. Naruto se había quedado aún más paralizado que antes pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar y escuchó a la gente gritarle desde la gradas que aceptase, se lanzó a mi cuello besándome y supe que eso era un sí.

Cuando salimos del escenario Naruto me golpeó en el hombro por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

\- ¿Cómo narices se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Pedirte matrimonio frente a todos? Lo tenía pensado hace mucho Naruto, quería que fuera especial. Delante de todos no me dejarías en ridículo, dirías que sí.

\- Eres un tramposo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. Ven aquí – le dije cogiéndole de la cintura y besándole frente al resto de los de mi grupo de música.

Cuando salimos del pasillo y entramos por nuestra habitación donde nos reuníamos y nos preparábamos el grupo, allí estaba el niño de Lee. Cuando Sakura dio a luz se lo habían pasado por la custodia a Lee y a veces lo traía consigo a los conciertos, lo dejaba al cuidado de nuestra representante. En los viajes largos solía dejarlo con sus padres pero hoy… teníamos el privilegio de tenerlo con nosotros. Lee babeaba con su hijo, daba lo que fuera por él.

Aparté a Naruto de todos los del grupo que jugaban con el pequeño y lo llevé hacia una de las esquinas susurrándole.

\- ¿No quieres uno de esos? – le pregunté - ¿Otro niño? Podría jugar con el hijo de Lee.

\- Eres persistente – me dijo sonriendo – pero te prometo intentarlo, acabaremos teniendo otro, te lo prometo.

\- Bueno… mientras te cases conmigo de momento seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Me casaré contigo – me dijo Naruto – podría casarme contigo ahora mismo.

\- Cuando volvamos a Las Vegas – le dije y él sonrió antes de besarme.

Al volver a Las Vegas al acabar el fin de semana reunimos a toda la familia, tanto a la de Naruto como a la mía para darles la buena noticia de que por fin… íbamos a casarnos. No esperamos mucho más, nos casamos prácticamente en dos semanas, lo que nos costó prepararlo todo y en la luna de miel nos llevamos a Asahi con nosotros. Quise enseñarle Europa, donde estuve en mi primera gira.

Una cosa tenía clara… y es que no volvería a separarme de Naruto ni de mi hijo. Les amaba y eran mi familia, por fin podíamos ser una familia completa sin que nadie crease malos entendidos entre nosotros. Nos amábamos y era lo más importante en mi vida. Amaba a Naruto Namikaze.


End file.
